Les Damnés
by Eldhorann
Summary: Après la disparition de Harry Potter, Lord Voldemort craint la menace du retour d'un Survivant plus puissant que jamais. A deux doigts de devenir invincible, ses plans sont contrecarrés. Ce nouvel échec pourrait toutefois devenir sa plus grande victoire.
1. Le Secret De La ForêtNoire

Lars Von Heim n'était pas le journaliste allemand le plus réputé, que ce fut national ou mondial, mais son entourage ne doutait pas qu'il deviendrait un jour le reporter le plus connu du pays – et peut-être, du monde. Si Lars n'avait jamais été un élève particulièrement brillant du temps où il était étudiant au collège de sorcellerie Durmstrang, ses professeurs, comme son entourage, n'avaient jamais douté qu'il bénéficiait de la curiosité et de l'instinct d'un grand journaliste.

Hélas pour Lars, il manquait passablement de jugeote et de prudence. Aussi ne fût-il pas surprenant, ce soir-là, de le retrouver étalé derrière un buisson, le front luisant de sueur au clair de lune qui filtrait par le feuillage clairsemé des énormes et antiques arbres de la Forêt-Noire.

Comment Lars s'était-il retrouvé là ? C'était une longue histoire : tout avait commencé un an plus tôt, alors qu'il travaillait encore pour un magazine indépendant. Il avait été chargé de rencontrer quelques harpies pacifiques, dans le but de clarifier la situation sur une sombre affaire qui avait coûté la vie à un petit groupe de touristes suédois. Selon les harpies, aucune créature magique habitant la Forêt-Noire n'était coupable de ce massacre, contrairement à ce que prétendait le ministère de la Magie.

La vérité était bien plus noire, et sans nul doute bien plus dangereuse : car les harpies avaient révélé à Lars que la Forêt-Noire était devenu le terrain de jeux de mages noirs qui, semblait-il, recherchaient un objet ou un endroit particulier. Lars avait tu cette information, non seulement parce que personne n'y aurait cru, mais également pour pouvoir poursuivre ses investigations en toute discrétion.

Pendant une année, il avait surveillé la Forêt-Noire, s'offrant à quelques occasions la complicité de ses habitants, pour enfin découvrir des secrets qui avaient jusqu'alors échappé à la communauté sorcière comme, par exemple, le fait qu'une partie de la Forêt-Noire était soigneusement évitée par les êtres qui la peuplaient.

Pourquoi les créatures craignaient-elles cet endroit ? Lars n'avait jamais obtenu la moindre réponse à cette question, mais sa curiosité n'en avait été que renforcée. Et depuis, il avait découvert les fameux Mangemorts, il les avait suivis avec la plus grande discrétion et il avait fini par apprendre ce qu'il était désormais le seul allemand à savoir.

Ce soir-là, cependant, alors que Lars pensait exécuter une observation routinière, sa traque des mages noirs avait été chamboulée par l'arrivée du Lord noir en personne. Plaqué contre l'herbe comme s'il ne demandait qu'à être englouti par l'herbe humide, Lars observait avec de grands yeux appréhensifs les évènements qui se déroulaient en contrebas de sa cachette.

Les Mangemorts, silhouettes encagoulées de toutes tailles et de toutes corpulences, formaient un large arc-de-cercle au centre duquel se tenait leur maître et un vieil homme affalé sur le sol, dont le souffle haletant et rauque laissait deviner une maltraitance très récente. Très grand, très mince, son teint plus blafard encore celui d'un vampire, Lord Voldemort parcourait le demi-cercle de ses yeux rouges aux pupilles verticales.

Une réunion de Mangemorts et de leur maître dans les profondeurs de la Forêt-Noire aurait eu quelque chose de vraiment très singulier si le motif de leur présence n'avait pas été encore plus étrange : car si le Seigneur des Ténèbres faisait face à ses partisans, il tournait le dos à une lourde porte de pierre, usée par le temps et gravée de symboles inintelligibles, aménagée dans un monticule de pierre.

Qu'y avait-il derrière ? Lars n'en avait aucune idée et, pourtant, il avait effectué de longues recherches sur le passé de la Forêt-Noire depuis qu'il avait découvert, en même temps que des Mangemorts, cette énorme porte. Mais il n'avait jamais rien trouvé. Néanmoins, il ne doutait pas que l'homme étalé aux pieds de Lord Voldemort aurait un rôle important dans les évènements de la soirée.

─ Mes amis, dit alors Voldemort de sa voix glaciale et aigüe. Après cinq années de recherches et plus d'une année de fouilles, nous sommes enfin à deux pas de notre objectif final. Voilà dix ans que Harry Potter est porté disparu ; où est-il ? nul ne le sait, pas même ses plus proches amis, mais nous savons ce que tout le monde pense. Ces imbéciles croient que leur précieux sauveur réapparaîtra, plus puissant que moi.

Des rires goguenards et moqueurs s'élevèrent, comme si l'éventualité du retour d'un Survivant encore plus fort que le Seigneur des Ténèbres leur paraissait ridicule.

Lars se souvenait encore de l'annonce de la disparition de Potter. Alors que les Mangemorts et le Lord noir avaient attaqué le domicile de la famille du Survivant, ils étaient tombés sur une maison désertée et s'étaient aussitôt lancés à la recherche des proches de Potter. Mais même ces derniers avaient appris la disparition de leur ami en même temps que le reste de la communauté magique.

Les admirateurs de Potter avaient revu leur opinion à la baisse, persuadés au fil du temps qu'il s'était enfui. Les opposants au Seigneur des Ténèbres s'étaient fait discrets à mesure que les plus téméraires se faisaient tuer. Et l'espoir de voir un jour Lord Voldemort disparaître s'était éteint, progressivement, dans la douleur et l'horreur. Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom était devenu le maître de la Grande-Bretagne et avait eu le temps d'étendre son pouvoir dans les pays de l'Europe de l'est, mais il rencontrait certaines résistances dans les pays occidentaux du Vieux Continent.

Qu'était-il advenu du Survivant ? Lars l'ignorait et il ne se posait même pas la question. Que Potter ait abandonné le monde, ou qu'il fût mort dans l'ignorance générale, cela lui importait peu. Il n'avait pas cru un seul instant que le Survivant puisse un jour venir à bout du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Seul Albus Dumbledore aurait eu une chance de vaincre le Lord Noir, mais Dumbledore était mort depuis onze ans.

Revenant à la réalité, Lars remarqua que Voldemort avait fait taire ses partisans en levant simplement la main.

─ Non, mes fidèles Mangemorts, dit-il. Harry Potter a prouvé plus d'une fois qu'il était capable de me tenir tête. Il a bénéficié d'une chance insolente à chaque fois, c'est vrai, mais il m'a survécu plus que n'importe quel autre sorcier. Je comprends que Potter soit un espoir pour tous ces fous…

Il afficha un rictus mauvais.

─ Néanmoins, Potter ne représentera plus aucune menace quand nous aurons atteint notre objectif.

Sous leurs capuchons, plusieurs Mangemorts tournèrent la tête vers leurs voisins. Lars eut la très nette impression que la plupart des mages noirs, peut-être tous, ignoraient totalement ce qu'était réellement l'objectif final de leur maître. Il n'était pas spécialisé en psychologique de mage noir, mais Lars savait qu'il était peu probable que Voldemort eût la moindre amitié, la moindre sympathie, pour ses fidèles.

L'heure n'était cependant pas à l'analyse psychologique, car Lord Voldemort sortit d'une poche l'une de ses immenses mains blafardes qui était refermée sur sa baguette magique. D'un geste nonchalant, il fit s'élever son prisonnier dans les airs et pour la première fois, Lars put distinguer le visage du captif.

Etait-ce un homme ? Sans aucun doute possible, mais il n'était certainement pas humain. Quelle était cette créature ? Lars avait beau chercher dans sa mémoire, il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un être ayant une peau d'un violet pâle, scintillante à la lueur argentée de la lune. Blancs, secs, cassants, les cheveux de la créature étincelaient autant que ses yeux aveugles où le blanc était remplacé par un vert extraordinairement intense.

Qu'était donc cet homme ? Stupéfait, Lars regarda la silhouette incroyablement ridée flotter jusqu'à la porte, suivie du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les Mangemorts, pour leur part, restèrent immobiles, sans nul doute très concentrés sur la créature.

Voldemort parla, très calmement, mais sa voix frigide atteignit les oreilles de Lars sans aucun mal.

─ Lord Voldemort n'a qu'une seule parole, Kordh, dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Aide-moi et tu auras ta liberté. Nos chemins ne se recroiseront jamais plus, après ça.

Le dénommé Kordh redressa légèrement la tête. Etait-il crédule ou trop affaibli pour ne pas remettre la parole de Voldemort en doute ? Lars n'en avait aucune idée, mais il tressaillit violemment quand l'être tendit une main tremblante et ridée pour la poser jusqu'à la porte. Pendant quelques instants, il caressa du bout des doigts les étranges symboles gravés sur la pierre. Puis il parla d'une voix faible et Lars dut tendre l'oreille au maximum pour saisir les propos de Kordh :

_A quiconque saura lire ces lignes,_

_je l'invite à faire demi-tour._

_En ces lieux maudits furent enfermés_

_l'Ennemi et ses terribles alliés._

_Si ton inconscience te pousse à entrer,_

_sache que la mort ne devra survenir en cet endroit_

_su risque de déclencher la Prophétie des Damnés._

_Médites sur le danger, fou que tu es,_

_et parle la langue sacrée._

Lars fronça les sourcils. La Prophétie des Damnés ? De cela non plus, il n'avait jamais entendu parler. Que recherchait donc le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Il n'espérait quand même pas pouvoir libérer ce très mystérieux Ennemi et ses terribles alliés ; à en juger par l'érosion de la pierre, la porte se trouvait ici bien avant la fondation des écoles de sorcellerie.

─ Parle ! ordonna le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Kordh sembla frissonner.

─ _Nyfan_, récita-t-il dans une langue mélodieuse.

Les gravures s'illuminèrent instantanément d'une intense lueur bleue et le Lord noir recula en laissant retomber Kordh au sol. La vieille créature s'effondra lourdement et resta vautré sur le sol, haletante, comme si prononcer le mot de passe l'avait vidée de toutes ses forces. Dans un grondement sonore et un panache de fumée sombre, les battants s'ouvrirent.

Voldemort recula davantage à la vue de la fumée et, si Lars ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi, la réponse lui apparut lorsque Kordh poussa un gargouillement étrange. Soudain animé d'une vitalité qui lui faisait défaut depuis fort longtemps, il crispa ses mains à sa gorge et se convulsa au sol en laissant d'autres borborygmes atroces s'échapper de sa bouche.

Combien de temps dura son supplice ? Lars n'en eut aucune idée, mais la poussière s'était dissipée et le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tenait à dix bons mètres de la créature lorsque Kordh s'immobilisa enfin, à tout jamais. Passablement refroidis, les Mangemorts restèrent figés de terreur et semblèrent tout à coup prendre conscience de la gravité du message gravé sur la porte.

Lars ne fut pas surpris de les voir rechigner quelques secondes lorsqu'ils virent leur maître s'avancer. Il était peu probable que les effets du poison puissent atteindre quiconque, désormais, mais les mages noirs paraissaient peu enclins à s'en assurer par eux-mêmes. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, cependant, se retrouva bientôt dans l'encadrement et se tourna tranquillement vers ses partisans.

─ Vous deux, lança-t-il en désignant deux silhouettes, montez la garde ici ! Vous trois, vous ferez des patrouilles. Les autres, avec moi !

Lars sentit son corps s'engourdir. Sa curiosité l'encourageait à suivre le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans le passage obscur mais, à présent qu'il savait que des Mangemorts gardaient l'accès, il n'était plus tout à fait certain que s'attarder ici était une bonne idée. D'autant que l'une des patrouilles se dirigeait vers lui et qu'elle le remarquerait si elle dépassait le monticule et en observait le flanc.

Tandis que l'escorte du Seigneur des Ténèbres suivait son maître dans l'obscur passage en allumant les baguettes magiques, Lars rampa à reculons. Se redresser serait une erreur, car il serait repéré ; bien malgré lui, toutefois, son idée de quitter les lieux à raz-de-terre ne fut pas une idée aussi bonne qu'il le pensait, car son pied s'écrasa sur une branche morte dont le craquement fut horriblement bruyant.

Le silence plus ou moins serein de la Forêt-Noire parut soudainement s'alourdir et des pas précipités se dirigèrent dans sa direction. Avant même qu'il ait pu se redresser, un Mangemort surgissait avec sa baguette magique pointée entre ses deux yeux écarquillés de terreur.

─ _Avada Keda…_ ! lança le Mangemort.

Avant qu'il ait pu achever l'incantation du terrible maléfice, un éclair de lumière rouge fendit les airs au-dessus de Lars, ébouriffant violemment ses cheveux au passage, et frappa le Mangemort au ventre. Projeté en arrière, le mage noir perdit sa baguette magique dans le fabuleux vol plané qu'il exécuta.

Lars se retourna en entendant un cri étranglé derrière lui et vit un autre Mangemort s'envoler, pour se prendre de plein fouet un arbre. Alors émergea de l'obscurité un homme encapuchonné, aux épaules larges et à la démarche sereine malgré une certaine lourdeur. Sa baguette magique dans une main, il la pointa brusquement sur sa gauche et décocha un trait rougeâtre vers un arbre.

Au moment où le sortilège passa juste à côté du tronc, un mage noir surgit en brandissant sa baguette magique et reçut le maléfice de plein fouet. Ebahi, Lars regarda l'individu s'avancer vers lui sans avoir l'air surpris qu'il ait parfaitement anticipé l'apparition d'un Mangemort de derrière ce tronc-ci, et pas un autre. L'homme avait-il des dons de voyance ? Lars se le demandait bien, car il doutait que ce fût un simple coup de chance.

─ Rentrez chez vous, dit le sorcier en passant à côté de Lars.

Encore heureux que Lars eût une bonne maîtrise de l'anglais, car ce fut dans cette langue que l'homme s'adressa à lui. Avant qu'il ait enregistré l'ordre donné par son sauveur, celui-ci avait déjà disparu et, à en juger par le cri alarmé, il avait atteint les portes et s'occupait des Mangemorts en faction.

Lars finit enfin de se redresser et se précipita au sommet de son poste d'observation. L'individu parait tranquillement un maléfice mortel quand il eut enfin une vue sur le combat. Avec une rapidité et une précision impressionnantes, l'homme fit jaillir de sa baguette un éclair de lumière argenté qui frappa le dernier Mangemort à la poitrine. Dans une exclamation étouffée, le mage noir s'écroula et le sorcier se volatilisa à son tour dans l'obscurité du passage.

Incrédule, Lars observa les deux gardiens des portes inanimés et se livra un dur combat intérieur. Son sauveur lui avait dit de rentrer chez lui et il semblait que c'était la décision la plus sage ; mais éviter de peu une mort pure et simple l'encourageait à poursuivre son enquête, à suivre les Mangemorts, leur maître et le sorcier dans ce passage énigmatique. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait carrément écrire un livre plutôt qu'un simple article !

S'accordant quelques instants de rêverie où il signerait plein d'autographes à de belles jeunes femmes aux yeux étincelants d'admiration, Lars afficha un sourire niais puis reprit ses esprits. Redescendant la pente au pas de course, il contourna le monticule, passa à côté d'un des Mangemorts inanimés puis du cadavre de Kordh et ralentit finalement l'allure en s'enfonçant dans l'obscurité.

Si son sauveur semblait avoir une bonne expérience en défense contre les forces du Mal, Lars n'était pas stupide au point d'allumer sa baguette magique. Il risquerait d'être repéré. Malheureusement, son aveuglement le contraignit à percuter un mur, sans dégât. Néanmoins, un détail le frappa : levant ses mains pour les poser sur la paroi, il eut la confirmation à son soupçon.

La pierre froide du mur était aussi lisse que du verre. Pour une prison où ont été enfermées des êtres de la pire espèce, les geôliers semblaient avoir pris un grand soin à offrir une architecture décente à cette forteresse. Reprenant sa route à l'aveuglette, Lars ne percuta plus aucun mur mais faillit dévaler tout un escalier lorsqu'il rata la première marche.

« Logique, songea-t-il. Si la prison s'était étendue à la surface du sol, elle aurait déjà été repérée par le ministère de la Magie. »

N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, Lars descendit l'escalier lentement, comptant une à une les marches pour être aussi précis que possible quand il écrirait son récit, que ce soit sous la forme d'un article ou sous la forme d'un livre. Néanmoins, il finit par abandonner au bout de la cinquième centaine dépassée. Il le regretta rapidement lorsqu'il distingua une lueur après un léger virage.

« Tant pis, se dit-il. Je reviendrai ! »

Où était son sauveur, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais l'escalier débouchait dans un couloir vide de monde. Comme il l'avait deviné, les geôliers avaient pris grand soin d'offrir une architecture à leur prison. Aux plafonds voutés étaient suspendus de massifs lustres en cristal desquels émanaient une vive lueur blanche. Aucune bougie, aucune torche. La lumière provenait directement du cristal – était-ce là une forme de magie oubliée ?

Cette question émoustilla davantage la curiosité de Lars, qui s'avança dans le couloir en direction de la seule issue possible donnant sur une sorte de hall duquel d'autres couloirs similaires partaient dans six directions différentes. Lars, néanmoins, n'eut pas trop de difficulté à deviner le chemin du Lord noir et des Mangemorts, car deux d'entre eux étaient étalés au beau milieu d'un des corridors. Suivant cette voie ouverte par le sorcier, Lars sortit sa baguette, au cas où.

Aussi travaillée fût-elle, l'architecture restait d'une froideur oppressante. Ou bien était-ce de connaître la nature de cet endroit qui donnait à Lars la désagréable impression que quelque chose de malfaisant résidait – « avait résidé », rectifia-t-il – en ces lieux. A mesure qu'il s'enfonçait dans les galeries, l'air lui paraissait de plus en plus épais, plus lourd, plus rare, et la sensation d'un danger insoupçonnable se glissait rapidement dans son corps.

A plusieurs reprises, il traversa un hall identique au premier et eut même la très nette impression d'être déjà passé par certains. L'endroit était un véritable labyrinthe, semblait-il, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres paraissait n'avoir jamais eu accès aux plans du bâtiment. « Il aurait été étonnant du contraire » songea Lars qui n'avait jamais vu autant de poussière. Chacun de ses pas soulevait un véritable nuage et les empreintes de ses prédécesseurs apparaissaient nettement.

Soudain, il s'arrêta. Il était arrivé dans un couloir au fond duquel se trouvait un hall bien plus sombre que les précédents, bien plus sinistre. Malgré la distance, il distinguait très bien les reliefs morbides de corps de femmes et d'hommes dénudés et entassés qui ornaient les murs. Frissonnant en maudissant sa témérité, désormais persuadé que quelque chose de réellement malfaisant hantait cet endroit, il serra plus étroitement que jamais sa baguette et s'avança.

Le hall sinistre n'était pas désert : Lars aperçut son sauveur adossé tout près de la seule autre issue de l'endroit. Issue bien plus courte que les couloirs précédents et de laquelle s'élevaient des voix à peine intelligibles. Lars se hâta de rejoindre l'autre côté de l'accès, non sans éviter soigneusement le regard du sorcier, mais celui-ci ne fit aucun commentaire, aucun geste – il ne sembla même pas remarquer le journaliste.

─ …y avoir un piège…

Sans grande surprise, la voix la plus intelligible était celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres et, à en juger par son ton, il rencontrait une difficulté à laquelle il n'avait pas anticipé la solution. Cela signifiait-il qu'il avait déjà atteint son objectif ? Qu'était-ce ? Forcément quelque chose qui pourrait le rendre encore plus puissant, mais Lars ne voyait vraiment pas ce que cela pourrait être. Une potion ? Un artefact ?

Dans un moment d'égarement, Lars contempla les reliefs du hall plus précisément maintenant qu'il se tenait juste à côté. Effectivement, il y avait un peu partout des amas de corps d'hommes, de femmes et même d'enfants, apparemment tous morts, mais il voyait pour la première fois d'étranges créatures humanoïdes aux longs membres. Malgré leur nudité, ils ne possédaient apparemment aucun sexe, et se ressemblaient tous, tant par la corpulence que par les traits faciaux, alors que les cadavres possédaient tous des attributs physiques propres.

Un bruissement ramena alors Lars à la réalité et il eut un sursaut violent lorsqu'une masse sombre lui rentra dedans. A grand-peine, il étouffa un hurlement et recula en toute hâte pour s'apercevoir que le poids était un Mangemort inconscient. Le sorcier en traînait déjà un autre à l'écart du passage, pour le masquer de la vue d'autres arrivants.

Récupérant une respiration plus ou moins calme, Lars souleva à son tour le Mangemort évanoui qui avait failli l'écraser et le traîna à l'abri des regards. Il aurait peut-être dû compter combien il y avait de Mangemorts avant que Kordh n'ouvre le passage ; il aurait eu une vague idée du nombre de mages noirs qu'il restait encore à neutraliser. Son sauveur comptait-il affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? La question méritait d'être posée, mais Lars n'osa pas.

Il y eut alors un grand éclat de lumière blanche, puis une succession de cris douloureux. Le sorcier fut le premier à se pencher pour regarder vers le fond du passage, imité par Lars. L'explosion de lumière s'atténuait progressivement, jetant sur le sol les ombres des Mangemorts courbés par la douleur de leur cécité temporaire.

Puis une femme poussa une exclamation victorieuse, apparemment rétablie de son éblouissement, et un silence cérémonieux s'installa. Le sorcier se remit aussitôt en mouvement et remonta le couloir. Il était à mi-chemin quand Lars se laissa tenter par le suivre à pas de loups. Ils s'adossèrent au mur mais ne purent suivre les mouvements des Mangemorts grâce à leurs ombres, car la lumière éclatante s'était enfin volatilisée.

Téméraire, le sorcier lança un très bref coup d'œil dans la salle voisine, puis il leva sa main valide afin de montrer ses cinq doigts gantés à Lars, qui comprit aussitôt. Il restait donc cinq Mangemorts avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres – et, visiblement, l'individu n'était pas mécontent que Lars lui ait désobéi pour le suivre dans cette forteresse.

A sa grande horreur, cependant, le sorcier leva de nouveau sa main valide, tendant cette fois-ci trois de ses doigts. Il abaissa alors son médius, puis son index et baissa la main. L'instant d'après, il bondissait dans l'encadrement de la voute menant à la salle voisine et faisait sortir de sa baguette une longue et mince flamme bleu pâle. Lars se joignit à lui au moment où le sortilège se refermait sur deux des cinq mages noirs.

Soulevés du sol, les deux Mangemorts se percutèrent de plein fouet et s'assommèrent mutuellement. Ils retombèrent brutalement sur le sol, ligotés, tandis que les autres faisaient volte-face. Le regard de Lars fut attiré vers le fond de la pièce, aussi sinistre que la précédente : un piédestal de marbre noir se dressait entre deux colonnes ; posé dessus, un coffret d'or incrusté de pierres précieuses scintillant à la lueur du lustre de cristal étrangement sombre.

Lord Voldemort se retourna, aussi stupéfait que ses partisans, et leva sa baguette magique. Le sorcier s'élança vers les mages noirs mais, dès qu'il eut prit son appui sur sa jambe droite, il se volatilisa.

─ QUOI ? s'exclamèrent les autres.

Effaré, Lars vit le sorcier apparaître une fraction de seconde plus tard devant la femme Mangemort et ses deux comparses. Trois éclairs de lumière jaillirent vers l'individu, qui fendit les airs avec sa propre baguette : il y eut un étrange son, comme une rafale de vent, et les trois maléfices revinrent aussitôt sur leurs lanceurs respectifs.

Les trois Mangemorts s'écartèrent rapidement et Lars reprit contenance. Il n'avait jamais été doué en duel et n'avait obtenu son Aspic de défense contre les forces du Mal que d'extrême justesse, mais il se sentait capable d'un exploit avec un allié comme le sorcier. Il leva donc sa baguette sur le Mangemort le plus proche et lui décocha un sortilège de Stupéfixion à la tête, mais le mage noir était vigilant et ne se donna pas beaucoup de mal pour contrer l'attaque.

Les deux autres mages noirs avaient déjà relevé leur baguette magique mais, dès qu'il eut reprit appui sur son pied droit, le sorcier se volatilisa. Ce n'était pas un transplanage, Lars en était convaincu, mais il doutait que l'heure était à la réflexion sur cet étrange moyen de locomotion. D'autant que le mage noir qu'il avait visé semblait déterminer à livrer bataille contre lui.

Lars dut donc exploiter toutes ses capacités pour parer les deux premières attaques du Mangemort qui reçut de plein fouet un maléfice entre les omoplates. Le sorcier était réapparu aussi rapidement qu'il avait disparu mais, cette fois-ci, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait attaqué – et c'était son sortilège, dévié par le sauveur, que le Mangemort venait de recevoir.

Débarrassé de son adversaire direct, Lars s'engagea de nouveau dans la bataille, en s'offrant la femme comme ennemie. S'il était partit du principe qu'elle serait la moins dangereuse des deux Mangemorts restants, il eut très vite changé d'opinion, car la sorcière lui balança tellement de sortilèges à la figure en si peu de temps qu'il fut étonné d'être encore debout après vingt secondes.

Un jet de lumière rouge jaillit alors sur la droite de Lars et le frappa de plein fouet, mais Voldemort ne regarda pas sa victime s'effondrer, stupéfixée. Ses yeux rouge vif aux pupilles verticales perdirent une fois de plus l'olibrius de vue. Comment faisait-il pour se déplacer de la sorte ? Il n'avait même pas fini de se poser la question que l'énergumène réapparaissait entre les deux Mangemorts et décochait dans deux directions opposées deux traits verdâtres.

─ NON ! hurla Voldemort.

La femme Mangemort dévia le maléfice mortel et éclata d'un grand rire moqueur, tandis que l'acolyte échappait à l'Avada Kedavra et s'immobilisait soudainement. A travers les fentes de sa cagoule, ses yeux noirs et froids comme deux tunnels étincelaient d'une lueur calculatrice et surprise.

Tout aussi brutalement qu'il s'était arrêté, le Mangemort brandit de nouveau sa baguette, mais dans une autre direction que celle de l'intrus. L'incrédulité de Voldemort faillit lui coûter cher, mais il reprit ses esprits juste à temps pour parer l'attaque de son plus fidèle lieutenant tandis que la femme poussait une exclamation à la fois stupéfaite et victorieuse.

Voldemort plissa ses yeux écarlates en scrutant attentivement les opales froides du Mangemort, qui se débarrassait tranquillement de sa cagoule avant de la jeter parterre. Aussi impossible que cela fût pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'admettre cette idée, la vérité était peinte sur le visage cireux et pâle de son Mangemort : les rideaux de cheveux gras et noirs et le nez crochu de Severus Rogue n'étaient pas plus soumis à un enchantement que son esprit.

─ Tu me trahis, Severus ? dit Voldemort dans un souffle.

La trahison de Rogue sembla prendre de court le sorcier, que la femme Mangemort attaqua, de toute évidence moins étonnée que Voldemort lui-même par le comportement de l'assassin de Dumbledore. Son maléfice, cependant, heurta un bouclier d'énergie qui lui renvoya son propre sort, mais il en fallait bien plus pour venir à bout de Bellatrix Lestrange.

─ Je ne vous trahis pas, affirma Rogue en le fixant droit dans les yeux avec un rictus méprisant. Cela fait trente-six ans que je ne suis plus votre fidèle serviteur !

Voldemort cilla imperceptiblement. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Pourquoi Rogue aurait-il assassiné Dumbledore onze ans auparavant, si ce n'était par loyauté ? Trop de questions tourbillonnaient dans l'esprit du Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui se promit de ne pas tuer Rogue sur-le-champ. Celui-ci, de toute façon, se détourna de lui.

─ Je m'occupe d'elle, Potter ! lança-t-il.

─ Quoi ? s'exclamèrent Voldemort et Bellatrix.

L'étonnement faillit coûter cher aux deux mages noirs : Rogue décocha un éclair de lumière écarlate à destination de Bellatrix avec une vivacité admirable tandis que Potter – « est-ce vraiment lui ? » se dit Voldemort – faisait un mouvement brutal avec sa baguette pour en faire jaillir une longue et brillante ficelle d'or.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce sortilège ? » s'étonna Voldemort en levant sa baguette. A tout hasard, il se protégea en invoquant une longue flamme violette. Son sortilège s'évanouit au contact du sort de Potter, mais il eut au moins l'utilité de dévier le maléfice. Quand la longue ligne dorée percuta le mur, une grande fissure entailla la surface de la paroi et quelques morceaux de reliefs s'écrasèrent sur le sol dallé.

Bellatrix avait réussi à échapper à l'attaque de Rogue et un combat impitoyable s'était engagé entre eux deux, chacun lançant autant de sorts que possible dans le délai le plus court possible. On ne voyait même plus leurs baguettes, simples silhouettes fines et floues desquelles jaillissaient à un rythme fou des rayons de lumière aux couleurs diverses.

Voldemort pointa sa baguette magique sur Potter, qui s'avançait sereinement vers lui, prêt à engager un combat plus violent que précédemment. Un éclair de lumière jaillir de la baguette du Seigneur des Ténèbres et rebondit contre un bouclier d'énergie invoqué par Potter, qui enchaîna quasi-aussitôt avec l'une de ses autres bottes secrètes.

Voldemort dévia son propre sortilège et bondit sur le côté pour échapper à l'attaque de Potter, mais il sentit parfaitement la chaleur cuisante du maléfice effleurer sa joue et y laisser une entaille. Alors, les espoirs les plus insensés étaient donc réalisés : Potter était revenu, plus puissant que jamais, et doté de connaissances que Lord Voldemort lui-même ne soupçonnait pas – donc il ne soupçonnait même pas la nature.

Essuyant d'un revers de manche le sang qui s'échappait de son entaille, fulminant du retour inattendu de cet infâme et éternel gêneur, Voldemort s'écarta légèrement, sa baguette pointée sur Potter, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait le coffret d'or dans son champ de vision. Tenté, il faillit jeter un coup d'œil au piédestal et révéler le plan qu'il construisait mentalement, mais il parvint à résister à ce désir. Tout ce qu'il fallait, à présent, c'était occupé ce sale gamin.

Un trait de lumière jaillit de nouveau de la baguette de Voldemort mais rata Potter d'un centimètre. Le garçon, devenu un homme à présent, répliqua instantanément avec cette vivacité nouvelle et folle que Voldemort ne lui aurait jamais soupçonné. Cette fois-ci, toutefois, le Survivant choisit la facilité avec un vulgaire sortilège de Désarmement que Voldemort dévia sans mal avant de répondre à l'avorton qui lui posait des problèmes depuis sa naissance.

Rapidement, le combat entre Voldemort et Potter devint aussi intense que celui mené par Rogue contre Bellatrix. Les sortilèges fusaient en tous sens, ricochaient parfois contre les murs ou le plafond, mais ils n'atteignaient jamais leur cible. La sueur couvrait progressivement le visage de Rogue, la poitrine de Bellatrix se soulevait à un rythme plus rapide qu'à l'ordinaire et la colère de Voldemort grandissait à chaque tentative ratée de neutraliser Potter.

Les combats s'étendirent à plusieurs minutes, de longues minutes, au cours desquelles personne ne fut dans la capacité de trouver une faille dans les défenses de son adversaire. La colère de Voldemort ne cessait de croître, tout comme celle de Rogue et de Bellatrix, qui en étaient venus à lancer les sorts les plus brutaux qu'ils connaissaient, en vain.

La fureur de Voldemort ne cessait de croître pour plusieurs raisons : la première était qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'état psychologique de Potter, qui ne s'était toujours pas découvert ; la seconde, se trouvait surtout être le fait que Potter se tenait devant lui ; et la troisième, c'était que Potter, comme les espoirs placés en lui, se révélait beaucoup plus puissant qu'autrefois – peut-être même autant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même.

Mais il y eut très vite un autre élément qui agaça singulièrement Voldemort : face à la cadence folle de sortilèges présents dans la salle, Potter ne cessa d'apparaître et de disparaître. Comment faisait-il ça ? Il était impossible de transplaner dans l'enceinte de cette prison, Voldemort avait senti l'enchantement dès son entrée dans la forteresse souterraine.

Néanmoins, aussi brèves fussent-elles, ces disparitions de Potter lui donnèrent une chance d'atteindre son objectif. Parant, bloquant, contre-attaquant, Voldemort profita de la première occasion pour viser le dos de Rogue et décocher un éclair de lumière verte dans sa direction. Comme il s'y attendait, Potter fit de nouveau une disparition silencieuse et le Seigneur des Ténèbres se précipita vers le coffret.

Il eut à peine esquissé le premier pas, cependant, qu'il vit du coin de l'œil Potter apparaître derrière la femme Mangemort et faire jaillir de sa baguette une étrange boule de couleur blanche qui envoya dans les airs Bellatrix, dont le corps s'interposa entre Rogue et l'Avada Kedavra.

─ NON ! répéta Voldemort.

Les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, abasourdi par la réaction de Potter, il regarda le corps de sa plus fidèle partisane s'effondrer sans vie au sol, non loin du compagnon de Potter. Le message sur la porte disait : « sache que la mort ne devra jamais survenir en cet endroit ». Mais Potter l'ignorait, ça. Voldemort et Rogue se figèrent et attendirent, balayant l'endroit d'un regard crispé, presque apeuré.

Alors, un grondement sinistre s'éleva au loin, se rapprochant dangereusement vite, tel un troupeau de buffles géants lancés à pleine vitesse. Le sol, les murs, le plafond, les colonnes encadrant le coffret et le piédestal se mirent à trembler, d'abord doucement, mais les vibrations gagnèrent en intensité aussi vite que le grondement se rapprochait.

S'efforçant de se maintenir debout, Voldemort s'approcha du coffret tremblant et vit du coin de l'œil Potter disparaître de nouveau. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, le Survivant apparaissait devant lui en pointant sa baguette sur lui. Aucun sortilège ne sortit de l'extrémité du fin morceau de bois, car un son encore plus inquiétant que le grondement alarma subitement tout le monde : des craquements très significatifs retentissaient un peu partout.

Des fissures apparurent partout et des morceaux de pierre commencèrent à tomber du plafond, des murs, des colonnes, percutant le sol avec fracas. Rogue prit la fuite, les bras au-dessus de la tête pour se protéger, et Potter brandit subitement sa baguette au-dessus de lui pour ne pas être aplati par un bloc de pierre trois fois plus lourd que lui. Voldemort saisit sa chance.

Décochant un éclair de lumière qui frappa Potter à l'estomac et le projeta en arrière, il affronta aussi rapidement et stablement que possible le séisme et atteignit enfin le coffret d'or au moment où celui-ci s'apprêtait à tomber. Ignorant les symboles gravés sur une plaque d'or laissée vierge de rubis et autres pierres précieuses, Voldemort ouvrit le coffret au moment où un jet rougeâtre jaillissait de la pluie de pierres qui le séparait de Potter.

Instantanément jailli une aveuglante lumière verte, empêchant Voldemort de distinguer le contenu du coffre, et l'aveuglant quasi-aussitôt. Ses yeux écarlates fermés sous la douleur, il entendit Potter laisser échapper un juron inintelligible sous le fracas du plafond s'écroulant et sentit soudain le sol se dérober sous ses pieds.

Puis, tout aussi brusquement, plus rien.


	2. Armehnkar

Armehnkar… L'immense cité s'étendait dans toute la vallée, les maisons des plus riches perchées sur le flanc des montagnes proches du palais impérial, les quartiers pauvres facilement reconnaissables à leurs rues malpropres, bruyantes, bondées et à leurs demeures misérables. Ainsi était Armehnkar, ville gigantesque bâtie par Mordred lui-même — et capitale du monde en ces temps sombres. Le « berceau du Mal », comme on l'appelait.

Baignée de la lueur bronze du soleil couchant, Armehnkar paraissait sereine. Alana ne voyait aucune raison pour que la capitale du monde ne fût pas sereine : personne n'oserait s'y attaquer, et seul un fou auraient l'imprudence d'en enfreindre les règles.

─ C'est du suicide !

Alana arqua un mince sourcil blond pâle et lança un coup d'œil exaspéré à Drön. Depuis leur départ de Doscalia, son ami n'avait eu que le mot « suicidaire » à la bouche. Néanmoins, Drön disait vrai : tous deux n'avaient rien à faire ici. Leur présence, si proche d'Armehnkar, s'expliquait par le fait qu'Alana était d'une curiosité et d'une témérité insatiables.

L'idée d'étudier sagement dans sa chambre pendant que les meilleurs guerriers de son peuple partaient à l'assaut de Mordred lui était insupportable. Elle n'était encore qu'une écolière, certes, mais aucun de ses professeurs ne s'aventurerait à prétendre qu'elle n'était pas dotée de pouvoirs hors-du-commun. Il n'avait jamais existé une étudiante plus incroyable qu'Alana.

─ Cesse de geindre, lança Alana d'un ton cassant. Suis-moi !

Elle bondit aussitôt de sa branche et atterrit cinq mètres plus bas aussi légèrement que si elle avait été une plume. L'instant d'après, elle s'élançait vers la rivière qui traversait la vallée et longeait le quartier pauvre d'Armehnkar.

Bien qu'elle fût une fille, Alana était de très loin supérieure à la plupart des garçons. Drön, pourtant un des étudiants les plus athlétiques, n'avait encore jamais battu la jeune femme à la course. En réalité, le seul domaine où il avait de l'avance sur elle, c'était sur la vie sentimentale. Si Drön était un tombeur, Alana était une véritable forteresse de glaces pour tous les jeunes hommes qui essayaient de la séduire.

Les yeux fixés sur la longue crinière de cheveux blond-blanc d'Alana, Drön sentait peu à peu la peur et l'excitation monter en lui à mesure qu'ils approchaient de la cité. Zigzaguant entre les arbres du bois et bondissant au-dessus des obstacles sans perdre l'allure, ils entendirent bientôt le flux de la rivière et en atteignirent la rive lorsque le soleil disparut derrière les pics des montagnes occidentales.

Sans même ralentir, Alana bondit souplement, imitée par Drön. Tous deux franchirent les dix mètres de largeur de la rivière sans aucune peine, comme si c'était tout naturel d'exécuter un tel saut. Enfin en territoire ennemi, ils longèrent le quai désert d'un pas égal, comme de simples promeneurs, resserrant leur cape autour de leurs épaules pour masquer leur tenue du regard des éventuels soldats en faction.

─ On aurait dû faire un effort vestimentaire, tu ne crois pas ? marmonna Drön du coin des lèvres.

Alana ne répondit pas, son beau visage mat aussi expressif qu'un iceberg, ses yeux d'un vert très clair parcourant les environs d'un air calculateur. Devant ce silence, Drön se renfrogna sensiblement. Quel idiot il avait été en se laissant convaincre de s'infiltrer dans Armehnkar avec la jeune femme la moins prudente de leur peuple.

Quand Alana lui avait proposé de le suivre, Drön n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi avant d'accepter mais, à présent qu'ils étaient entrés dans la Berceau du Mal, certains facteurs lui sautaient aux yeux : et leur tenue vestimentaire, typique de leur peuple, n'était pas la seule chose. Ils ignoraient tous deux les lois, les règles et les traditions d'Armehnkar : y avait-il un couvre-feu ? Si oui, à quelle heure ? Des soldats circulaient-ils dans les rues comme ils le pensaient ? Et si c'était le cas, fallait-il leur donner un mot de passe rendu public dans la journée pour pouvoir circuler tranquillement ?

Drön hocha la tête et suivit Alana dans la première rue en se raccrochant à la seule pensée agréable de la soirée : au moins, il était peu probable qu'ils soient embêtés dans le quartier pauvre. Si Mordred ou le régime politique se souciaient de cette partie de la ville, le quartier serait sans nul doute plus vivable et mieux entretenu.

Or, Alana et lui ne croisèrent aucune sentinelle. Des enfants crasseux et vêtus de haillons jouaient à de drôles de jeux typiquement humains, des adultes tout aussi sales et misérables s'interpellaient en tous sens, s'échangeaient quelques ragots ou se précipitaient dans les magasins sur le point de fermer, des ivrognes malodorants titubaient en essayant de rejoindre leurs domiciles ou ronflaient bruyamment au beau milieu des chaussées pavées.

Drön observait tout ça avec un certain dégoût. « Et ils osent se prétendre supérieurs à toutes les autres races ! » s'étonna-t-il, incrédule. Quel gâchis serait le monde si les humains venaient à le dominer ! En réalité, c'était déjà le cas : Mordred dominait le monde, mais il était bien plus qu'un être humain. Ses recherches dans sa quête du pouvoir l'avaient hissé à un niveau bien plus terrifiant et glorifiant que celui de simple humain.

Drön ne connaissait pas vraiment l'histoire de Mordred. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que personne n'en était jamais venu à bout et que ses pouvoirs lui avaient servi à conquérir le monde connu en quelques années seulement. Sans oublier qu'il s'était entouré des Ténèbres, ces sept démons dont on disait que leur nature était si abominable que même les dieux leur avaient refusé le droit de mourir.

Alana s'arrêta brusquement et tendit le bras pour empêcher Drön d'avancer plus loin. Ils avaient enfin traversé le quartier pauvre et se trouvaient désormais à l'extrémité d'un pont de l'autre duquel un poste de gardes surveillait les traversées. Si deux des trois hommes étaient armés de longs bâtons surmontés de pointes de métal pointues, le troisième possédait une baguette magique.

─ Un sorcier, grommela Drön.

Plus que tous les autres êtres humains, Drön se méfiait de ceux dotés de pouvoirs magiques. D'autant que Mordred se montrait très généreux quand il s'agissait d'accorder son temps pour apprendre toutes sortes de maléfices aux sorciers et aux sorcières à son service. Drön ne les craignait pas, mais il n'était pas serein non plus. Les humains pouvaient se montrer particulièrement coriaces dès qu'on leur offrait les armes adéquates.

─ Je m'occupe de lui, déclara Alana. Toi, débarrasses-toi des deux autres !

Drön hocha la tête. Il servirait à rien de discuter et Alana était peut-être la seule d'eux deux à pouvoir mettre le sorcier hors-service avant que l'alarme ne soit donnée. La jeune femme recula pour prendre son élan, courut droit sur le mur de la maison contre laquelle Drön était encore adossé et sembla courir sur la façade avant d'atteindre le toit.

Drön la rejoignit tout aussi facilement, comme si la gravité ne les atteignait pas comme elle touchait le commun des mortels. Accroupis sur le toit incliné, ils tirèrent d'un pli de leur cape un long poignard à la lame dorée puis s'élancèrent de nouveau vers le sommet de leur perchoir. Dès qu'ils en atteignirent l'arête, ils prirent leur appui dessus et bondirent.

Comme pour entrer dans la ville, ils franchirent la rivière avec une facilité déconcertante et atterrirent de l'autre côté du pont, à deux pas de leurs cibles. Il y eut un instant de flottement chez les gardes, qui n'en crurent visiblement pas leurs yeux. Cette seconde d'incrédulité permit à Drön d'enfoncer sa lame à travers la gorge du premier humain tandis qu'Alana lançait son poignard d'un geste vif.

Le projectile se planta avec un bruit mat dans le front du sorcier, qui s'effondra en même temps que le premier soldat. Le dernier se ressaisit et ouvrit la bouche, mais son cri d'alerte ne sortit jamais : Drön se chargea de l'étouffer en abattant son poignard dans le cœur de l'humain, transperçant sans mal son plastron de cuir.

Essuyant sa lame dorée étincelante de sang, Drön remit son poignard à sa place et traîna les corps des deux humains dans le poste de garde, tandis qu'Alana retirait son arme du front du sorcier avant de le transporter dans le petit bâtiment. Ils s'enfermèrent à l'intérieur, tous les sens en alerte, attendant avec appréhension une éventuelle réaction, mais il apparut très vite qu'il n'y avait aucun témoin, ni d'autres patrouilles dans les parages.

Ils ressortirent finalement et se précipitèrent vers la première maison pour courir sur le mur et atteindre le toit triangulaire. Les demeures étaient beaucoup plus grandes, ici, et les rues plus larges et beaucoup mieux entretenues. Bondissant de toit en toit avec une souplesse et une légèreté surhumaines, Alana et Drön se rapprochèrent petit à petit du palais, passablement ralentis par les soldats qui patrouillaient dans les rues.

Où étaient donc l'unité d'élite envoyée à Armehnkar ? Alana et Drön se le demandaient bien, mais ils n'en débattraient pas maintenant. Si elle avait été prise, ils le découvriraient ; si elle était toujours libre et sur le point de mettre son plan à exécution, ils s'en rendraient compte encore plus vite. Le tout était d'atteindre le palais, énorme masse sombre aux murs blancs éclairés par des lueurs blanches émanant apparemment du sol.

A mesure qu'ils approchaient, toutefois, Alana et Drön s'apercevaient que pénétrer dans le palais était chose facile. Les nombreux balcons, les terrasses et les fenêtres étaient largement à leur portée, qu'ils s'élancent depuis un toit ou depuis le sol. Cette constatation ne fit qu'accroître l'excitation de Drön et la détermination d'Alana à pousser leur aventure au cœur de l'empire de Mordred.

Ils atteignirent finalement le dernier toit et rampèrent jusqu'au sommet pour jeter un œil dans la cour qui s'étendait devant le palais. Les lueurs blanches qui éclairaient les murs immaculés provenaient en réalité de nombreuses fontaines de cristal qui s'alignaient au pied de la façade, séparées les unes des autres par des parterres de fleurs. Des pelouses verdoyantes découpées en trois cercles entouraient une statue d'or dressée au beau milieu de la cour.

La statue, plus grande que nature, représentait un homme à la longue barbe, le crâne chauve, tenant un bâton dans une main et un crâne dans l'autre. A la place de ses yeux étincelaient deux lumières bleues et froides qui firent tressaillir Drön. Apparemment, Mordred ne se sentait pas en aussi bonne sécurité que ça, comme le prouvaient ces deux lueurs — des maléfices.

─ A ton avis ? demanda Drön à voix basse.

─ Sans doute l'un des enchantements foudroyants de Mordred, marmonna Alana sur le même ton. Il paraît que depuis qu'il les maîtrise, il ne manque jamais une occasion d'y avoir recours.

Drön lança à Alana un regard mi-inquiet, mi-exaspéré. A l'évidence, la jeune femme avait encore collé l'oreille à une porte et surprit une conversation à laquelle elle n'avait pas été conviée. D'un autre côté, ses révélations sur l'usage régulier de ces maléfices foudroyants ne rassurait pas le garçon pour un sou. Il n'en avait jamais vu les effets, mais il en avait entendu les descriptions abominables.

─ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? soupira-t-il.

─ On saute, répondit simplement Alana. Mordred nous sous-estime, d'autant qu'il a rarement l'un de nos semblables à l'œuvre. Sa statue couvre sans doute tout ce qui se situe à hauteur et sous son regard, mais pas plus haut. Ca risque d'être un peu juste, par contre…

La distance entre leur perchoir et le balcon le plus proche était en effet assez importante, en particulier pour des Nyfan adolescents comme Alana et Drön. Néanmoins, la jeune femme se laissa glisser vers la gouttière du toit, se redressa légèrement et s'élança. Posant le pied sur le sommet, elle bondit dans les airs et traversa toute la cour sans souci pour… se rattraper d'extrême justesse à la balustrade du balcon le plus proche.

En effet, c'était très juste, mais Alana avait réussi et se hissait aisément sur le balcon. Encouragé par la réussite de son amie, Drön prit à son tour son élan et traversa quelques instants plus tard la cour, mais il fut trop court. Vigilante, Alana se pencha en tendant la main et referma ses doigts sur le bras tendu de Drön, qu'elle hissa sur le balcon aussi facilement que s'il avait été un caillou.

─ On a vraiment de la chance d'être ce que nous sommes, souffla Drön, pâle mais soulagé.

Alana hocha brièvement la tête et s'avança vers la porte pour jeter un œil dans le couloir. De longues et riches draperies de soie et de textiles inconnus et scintillants couvraient les murs, séparant de grands portraits aux cadres d'or représentant pour la plupart les innombrables victoires de Mordred au cours de sa quête de la domination du monde. Le sol de marbre était en partie dissimulé sous un épais tapis de velours pourpre brodé de fil doré et affichant l'emblème de Mordred : un bâton surmonté d'une tête de mort entourée de sept étoiles.

Alana adressa un signe autoritaire à Drön, comme si elle avait toujours eu l'expérience du terrain, puis tous deux remontèrent à pas de velours le couloir éclairé par les lustres de cristal. Au fil de sa conquête du monde, Mordred semblait s'être offert les technologies des peuples qu'il opprimait. Par chance, les secrets magiques que les Nyfan détenaient étaient encore inconnus du tyran.

Lorsqu'ils bifurquèrent dans le couloir voisin, Alana eut tout juste le temps de s'écarter pour échapper à une boule de lumière verte qui percuta le mur derrière elle. Drön, passablement hébété par l'attaque, n'eut aucune esquive à faire et regarda, horrifié, l'auteur de cette agression.

Grand, mince, ses yeux intégralement verts étincelaient d'une lueur malveillante, l'un des sept démons de Mordred affichait son sourire le plus malveillant. Sa main tendue devant lui, paume ouverte, avait la même couleur violacée que le reste de son corps et ses cheveux blancs, dressés en épis sur sa tête, scintillaient d'une lueur argentée à la lumière des lustres.

─ Kordh ! dit Drön d'une voix rauque.

Kordh le Faible, l'appelait-on communément, pour souligner sa puissance dérisoire comparée à celles des autres démons entourant Mordred. Néanmoins, aussi faible fût-il, Kordh n'avait jamais connu le moindre échec et s'était révélé l'auteur de bien des massacres.

─ Ah, dit Kordh d'un ton appréciateur. Tu connais donc mon nom, mon garçon ? Et tu as quand même eu l'inconscience de venir jusqu'ici, dans ce palais où tu avais le plus de chance de me rencontrer ? Ta folie te coûtera cher, petit.

Une boule de lumière jaillit de nouveau de la main de Kordh, mais Drön était prêt, cette fois. Evitant la sphère magique avec souplesse, il s'élança vers le démon en même temps qu'Alana. D'un même geste, tous deux tirèrent leurs poignards.

Alana bondit dans les airs et reçut de plein fouet une autre boule de lumière verte qui la renvoya à son point de départ, où elle retomba lourdement sans se relever. En profitant, Drön porta un coup mortel à la poitrine de Kordh, qui lui saisit le poignet à une vitesse ahurissante et lui enfonça l'instant d'après son genou dans l'estomac.

Les yeux de Drön s'écarquillèrent sous l'impact, ses poumons se vidèrent brutalement de leur air et un son strident s'échappa de sa bouche tandis qu'il s'effondrait à genoux sur le sol, aux pieds du démon, dont le ricanement lui parut étrangement lointain.

─ C'est donc ça, les Nyfan, ricana Kordh. La première des Races Ainées dont on dit que la magie peut venir à bout de tout… Laissez-moi ri…

La fin de sa phrase ne vint jamais. Reprenant son souffle, Drön vit les bottes de Kordh disparaître de son champ de vision d'un coup. Se redressant légèrement, il vit le démon heurter le mur du fond avec violence et se relever presque aussitôt, l'air légèrement surpris, son regard d'un vert extraordinaire fixé derrière Drön.

─ Tu es plus solide que je ne l'avais imaginé, gamine, dit-il avec un sourire déplaisant.

Dans un bruissement, Alana passa à côté de Drön en pleine course, ses pieds effleurant à peine le tapis couvrant le sol. S'efforçant de se relever et de reprendre le contrôle sur sa respiration, Drön la suivit au moment où elle esquivait une nouvelle boule de lumière, rouge cette fois-ci, et portait un coup à Kordh en visant son visage.

Le démon recula… et disparut dans le mur, faisant manquer sa cible à Alana, qui se retourna aussitôt et donna un coup de pied dans le vide. Enfin, presque dans le vide, car son mouvement s'arrêta d'un coup sec et Kordh réapparut en titubant, une main sur les côtes. Drön bondit en armant son poignard et vit le démon orienter sa main droite par-dessus son épaule gauche.

Une sphère fusa de sa paume et heurta Drön de plein fouet, le projetant dans les airs dans la direction opposée. Sa tête heurta le plafond, l'assommant légèrement, mais il retoucha le sol avec douceur et se relança à l'assaut au moment où Kordh saisissait la jambe d'Alana alors que celle-ci retentait un coup de pied. La soulevant sans mal, il la fit tournoyer et la balança à la rencontre de Drön, qui n'eut pas le temps de s'écarter et la reçut violemment.

Le souffle de nouveau coupé, le jeune homme sentit son amie se relever sans s'inquiéter pour lui puis repartir à l'attaque. « Cette fille est complètement cinglée », pensa-t-il avec colère en se redressant dès qu'il le put. Aussi folle fût-elle, la jeune femme paraissait capable de tenir tête à Kordh, même s'il ne faisait aucun doute que celui-ci s'amusait beaucoup et gardait un avantage certain sur elle.

Toutefois, plusieurs coups d'Alana atteignirent leur cible et firent petit à petit disparaître le sourire du démon, qui finit par ne plus sourire du tout. Alana s'élança à nouveau et, cette fois-ci, Kordh se révéla moins patient : évitant le poignard, il enfonça son poing dans le ventre de la jeune femme, dont les yeux s'ouvrirent en grand alors que ses pieds quittaient complètement le sol. L'instant d'après, Kordh lui abattait son poing sur le visage, la projetant à terre plus violemment que si elle était simplement tombée.

Drön, cependant, était complètement sortit de l'esprit de Kordh et saisit de nouveau sa chance. Pour la première fois, son poignard atteignit le démon, à l'épaule, mais la lame dorée se brisa littéralement au contact de la peau et Drön vit la main de Kordh jaillir et se refermer sur son cou avant même qu'il ait retouché le sol. Suffoquant, ses pieds se balançant dans le vide à quelques centimètres du tapis, Drön sentit rapidement une douleur lancinante s'insinuer dans sa tempe.

Jusqu'au moment où un éclair de lumière percuta le démon à la poitrine et l'envoya à nouveau heurter le mur du fond. Retouchant lourdement le sol, Drön aspira de grandes bouffées d'air en se massant la gorge et vit Alana, debout, les yeux d'un vert translucide bouillonnaient d'une farouche détermination. Le coup de Kordh n'avait laissé aucune trace sur son beau visage, mais elle paraissait être encore un peu sonnée.

Le démon se relevait déjà, serein, mais la colère s'était évanouie. Il observait à présent Alana avec une expression calculatrice qui ne présageait rien de bon ; de toute évidence, il commençait à soupçonner la jeune femme d'être une Nyfan particulière, d'être très différente de ses semblables de son âge. Drön se releva en inspirant profondément.

« Si Kordh est le moins puissant des démons de la garde privée de Mordred, je n'ose imaginer la force des autres » songea-t-il.

─ Je crois qu'il est temps d'en finir, les enfants, dit Kordh avec un rictus terrifiant.

Alana répondit par un sourire goguenard et s'élança à nouveau, suivie de Drön. A quelques mètres du démon, elle bondit dans les airs, laissant son ami attaquer par le sol, mais comprit rapidement l'erreur de son plan. Car Kordh tendit un long index dans sa direction et lui envoya un éclair de lumière bleue, le dernier maléfice qu'il aurait à lui lancer.

Elle avait entendu beaucoup de choses sur Kordh le Faible, notamment son attaque ultime : celle où il lui suffisait de pointer l'index pour mettre un terme à un affrontement. Et c'était ce terrible maléfique auquel elle allait bien goûter car, à présent dans les airs, il lui était impossible d'y échapper.

Avant que le maléfice ne l'atteigne, cependant, il y eut une explosion de lumière verte qui l'aveugla — ou plutôt, les aveugla car, avant qu'elle ne sombre dans l'inconscience, elle entendit Drön et le démon pousser des exclamations douloureuses.

Puis, ce fut le noir complet.


	3. Le Monde des Humains

Alana émergea lentement de l'inconscience et se releva avec agilité et vivacité. Ses yeux parcoururent les environs, mais elle se détendit rapidement. De tout ce qui l'entourait, la seule menace était de voir une branche s'écraser sur sa tête. Où était Kordh ? Où était Drön ? Comment avait-elle pu se retrouver ici ? Ce n'était pas la forêt bordant Armehnkar – cette forêt-ci était moins… pure. Il y régnait une très étrange odeur malodorante qu'elle n'avait jamais sentie jusqu'alors.

Néanmoins, se savoir vivante dans une forêt inconnue n'était pas un facteur qui la rassurait. A moins que Mordred ait trouvé un jeu auquel la faire jouer, et dont l'issue serait inévitablement sa mort, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle soit là et pas Drön. A moins que son ami eût été tué par Kordh ? Une légère contraction noua l'estomac d'Alana : c'était elle qui avait encouragé Drön à la suivre et, donc, elle était tout autant responsable que le démon de la mort probable de son camarade.

Il n'était pas dans la nature des Nyfan de pleurer les morts, cependant. Retrouvant son sang-froid et se penchant pour ramasser son poignard, Alana huma l'air malodorant et s'élança aussitôt vers l'origine de cette puanteur. A mesure qu'elle approchait, la forêt lui paraissait étrange, dénaturant, souffrant de toute évidence d'un mal qui lui échappait encore.

Curieusement, elle avait beau s'approcher rapidement de l'origine de l'odeur, la puante ne gagnait pas en intensité, comme si elle s'était répandue sur des distances et des distances depuis son apparition dans cette région. Bientôt, le gargouillement d'une rivière lui parvint aux oreilles. Cette fois-ci, elle ne se hasarda pas à bondir au-dessus du cours d'eau et s'arrêta sur la berge.

Abasourdie, Alana regarda les nombreuses maisons aux murs de brique rouge qui s'alignaient devant elle, de l'autre côté de la rivière. Une cheminée dominait les alentours, mais jamais Alana n'en avait vu d'aussi grande. Où était-elle ? Ahurie, elle observa la rivière d'eaux sales qui serpentaient entre les berges jonchées d'étranges objets : des bouteilles faites d'une matière dure et verte, des papiers colorés à l'extérieur et argentés à l'intérieur, de curieuses boites rectangulaires, etc.

Où donc était-elle ? Etait-ce une expérience de Mordred ? L'avait-il désignée comme son cobaye et, si c'était le cas, quel était le but de cette expérience ? Alana bondit au-dessus de la rivière et atterrit avec douceur sur la berge d'en face. Remontant la pente à pas souples et vifs, elle atteignit une longue rue pavée semblable à toutes les autres. Des… choses perchées sur quatre roues restaient immobiles dans les allées des maisons et de hauts poteaux métalliques s'alignaient le long des trottoirs en soutenant des lanternes éteintes et dépourvues de bougies.

Quelle était cette ville ? Alana avait parcouru le pays en tous sens tout au long de son enfance et une bonne partie de son adolescence ; pourtant, elle n'était jamais tombée sur une ville aussi vaste, elle ne se souvenait même pas avoir entendu parler d'une cité pareille. Que s'était-il passé ? La question était de plus en plus insistante, tracassant l'esprit d'Alana d'une manière très singulière.

Alana traversa la chaussée pavée en examinant les alentours, les sourcils froncés. Mais où donc avait-elle atterri ? Etait-ce une vision du futur ? La lumière verte l'avait-elle dotée du don de voyance ? Pour le moment, il s'agissait de la seule explication qu'elle trouvait, car même si elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'étaient tous ces étranges objets qu'elle avait aperçus, il ne faisait aucun doute que c'était l'œuvre de l'espèce humaine.

Et cette découverte n'était guère réjouissante. Cette odeur nauséabonde qui flottait dans les airs, toutes ces étranges choses qu'elle avait vues sur les berges, les eaux sales de la rivière ; voilà donc ce que les humains destinaient à la nature ! Si les Nyfan étaient avec elle en ce moment même, cette cité serait à n'en point douter en ruines, à l'heure qu'il était.

Alana erra quelques temps dans les rues, ignorant les rares personnes qu'elle croisa et intriguées par sa tenue, observant les dégâts infligés par les humains à la nature – et donc, à la magie. Les fleurs étaient dénaturées dans les jardins, leur essence même étrangement dépourvues de flux magique – les Nyfan sentaient ces choses-là mais, à l'évidence, les Hommes n'en seraient jamais capables.

Combien d'années, combien de siècles, la séparaient de son époque ? Sa vision, si c'en était une – et la jeune femme ne voyait pas ce que cela pourrait être d'autre – paraissait si réelle. Elle sentait la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau, la douceur du vent léger qui caressait son visage et même le parfum des fleurs. Il était grand temps de retourner dans la réalité, de quitter cette vision déplorable de ce que serait l'avenir mais, toute la difficulté était là : comment faire ?

Alana atteignit bientôt un « parc ». En était-ce vraiment un ? Il semblait que oui, mais jamais elle n'en avait vu d'aussi pathétique. Des buissons encadraient le square doté de quelques bancs de métal, mais il n'y avait que ça. Aucun parterre de fleurs, aucun parfum entêtant de végétaux, aucune fontaine d'eau claire où se rafraîchir.

« Les humains sont décidément très différents de nous » constata-t-elle.

Un détail attira soudain son attention. La terre paraissait beaucoup moins sèche et brûlante au pied de l'arbre qui se dressait dans un coin du square, comme s'il avait plu dans la nuit. Alana se précipita vers le tronc et en examina attentivement les alentours, en particulier les zones encore humides. Elle repéra rapidement la plus sombre et s'agenouilla à côté en glissant son poignard dans un pli de sa cape.

Posant ses mains sur la terre humide, elle inspira profondément en fermant les yeux et fut parcourue d'un frisson étrange qui sembla partir de son cœur et voyagea jusque dans ses paumes apposées sur le sol. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, un trou aussi profond qu'une vasque et aussi large qu'une assiette se dessinait très vite derrière ses doigts écartés. Dans un gargouillis, une eau claire et fraîche jaillit du sol et remplit le puits.

─ Drön ! lança Alana après une seconde d'hésitation.

La flaque d'eau se mit instantanément scintiller d'une lueur argentée et Alana réprima à grand-peine un sourire. Drön était toujours vivant ! Une grande tache bleu pervenche, identique au ciel, apparut à la surface de l'eau.

─ Drön ! répéta Alana d'une voix plus forte.

─ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'étonna une voix inconnue et masculine.

L'inconnu était jeune, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Néanmoins, Alana en savait suffisamment sur les armées de Mordred pour savoir qu'il n'y avait pas d'âge pour s'enrôler dans ses régiments. Reculant à peine, juste assez pour que son visage ne soit pas visible depuis l'autre côté, elle entendit des pas aller et venir en tous sens de l'autre côté. Quelqu'un poussa alors une exclamation et deux têtes apparurent dans la flaque.

Deux humains. L'un avait des cheveux noirs mi-longs qui tombaient de chaque côté de son visage très séduisant tandis que l'autre, derrière ses lunettes rondes, observait la flaque de ses yeux noisette et très perplexes.

─ Que fait cet arbre dans une flaque d'eau ? demanda le premier en levant la tête vers son camarade.

─ Sais pas, dit l'autre en passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs très ébouriffés. Demandons-lui !

─ Excellente initiative, mon cher Cornedrue, approuva le premier avec un sourire malicieux. Ô grand arbre de la flaque d'eau, que fais-tu donc dans cette misérable vasque ?

Alana observa les deux visages d'un air incrédule. A l'évidence, les deux jeunes hommes ignoraient la nature du sortilège qu'elle avait invoqué, ce qui ne les avait pas empêchés de reprendre contenance en quelques secondes pour se mettre à plaisanter.

─ Aucune réponse, commenta le second d'un air faussement contrarié.

─ Il est peut-être timide, suggéra le premier.

─ Fais-lui ton sourire le plus charmeur, ça débloquera peut-être la situation ? proposa l'autre.

Alana fit un geste de la main et les deux visages disparurent. La flaque d'eau ne reflétait à présent plus que le feuillage touffu de l'arbre qui se dressait au-dessus d'elle. Alana se releva, songeuse : Drön était en vie, c'était indéniable, mais il ne se trouvait apparemment pas assez près de la « misérable vasque » pour l'entendre. A moins qu'il ne fût prisonnier des deux adolescents…

Cette pensée s'évanouit quasi-aussitôt de l'esprit d'Alana. Humains ou non, ces deux garçons n'étaient pas malfaisants. Comme tout Nyfan digne de ce nom, elle pouvait percevoir les auras des personnes qu'elle rencontrait. Elle n'avait aucun doute sur l'innocence de ces deux adolescents. Toutefois, elle ne comprenait pas comment Drön avait pu la suivre dans cette vision…

Il fallait qu'elle le retrouve.

Elle se retourna et quitta le parc, perdue dans ses pensées. C'était à ne plus rien y comprendre : qu'est-ce que Drön faisait dans la même prémonition qu'elle ? La divination était un art très indécis, même au sein de son peuple, mais il existait une loi inviolable : aucun voyant ne pouvait avoir la même vision qu'un autre. Autrement dit…

« Ridicule ! » s'exclama intérieurement Alana. Et pourtant… Elle eut beau s'efforcer de chasser cette idée grotesque de son esprit, sa pensée revenait sans cesse au galop, plus persistante dans son esprit. Il n'était pas impossible qu'elle fût dans le vrai, bien sûr, mais c'était tellement difficile à croire ! Même le Cercle des Ainés était encore dans l'incapacité de déterminer s'il était possible ou non de créer et de contrôler des vortex entre les âges.

Instinctivement, Alana s'écarta d'un pas sans même relever la tête et s'épargna un choc avec une des rares passantes qui se promenaient dans les rues de cette ville. Le parfum émanant de la jeune femme, cependant, la fit émerger de ses songes et s'arrêter soudainement. De toutes les personnes qu'elle avait croisées jusqu'à présent dans cette… réalité, l'adolescente qu'elle venait d'éviter était la seule qui soit dotée d'une odeur propre à elle-même.

Alana se retourna et s'aperçut que la jeune femme s'était également arrêtée pour tourner les talons et l'observer. Elle était belle, avec de grands yeux vert émeraude et une épaisse crinière de cheveux roux foncé. Et à en juger par son regard intrigué, elle n'était pas comme tous les autres humains habitant les parages. « Une sorcière » conclut Alana. Néanmoins, aucune sorcière n'avait dégagé un tel parfum.

Alana soutint son regard une brève seconde, puis se détourna pour poursuivre son chemin, chassant de son esprit l'étrange impression qui s'insinuait en elle et l'encourageait à rester avec cette jeune femme. Dans quel intérêt ferait-elle ça ? Il lui fallait retrouver Drön et déterminer ce qu'il se passait. Et après... après…

Alana s'arrêta à nouveau en regardant un point invisible d'un air absent. C'était bien beau de vouloir retrouver Drön, mais encore faudrait-il savoir où il était ! En même temps, l'adolescente qu'elle venait de croiser semblait avoir le même âge que les deux garçons apparus dans la flaque d'eau – peut-être les connaissait-elle ? Peut-être même, avec un peu de chance, qu'elle savait où ils habitaient.

Alana se retourna et faillit heurter quelqu'un de plein fouet, mais elle s'arrêta avant et posa son regard sur la cape poussiéreuse et déchiquetée de l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. Levant les yeux, elle crut halluciner lorsqu'elle reconnut le garçon aux lunettes rondes. Du moins, il lui fallut une seconde pour se rendre compte qu'elle faisait erreur sur la personne, car le sorcier qui se tenait devant elle était plus âgé d'une dizaine d'années, ne portait pas de lunettes et affichait le même regard émeraude que cette étrange jeune femme qui hantait ses pensées.

─ Où est ton ami ? interrogea le sorcier.

Alana ne répondit pas, détaillant l'homme plus soigneusement. Il se dégageait quelque chose d'étrange et d'anormal chez lui. C'était un être humain, mais seulement en apparence. Et comment savait-il que Drön se trouvait quelque part dans cette réalité ?

─ Qui êtes-vous ? dit Alana.

─ Un autre ami, répondit le sorcier.

Il émanait quelque chose d'intimidant de cet homme. Il n'était pas impressionnant physiquement. Les épaules larges, le buste musculeux et le regard insondable – bref, un homme maître de ses émotions. Non, ce n'était pas l'apparence du sorcier qui faisait sa force, c'était la puissance qu'il dégageait. Des innombrables personnes qu'elle avait rencontrées tout au long de sa jeune vie, Alana ne se souvenait pas d'avoir ressenti une telle force enfermée dans un seul corps.

Il dégageait en outre un parfum similaire à celui de la jeune femme, mais différent et, comme pour la sorcière, quelque chose encourageait Alana à faire confiance à cet individu.

─ J'ignore où il est, reconnut finalement Alana.

─ Tu n'as pas essayé le Miroir d'Aquarius ?

Que cet homme connaisse l'existence du sortilège du Miroir d'Aquarius troubla singulièrement Alana. Aucune être humain, aucun peuple magique, ne soupçonnait l'existence d'un tel procédé magique. Or, ce sorcier n'était ni humain, ni une créature magique. Qu'était-il exactement, Alana n'en avait aucune idée, mais qu'il avoue savoir ce qu'était le Miroir d'Aquarius la persuada qu'elle ne risquait rien en lui faisant part de sa tentative d'entrer en contact avec Drön.

Le sorcier n'afficha aucune émotion particulière, pas même quand elle lui révéla que l'un des garçons aperçus dans la flaque d'eau lui ressemblait énormément, dans une version plus jeune. Il se contenta de hocher la tête quand elle acheva son récit puis réfléchit quelques instants. Il finit par glisser la main dans la poche de sa cape et en sortit une bourse à l'intérieur de laquelle tintant des pièces d'or.

─ Rends-toi au Chaudron baveur et demande trois chambres au gérant, dit-il. Attends mon retour. Ton ami s'appelle Drön, c'est ça ? J'irai le chercher, mais j'ai quelque chose à faire avant ça.

Il sortit une baguette magique d'une autre poche et fit un grand geste. Dans une détonation, un grand et long monstre violet monté sur quatre roues surgit du néant et s'arrêta dans un crissement de pneus à leur hauteur. Passablement ébranlée par cette soudaine apparition bruyante, Alana vit, stupéfaite, un homme vêtu de violet sortir de la créature comme s'il était tout à fait normal de voyager dans le ventre d'un monstre de métal.

─ On connaît, lança le sorcier à l'adresse de l'homme en violet. Au _Chaudron baveur_ !

Il plongea une main dans une énième poche et en sortit plusieurs pièces d'argent. Adressant un signe à Alana pour monter dans le monstre, il paya le prix du voyage tandis que la jeune femme, mal à l'aise, découvrait l'étonnante anatomie de la créature : le long de fenêtres, d'étranges chaises et fauteuils se succédaient par rangées jusqu'au fond où un escalier en colimaçon donnait accès à l'étage.

« Quelle idée de tuer un monstre pour le réaménager en moyen de transport » songea-t-elle en prenant place dans un grand fauteuil. Ces humains n'étaient décidément pas nets. L'homme en uniforme violet remonta dans la créature tandis que le sorcier remontait la rue. A l'avant du démon, un individu assis tenant un étrange anneau de cuir.

─ On peut y aller, Jerry, lança l'homme en violet.

Le prénommé Jerry sembla écraser quelque chose au sol et, dans une nouvelle explosion, le monstre se remit en route. Ebahie, Alana remarqua aussitôt que la rue où elle était montée dans la créature s'était volatilisée, remplacée par une route entourée par la végétation. Bien que peu rassurée par le démon de transport, Alana ne put se réjouir d'apercevoir d'immenses prairies vierges d'habitations humaines. Au moins, la nature conservait certains territoires.

Après une halte dans un village où descendit un petit sorcier grassouillet au teint verdâtre, la créature repartit dans une nouvelle détonation et se retrouva en un instant à des centaines de kilomètres de son précédent arrêt. Le Magicobus, puisque c'était ainsi que le monstre s'appelait, roulait à présent le long d'une grande avenue, dans la même direction que d'innombrables petits monstres comme ceux qu'elle avait aperçus dans les allées des maisons.

A en juger par la densité des petites créatures, les humains avaient dû en exterminer beaucoup avant de réussir à asservir cette étrange race. Le Magicobus tourna alors dans une rue et s'arrêta à nouveau. Le sorcier en violet se leva de son fauteuil et annonça :

─ Le _Chaudron baveur_ !

Alana se leva immédiatement, soulagée de pouvoir sortir des entrailles de la créature violette. Dès que ses pieds eurent touché le trottoir, le Magicobus repartit dans une nouvelle détonation, sans surprendre les nombreux passants qui ne parurent même pas entendre le BANG ! assourdissant. Regardant dans tous les sens à la recherche de l'enseigne du _Chaudron baveur_, Alana ignora les regards curieux que la foule lui lançait en l'apercevant.

L'espace d'un instant, elle se demanda si le Magicobus ne s'était pas trompé mais à peine cette pensée eût-elle traversé son esprit qu'elle détecta une forme de magie juste en face d'elle. Aussitôt apparut la façade miteuse d'un pub, dont la peinture de la porte s'écaillait lamentablement.

Alana s'avança, sans s'étonner d'être la seule à remarquer le pub, puis elle franchit la porte.


	4. Le Sorcer

Drön rouvrit les yeux et se redressa brutalement, tous les sens en alerte. Que s'était-il passé ? Où était Alana ? Où était Kordh ? Les yeux de Drön parcoururent l'endroit. Une chambre, richement meublée et douillette, mais ornée de choses étranges qu'il n'avait jamais vues auparavant. A en juger par le très léger parfum qui régnait dans l'air, il se trouvait chez des humains et, plus précisément, des sorciers.

Avait-il été capturé ? Voilà qui serait très étonnant de la part de Mordred, habituellement partisan de supprimer tous les problèmes qu'il croisait. A moins qu'il n'ait décidé de s'intéresser aux Nyfan d'un peu plus près. Ou alors, l'unité d'élite envoyée à Armehnkar était intervenue juste à temps pour sauver les deux adolescents d'une mort certaine. Drön médita longuement sur ces éventualités, tout en tendant l'oreille pour percevoir un bruit qui pourrait lui indiquer dans quelle situation il se trouvait.

La demeure paraissait silencieuse, mais il percevait des présences. Quatre, au total. Hostiles ou alliées, il l'ignorait, mais il était préférable qu'il déguerpisse d'ici dans les plus brefs délais. Se retrouver dans la maison d'une bande d'humains était une idée qui lui déplaisait fortement, d'autant que les Nyfan et les Hommes se livraient une guerre sans merci depuis la montée au pouvoir de Mordred.

Bondissant du lit avec souplesse, Drön s'approcha de la fenêtre. A l'extérieur, de modestes habitations s'alignaient le long de la rue, dominées par un énorme édifice doté d'une tour pointue qui pointait vers le ciel. Qu'était ce bâtiment ? Drön ne se souvenait pas en avoir déjà vu par le passé ; pourtant, Alana et lui s'étaient souvent rendus dans des villes humaines et ils étaient parfois même montés sur les plus hauts édifices.

Qu'avait donc fait la lumière verte jaillie de nulle part ? Où était Alana ? Avait-elle échappé au terrible maléfice que Kordh lui avait lancé ? Aussi incroyable que fût son amie, il était peu probable qu'elle ait pu survivre à une attaque n'ayant jamais connu l'échec… Néanmoins, Drön avait l'impression, la folle sensation, que la jeune femme était vivante, quelque part. Peut-être que la lumière verte avait protégé Alana…

Drön remarqua alors deux choses : la première fut la poignée sur la fenêtre, chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue ; la seconde, ce fut la barrière de la demeure, au bout de l'allée bordée de pelouses vertes et fleuries, s'ouvrant toute seule puis se refermant d'elle-même comme habitée d'une volonté propre. Ce détail en lui-même n'aurait rien eu d'étonnant, si les quatre présences perçues dans l'enceinte de cette propriété ne s'étaient pas retrouvées brusquement être dix.

Dans quel intérêt des humains viendraient-ils rendre visite à d'autres humains en se dissimulant grâce à des sortilèges d'Invisibilité ? Drön plissa légèrement les yeux en parcourant l'allée du regard. Malgré qu'il fût incapable de les voir, il pouvait facilement suivre leur parcours grâce à la magie dégagée par les sorts qui les enveloppaient.

Quand ils atteignirent le porche, ils marquèrent un temps d'arrêt et deux des six visiteurs choisirent de contourner le cottage. Quelque chose, dans l'atmosphère sereine de la propriété, se modifia : une sorte de tension. Drön fronça les sourcils en reculant rapidement et jeta un regard du côté du lit, avant de se souvenir qu'il ne pourrait pas y trouver son poignard, brisé dans l'affrontement contre Kordh.

Drön ne se laissa pas démonter pour si peu et sortit de la chambre. Il ne faisait aucun doute que les six nouveaux arrivants n'étaient pas des invités, ni même qu'ils venaient avec de bonnes intentions. Mais Drön ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi il se sentait obligé d'intervenir, c'était comme si, dans sa tête, une petite voix lui avait soufflé de protéger au mieux les quatre occupants du cottage.

« Voilà maintenant qu'ils s'entretuent ! » songea-t-il avec une certaine amertume, non pas à l'idée que quelqu'un meurt, mais parce qu'il lui paraissait impossible de partir d'ici sans avoir protégé du mieux qu'il pourrait les habitants du domaine. Longeant un couloir, il remarqua une fenêtre toute proche et s'en approcha en hâte.

Deux adolescents, peut-être de son âge, discutaient en s'appuyant sur une élégante vasque de marbre à laquelle ils lançaient des regards intrigués, au beau milieu d'une grande pelouse vert émeraude. Drön fronça les sourcils en observant le garçon à lunettes rondes. Quelque chose d'étrange se dégageait de lui ; une aura, ou autre chose, qui attirait autant sa curiosité que cette même émotion qui l'habitait dès qu'il fallait venir en aide à Alana.

Drön chassa cette étrange sensation de son esprit, ouvrit la fenêtre et bondit à l'extérieur. Il atterrit sur la pelouse avec la douceur coutumière de son espèce, malgré les cinq mètres qui séparaient la fenêtre de l'herbe. Sans même accorder la moindre attention aux deux adolescents stupéfaits, il joignit devant lui ses mains, écartées l'une de l'autre de quelques centimètres, et se concentra de toutes ses forces.

Un éclat rougeâtre explosa comme une bulle dans l'espace séparant ses mains. Il y eut alors un faible grésillement et une sphère rouge se forma, grossissant très vite en repoussant ses mains, comme si elle avait été enveloppée d'un sortilège de Répulsion. Dès qu'elle eut atteint la taille d'un verre de lunette, Drön jeta un regard vers l'angle de la maison et pivota légèrement ses paumes dans cette direction.

La boule de lumière fendit les airs et traversa la pelouse en une seconde, pour percuter quelque chose de solide mais d'invisible. Aussitôt, une silhouette masculine, encagoulée et vêtue de noir, apparut en exécutant un vol plané qui le projeta au-dessus de la cloison. Les deux jeunes hommes poussèrent des exclamations en même temps que des voix sans propriétaires visibles.

Les deux garçons tirèrent des baguettes magiques et décochèrent des éclairs de lumière vers la zone où étaient apparus l'homme en noir. Le sortilège du plus robuste des deux jeunes hommes s'arrêta dans le vide d'une manière brutale, et Drön entendit quelqu'un s'affaler sur le sol. Au même moment, la porte de la maison s'ouvrit à la volée et le sosie quasi-parfait de l'adolescent à lunettes sortit, livrant un rude combat avec une silhouette massive.

Un trait de lumière verte fusa alors de nulle part en prenant Drön pour cible, mais le Nyfan restait très vigilant et tendit précipitamment ses mains devant lui. Il y eut un bruissement, comme un bref coup de vent, identique au son dégagé par le maléfice, et le sortilège verdâtre dévia aussitôt de sa trajectoire pour disparaître dans le ciel d'un bleu étincelant.

Les deux jeunes hommes se précipitaient déjà à la rescousse du père, tandis qu'une fenêtre explosait en morceaux et qu'un autre sorcier en noir se vautrait sur la pelouse, inconscient. Drön vit une haute et brune femme dévier deux maléfices verts d'un geste vif et brandir sa baguette sur l'un de ses ennemis, qui bondit dans les airs et heurta violemment le plafond avec le sommet de son crâne.

L'agresseur massif était à présent acculé par les sortilèges des trois sorciers. Malgré son physique très imposant, il était vif et adroit dans ses esquives, mais les rares sortilèges qu'il réussissait à jeter sur ses adversaires manquaient de précision. L'aîné des trois fendit alors les airs avec sa baguette et toucha le sorcier à la poitrine. L'intrus poussa un cri étranglé et s'écroula lourdement aux pieds des trois alliés.

Le père ne s'attarda pas, se précipitant dans la maison pour venir en aide à sa femme, toujours plongée dans le combat avec le dernier intrus, qui reçut en sort entre les omoplates et perdit conscience à son tour. Les deux jeunes hommes poussèrent de profonds soupirs. Un nouvel éclair de lumière verte jaillit alors en prenant le garçon à lunettes. Pris au dépourvu, les trois adolescents se contentèrent de regarder le maléfice longer le mur en se rapprochant à toute allure vers sa cible.

L'oreille de Drön perçut alors un son familier et léger, semblable à une infime brise se faufilant dans le feuillage d'un arbre ; un homme se matérialisa alors, s'interposant entre le maléfice et le jeune homme à lunettes, sa baguette levée. Drön sentit une concentration d'énergie impressionnante jaillir du mince morceau de bois et obliger le sortilège à faire demi-tour.

Son lanceur, l'homme que Drön avait éjecté dans le jardin voisin, écarquilla de grands yeux à travers les fentes de sa cagoule et s'écarta d'extrême justesse avant de prendre la fuite. Personne ne sembla le poursuivre ; les deux adolescents, trop étonnés par l'apparition soudaine du nouvel arrivant et Drön, bien trop intrigué par ce qui émanait de lui.

Le sorcier se retourna, son capuchon rabattu sur sa tête, en glissant sa baguette magique dans sa poche, alors que les parents sortaient de la maison. Drön sentit une étrange émotion envahir l'individu, mais elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Qui était-il ? Cela lui importait peu ; néanmoins, la nature même de l'homme attirait sa curiosité. Mi-humain, c'était indéniable, mais qu'était-il d'autre ? C'était là toute la question.

─ Le temps est compté, je serai bref, dit le sorcier. Vous n'êtes plus en sécurité ici, il vous faut trouver un autre endroit où vivre. Où que ce soit, ne le dîtes à personne, n'ouvrez aucune enveloppe si elle ne vous a pas été transmise par le phénix de Dumbledore lui-même et n'écrivez à personne. Drön, toi, tu viens avec moi.

─ Attendez… attendez… intervint le père. Que savez-vous de cette attaque ? Et qui êtes-vous ?

─ Je sais qui l'a commanditée, tout comme vous, je suppose, répondit le sorcier d'un ton très calme. Et je sais qu'il en arrivera d'autres dans peu de temps alors, à moi que vous ne teniez absolument à jouer avec d'autres Mangemorts, voire des êtres bien pires, je vous souhaite bonne chance. Drön, ton amie nous attend.

Le sorcier tourna les talons et s'éloigna vers l'angle de la maison. Drön adressa un léger signe de tête à l'étrange famille humaine puis emboîta le pas à l'inconnu, confiant. Comment aurait-il pu connaître son nom, sinon qu'en l'obtenant auprès d'Alana ou d'un autre Nyfan ? Plus que toute autre chose, les Nyfan ne divulguaient jamais un secret, ni l'identité de leurs alliés, à moins qu'ils aient eu confiance en leur interlocuteur. Si cet homme connaissait Drön, celui-ci ne pouvait que le suivre sans crainte.

Ils contournèrent la maison en silence et longèrent l'allée menant jusqu'au portail. La portière s'ouvrit d'elle-même mais, cette fois-ci, Drön sentit l'énergie de l'homme en être l'auteur. Combien de formes de la magie connaissait ce sorcier ? Certainement pas autant que Mordred mais, de mémoire, Drön ne se souvenait pas d'avoir un jour entendu parler d'un humain, ni même d'un métisse, capable de faire appel à la télékinésie sans dépenser toutes ses forces ; or, cet homme paraissait aussi frais qu'à son apparition dans le jardin.

Ils franchirent le portail et l'homme tendit la main vers Drön pour lui saisir le bras, puis il pivota. Tout disparut brusquement – la lumière, le ciel, les maisons, la rue. Des ténèbres asphyxiantes engloutirent le sorcier et Drön, qui sentait une pression incessante s'exercer sur toute la surface de son corps. Quel était cet enchantement ? Drön l'ignorait, mais l'homme paraissait très à l'aise.

Soudain, la lumière et le bruit revinrent. Une porte se dressait à quelques millimètres du bout du nez de Drön, qui cilla mais ne recula pas. Tournant la tête, il aperçut des humains – ceux qui ne savaient rien de la magie – marcher par dizaines sur des trottoirs encadrant des routes au milieu desquelles des monstres étranges et mobiles permettaient apparemment aux Hommes de voyager. Du moins, Drön en conclut qu'il s'agissait de moyen de transport, car les personnes enfermées dans ces créatures avaient l'air de contrôler chaque mouvement de leurs montures.

Néanmoins, le sorcier ne s'attarda pas et ouvrit la porte à la peinture écaillée pour faire entrer Drön à l'intérieur. Ils étaient dans une auberge, sombre et miteuse. Derrière le comptoir, le gérant essuyait des verres avec un torchon, la mine sombre. Dès que Drön et l'homme entrèrent, cependant, l'aubergiste se désintéressa de sa corvée et leva un regard plein d'espoir sur eux, laissant deviner par la même que la clientèle se faisait rare.

─ Que puis-je pour vous ? demanda précipitamment le barman lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent du comptoir.

─ Deux chambres ont été louées, dit le sorcier.

─ Ah, dit le gérant au crâne luisant comme une noix. Oui, j'ai donné les clés à la demoiselle. Elle n'est pas encore descendue. Chambre 12.

─ Merci.

Drön suivit le sorcier vers un élégant escalier. Ils montèrent les marches, aussi discret l'un que l'autre, les semelles de leurs bottes comme soumises à des sortilèges amortisseurs, puis ils s'arrêtèrent un bref instant devant la porte de la chambre 12. L'homme amorça un geste pour frapper, mais se ravisa et se contenta d'ouvrir le panneau.

Alana était effectivement là, observant par la fenêtre, les bras croisés et les sourcils légèrement froncés comme à chaque fois que quelque chose la travaillait. Elle tourna la tête vers eux quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et esquissa un sourire à la vue de Drön, mais ce fut le seul signe de soulagement qu'elle s'autorisa. Drön lui répondit avec un regard rieur, mais l'homme les ramena tous deux à la réalité et au sérieux en fermant la porte.

─ Asseyez-vous, lança-t-il.

Drön et Alana prirent aussitôt la direction du lit. Le sorcier enleva sa cape pour la lancer sur un porte-manteau puis il tira la seule chaise de la chambre pour l'approcher du lit, afin de faire face aux deux adolescents. Indifférent au regard étonné de Drön, il s'assit en se frottant les mains et lança un regard perçant à ses « invités ».

─ De quelle époque venez-vous ? demanda-t-il.

Aussi étrange que la question sembla à Drön, Alana répondit presque aussitôt :

─ A la tentative d'assassinat sur Mordred.

─ La première, donc, rectifia le sorcier. Nous sommes plus de cinq millénaires après cette tentative et à trois années de ma propre naissance. Au cours de la nuit dernière, des phénomènes inexpliqués ont été détectés par les organismes politiques de cette époque. Pour être plus précis, il y en a eu cinq dans ce pays et un autre sur le continent, dans un pays appelé l'Allemagne. Ces phénomènes, vous l'aurez compris, étaient des vortex temporels.

« Pour vous résumer la situation, le Cercle des Ainés a découvert un moyen de mettre un terme à l'ère de Mordred. Six Ténèbres et lui ont été enfermés dans un coffret d'or pendant plus de cinq mille ans. Si Mordred était ligoté, il était possible, à quiconque trouvant le coffret, de réaliser un souhait, sauf si le vœu dépassait les pouvoirs de Mordred. Vous me suivez ? »

Drön et Alana hochèrent la tête.

─ La seule chose qui pouvait libérer Mordred et les Ténèbres, c'était que quelqu'un réussisse à ouvrir le coffret après avoir assassiné une personne dans l'enceinte de la forteresse où ils ont été emprisonnés par le Cercle. Lord Voldemort, le Mage noir actuel, y est parvenu contre son gré. Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était de devenir invincible, sauf qu'il ignorait ce qu'il se produirait en ouvrant le coffret après avoir commis un meurtre.

« En ouvrant le coffret, il a déclenché la Prophétie des Damnés. Que raconte-t-elle, je l'ignore, mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que je ne mette la main dessus. L'important, c'est qu'au moins cinq personnes – quatre, officiellement – se sont réveillé ce matin à cette époque : le Lord Voldemort du futur, Alana, moi-même et quelqu'un d'autre. »

─ Et moi, dit Drön.

─ Toi, c'est différent, affirma le sorcier. Tu es apparu dans l'enceinte d'un domaine sorcier et, donc, ta matérialisation à cette époque n'a pas été détectée, sauf pour la famille chez laquelle tu étais quand je suis venu te chercher. Le ministère de la Magie, qui est l'organisme politique actuel, a pu repérer tous les vortex temporels seulement parce que des Moldus, des humains sans pouvoirs magiques, en ont été les témoins. En apparaissant chez des sorciers, tu es donc passé quasi-inaperçu.

─ Kordh !

Le sorcier tourna ses yeux en amande, semblables à deux émeraudes, vers Alana.

─ Nous nous battions contre Kordh quand la lumière verte – le vortex – est apparu, expliqua-t-elle.

─ Kordh, répéta l'homme d'un air songeur. C'était prévisible. Kordh est la seule Ténèbre qui n'ait pas été enfermée avec les autres et Mordred car, quand il a senti que les choses tournaient mal, il a prit la fuite. Et pendant plus de cinq millénaires, il s'est terré dans les profondeurs d'une montagne. Mordred est donc à la tête de son ancienne armée…

Pendant un moment, il regarda dans le vide, puis se ressaisit.

─ Bref, dit-il. Chaque chose en son temps. Pour le moment, nous ne nous soucierons que de vous deux car le temps nous est compté. Nous avons un peu plus de trois semaines pour faire de vous de gentils sorciers tout à fait normaux, en commençant par vous acheter des baguettes magiques.

─ Pourquoi ? coupa Alana, visiblement mécontente d'avoir à jouer l'humaine.

─ Parce que nous irons tous les trois à Poudlard à la rentrée scolaire, dit l'homme d'un ton égal. C'est là-bas que l'action se déroulera car, aussi malfaisant et cruel que soit Mordred, ses expériences ont été nombreuses à avoir quelques effets secondaires. En le libérant, Lord Voldemort est involontairement devenu son maître, et Mordred son vassal. Et Mordred ne pourra rien changer cela car, si son maître se fait tuer, Mordred mourra.

Alana tourna légèrement la tête vers Drön qui, le remarquant, lui lança un regard interrogateur. Mais le jeune homme regretta d'avoir répondu à son amie, car une lueur inquiétante habitant les yeux d'une magnifique couleur verte de l'adolescente. Le sorcier, cependant, sembla parfaitement interpréter les pensées d'Alana.

─ Oh non, Lord Voldemort ne mourra pas facilement, Alana, dit-il d'une voix détachée. D'abord parce qu'il y en a deux, à présent, et que même en tuant celui de cette époque, l'autre survivra. Par ailleurs, tel que je connais le Voldemort que j'ai déjà affronté, il ne quittera pas sa cachette avant d'avoir appris tout ce qu'il pourra apprendre de Mordred. Néanmoins, il y a un avantage à cette connexion entre lui et son nouveau vassal, c'est qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de détruire les Horcruxes…

Il ajouta cette dernière phrase à mi-voix, l'air pensif, et Drön eut la très nette impression que le sorcier s'adressait davantage à lui-même qu'à l'un des adolescents.

─ Qui êtes-vous ? interrogea Alana en fixant le sorcier d'un regard intense.

─ Votre… heu… guide, répondit l'homme. Non seulement en matière de sorcellerie, mais j'ai aussi la charge de parfaire votre apprentissage des arts du combat des Nyfan. A cette époque-ci, il n'existe plus qu'un seul Nyfan. Dans sa quête d'immortalité, cependant, il a oublié de se prémunir de la vieillesse et n'a aujourd'hui plus la force de se déplacer.

─ Vous l'avez rencontré, affirma Drön. A votre époque…

─ En effet. Il m'a enseigné tout ce qu'il savait… Mais nous avons suffisamment bavardé, il est grand temps de nous occuper des préparatifs à votre entrée à Poudlard. Jusqu'à la fin du mois, vous garderez toutes vos questions pour vous. Quand nous serons à Poudlard, nous en parlerons. Nous avons six ans de sortilèges, de potions, de végétaux et d'Histoire de la magie a rattrapé en moins d'un mois…


	5. La Prophétie Volée

─ Vous semblez préoccupé.

Le regard lointain, bleu électrique, de Dumbledore étincela lorsqu'il se reconnecta à la réalité. Prenant soudain conscience de la foule présente dans le cachot, le directeur de Poudlard haussa légèrement les sourcils, surpris par la durée de ses réflexions, puis il tourna la tête vers son voisin en souriant. La raie de ses cheveux bruns bien nette, ses yeux aigus fixement braqués sur Dumbledore, Barty Croupton ne paraissait guère dupe : le sourire de Dumbledore n'était qu'une façade.

─ Juste pensif, prétendit Dumbledore avec légèreté. Je suis assez surpris qu'il y ait autant de monde à une simple audience et, tout naturellement, je me pose des questions.

Croupton fronça légèrement les sourcils. Le croyait-il ? Apparemment oui, car il se redressa dans une attitude d'hôte préparant une surprise attendue par ses invités. Dumbledore eut un sourire en coin : il n'était pas facile de tromper Barty, mais il n'était pas difficile de changer de conversation. Il suffisait, en l'occurrence, de rappeler au directeur du département de la Justice magique qu'il faisait beaucoup de mystères sur la nature du prisonnier qui serait amené dans ce cachot d'ici quelques minutes.

─ Vous verrez, Albus, dit Barty d'un air sombrement tranquille. Vous ne serez pas déçu d'être venu !

Dumbledore n'en doutez pas mais, bien malgré lui, l'audience n'était pas une priorité pour lui. Comme l'avait si bien senti Barty, le directeur de Poudlard était préoccupé, non sans raison : les Potter avaient littéralement disparu de la surface de la Terre, tout comme les parents de Lily Evans, qui logeait d'ores et déjà chez une de ses camarades. Néanmoins, c'était la famille Potter qui inquiétait surtout le vieux sage car, pour eux, il n'était sûr de rien.

Il s'était lui-même rendu sur les lieux lorsque Bathilda Tourdesac, une voisine, l'avait prévenu que des Mangemorts rôdaient dans Godric's Hollow. D'après ce qu'il avait pu voir, les Potter ne s'étaient pas laissés surprendre et avaient livré un rude combat contre leurs agresseurs. Mais après ? L'absence de la Marque des Ténèbres laissait deviner que les mages noirs avaient été repoussés, tout comme la quasi-totale disparition des biens des Potter. Mais où donc étaient-ils, à présent ?

Un autre détail intriguait tout autant Dumbledore et il s'agissait de Lily Evans. Ou plutôt, de sa famille également volatilisée. Pourquoi Lord Voldemort avait-il lancé deux attaques sur deux étudiants de la même maison, du même âge et, plus étonnant et mystérieux encore, pourquoi en plein jour ? Jamais, de mémoire, on n'avait entendu dire que les mages noirs avaient lancé une attaque au beau milieu de la journée.

Il se passait quelque chose, Dumbledore n'en doutait pas un seul instant, mais il ignorait encore de ce dont il s'agissait. Il fut toutefois contraint de chasser toutes ces pensées dans un coin de son esprit, car la lourde porte du cachot s'ouvrit dans un grincement et les tribunes en gradins se turent subitement à l'entrée de deux hautes silhouettes encapuchonnées qui flottaient à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol.

Un silence tendu, angoissé, s'abattit brutalement dans tout le cachot tandis que les Détraqueurs, tous deux postés de chaque côté d'un homme affaibli, conduisaient leur prisonnier jusqu'au fauteuil dressé au centre de la pièce. Dès que le sorcier fut installé, les chaînes dont étaient munis les bras du fauteuil s'animèrent et s'enroulèrent autour de l'occupant. Les Détraqueurs repartirent, emportant avec eux le silence glacial et le froid mordant qu'ils avaient répandus.

Dumbledore eut un froncement de sourcils en se penchant légèrement en avant, observant d'un regard intense le jeune homme affalé sur le fauteuil. Il devait avoir une petite vingtaine, ses cheveux blonds et sales tombant sur son visage grisâtre aux traits bruts. Effectivement, cette audience promettait d'être très intéressante. Dumbledore ne connaissait pas ce sorcier ; or, il se souvenait de chaque élève passé à Poudlard depuis que lui-même y enseignait.

« Un étranger », conclut-il, rapidement approuvé par Barty lorsque celui-ci se leva en toisant des yeux le jeune homme encore tremblant.

─ Hans Grabowski, lança Croupton d'une voix forte, a été découvert inconscient dans une maison du nord de l'Angleterre, vêtu comme un Mangemort, dans la journée du 3 août. Devant son manque de coopération, le Magenmagot s'est, exceptionnellement, octroyé le droit de faire usage du Veritaserum sur Grabowski pour éclaircir plusieurs évènements survenus depuis le début du mois.

Un murmure traversa instantanément les tribunes latérales. Tout autour de Dumbledore, des sorcières et des sorciers vêtus de robes couleur prune s'échangèrent quelques regards satisfaits, et il ne fit aucun doute que les questions ne concerneraient pas seulement la présence de Grabowski dans cette maison du nord de l'Angleterre – que Dumbledore soupçonnait être le domicile des Evans.

Ce que le directeur de Poudlard notait surtout, c'était le « découvert inconscient ». Cela signifiait donc que _quelqu'un_ était intervenu. Lily ? C'était probable, mais Dumbledore en doutait. Si Lily avait bel et bien été attaquée, les Winston n'auraient pas manqué de lui écrire pour l'en informer. Quelqu'un avait-il anticipé une agression des Mangemorts ? C'était la théorie la plus persistante dans l'esprit du vieux sage ; d'autant que Lily n'aurait jamais été capable de faire disparaître ses parents.

« Il faudra que j'organise une rencontre avec elle », songea-t-il. Mais pour l'heure, il concentra toute son attention sur Hans Grabowski. Les effets des Détraqueurs plus ou moins étouffés, le sorcier n'était plus faible du tout : nerveux, transpirant, ses yeux perçants et écarquillés bondissaient en tous sens. La réaction typique d'un criminel moyen comprenant enfin quel était le prix à payer pour avoir rejoint les rangs des mages noirs.

─ Hans Grabowski, reprit Croupton, vous avez demandé une remise en liberté contre des informations importantes sur les agissements de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Je commencerai donc par vous demander, que faisiez-vous dans cette maison dans la journée du 3 août ?

Grabowski déglutit plusieurs fois avec difficulté, visiblement intimidé par les centaines d'yeux fixés sur lui. Inspirant profondément, comme pour se donner du courage, il répondit enfin avec un accent polonais :

─ Le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous avait chargés de capturer une enfant de Moldus, dit-il.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils. Ainsi donc, il ne s'était pas trompé : c'était bien chez les Evans que le sorcier avait été découvert. Néanmoins, un détail l'étonnait singulièrement, et il n'échappa pas non plus à Barty :

─ Capturer ? répéta le directeur du département de la Justice magique. Dans quel but ?

─ Je l'ignore, assura précipitamment Grabowski. Il se passe des choses… bizarres depuis les « foudres vertes », ces phénomènes inexpliqués survenus un peu partout…

─ Nous avons lu le journal, nous aussi, coupa froidement Croupton. Quel genre de choses ?

Grabowski avala une nouvelle fois sa salive, typique du Mangemort cherchant à se racheter. Il n'était pas le premier, il ne serait pas le dernier dans cette situation-ci. Le sorcier polonais prenait conscience du dilemme qui l'assaillait : d'un côté, il trahissait Lord Voldemort et risquait d'être tué s'il était remis en liberté ; d'un autre, il protégeait les informations qu'il détenait et retournerait passer ses jours parmi les pensionnaires de la prison d'Azkaban.

─ Le lendemain de ces phénomènes, raconta-t-il alors, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a brusquement décidé de partir pour l'Allemagne. Sauf que, alors que tout le monde le croyait partit, plusieurs d'entre nous avons été convoqués pour le rencontrer et obtenir une mission « d'initiation ». Nous étions une bonne dizaine pour capturer une enfant de Moldu et assassiner un étudiant de Poudlard…

Dumbledore fronça davantage les sourcils tandis que plusieurs regards se tournaient vers lui. Pourquoi s'organiser un voyage spontané pour y renoncer tout aussi brusquement afin de planifier les agressions de deux étudiants de Poudlard ? Bien sûr, Dumbledore avait déjà sa petite idée sur la raison d'une telle expédition en Allemagne : la foudre verte qui y était survenue. Mais pourquoi celle-ci ? Pourquoi pas une de celles apparues en Grande-Bretagne ?

D'innombrables questions semblaient traverser l'esprit des spectateurs, mais ils les écartèrent pendant un moment pour suivre le reste de l'audience lorsque Barty reprit :

─ Que s'est-il passé au cours de votre mission ? interrogea-t-il d'une voix tonitruante.

─ Nous n'étions pas rassurés de devoir agir en plein jour, confia Grabowski. L'un de nous a d'ailleurs pris la fuite quand nous nous sommes approchés du domicile. Six de mes compères et moi avons donc franchi le seuil de la maison, mais il nous est rapidement apparu que nous étions tombés dans un piège car la maison avait déjà été vidée de tous ses meubles. Avant que nous ne nous remettions de notre surprise, un maléfice me frappait de plein fouet…

A l'évidence, Grabowski avait été la première victime et ses acolytes s'étaient enfuis. Néanmoins, son récit intéressait beaucoup Dumbledore, conforté dans son hypothèse que Lily Evans n'avait rien à voir dans l'arrestation du polonais. Elle avait reçu l'aide de quelqu'un, un homme ou une femme qui savait qu'elle serait attaquée par les Mangemorts depuis assez longtemps pour pouvoir faire disparaître toute la famille Evans et envoyé Lily chez l'une de ses camarades.

─ Avez-vous des noms à nous donner ? poursuit Barty.

─ Non, affirma Grabowski d'une voix fébrile. Je ne connaissais personne, mais il y avait beaucoup de personnes venues du continent. Un espagnol et un français ont beaucoup parlé… Nous autres, nous sommes restés silencieux, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a cité aucun prénom, aucun nom, pendant que nous étions briefés.

La déception s'afficha nettement sur le visage de Croupton. Le connaissant, Dumbledore savait que Barty était un homme capable de renvoyer Grabowski en prison parce qu'il n'avait aucun nom, mais la décision de l'emprisonnement ou de la libération du polonais n'appartenait qu'à Barty.

─ Attendez…

Tout le monde reteint son souffle en tournant de nouveau les yeux vers Grabowski. Le regard lointain, comme perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune homme paraissait brusquement de se souvenir d'un détail qui lui avait jusqu'alors échappé.

─ J'ai entendu deux Mangemorts parler d'un certain Mordred, reprit le polonais d'une voix plus forte, plus présente. Des fidèles du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! L'un d'eux a dit quelque chose comme : « Nous n'aurons aucun mal à nous emparer du ministère quand le Maître aura rallié Mordred à sa cause ! »

Un grand silence s'installa dans le cachot, puis des murmures commencèrent à s'élever des gradins à mesure que le nom « Mordred » revenait à la bouche des spectateurs. A l'évidence, chacun cherchait dans sa mémoire à trouver une quelconque trace d'un Mordred réputé mais, très vite, tout le monde dut se confronter à la vérité : personne n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un quelconque Mordred. Même Dumbledore devait reconnaître que ce nom lui était étranger, mais il sentait que les propos récités par Grabowski n'étaient pas des paroles prononcées par un fanatique.

Qui que soit ce Mordred, Lord Voldemort s'y intéressait et ne tirerait que de nombreux avantages à le rallier à sa cause. L'inquiétude commençait à naître dans le cachot, mais Barty rétablit le silence d'un ton ferme et assuré :

─ Très bien, dit-il. Si vous n'avez aucune autre information à nous communiquez, vous allez retourner à Azkaban pendant que le Magenmagot examinera votre dossier.

Cette fois-ci, deux Aurors vinrent chercher Grabowski, que les chaînes du fauteuil libérèrent, alors que les tribunes bourdonnaient des conversations des spectateurs. Dumbledore se leva à son tour et tendit vaguement l'oreille pour écouter ce que disaient les personnes venues assister à l'audience. Il attendit que Croupton eût rangé ses affaires, puis il le suivit dans l'escalier.

Comme à leur habitude, ils furent les derniers à sortir du cachot. Barty prit tout son temps pour sortir sa baguette magique et fermer la lourde porte de la salle, laissant leurs prédécesseurs disparaître dans le couloir des ascenseurs. Au moins, ainsi, Dumbledore et lui pourraient parler librement.

─ Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? demanda Croupton alors qu'ils s'éloignaient.

─ Que le règne de Lord Voldemort s'apprête à prendre un nouveau tournant, dit Dumbledore d'un ton très calme. Qui est ce Mordred ? Que peut-il apporter à Voldemort ? Autant de questions dont nous ne tarderons pas à connaître les réponses, bien malgré nous.

─ Par Merlin ! soupira Barty d'un air lugubre. Cela fait déjà deux jours que Grabowski est à Azkaban. Si j'avais su, j'aurais organisé l'audience dès son arrivée au ministère !

Ils montèrent une volée de marches et tournèrent dans un long couloir sombre. Tournant le dos au fond du corridor, où se dressait une porte noire et lisse marquant l'entrée du département des Mystères, ils se dirigèrent vers la vingtaine d'ascenseurs. Tous les spectateurs semblaient avoir déjà regagné le rez-de-chaussée ou les étages.

─ Ce qui est fait est fait, Barty, dit Dumbledore avec douceur. Voldemort a gagné deux jours pour se préparer, il ne tient qu'à nous de nous organiser pour nous préparer aux sombres présages que sa très énigmatique alliance avec ce mystérieux Mordred annoncent. Dans l'immédiat, il est préférable que le département de la coopération magique internationale entre en contact avec le ministère allemand pour savoir ce qu'ils ont sur ce Mordred. Ensuite… eh bien, nous aviserons.

Croupton appuya sur le bouton d'appel. Les portes d'un ascenseur s'ouvrirent aussitôt sur leur droite et ils s'y dirigèrent tranquillement. Soudain, la porte du fond s'ouvrit à la volée en claquant avec force contre le mur. Un instant plus tard, un éclair de lumière rouge illuminait brièvement la surface lisse et argentée des portes des ascenseurs avant de disparaître.

Dumbledore fit volte-face en tirant d'un geste vif sa baguette magique, imité par Barty. Une silhouette masculine, encapuchonnée, s'élançait vers eux à une vitesse impressionnante et dans un silence quasi-total, comme si les semelles de ses bottes n'avaient qu'effleurer le sol. Dans l'encadrement de la porte du département des Mystères, des employés quittaient leur espace de travail, à la poursuite de l'intrus.

Dumbledore et Croupton brandirent leur baguette et décochèrent deux jets écarlates qui prirent l'intrus pour cible. Le sorcier, trop lancé dans sa course pour pouvoir échapper aux deux attaques, n'aurait pu surprendre davantage le directeur de Poudlard. En effet, l'homme se volatilisa littéralement, arrachant des exclamations à Barty comme aux Langues-de-Plomb, qui marquèrent un temps d'arrêt et posèrent leurs regards écarquillés entre Dumbledore et Croupton.

─ DERRIERE ! cria l'un des sorciers.

Dumbledore et Barty se retournèrent instantanément, mais trop tard. Les portes se refermaient déjà sur l'intrus. Croupton se jeta sur le bouton d'appel mais ses martèlements n'eurent aucun effet : la cabine avait déjà entamé son ascension avant qu'il ait appuyé dessus.

─ A-t-il volé quelque chose ? interrogea Dumbledore à l'adresse des employés.

─ Hélas, oui, répondit un homme au teint grisâtre, le souffle court.

─ Quoi ? demanda Croupton d'une voix pressante.

Le sorcier lança un regard prudent vers Dumbledore.

─ Arrêtez ces manières, Funestar ! s'impatienta Croupton. Si on ne peut pas faire confiance à Albus, on ne peut faire confiance à personne ! Alors, qu'est-ce que cet énergumène a volé ?

─ Une prophétie, monsieur, répondit Funestar d'un ton amer. L'une des prophéties antiques !

Croupton cilla. Dumbledore fronça les sourcils : même s'il ne travaillait pas au ministère de la Magie, il savait pertinemment qu'il était impossible de retirer une prophétie à moins d'en être l'acteur ou l'un des acteurs. Or, si l'objet du vol était une prophétie dite « antique », il était peu probable qu'elle ait pu concerner quelqu'un vivant à cette époque… A moins que…

La pensée de Dumbledore sembla traverser l'esprit de Croupton au même moment. Echangeant tous deux un regard, ils oublièrent temporairement la présence des Langues-de-Plomb, jusqu'à ce qu'un des ascenseurs arrive. Funestar et ses collègues s'apprêtèrent à se précipiter dans la cabine, mais Barty les interpella :

─ Inutile ! Il est sûrement déjà à des centaines de kilomètres de Londres, soupira-t-il. Retournez à vos travaux, je me charge de rapporter l'incident à la ministre.

─ Bien, monsieur, dit Funestar avec une certaine raideur.

Visiblement, il n'était pas satisfait d'abandonner la course-poursuite, mais désobéir à Bartemius n'était pas la meilleure idée qu'on puisse avoir au sein du ministère de la Magie. Dumbledore et le directeur du département de la Justice magique montèrent donc ensemble dans la cabine et regardèrent Funestar et ses compères s'éloigner vers le département des Mystères. Puis les portes se refermèrent. Croupton laissa échapper un profond soupir.

─ Millicent va avoir une crise cardiaque, déclara-t-il d'une voix éteinte. Et encore, je ne parle que du vol de la prophétie ! Si jamais je lui dis que, depuis des siècles, nous détenons dans nos locaux une des trois Prophéties du Chaos… enfin, il faut faire avec...

Dumbledore hocha sobrement la tête. Comme il l'avait dit : le règne de Lord Voldemort s'apprêtait à prendre un nouveau tournant, mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé que ce tournant serait si profondément noir.


	6. La Prophétie des Damnés

─ _Accio !_

L'énorme volume glissa sur quelques centimètres puis s'immobilisa. Alana baissa le bras, frustrée, et jeta au livre un regard brûlant. Dès que Harry avait fini de leur expliquer la raison de leur présence des millénaires après leur époque, il leur avait confié de l'or pour aller s'acheter des baguettes magiques et l'entraînement avait pu commencer. Même si Alana et Drön savaient pertinemment que les étudiants sorciers devaient attendre leur quatrième année pour apprendre le sortilège d'Attraction, ils n'avaient pas résisté à la tentation.

Profitant du départ de Harry pour le ministère de la Magie, ils s'étaient concentrés sur les sortilèges les plus utiles – ou, tout au moins, aux sorts qu'ils avaient vus Harry lancer au cours des derniers jours. A leur grand désappointement, toutefois, ils peinaient autant avec les sortilèges de première année que de quatrième année. « Quelle idée d'utiliser des morceaux de bois pour pratiquer la magie ! » se répétait la jeune femme avec colère.

Dans l'ensemble, Harry était un bon professeur. Patient, mais ferme. Il était impossible de souffler une minute : tous les matins, ils se levaient à 7 heures pour commencer, une heure plus tard, par un double cours de métamorphose, immédiatement suivi d'un double cours de potions. Après le déjeuner, c'était reparti pour deux heures de sortilèges, puis deux heures de défenses contre les forces du Mal puis deux nouvelles heures de Botanique.

Certes, la botanique et les potions étaient quasi-impossibles à apprendre d'un point de vue pratique. La théorie, toutefois, suffisait amplement, d'autant que les deux Nyfan avaient toujours été très bons dans ce domaine. Pour les autres disciplines enseignées à Poudlard, Harry paraissait s'en moquer, mais il ne laissait de toute façon aucun répit à ses élèves. Dès que les cours s'achevaient, Alana et Drön avaient tout juste le temps d'avaler quelque chose avant de s'écrouler de sommeil.

─ Pfiou, soupira Drön en se laissant tomber sur le lit. On ne sera jamais prêts, à ce rythme-là. Même le sortilège le plus simple, nous n'arrivons pas à le réaliser correctement.

─ C'est normal.

Alana et Drön tournèrent la tête vers la porte de la chambre, que Harry refermait tranquillement en se débarrassant de sa cape d'un mouvement d'épaules. Il la jeta sur le dossier de la chaise, la retourna et s'assit dessus en plongeant une main dans la poche de son pantalon. Il en sortit une simple sphère très sale. A chaque geste qu'il faisait, une averse de poussière tombait du globe sans révéler la matière qui le composait.

─ C'est ça, une prophétie ? s'étonna Drön, incrédule.

─ Comment ça, c'est normal que nous ne réussissions pas nos sortilèges ? demanda au même moment Alana.

Harry eut un léger sourire.

─ Vous n'êtes pas des humains, expliqua-t-il. Or, les baguettes magiques d'Ollivander ne sont prévues qu'à l'intention des sorciers car, selon les ministères de la Magie, les créatures ne sont pas autorisées à utiliser une baguette magique.

─ Alors, pourquoi devrions-nous en utiliser ? dit Drön, oubliant momentanément la prophétie.

─ Les Nyfan étant des créatures magiques et comptant parmi les races Ainées, vous possédez de bien meilleures facultés d'apprentissage que les humains, répondit Harry d'un ton léger. La magie en elle-même vous est plus naturelle que chez un sorcier issu d'une famille dont la lignée n'a jamais compté que des sang-pur. En réalité, tous les sortilèges que vous croyez échouer, vous les réussissez. Sauf que plus vous vous acharnez dessus, plus ils seront puissants quand vous aurez des baguettes faites pour vous.

Alana fronça légèrement les sourcils. Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir tout compris, mais elle avait saisi la nouvelle la plus importante : il était possible que Drön et elle puissent obtenir des baguettes magiques aussi performantes que celles des sorciers. Des baguettes avec lesquelles ils réussiraient parfaitement les sortilèges.

─ Et comment on va faire pour obtenir ces baguettes ? reprit Drön, perplexe.

─ Ne vous préoccupez pas de ça, dit Harry avec un sourire. Quand le moment sera venu, nous ferons en sorte que vos baguettes vous conviennent parfaitement. Pour l'heure, nous avons un souci un peu plus préoccupant.

Alana et Drön posèrent instantanément leurs yeux sur la sphère poussiéreuse que Harry tenait encore au creux de sa main.

─ Vous avez déjà entendu parler des Prophéties du Chaos ? demanda le sorcier.

Les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard surpris. _Les_ Prophéties du Chaos ?

─ Je croyais qu'il n'y en avait qu'une, s'étonna Drön.

─ A votre époque, sûrement, admit Harry. Par la suite, d'autres sont apparues. En réalité, chacune des Prophéties du Chaos remonte à l'ère de Mordred. Les sorciers ne connaissent pas Mordred, ils n'en ont même jamais entendu parler, à moins qu'ils aient été les possesseurs du livre de Rayden et qu'ils aient réussi à en traduire les runes.

« Il existe trois Prophéties du Chaos. Celle que vous connaissez est la Prophétie des Ténèbres. Vous le savez sûrement mieux que moi, elle a été faite lorsque Mordred est apparu. La deuxième marque l'ère de Mordred à son apogée. Le pouvoir qu'il détenait à votre époque n'était rien, comparé à celui qu'il possédait au moment de la Prophétie de l'Ombre. »

─ L'Ombre ? répéta Alana, intriguée.

─ Nous en reparlerons, assura Harry d'un ton vague. La troisième prophétie, celle que je tiens dans ma main, est donc la dernière et marque la chute de Mordred. Le Conseil des Ainés n'a jamais pu vaincre Mordred et les Ténèbres, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, et c'est cette quasi-immortalité qui a donné son nom à la Prophétie des Damnés.

─ Et comment on fait pour savoir ce qu'elle contient ? demanda Drön, curieux.

Harry sourit légèrement et laissa la sphère glisser de sa main. Le globe tomba et se fracassa contre sur le plancher, répandant un épais nuage du poussière duquel jaillit une haute silhouette argentée. Alana recula d'un pas en portant une main au fourreau de sa dague, mais elle se ravisa quasi-aussitôt. Inutile de se sentir menacée par un fantôme.

La silhouette argentée représentait une créature. Non pas un Nyfan, mais un Brohl. Alana n'en avait vu qu'en images. Culminant à plus de deux mètres de hauts, ses biceps aussi large que la jeune femme et ses pattes extraordinairement longues, le Brohl arborait une longue tresse qu'il avait enroulée autour de son cou massif. Comme tous ceux de son espère, il affichait un nez très long et pointu, des arcades très hautes et des traits brutaux qui le rendaient très intimidant.

La silhouette se mit à tournoyer et, d'une voix surgie des profondeurs de la terre, elle se mit à parler :

_Mordred capturé, ses Ténèbres emprisonnées,_

_Le monde peut enfin aspirer à la sérénité._

_Hélas, la paix ne durera pas éternellement,_

_Car Mordred et ses alliés sont vivants._

_Ce jour viendra où le Mal le libérera_

_Pour l'assujettir et l'inviter dans son combat_

_Et alors reviendront les jours noirs_

_Où Mordred était au pouvoir._

_Toutefois, l'Espoir demeurera,_

_Car la magie fera son choix._

_Des guerriers s'élèveront de nouveau,_

_Comme les Nyfan le firent tantôt,_

_Pour combattre l'Ennemi et ses alliés_

_Et secourir un monde menacé._

_A celles et ceux qui se dresseront_

_Contre cette abomination,_

_Sachez que rien n'est fini_

_Tant que l'Espoir survit._

_La prudence et l'union seront votre fort,_

_La naïveté et la simplicité votre tort._

_Sachez interpréter les présages,_

_Lisez bien tous les messages,_

_Et quand l'heure viendra,_

_Vous récolterez le fruit de vos choix._

La silhouette massive du Brohl tourbillonna encore un peu puis se volatilisa dans un panache de fumée argentée. Alana contempla l'endroit où la créature s'était tenue quelques secondes plus tôt, puis elle se tourna vers Harry. Impassible, le sorcier lui lança un regard interrogateur, comme si elle s'apprêtait à lui poser une question sur un sortilège qu'il aurait expliqué un instant auparavant.

─ C'est tout ? s'exclama-t-elle, autant interloquée par la tranquillité de Harry que par la simplicité de la prophétie.

─ C'est déjà beaucoup, assura Harry. Une prophétie, ce n'est pas comme un livre. On ne vous donne pas une liste de méthodes à suivre pour réussir. C'est à la fois très nébuleux et très précis. Dans le cas actuel, le message est simple et net : « Ouvrez les yeux et restez soudés ! » Néanmoins, c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça.

Il fit disparaître les débris du globe de verre et la poussière retombée tout autour d'un simple geste de la main, puis il se leva de la chaise et commença à faire les cent pas devant Alana et Drön, le nez levé vers le plafond, l'air parfaitement serein. Il parcourut ainsi la chambre pendant plusieurs minutes. Au bout d'un moment, Drön perdit patience.

─ Et c'est quoi, cette histoire d'Ombre ? lança-t-il, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps.

Harry s'arrêta près de la fenêtre et croisa les bras en observant la rue bondée de Moldus.

─ C'était une créature, en réalité, répondit-il. Vers le milieu de son règne, Mordred a lancé une attaque particulièrement brutale sur la race des Asthariens. En vérité, il s'agissait d'une extermination, car tous les Asthariens furent massacrés jusqu'au dernier, ou presque. Il y avait un enfant qui donnait beaucoup de fil à retordre à Saraganza…

Les expressions méprisantes que le mot « Asthariens » avait affichées sur les visages d'Alana et Drön se volatilisèrent quasi-aussitôt, remplacées par une franche surprise. Dans la hiérarchie des Ténèbres et d'après ce qu'ils avaient pu entendre des récits des combats, Saraganza était très au-dessus du niveau de Kordh. Il n'était pas le bras droit de Mordred, mais sa puissance, disait-on, était cent fois supérieure à celle de Kordh.

─ Comment un gamin a-t-il pu donner du fil à retordre à Saraganza ? s'étonna Drön, exprimant tout haut ce que se demandait tout bas Alana.

─ En démontrant une capacité magique inimaginable pour un Astharien, dit Harry. Les Asthariens ne pouvaient prétendre être des guerriers, vous le savez sans nul doute mieux que moi ; cet enfant, lui, se révélait être doté de facultés hors-du-commun. Quoi qu'il en soit, Mordred s'est retrouvé face à l'un des choix les plus importants de son règne. Comment a-t-il convaincu l'Ombre de le rejoindre, nul n'a jamais su le dire, mais il y est parvenu.

« Pendant une décennie, le garçon a vécu sous la tutelle de Mordred et des Ténèbres, développant tous ses pouvoirs d'une manière démesurée et participant à plusieurs campagnes réputées pour avoir été les plus sanglantes. Mordred avait bien fait les choses, il faut dire, en endoctrinant l'Ombre pour qu'elle ne soit jamais capable d'éprouver le moindre sentiment, qu'elle ne connaisse ni l'amitié, ni la pitié, ni l'amour, ni même la colère ou la haine.

« Une machine de guerre d'une valeur inestimable et d'une efficacité que les Ténèbres n'auraient sans aucun doute jamais pue égaler. Toutefois, plus l'Ombre grandissait, plus ses pouvoirs s'accroissaient et Mordred prit soudain conscience du danger que représenterait son merveilleux allié si celui-ci venait brusquement à se retourner contre lui.

« Car dans sa hâte d'empêcher l'Ombre d'éprouver autre chose que de l'indifférence, Mordred avait oublié un détail qui faisait pourtant toute la singularité des Asthariens : la pleine lune. »

Alana fit une grimace. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré d'Astharien personnellement, mais elle gardait un souvenir très net de toutes les discussions qu'elle avait pues entendre à leur sujet. A ce qu'elle avait pu comprendre, les Nyfan et les Asthariens n'avaient jamais pu se supporter, comme si la nature de leurs deux peuples poussait les uns à détester les autres.

─ Bref, poursuivit Harry, Mordred commit l'erreur d'envoyer l'Ombre en campagne au plus mauvais moment. Car son protégé atteignit sa majorité sur les champs de bataille et fut confronté à sa première pleine lune lors d'un raid. La Malédiction des Asthariens, comme on l'appelle, s'est alors déclenchée et l'Ombre a découvert qu'il existait en ce monde des choses bien plus agréables que la guerre.

─ Qu'a fait Mordred ? s'enquit Drön, apparemment passionné.

─ Mordred ? répéta Harry avec un petit rire goguenard. Mordred n'a rien fait, à part hésiter entre tuer son plus puissant allié ou l'éloigner des champs de bataille pendant quelques temps. Le temps qu'il se décide enfin, les Brohl avaient déjà établi une tactique contre l'Ombre et profitaient de la pleine lune suivante pour mettre un terme à l'alliance entre l'Ombre et Mordred.

─ Que lui ont-ils fait ? demanda Alana.

─ Tout dépend de la version que vous préférez croire. Pour certains, les Brohl sont parvenus à tuer cet énergumène quand il a relâché sa garde. Pour d'autres, ils l'ont emprisonné et, comme vous vous en doutez, cette version aurait inspiré le Cercle des Ainés pour mettre hors d'état de nuire Mordred et ses Ténèbres. Quelle que soit la véritable fin de l'Ombre, les Brohl n'ont jamais confirmé telle version ou telle version. Et ils n'en auraient jamais eu le temps, de toute façon.

Le silence s'installa dans la petite chambre de l'auberge. Comment un Astharien avait-il acquis autant de pouvoirs ? Alana se le demandait bien, mais elle chassa rapidement cette question de son esprit. Le plus important n'était pas de s'attarder sur des évènements survenus des millénaires auparavant, mais de se concentrer sur ceux à venir. Mordred était revenu, les Ténèbres également ; l'histoire semblait se répéter, et l'avenir s'annoncer encore plus sombre que jadis.


	7. L'Hypothèse de Dumbledore

De toutes les familles sorcières que Lily connaissait, sa préférée était sans conteste celle des Winston. Certes, Gaël Winston était un homme comme un autre, employé au département des jeux et des sports magiques et, aussi impressionnante que furent ses connaissances en Quidditch, il demeurait un sorcier simple, issu d'une longue lignée au sang-pur, et donc fortuné. Quant à sa femme, elle était une sorcière comme il y en avait tant, sauf qu'elle occupait un poste important au département des catastrophes et accidents magiques et qu'elle était une excellente cuisinière.

Non, si Lily appréciait tant la famille Winston, c'était surtout parce qu'elle connaissait les deux jeunes femmes les plus étranges et les incroyables qu'elle eût jamais rencontrées. Certes, Sonia Winston était enfant unique, mais sa cousine Marlene lui ressemblait tellement, physiquement et mentalement, qu'il n'était pas rare qu'on confonde leur lien de parenté en les prenant pour deux sœurs. Mais si Marlene ne pouvait plus faire apprécier toute la singularité de sa personnalité à Poudlard, c'était encore le cas de Sonia.

Petite et mince, Sonia offrait à la fois un véritable régal aux yeux des garçons et un spectacle agréable aux yeux des jeunes femmes. Ses longs cheveux noirs, fins et brillants, cascadaient de chaque côté de son visage pâle aux traits gracieux et juvénile. Ses grands yeux noirs, vifs et envoûtants, pétillaient inlassablement d'une lueur espiègle qui en disait long sur toute l'étrangeté de la jeune femme. Même si Sonia n'affichait pas les mêmes courbes généreuses que les filles les plus courtisées de Poudlard, les jeunes hommes à lui courir après ne manquaient pas.

Pour l'heure, cependant, Lily n'était ni à Poudlard, ni en compagnie de Sonia. Assise sur la terrasse du jardin luxuriant de la maison des Winston, la jeune homme sirotait tranquillement du jus de citrouille frais en contemplant d'un air songeur les mille reflets du soleil à la surface de la large piscine, pendant que Sonia accompagnait, à contrecoeur, sa mère sur le Chemin de Traverse pour laisser un maximum d'intimité à Lily et à son invité.

En attendant l'arrivée de Dumbledore, Lily était confrontée aux pensées qui menaçaient de l'envahir chaque fois qu'elle se couchait. Les évènements de la semaine l'avaient totalement prise au dépourvu, même si tous ne la concernaient pas. D'abord ces phénomènes de « foudres vertes », toujours sans la moindre explication ; puis cette sublime et étrange jeune femme croisée dans la rue le lendemain et ce curieux pressentiment que Lily aurait dû l'aborder, lui parler ; puis ce mystérieux individu débarqué à l'improviste chez elle pour lui dire que les Mangemorts s'apprêtaient à lancer une attaque chez elle ; et enfin, ses parents.

Où étaient-ils ? Comment le sorcier avait-il su que les Mangemorts attaqueraient ? Car ils avaient bel et bien attaqué, comme elle l'avait découvert par l'intermédiaire de la presse le lendemain même de sa nouvelle et étrange condition d' « orpheline temporaire ».

─ Très beau jardin, commenta une voix grave et familière.

Lily sursauta légèrement sur sa chaise et tourna la tête sur Dumbledore, vêtu d'une robe pourpre ornée de longues courbes brodées au fil d'or. Sa longue barbe et ses cheveux argentés qui lui tombaient dans le dos scintillaient à la lumière du jour, tout comme ses lunettes dorées en forme de croissant qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu retirer de son nez aquilin.

─ Je vous remercie de m'avoir répondu aussi rapidement, Lily, dit Dumbledore en s'asseyant avec un sourire.

─ C'est normal, professeur, assura précipitamment Lily.

─ J'en déduis donc que vous savez, ou soupçonnez, la raison de ma venue ?

Oui, Lily s'en doutait, d'autant qu'elle avait confronté à deux détails beaucoup trop énormes pour être que de simples coïncidences. La lettre de Dumbledore lui était, en effet, parvenue en même temps que le numéro de _La Gazette du sorcier_ annonçant une intrusion dans le département des Mystères au beau milieu de la journée. Elle n'aurait su dire comment, mais elle avait la certitude que l'intrus et le sorcier venu la prévenir de l'attaque des Mangemorts étaient une seule et même personne.

Néanmoins, elle savait pertinemment que le motif de la venue de Dumbledore ne se résumait pas qu'à ça. Et elle en eut très rapidement la confirmation :

─ La première raison de ma venue, dit Dumbledore, concerne les évènements du début de la semaine, à savoir votre départ de la maison de vos parents et, bien évidemment, le pourquoi de leur disparition. Je sais ou, tout au moins, je devine que vous avez reçu une aide, mais j'aimerais que vous me fassiez le récit de cette journée.

─ Heu… Eh bien, j'étais sortie faire une promenade, raconta Lily. Pour profiter du beau temps et me changer les idées. Et peu après que je sois revenue chez moi, la sonnette a retenti et un sorcier m'a dit que les Mangemorts allaient lancer une attaque sur la maison. Je n'ai pas tout de suite réalisé ce qu'il venait de dire…

─ C'est tout à fait compréhensible, assura Dumbledore.

─ … mais il a commencé à faire disparaître tous les meubles en me disant que mes parents étaient en sécurité, et qu'ils le seraient tant que je ne chercherais pas à entrer en contact avec eux. Je… je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je l'ai cru sur parole. Très facilement, je veux dire. Comme si j'avais su que j'avais tout intérêt à faire confiance à ce sorcier…

─ C'est une manifestation de votre intuition, rien de plus, dit Dumbledore. Certaines personnes ont un certain don pour inspirer la confiance à leurs interlocuteurs et, inconsciemment, vous avez senti que ce sorcier, aussi étrange qu'il était, méritait que vous l'écoutiez. Toutefois, je crois que vous avez oublié un détail dans votre récit. Je parle d'avant la rencontre avec cet homme.

Lily regarda longuement Dumbledore. Bien sûr, le directeur de Poudlard était un légilimens de renom et peut-être même le meilleur du monde dans ce domaine, mais parler de la jeune femme croisée dans la rue ce jour-là ramenait à l'esprit de Lily les absurdes pensées qui avaient tourmenté son sommeil au cours des jours suivants.

─ Chaque pensée est bonne à entendre, Lily, déclara Dumbledore. Même les plus fantaisistes.

Lily déglutit et prit son courage à deux mains.

─ J'ai croisé une fille à mon retour, monsieur. Une adolescente, qui devait avoir mon âge, mais... elle était très étrange. Quand je suis passée à côté d'elle, j'ai senti une sorte de… de… courant, ou quelque chose de semblable. Jusqu'à ce que le sorcier apparaisse, j'ai eu l'impression que j'avais commis une grave erreur en n'essayant pas d'ouvrir le dialogue avec cette fille. Et depuis que je l'ai rencontrée, j'ai son visage qui me revient en mémoire chaque fois que je me détends totalement…

Dumbledore hocha lentement la tête, les sourcils légèrement froncés, apparemment très intéressé par le récit de Lily. Rassurée que le directeur de Poudlard la prenne au sérieux, la jeune femme se sentit plus en confiance et reprit d'un ton délicat :

─ Je me suis demandé si cette fille n'avait pas un lien avec… la foudre verte…

─ Apparue au nord de votre ville, acheva Dumbledore. Je me faisais la même réflexion, en vérité. Vos souvenirs de cette jeune femme sont-ils précis au point de me faire part d'un détail insolite ? Je parle d'une singularité, chez cette jeune femme, qui dépasse sa simple mode vestimentaire.

Il était assez perturbant de discuter avec un légilimens, mais Lily ne se laissa pas démontée. Certes, les vêtements de la jeune femme l'avaient beaucoup intriguée, mais elle se concentra davantage sur tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait d'elle, jusqu'à ce que…

─ Elle portait un poignard, ou une dague, révéla-t-elle lentement. Enfin, j'ai brièvement distingué une sorte de fourreau sur son flanc.

─ Le manche avait-il quelque chose de particulier ? demanda Dumbledore.

─ Heu… Non, dit-elle lentement.

Dumbledore hocha de nouveau la tête, pensif, et joignit ses doigts sous son menton en examinant avec attention son étudiante.

─ Vous ne le savez probablement pas, mais vous n'avez été que la première élève de Poudlard à faire l'objet d'une attaque de Mangemorts, révéla-t-il. Pendant que les mages noirs chargés de vous attaquer pénétraient chez vous, d'autres lançaient l'assaut sur la famille Potter.

Lily sentit sa gorge se nouer sensiblement. Malgré les longues années passées à détester James Potter et Sirius Black, elle n'aurait jamais souhaité qu'il leur arrivât quelque chose, d'autant que, depuis l'an dernier, leurs relations s'étaient nettement améliorées. Et puis, elle avait entendu dire que les parents de James étaient des gens absolument charmants.

─ Une attaque sans grande incidence, poursuivit Dumbledore. Néanmoins, les Potter se sont volatilisés dans la nature.

─ Vous pensez qu'ils ont été kidnappés ? s'inquiéta Lily.

─ Kidnappés ? Non, je ne pense pas, la rassura Dumbledore. Henri et Melinda Potter n'ont jamais été mes élèves, mais leur réputation les a précédés pendant un moment. Si Lord Voldemort leur veut du mal, il devra envoyer ses meilleurs Mangemorts ou se déplacer lui-même pour s'en débarrasser. Quant à James et à Sirius, les six dernières années à manigancer leurs mauvais coups leur aura au moins aidé à acquérir une certaine complémentarité dans l'art du duel. Je ne me fais donc aucun souci pour eux, mais je serai plus tranquille quand j'aurai de leurs nouvelles.

Le silence s'installa momentanément, uniquement rompu par le chant des oiseaux. Profitant de cette courte halte, Dumbledore tira sa baguette magique et fit apparaître deux verres, ainsi qu'une bouteille remplie d'un liquide ambré. Un autre coup de baguette, et la bouteille remplit consciencieusement les deux verres d'une généreuse dose d'hydromel frais.

─ Merci, dit Lily à mi-voix quand le verre s'éleva dans les airs pour venir jusqu'à elle. Monsieur ?

─ Lily ?

─ Vous pensez que c'est possible ? Que les foudres vertes aient pu donner vie à des personnes ?

─ Donner vie ? J'en doute sincèrement, reconnut Dumbledore. Néanmoins, je pense que ces foudres ont permis à des gens de « revenir ». Hélas, cette hypothèse engendre beaucoup de questions. Tous ces gens étaient-ils emprisonnés ? Constituent-ils une menace ? D'où viennent-ils ? Qu'ont-ils pu faire de mal ou d'héroïque pour avoir ressurgi ?

─ Vous pensez qu'ils pourraient venir… d'un autre temps ? s'étonna Lily.

─ L'idée m'a caressé l'esprit, admit Dumbledore d'un ton léger. En partie depuis que j'ai assisté à une étonnante démonstration des pouvoirs du sorcier qui s'est introduit au département des Mystères. Sans fausse modestie, mes connaissances très vastes en matière de créatures et de capacités magiques mais j'ai beau chercher dans ma mémoire ou dans mes livres, je n'ai encore trouvé aucune trace d'êtres qui eussent été capables de « transplaner » dans une zone protégée contre le transplanage.

Il marqua une pause pour boire une gorgée d'hydromel et lança un regard perçant à Lily.

─ Bien évidemment, cette conversation doit rester entre nous, dit-il avec le plus grand sérieux. Si vous le désirez, vous pouvez informer Sonia de cette discussion, mais elle devra être la seule.

─ Je resterai muette, promit Lily.

─ Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire. Toutefois, maintenant que nos sujets de conversations prennent une tournure bien plus confidentiels que celles d'un directeur à l'une de ses étudiantes, il serait préférable que vous appreniez l'occlumancie, autant pour la sécurité de nos futurs entretiens que pour votre propre bien. Avoir trop de choses en tête est rarement une bonne chose pour quiconque ne sait discipliner son esprit.

Il fallait reconnaître que l'apprentissage de l'occlumancie ne pourrait qu'apporter des avantages à Lily, non seulement pour la sécurité des conversations qu'elle entretiendrait avec Dumbledore à l'avenir, et aussi parce qu'elle s'apprêtait à entrer dans sa dernière année d'études. Autrement dit, la plus difficile et la plus contraignante.

─ Vous avez trouvé un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, monsieur ? demanda-t-elle spontanément, se souvenant que l'annonce dans le journal figurait encore à sa place ce matin.

─ Je dois rencontrer un candidat très intéressant demain matin, reconnut Dumbledore avec un sourire malicieux. Enfin, espérons qu'il fera l'affaire car il devient très difficile de trouver des professeurs très compétents dans cette matière.

Lily ne put qu'approuver. Elle-même avait connu pas mal de déception. Le meilleur professeur avait été une femme, une Auror, implacable et sévère, mais toujours juste et fascinante à écouter. Depuis, la défense contre les forces du Mal avait plus ou moins tourné à la farce. Entre un enseignant incapable d'utiliser de se souvenir de la différence entre chaque sortilège de Blocage, un autre persuadé que tous les élèves qui chuchotaient en sa présence lui voulaient du mal, ou encore un autre enchaînant tous ses cours comme s'il était primordial qu'il finisse le programme scolaire avant la fin du mois d'octobre, la matière la plus importante actuellement avait passablement blasé tout le monde.

─ Une dernière chose, reprit tout à coup Dumbledore. Restez extrêmement prudente, jour comme nuit, ici ou ailleurs. Lord Voldemort n'a pas l'habitude que ses cibles réchappent d'une attaque, et il est peu probable qu'il jette l'éponge. Gaël est déjà au courant de la menace qui pèse sur sa famille, mais il ne vous laisserait pas partir et je crois que c'est bien mieux ainsi. Si jamais vous avez un pressentiment ou que vous remarquez quelque chose, n'hésitez pas à en parler avec les parents de Sonia, même s'il ne s'agit que d'une fausse alerte.

─ D'accord, dit Lily.

─ Bien, je dois retourner à Poudlard, déclara Dumbledore.

Il fit disparaître son gobelet d'un coup de baguette magique et se leva en glissant sa baguette magique dans un pli de sa robe de sorcier. Lily amorça un geste pour se lever.

─ Non, non, restez assise, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire bienveillant. Je trouverai le chemin. Je crois que nous ne nous reverrons pas avant la rentrée donc, je vous souhaite de bonnes fins de vacances, Lily.

─ A vous aussi, professeur, répondit Lily.

Dumbledore tourna les talons et disparut dans la maison, laissant Lily attraper la bouteille d'hydromel et remplir à nouveau son verre d'un geste absent. Ainsi donc, elle était toujours menacée, tout comme les Potter probablement. Et le directeur de Poudlard était d'accord avec elle pour dire que des foudres vertes avaient jailli des personnes. Comme il l'avait fait remarquer, cependant, cette possibilité faisait apparaître bien des questions sur le pourquoi de l'apparition de ces gens.

Lily poussa un profond soupir. Pourquoi donc Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom aurait-il intérêt à se débarrasser d'elle ? Elle n'était qu'une enfant de Moldus sans histoire, une élève comme les autres, qui plus est. Mais toutes les victimes des Mangemorts n'avaient pas été assassinées pour un but précis, certaines étaient mortes pour divertir les mages noirs. Et pourquoi les Potter ? Ils n'avaient jamais crié qu'ils s'opposeraient au Lord noir…

Lily soupira de nouveau et vida son verre. Cette année s'annonçait bien plus terrible qu'elle ne l'avait jamais pensé quand sa seule angoisse n'était encore que les examens de fin d'année.


	8. Le Candidat

─ Toujours aucune nouvelle ?

Dumbledore hocha la tête en signe de dénégation. La haute sorcière qui se tenait derrière lui fronça les sourcils, l'air sombre, ses yeux anxieux étincelants derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires. Plus qu'aucun autre professeur de Poudlard, Minerva McGonagall était la plus concernée par la disparition de James Potter et de Sirius Black. Même s'ils étaient en sécurité, ce dont Dumbledore ne doutait pas, lui-même ne se sentirait vraiment rassuré qu'une fois qu'il aurait obtenu un quelconque signe de vie de la famille au complet.

Pour l'heure, cependant, Dumbledore avait d'autres choses en tête. Debout devant l'une des fenêtres de son grand bureau circulaire, il contemplait le portail de l'école de sorcellerie. Tout au moins, il était occupé à essayer de le distinguer, car le temps s'était considérablement dégradé depuis la veille. On ne distinguait plus le ciel bleu, ni même la silhouette du soleil ; des nuages noirs se chevauchaient les uns les autres en obscurcissant le pays.

Plus que les nuages ou son invité du jour, c'était l'absence de pluie ou de tonnerre qui intriguait en cet instant le directeur de Poudlard. Il n'aurait su dire comment, mais il sentait que ces nuages n'avaient rien de naturel, qu'une présence maléfique ou un quelconque signe de mauvais augure se cachait dans cet assombrissement du ciel et cette obscurité irréelle. « De sombres choses sont en route », soupira-t-il intérieurement en s'écartant de la fenêtre.

Assise derrière le bureau massif aux pieds effilés, Minerva l'observait d'un œil inquiet et interrogateur qui trahissait le fond de ses pensées : bien qu'elle fût une sorcière sceptique quant au psychisme dans le monde de la magie, il semblait que le professeur de métamorphose sentait, elle aussi, qu'une terrible menace se préparait. Ou, en tout cas, elle pressentait _quelque chose._

─ Ne vous inquiétez pas pour les Potter, Minerva, dit Dumbledore avec douceur. James et Sirius n'ont peut-être pas l'expérience des Aurors, ils restent malgré tout des étudiants très doués. Les Mangemorts les sous-estimeront encore s'ils retrouvent leurs traces. Et Henri et Melinda sont loin d'être de simples parents inoffensifs.

─ Je le sais bien, rétorqua Minerva d'un air agacé. Ce n'est pas que Potter et Black soient attaqués par les Mangemorts qui m'inquiète, c'est surtout ce qu'il se passera quand Vous-Savez-Qui réalisera qu'il a sous-estimé les Potter ! Les Potter sont parfaitement capables de se défendre contre les Mangemorts, mais qu'en est-il face à Lui ?

─ Cela n'arrivera pas, assura Dumbledore.

Il l'espérait, en tout cas. Jusqu'à présent, personne n'avait jamais échappé à Lord Voldemort et, aussi doués furent-ils, les Potter n'étaient certainement pas de taille à lutter contre lui, même s'ils joignaient leurs forces.

Dumbledore réprima un soupir et tourna les yeux vers le perchoir d'or installé derrière la double porte de chêne massif. Posé dessus, un grand oiseau au plumage rouge et or venait de se réveiller d'un coup, comme s'il sortait d'un mauvais rêve. Pivotant ses yeux gris perle vers les portes, il resta immobile un moment puis poussa un bémol. Un instant plus tard, des coups furent portés contre le panneau.

─ Entrez, dit Dumbledore, intrigué par la réaction de Fumseck.

Minerva bondit de la chaise avec la souplesse d'un chat au moment où la porte s'ouvrait. Le premier à entrer fut Horace Slughorn, précédé comme toujours par son énorme ventre, sa moustache de morse et argentée scintillant autant que les cheveux et la barbe de Dumbledore à la lueur des bougies flottant à quelques mètres au-dessus du sol. Luisant comme un lustre récemment astiqué, son crâne chauve fit à son tour son entrée tandis que ses yeux globuleux et mobiles allaient de Dumbledore à Minerva d'un air excité.

Comme à son habitude, Horace aimait savoir des choses que les autres ignoraient. Aussi avait-il insisté pour être le professeur qui accueillerait le candidat au poste de défense contre les forces du Mal – et il ne le regrettait certainement pas. Avec une stupéfaction parfaitement dissimulée, Dumbledore regarda le postulant faire son entrée d'un pas souple.

Minerva fut sans doute moins habile à masquer son ébahissement. Il était vrai que Harry Potter n'était pas seulement étrange que par son nom, mais également par son apparence. A part une carrure un peu plus athlétique que celle de James Potter, une absence de lunettes et des yeux d'une autre couleur, il ne semblait faire aucun doute que tous deux avaient un lien de parenté. La question était : lequel ? « Un lien de parenté insoupçonnable, peut-être » pensa Dumbledore.

Harry Potter était-il la confirmation à sa théorie selon laquelle les foudres vertes avaient fait surgir des sorciers et des sorcières d'une ou de plusieurs autres époques ? Peut-être. Mais Dumbledore n'était pas du genre à tirer des conclusions hâtives sur ses impressions.

─ Bonjour, Mr Potter, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire aimable.

Il s'avança pour venir serrer la main à son invité. Dès le premier contact avec la peau de Harry Potter, cependant, Dumbledore ressentit une étrange sensation, comme une faible décharge électrique. Soit il se faisait des idées, soit il visait juste, mais cette décharge était ou bien une réaction naturelle, ou bien un élément à ajouter à la liste des singularités du candidat. Dumbledore, toutefois, ne montra rien, sauf son sourire le plus chaleureux.

─ Je vous présente Minerva McGonagall, dit-il. La directrice adjointe occupant également le poste de chef de la maison Gryffondor et de professeur de métamorphose.

─ Professeur McGonagall, salua le candidat d'un ton respectueux.

Minerva, encore un peu chamboulée par la ressemblance improbable de l'homme d'avec son étudiant le plus turbulent, se contenta d'un hochement de tête puis se retira, immédiatement suivie de Horace. Dumbledore invita Harry à prendre place devant le bureau, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Fumseck qui s'était déjà rendormi, puis il contourna son bureau pour s'asseoir face au candidat.

─ Puis-je vous offrir quelque chose à boire ? proposa-t-il.

─ Volontiers.

Dumbledore ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit deux verres et une bouteille d'hydromel. Que s'était-il passé, il se le demandait bien. Jamais Fumseck n'avait réagi comme ça à l'approche, ou même à la vue, d'une personne étrangère à Poudlard. Qu'est-ce que le phénix avait bien pu sentir chez Harry Potter ? Quelle autre singularité se dissimulait derrière son visage jeune et hermétique.

─ Je suis assez surpris par votre âge, avoua Dumbledore d'un ton délicat.

─ Merci, dit Harry en prenant le verre que lui tendait le directeur. Mon âge pose-t-il un souci ?

─ A moi, aucun, assura Dumbledore. Disons simplement que, compte tenu du climat actuel, le conseil d'administration et le ministère de la Magie sont plus tranquilles quand je confie ce poste à un vétéran.

Le sorcier sourit légèrement.

─ Je suis un vétéran en matière de défense contre les forces du Mal, affirma-t-il. Contrairement à tous les vétérans que vous avez pus engager au cours des dernières années, je n'ai pas attendu d'entrer dans une école pour affronter les forces du Mal.

─ Dans quelle école étiez-vous ? demanda Dumbledore d'un ton aimable.

─ Aucune, prétendit Harry. Une vieille tradition familiale.

« Astucieux » songea Dumbledore. Mentait-il ? Peut-être, peut-être pas ; cet homme semblait avoir été très attentif à tous les détails de cet entretien. Il semblait l'avoir longuement préparé, car il existait bien des familles persuadées que les institutions scolaires n'égalaient pas une scolarité à domicile. Pourtant, Dumbledore n'était pas homme à croire n'importe quoi : la simple apparence de Harry Potter était un argument pour douter de tout ce qu'il pourrait dire.

─ Vous avez déjà enseigné ? reprit Dumbledore.

─ Oui. A ce sujet, maintenant que j'y pense, j'aimerais savoir si, en admettant que j'obtienne le poste, je peux inscrire mes deux étudiants à Poudlard.

─ Cela ne devrait poser aucun problème, dit Dumbledore. Pour en revenir au poste, vous devez savoir que les étudiants de Poudlard attendent beaucoup du professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal ; aucun enseignant n'a tenu ce poste plus d'une année et certains élèves peinent à s'y retrouver. Quelles sont vos… qualités ?

─ Disons que je suis un Alastor Maugrey allégé. Je suis prêt à accorder de mon temps libre aux élèves qui en auront besoin, mais je ne manquerai pas de sévir si certains d'entre eux me font perdre le temps que je daigne leur offrir, tout comme je ne tolérerai pas les chahuteurs. Compte tenu du climat actuel, la défense contre les forces du Mal est plus que jamais une discipline importante et je n'accepterai pas l'idée qu'un de mes élèves de dernière année quitte l'école sans avoir toutes les armes nécessaires pour affronter les dangers qui pourraient le menacer.

« Arguments très convaincants » admit mentalement Dumbledore. Cependant, il y avait bien plus que de simples paroles chez cet homme : son regard s'était transformé. Le directeur n'aurait su dire ce que cette lueur lui inspirait, mais il devinait que le sorcier lui faisait une promesse.

─ Il faut aussi que vous sachiez qu'à Poudlard, le respect du programme établi par le ministère suscite quelque peu l'agacement des professeurs, poursuivit Dumbledore.

─ Je ne crains pas les remontrances du ministère, assura le sorcier.

─ Parfait, se réjouit Dumbledore. Alors, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard, professeur Potter.

L'homme inclina légèrement la tête, un sourire aux lèvres. L'espace d'un instant, Dumbledore crut que le professeur Potter avait toujours su qu'il obtiendrait ce poste mais, le temps que cette impression lui traverse l'esprit, elle s'était volatilisée du visage pâle et insondable de son nouvel employé. Peut-être ne s'agissait-il que d'une hallucination… ou peut-être pas.

La vérité, c'était que Harry Potter échappait totalement à Dumbledore, pourtant habile à se faire une opinion relativement juste sur quelqu'un qu'il rencontrait pour la première fois. Outre l'apparence très semblable de Harry aux Potter, quelque chose le dérangeait chez cet individu. Et Dumbledore salua sa décision d'engager le sorcier : au moins, il pourrait garder un œil sur lui.

─ Souhaitez-vous emménager dès aujourd'hui à Poudlard ? demanda Dumbledore.

─ Pas encore, mais merci quand même. Mes étudiants ont encore un peu de retard sur le niveau espéré d'élèves en septième année.

─ Ah, dit Dumbledore, intéressé. Vous les connaissez depuis longtemps ?

─ Une éternité.

Dumbledore cilla brièvement et leva les yeux sur sa nouvelle recrue, qui vidait tranquillement le verre de vin aimablement offert par le directeur quelques minutes plus tôt. Le vieux sage était-il réellement victime d'hallucinations ? Lui-même commençait à se le demander car ce n'était pas la voix de Harry Potter qui lui avait répondu, mais une autre. Plus malicieuse, plus grave et plus… vieille, lui semblait-il. « Soit je deviens fou, soit Mr Potter est encore plus étrange que je ne l'imaginais » se dit-il.

Le sorcier reposa son verre puis se leva.

─ Pardonnez-moi, mais mes étudiants m'attendent et je ne voudrais pas qu'ils arrivent à Poudlard avec un quelconque retard sur leurs camarades, déclara-t-il.

─ Nous avions fini, lui assura Dumbledore en se levant à son tour. Je vais vous raccompagner jusqu'au portail.

Le professeur Potter hocha légèrement la tête et laissa Dumbledore passer devant, mais il s'arrêta d'un coup. L'entendant, le directeur lui lança un regard curieux et remarqua que son nouvel employé fixait Fumseck le phénix, toujours endormi sur son perchoir.

─ Il est magnifique, commenta-t-il.

─ Merci, se réjouit Dumbledore. C'est le premier phénix que vous voyez ?

─ On peut dire ça comme ça, dit le professeur Potter d'un ton léger. Je connaissais votre réputation de sorcier sage et honorable, mais j'ignorais l'existence de votre phénix. Une merveilleuse créature… Les phénix inspirent la confiance…

─ Et n'accordent la leur qu'à de très rares personnes, admit Dumbledore en quittant son bureau. Vous avez beaucoup voyagé ?

─ Pendant dix ans, je n'ai fait que ça.

Ils se laissèrent descendre vers le niveau inférieur, emporté par l'escalier en colimaçon qui permettait de sortir de la tour où était aménagé le bureau directorial. Un pan de mur coulissa bientôt et libéra une ouverture donnant accès au couloir. Tout en discutant des nombreux voyages du professeur Potter de part le monde, et plus principalement en Europe, Dumbledore ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que son nouvel enseignant se déplaçait avec aisance dans le château, « comme s'il le connaissait déjà ».

Enfin, ils atteignirent l'immense hall d'entrée, en descendirent le large escalier de marbre et gagnèrent les gigantesques portes encadrées des quatre sabliers comptabilisant les points obtenus par les élèves au cours de l'année scolaire. A l'extérieur, l'obscurité ne faiblissait pas ; même quand ils allumèrent leurs baguettes magiques, le faisceau de lumière vive parut être englouti par les ténèbres qui régnaient dans le parc.

─ Sacré temps, commenta le professeur Potter.

─ Oui, admit Dumbledore d'un air songeur. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas : le climat britannique n'est pas aussi sinistre que les continentaux aiment le croire.

Le professeur Potter sourit doucement ; puis ils atteignirent le portail. Dumbledore donna un coup de baguette sur la grosse chaîne noire qui en condamnait l'ouverture, et les mailles s'écartèrent comme de sombres serpents aux écailles luisantes.

─ Eh bien, je vous dis donc à la rentrée, professeur, dit Dumbledore.

─ A la rentrée, monsieur le directeur, répondit le sorcier.

─ Oh, une dernière chose, ajouta le vieux sage. Si jamais j'avais besoin de vous écrire, où aurais-je le plus de chance de vous faire parvenir un message ?

─ Au Chaudron baveur. Et, à ce sujet, si je puis me permettre, je me sentirais bien plus en confiance si votre phénix m'apportait lui-même la lettre, dit le nouveau professeur avec un sourire malicieux. Je ne fais pas facilement confiance aux hiboux, ni même aux lettres signées « Albus Dumbledore ». Bonnes vacances, monsieur le directeur.

Le professeur Potter pivota et se volatilisa dans un bruissement d'étoffe. Dumbledore contempla une longue minute l'endroit où s'était tenu son nouvel employé, puis il sourit. « Comment n'en ai-je pas eu l'idée plus tôt !? » s'étonna-t-il.


	9. Le Cauchemar Libéré

Alana atterrit douloureusement au sol, à côté de Drön. Le fessier endolori, le regard habité d'une lueur furieuse, elle amorça un geste pour se relever et reçut quasi-aussitôt un éclair de lumière écarlate qui la projeta en arrière. Affalée sur la pelouse humide de rosée, elle poussa un profond soupir en fusillant du regard la souche morte qui se tenait tout près d'elle.

Les semaines s'étaient succédé à une vitesse fulgurante, chacune d'elles dédiée à l'apprentissage de la magie des sorciers. Alana et Drön avaient eu la satisfaction de prouver à Harry, comme à eux-mêmes, que les Nyfan étaient largement au-dessus des humains : en trois semaines, ils avaient appris tous les programmes scolaires étudiés à Poudlard par les futurs étudiants de septième année. A la déception des deux adolescents, cependant, ils n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion d'assister à toute l'étendue de leurs progrès, car leurs baguettes étaient toujours destinées à des humains.

Comment Harry comptait-il transformer des baguettes humaines en baguettes Nyfan ? Alana et Drön s'étaient longuement posé la question mais, pour la première fois, leurs pensées se tournaient vers une toute autre énigme : quand donc leur professeur en aurait-il assez ? Harry les avait levés à l'aube pour les emmener dans une vallée endormie et obscure où il leur avait demandé de l'attaquer – « pour nous humilier » ajouta Alana avec colère.

Aucune des attaques des deux adolescents n'avait réussi à effleurer, ou même à inquiéter, le sorcier. A l'inverse, presque tous les sortilèges de Harry avaient atteint leur cible. Alana ne comprenait pas quelle leçon devait être retenue, et elle s'en fichait pas mal. Car Drön était reparti à l'attaque, et Alana ne rata pas cette occasion pour se relever et se relancer une fois de plus à l'assaut.

Le sortilège de Drön heurta un bouclier d'énergie derrière lequel jaillit quasi-aussitôt un éclair bleu qui frappa le jeune homme à la poitrine et le renvoya à son point de départ. Alana bondit souplement, son saut lui faisant avaler une dizaine de mètres d'un coup, mais Harry s'écarta tranquillement pour éviter les sorts qu'elle lui balançait. Dès qu'elle atterrit avec une grâce féline, un trait écarlate la toucha et lui offrit un vol plané qui s'arrêta brutalement sur la pelouse.

Essoufflée, agacée, Alana se redressa mais resta assise, foudroyant son professeur du regard.

─ A quoi ça rime, cet exercice ? lança-t-elle, impatiente.

─ Très bien, dit Harry. Arrêtons.

Il la rejoignit, Drön derrière lui, et s'assit en tailleur devant Alana en glissant sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait de près depuis la veille du rendez-vous de l'homme avec le directeur de Poudlard, la jeune femme fut frappée par les étranges métamorphoses subies par leur guide. Comment était-ce possible, elle l'ignorait, mais Harry s'était transformé tout au long du mois d'août.

Les premiers changements étaient survenus la veille de son entretien, en commençant par ses yeux. Le vert émeraude s'était considérablement éclairci au beau milieu de la nuit, se teintant même d'un bleu très discret. Dans les jours qui avaient succédé à sa nomination au poste de professeur, son teint s'était passablement blanchi malgré le soleil étincelant qui avait régné en maître absolu la plupart du temps. Et plus étonnant encore, ses oreilles étaient devenues plus fines, très semblables à celles d'Alana et de Drön.

Moins voyant et quasiment indétectable pour les humains, il y avait la nature même de Harry. Tout au long de ces trois semaines, son héritage humain s'était affaibli, laissant sa partie Nyfan envahir toutes ses caractéristiques physiques. Alana et Drön n'avaient posé aucune question, pas même lorsque Harry avait commencé à changer de voix. Quelque chose d'inexplicable se produisait chez lui, c'était tout ce que les deux adolescents savaient.

─ Cet exercice, reprit Harry, avait deux buts. Le premier, vous faire prendre conscience que l'émotion est généralement une faiblesse dans un duel, surtout si elle est négative. Plus vous gardez la tête froide, plus vos chances de vaincre sont énormes. Quant au deuxième, il s'agissait simplement de vous ouvrir les yeux sur la raison pour laquelle Kordh vous a donnés tant de fil à retordre quand vous avez livré ce combat contre lui.

Alana et Drön échangèrent un regard.

─ Comment ça ? demanda Drön.

─ Vous adoptez une stratégie individualiste et abusive, expliqua Harry. Individualiste, car vous n'avez pas songé un seul instant que vous seriez plus efficaces en attaquant ensemble. Si Alana avait été plus attentive, elle aurait remarqué que Drön m'attaquait sur la gauche. Etant droitier, défendre ma gauche ouvre une faille sur mon côté droit. Alana aurait pu l'exploiter.

« Quant à l'aspect abusif, il est très simple. Dès vos premières attaques, vous m'avez lancé les sorts les plus puissants que vous connaissez et n'avez pas cessé de faire usage de vos pouvoirs Nyfan. Donc, je n'ai pas eu trop de mal à découvrir les failles de vos techniques. Quand vous sautez, vous vous mettez en danger, car vous n'avez pas de réelle liberté de mouvement dans les airs. Et quand vous atterrissez, vous marquez obligatoirement un temps d'arrêt pour prendre vos appuis… »

Alana et Drön se consultèrent rapidement, pris au dépourvu. Bien qu'ils aient été les deux meilleurs de leur ancienne classe, ils s'apercevaient brusquement qu'ils étaient encore très loin d'avoir tout appris dans l'art du combat Nyfan. En bref, Harry leur reprochait leur naïveté.

─ Il existe trois règles primordiales pour être un bon duelliste, poursuivit Harry. La première, et la plus importante de toutes : ne jamais laisser une émotion négative vous envahir. C'est-à-dire, ne laissez pas la colère, le dépit, l'impatience ou la confiance s'installer. Ce n'est pas parce que votre adversaire vous dépasse en connaissances et en puissance que ce sera forcément lui le vainqueur ; le gagnant, c'est le duelliste qui sait garder son sang-froid et réfléchir.

« La deuxième règle n'est pas moins importante que la première. Elle concerne l'effet de surprise. Vos connaissances en matière de maléfices s'étendent bien au-delà de ce que l'on apprend dans une école, c'est très bien, mais ça ne vous servira à rien si vous le prouvez dès les premières secondes. La terrible erreur que commettront vos adversaires, ce sera de vous sous-estimer. Mettez-le en confiance, qu'il se croit supérieur à vous, mais ne frappez qu'au bon moment.

« Quant à la troisième règle, elle résume les deux premières. Ne soyez jamais votre adversaire. Si vous dominez un duel, méfiez-vous. Si votre ennemi tente de vous fuir et que vous le coincez, méfiez-vous. Comme je l'ai dit, ce n'est pas toujours le plus cultivé et le plus puissant qui gagne. Restez froids face à l'avantage que vous détenez, ou vous vous ferez surprendre. »

Alana jeta un regard en biais à Drön, un peu gênée. Tous deux avaient déjà entendu un discours assez similaire, à peine deux jours avant leur escapade à Armehnkar. Darran, leur professeur d'art du combat Nyfan, avait cité ces trois mêmes règles lors du dernier cours qu'ils avaient eu avec lui. Il semblait que les innombrables compliments que Darran leur avait offerts tout au long de leurs études avaient réussi à flatter l'ego des deux adolescents, à tel point qu'ils s'étaient montré un peu trop confiants.

Au moins, maintenant, tous deux étaient prévenus.

─ Bien, dit Harry en se levant. La rentrée est dans deux jours, il est temps d'acheter vos fournitures. Je dois m'absenter quelque temps, nous ne nous reverrons donc pas avant votre arrivée à Poudlard.

─ Tu vas chercher nos baguettes ? s'enquit Drön.

─ Vos baguettes, vous les avez déjà, répondit Harry d'un ton léger. Je vais simplement chercher ce qui manque pour qu'elles soient aussi efficaces que les baguettes de vos camarades. Cependant, ne croyez pas que vous êtes encore en vacances : j'ai laissé des questionnaires dans ma chambre. Vous devrez y répondre sans aucune aide, quelle qu'elle soit.

─ Ca ressemble à un examen, marmonna Alana d'un air grincheux.

─ C'en est un. Un examen qu'il vous faut réussir impérativement si nous voulons que tout se passe de la meilleure manière…

Alana et Drön lui lancèrent un regard interrogateur. Harry soupira et se rassit.

─ Vous vous souvenez de ces deux adolescents que vous avez rencontrés, dit-il. La jeune femme que tu as croisée dans la rue, Alana ; et le garçon qui me ressemble, Drön. Et vous vous souvenez sûrement de ce que disait le Brohl : « Sachez interpréter les présages ». Si mon intuition est bonne, c'est de deux présages dans ce genre-là que le Brohl nous mettait en garde. Le fait que vous vous sentiez attirés par cette sorcière et ce sorcier n'est pas une coïncidence, c'est un message.

─ Un message qui veut dire quoi ? demanda Alana.

─ Vous le saurez quand il vous apparaîtra clairement, assura Harry. J'ai une certaine expérience dans le mysticisme des prophéties et je sais deux choses. La première, c'est que certains ont un rôle à jouer s'ils l'acceptent. La deuxième, c'est que d'autres peuvent jouer un rôle s'ils le désirent. Maintenant, je dois vous laisser. J'ai laissé assez d'or dans ma chambre pour que vous puissiez vous acheter toutes les fournitures scolaires, et plus.

Il lança un regard aux tenues traditionnelles des Nyfan que les deux adolescents portaient. Bien sûr, ils avaient déjà acheté des robes de sorcière et de sorcier, mais ils se sentaient beaucoup plus à l'aise dans leurs tenues habituelles.

Harry leur adressa un petit signe de la main, typiquement Nyfan, puis tourna les talons et se volatilisa dans un bruissement d'étoffe. Alana et Drön restèrent assis encore un moment, tandis que le soleil rose qui les avait accueillit se teintait d'une intense lueur dorée. La fraicheur de la nuit disparaissait petit à petit, annonçant une journée aussi brûlante qu'à l'ordinaire.

─ Il est quand même bizarre, ce sorcier, commenta Drön. Pff, et dire qu'on va devoir passer je ne sais pas combien de temps dans un collège infesté d'humains. J'espère au moins qu'il y aura de jolies filles mais… enfin, voilà quoi, ça restera des humaines...

Alana roula des yeux. Drön redevenait fidèle à lui-même : plus la reprise des cours se rapprochaient, et plus sa principale inquiétude était de savoir s'il aurait autant de succès que l'année précédente. Alana, elle, avait bien d'autres soucis. Maintenant que Harry leur avait fait part de son intuition, elle était très curieuse de retrouver cette jeune femme et de faire sa connaissance, juste pour vérifier que le sorcier ne s'était pas trompé en pensant qu'elles étaient liées d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Cependant, en y réfléchissant bien, cette année au sein d'une école sorcière pourrait s'avérer être une expérience très intéressante. Jusqu'à présent, elle avait littéralement ignoré les méthodes de vie de ces humains, bien trop occupée par les cours. Et s'ils retournaient à leur époque, ils pourraient prévenir les races Ainées du gâchis pathétique que l'humanité ferait du monde – et avec de la chance, les créatures magiques s'uniraient pour empêcher cela.

─ Tiens, dit Drön d'un air surpris.

Alana leva les yeux au ciel, dans lequel grandissait rapidement un point noir. Un hibou volait dans leur direction, un exemplaire de _La Gazette du sorcier_ entre les pattes. Lorsqu'il survola les deux Nyfan, le rapace lâcha son fardeau et décrivit une grande courbe pour repartir d'où il venait. Drön réceptionna le journal au vol et le déplia en se redressant. Harry ayant pris un abonnement, il n'était pas nécessaire de payer l'oiseau ; toutefois, ce détail frappa brusquement l'esprit d'Alana.

En un mois, Harry avait dépensé une belle quantité d'or. Entre la location des trois chambres, les repas et les achats divers comme les robes de sorcier et de sorcière et les nombreux livres qu'il avait achetés afin de leur dispenser ses cours, leur étrange guide avait étalé beaucoup d'or. Mais d'où sortait-il cette fortune ? L'avait-il sur lui quand il avait traversé le vortex ? Cela signifiait-il qu'il avait toujours prévu la réalisation de la Prophétie des Damnés ?

Des questions, encore. Toutefois, Harry était parti et Alana ne pouvait rien faire, à part ajouter toutes ces interrogations à la liste établie par Drön et elle sur les mystères et autres énigmes qui entouraient le sorcier. En outre, Drön poussa un juron qui ne lui était guère coutumier, si bien que la jeune femme ne s'attarda plus sur les secrets de Harry.

─ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? interrogea-t-elle, surprise.

Pour toute réponse, Drön lui montra la première page, sur laquelle la photo d'un énorme cratère avait été affichée sous la manchette : DESASTRE EN SCANDINAVIE : LA MAGIE DERAILLE !

─ C'est quoi, cette histoire ? s'étonna Alana, ahurie.

─ Apparemment, il s'est encore produit un phénomène magique inexpliqué, dit Drön. Hier encore, il y avait une ville à la place du cratère, mais il y a eu une explosion d'une violence inouïe cette nuit. Cette image montre tout ce qu'il reste de cette ville ; autrement dit, plus rien. Par contre, certains sorciers du village voisin racontent que des étrangers à l'allure très bizarre s'intéressaient à l'endroit, depuis deux ou trois jours. Dont un « qui avait la peau bleue »…

Alana sentit sa gorge se nouer sensiblement et échangea un regard éloquent avec Drön.

─ Kordh, dirent-ils d'une même voix.

A n'en point douter, les autres étrangers étaient des fidèles de ce Seigneur des Ténèbres que Harry leur avait dit s'appeler Lord Voldemort. Peut-être même Mordred faisait-il partie du voyage. Aucune autre abomination humaine n'aurait pu déclencher pareille catastrophe – et Mordred, lors de son règne, avait montré plus d'une fois qu'il ne respectait pas la nature. Néanmoins, s'il était effectivement l'auteur de ce désastre, cela signifiait que ses pouvoirs étaient nettement plus puissants qu'à leur époque.

Un horrible soupçon naquit soudain dans l'esprit d'Alana.

─ C'est quoi, la Scandinavie ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix sourde.

─ Le Royaume des Glaces, apparemment, répondit Drön.

Alana déglutit difficilement. Si la Scandinavie était réellement le Royaume des Glaces, cela signifiait que cette explosion avait eu lieu sur le territoire des…

─ Alors, ils ne l'ont jamais tuée, murmura-t-elle.

─ Quoi ? dit Drön, hébété.

─ Combien de races Ainées vivaient au Royaume des Glaces ? répliqua Alana.

─ Heu… il n'y avait que les Brohl, répondit Drön, interloqué par la question.

Mais, soudainement, il sembla comprendre où Alana voulait en venir et pâlit légèrement.

─ Tu crois que... commença-t-il.

─ Que l'Ombre n'a jamais été tuée, acheva Alana. La véritable version de son histoire, c'est qu'elle a été emprisonnée. Et Mordred semble avoir réussi à la libérer de sa prison… L'Ombre est vivante ; pire que ça, elle est déjà en liberté.


	10. Le Rêve de Lily

Etait-ce donc à cela que ressemblait le chaos ?

Une partie de l'esprit de Lily se le demandait, tandis que l'autre cherchait à comprendre comment elle était arrivée ici. Figée, incapable de remuer le moindre membre, elle fixait, impuissante, les immenses colonnes de fumée noire qui s'élevaient d'étranges maisons circulaires ravagées par les flammes d'une multitudes d'incendies tout aussi bizarres que les demeures. Car si elle entendait le ronflement du feu, le crépitement du bois enflammé, l'explosion des fenêtres et les hurlements des habitants prisonniers de leurs maisons flamboyantes, elle ne comprenait pas comment les incendies pouvaient rester stables à ce point. Comme s'ils avaient possédé une âme, ils ne dépassaient pas l'enceinte des propriétés dont ils se nourrissaient.

Où était-elle donc ? Comment était-elle arrivée ici ? Quel était cet endroit ? Les questions tournaient à une vitesse prodigieuse dans son esprit, tandis les hurlements des habitants à l'agonie s'éteignaient les uns après les autres. L'air s'emplissait de l'odeur du sang, de la chair brûlée, du bois cramé et d'autres parfums plus écœurants et étouffants encore. Comment faisait-elle pour ne pas vomir ? Pour ne pas se mettre à hurler ? Pourquoi restait-elle immobile ?

Soudain, elle baissa la tête à son insu, comme si quelqu'un d'autre avait contrôlé son corps. Un détail lui sauta aux yeux : son accoutrement. La nuisette qu'elle avait enfilée quand elle était allée dormir ne couvrait plus son corps ; elle portait à présent une longue robe blanche, ceinte d'une fine chaîne d'or, et dont le décolleté l'aurait sûrement fait rougir de gêne si elle avait contrôlé son enveloppe charnelle.

─ Demetra !

Contre son gré, Lily tourna la tête en se redressant. Un homme s'avançait vers elle, grand et mince, les yeux vitreux et une main crispée sur son épaule ensanglantée. Le corps de Lily bondit agilement sur ses pieds nus et se précipita à la rencontre de l'individu, qui s'adossa contre le mur d'une propriété et sembla pâlir brusquement.

─ Edrihn ! s'exclama la voix de Lily, alarmée.

Lily ne chercha même plus à comprendre quoique ce soit. Elle était persuadée de rêver et pourtant, les choses lui paraissaient d'une réalité effroyable. Elle entendait les battements affolés de son cœur, les brins d'herbe sous ses pieds, la brise nocturne transpercer le tissu de sa robe et lui apporter les odeurs ignobles qui empestaient la ville. C'était comme si, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé, c'était elle qui se trouvait dans un corps étranger.

─ Fuyez, dit le dénommé Edrihn d'une voix rauque et douloureuse.

─ Non, je…

Elle tendit une main en direction de l'épaule d'Edrihn et la posa sur celle de l'homme. Celui-ci essaya de protester, mais il paraissait paralysé. Lily sentit alors un étrange frisson remonter toute sa colonne vertébrale puis circuler dans le bras levé. Lorsque le fourmillement atteignit sa paume, une lueur dorée en jaillit. Edrihn se raidit d'un coup, une lueur douloureuse dans le regard, tandis que Lily assistait, sa bouche virtuelle entrouverte, à un spectacle à la fois dégoutant et fascinant.

Quelque chose suintait de la blessure béante d'Edrihn ; un liquide sombre en dégoulinait, comme si le sang de l'homme s'était brusquement mis à repousser ce poison jusqu'à l'éjecter dans son intégralité de son corps. Alors, les chairs se rapprochèrent les unes des autres. Implacable, le corps de Lily, d'une sérénité soudaine et effroyable, continua de produire sa lumière dorée avec la paume de sa main, sans accorder la moindre attention aux gémissements agonisants d'Edrihn.

La surface de la peau se referma alors. L'espace d'une seconde, une cicatrice luisante scintilla, puis se volatilisa. L'épaule couverte de sang, Edrihn rouvrit les yeux en poussant un grand souffle et lança un regard réprobateur à la jeune femme.

─ Vous n'auriez pas dû, dit-il d'une voix sévère.

─ Mais je l'ai fait, répliqua la bouche de Lily.

Edrihn se releva, rétabli. Il semblait n'avoir aucune envie de la remercier mais Lily sentit qu'elle n'en attendait pas moins, comme s'il était parfaitement naturel de ne recevoir qu'un reproche pour avoir sauvé la vie de cet homme.

─ Maintenant, nous pouvons fuir, déclara alors Lily.

Edrihn hocha la tête et prit la tête du binôme. L'angoisse réapparut dans le corps de Lily, qui aurait pu transplaner directement si elle avait pu reprendre le contrôle de son corps ne serait-ce qu'une minute. Hélas, elle eut beau fournir tous les efforts de volonté dont elle était capable, elle ne parvint même pas à faire s'arrêter son enveloppe charnelle. Elle aurait préféré.

Car lorsqu'ils atteignirent la rue voisine, un sinistre spectacle s'offrit à leurs yeux. Les cadavres d'une dizaine d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants jonchaient la terre de l'allée, leur sang aspiré par le sol ou faisant scintiller les brins d'herbe sur lesquels il s'était déposé. Edrihn marqua un temps d'arrêt, blêmit dangereusement mais reprit malgré tout sa marche. La gorge nouée, l'estomac contracté à l'extrême, le corps de Lily lui emboîta le pas.

Dans un silence écœuré, ils enjambèrent les corps, sans même entendre les terribles bruits qui venaient du cœur de la cité. Lily, elle, les entendait, résignée à ne pas regarder les dépouilles des malheureux, à ne même pas y penser. Il se passait quelque chose de particulièrement violent quelque part, tout près, comme un combat ayant recourt à des sons plutôt qu'à des sortilèges. Des déchirements semblables à des coups de tonnerre éclataient par instants ; des coups sourds d'une brutalité inouïe précédaient des dégringolades de pierre, comme si des murs s'effondraient sous un impact puissant.

Ils parcoururent plusieurs allées, s'éloignant du combat rageur qui se livrait au cœur de la cité, croisant d'autres cadavres par dizaines. A mesure qu'ils s'écartaient de la bataille et des hurlements, la cime de hauts arbres sombres s'élevait de plus en plus haut au-dessus des flammes ravageant les maisons. Les incendies paraissaient n'avoir épargné aucune maison, tout comme les agresseurs n'avaient épargné quasi-personne.

─ Par les dieux !

Il fallut une bonne seconde à Lily pour réaliser que ces mots s'étaient échappé de sa bouche, encore à son insu. L'instant d'après, son corps se précipitait tout entier vers l'un des quelques corps qui gisaient dans une ruelle voisine. Lily entendit vaguement Edrihn protester, mais son corps n'y accorda aucune importance. Il avala les mètres à une vitesse prodigieuse que Lily ne pourrait jamais égaler en l'ayant sous son contrôle puis il se jeta à genoux.

Les mains de Lily se saisirent du corps et tressaillirent. Le cœur de la jeune femme battait encore, très faiblement, mais elle était toujours vivante. Délicatement, elle bougea la fille pour la blottir contre elle et écarter les longs cheveux d'un bleu sombre qui dissimulaient le visage blafard de la blessée.

─ Adonia ? murmura la voix de Lily.

La dénommée Adonia fascina sombrement Lily. Car à présent qu'elle était sur le dos, Lily et son corps pouvaient constater que les blessures infligées à la jeune femme étaient différentes que celles ayant tué les autres habitants. Sa robe pourpre, aussi légère que celle que Lily portait, était déchiquetée, comme si des animaux sauvages aux griffes acérées lui avaient bondi dessus, sauf que la robe n'avait pas été la seule chose à pâtir de cette attaque sanglante.

Car les griffures avaient également laissé leurs traces sur la peau même de la jeune femme et glissaient de ses clavicules jusqu'à son nombril. Et c'était ça, plus qu'autre chose, qui fascinait Lily, car malgré ses terribles blessures, la jeune femme, à peine plus âgée qu'elle, était toujours vivante. Souffrante, à l'agonie, mourante même, mais vivante.

─ Ah, dit Adonia dans un souffle presque inaudible. Je suis… contente... que tu sois…là.

─ Attends, je vais te soigner, dit la voix tremblante de Lily.

Mais Lily sut que c'était impossible : elle l'entendit dans sa propre voix.

─ Non, dit Adonia de cette même voix faible. Tu… tu ne peux… rien. Des Siligs…

Qu'étaient les Siligs ? Lily l'ignorait, mais elle sentit sa mâchoire se crisper de colère et de dégoût.

─ Mor… Mor… balbutia Adonia.

Un froid glacial se répandit dans le corps de Lily. Adonia aurait tout aussi bien pu appeler le Lord noir par son nom, l'effet aurait été le même si Lily avait eu le contrôle de son corps. Toutefois, elle réalisa que le froid mordant qui mettait son enveloppe charnelle au supplice n'était pas causé par la terreur du nom, mais par la personne qui le portait.

─ Où est-il ? souffla la bouche de Lily d'un air horrifié. Adonia, où est ton fils ?

─ Je… l'aime…

Adonia essaya d'afficher un sourire, mais la faible étincelle qui habitait ses yeux sombres s'éteignit au même moment et un râle franchit ses lèvres. Sa poitrine dénudée, ensanglantée et lacérée, s'affaissa pour la dernière fois ; et les mains de Lily tremblèrent violemment.

─ Demetra, nous devons partir ! intima alors Edrihn d'un ton dur.

─ Non, répliqua la bouche de Lily dans un souffle étranglé. Il faut trouver son fils…

─ Il est sûrement déjà mort, gronda Edrihn. Un enfant n'a pas pu survivre, Votre Altesse, nous devons partir. Si les Siligs rôdent dans les parages, nous n'aurons aucune chance de…

─ Nous ne partirons pas sans son fils !

Même dans ses pires colères, Lily n'avait pas souvenir de s'être montrée aussi glaciale. La voix douce que son corps avait jusqu'alors employée s'était brutalement transformée en une lame tranchante et glacée.

─ Pardonnez-moi, Votre Altesse, dit Edrihn d'un ton attristé et déterminé.

Alertée par la résignation de l'homme, la tête de Lily se tourna vers lui au moment où il abaissait son bras. Lily sentit son corps rater un battement et regarder l'objet sombre que tenait Edrihn dans sa main pour l'assommer…

Lily se redressa brutalement, traversée d'innombrables frissons glacés, une sueur froide perlant sur son front. Le souffle court, haletant, elle mit quelques secondes à réaliser qu'elle se trouvait dans son lit, à des kilomètres de cette ville ravagée par les flammes qui hantait encore ses yeux. Etait-ce un rêve ? Un cauchemar, plutôt. Le plus réaliste et le plus terrifiant qu'elle ait jamais fait, en vérité.

Lily se glissa hors de son lit et s'approcha de la fenêtre entrouverte. Elle l'ouvrit en grand et s'accouda lourdement sur la balustrade, savourant la fraîcheur de la nuit s'engouffrer dans sa chambre et caresser son visage. « C'est ridicule ! » songea-t-elle. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, saisissant, mais simplement un cauchemar. « Comme si ça pouvait être autre chose ! » ajouta-t-elle mentalement avec mépris.

Lily ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Si seulement elle avait fait ce cauchemar à Poudlard, elle aurait pu s'en débarrasser immédiatement. Hélas, les images revenaient inlassablement dans son esprit, la harcelant sans cesse avec plus de force. Si elle avait été dans son dortoir, elle aurait pu en discuter à ses amies. Elles auraient pu s'amuser à interpréter son rêve, comme elles le faisaient si souvent lors de leur cinquième année.

Bien sûr, Lily connaissait suffisamment Sonia pour anticiper ce qu'elle lui dirait si elle lui parlait de ce cauchemar demain matin. La petite brune affirmerait que Lily s'inquiétait trop pour l'avenir, qu'elle ne se détendait pas assez et que, d'une certaine manière, son inconscient lui faisait visionner des rêves lugubres où Lily perdrait tout ce qu'elle aimait. Et ce ne serait pas faux. L'avenir après Poudlard était plus qu'incertain, d'autant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres semblait vouloir sa mort. Dumbledore l'avait lui-même reconnu : « Lord Voldemort n'a pas l'habitude que ses cibles réchappent d'une attaque, et il est peu probable qu'il jette l'éponge. »

Quant à Mary Macdonald, Lily pensait savoir ce que la blondinette dirait. Elle rejetterait la faute sur la pression exercée par cette dernière année à Poudlard, avec les Aspic, les cours et tout ça. Elle serait à la fois dans le vrai et dans le faux, car Lily savait comment gérer la pression des examens – ne l'avait-elle pas déjà démontré lors de leur cinquième année ?! Oui, Mary appréhenderait ce cauchemar de sa manière préférée : se plaindre du travail écrasant que les professeurs leur donnaient et de l'angoisse que les examens inspiraient.

Et pourtant, même si Sonia et Mary seraient dans le vrai, Lily sentait qu'il lui manquerait un détail, un critère, une explication qui justifierait l'intensité de son cauchemar. Lily poussa un nouveau soupir et s'efforça de vider son esprit. Elle avait souvent entendu parler de l'occlumancie, surtout dans les livres ou les discussions chantant les louanges de Dumbledore, mais elle ne s'y avait jamais vraiment daigné s'y intéresser.

A présent que Dumbledore l'avait encouragée à étudier l'occlumancie, toutefois, Lily s'apercevait que cet art ne comportait que des avantages… quand on le maîtrisait. Car si Lily savait vider son esprit, en fournissant beaucoup d'efforts, elle était loin de compter parmi les occlumens du pays. Cette branche de la magie était beaucoup plus subtile que ne le pensaient les étudiants. Vider son esprit, c'était une chose, mais faire disparaître un seul souvenir, une seule émotion, sans que les autres ne soient touchés, c'était carrément autre chose.

Lily rouvrit les yeux en frissonnant légèrement. Ce petit bol d'air frais l'avait parfaitement calmée ; et malgré les souvenirs de son cauchemar qui menaçaient de revenir à la charge, elle regagna son lit sans refermer la fenêtre.

Dès qu'elle reposa la tête sur l'oreiller, elle se rendormit.


	11. Réflexions Sous Le Soleil

─ Qu'est-ce qui se passe, encore ?

La voix tendue et lasse de Horace tira Dumbledore de ses pensées. Immobile dans l'encadrement des immenses portes du château, le directeur de Poudlard réalisa soudainement que le soleil était bien plus haut qu'au moment de son arrivée. Perdu dans ses songes, il s'était naturellement déconnecté du fil du temps ; et comprit ce qui tracassait le maître des potions. A l'évidence, Horace l'avait observé un long moment avant de se décider à intervenir.

Le soleil resplendissant qui pénétrait dans le hall du château fit étinceler le crâne chauve de Horace au moment où celui-ci franchit le cadre lumineux étalé sur le sol dallé. Dumbledore le laissa le rejoindre en réfléchissant à la question de son collègue et ami. A quoi pensait-il depuis tout à l'heure ? Il n'était pas certain de s'en souvenir, en fait – ou plutôt, il préférait ne pas s'en souvenir, car Horace n'était pas un homme qui acceptait que le directeur de Poudlard se montre plus sinistre et sombre que lui.

─ Allons nous promener, proposa Dumbledore.

La promenade consistait en réalité à vagabonder dans le parc de Poudlard, mais Horace le laissa assez facilement tenter. Ils franchirent donc les immenses portes et descendirent le large escalier de pierre. Il était agréable de se balader dans le parc l'été : l'herbe verdoyante offrait un magnifique parterre d'une teinte émeraude ; le parfum des fleurs cultivées par Pomona Chourave lançaient leurs parfums dans les alentours des serres ; le Saule cogneur feuillu se prélassait tranquillement ; et le lac noir rafraîchissait la température agréablement dès qu'on s'en approchait.

Dumbledore et Horace prirent la direction des serres. Comme à chacune de ses promenades, en général solitaires, Dumbledore terminait son petit tour par la rive du lac pour en savourer toute la fraîcheur.

─ Alors ? insista Horace.

─ N'as-tu rien remarqué, ce mois-ci ? demanda presque aussitôt Dumbledore.

Horace haussa les sourcils d'un air sarcastique. Bien sûr, tous les professeurs avaient remarqué un très grand nombre de choses ce mois-ci : le nom de leur futur collègue au poste d'enseignant de défense contre les forces du Mal, par exemple ; mais aussi les foudres vertes, l'inscription de deux étudiants de septième année et, le plus catastrophique, le désastre survenu en Suède.

─ Non, Horace, dit Dumbledore d'un ton patient. Je ne fais pas référence aux évènements scolaires, ni aux unes de _La Gazette du sorcier_. Je parle de quelque chose qui aurait dû nous sauter aux yeux dès le début, une chose qui soulage tellement la terreur angoissée générale que personne n'ose y penser.

Cette fois-ci, les sourcils de Horace se froncèrent.

─ Tu parles des Mangemorts ? demanda-t-il.

─ En effet. Depuis le début du mois, il n'y a eu aucune disparition, aucun meurtre, et les attaques sur les Potter et sur Lily Evans sont les seules méfaits que les Mangemorts aient perpétrés ce mois-ci. Sauf que même pour ces agressions, Lord Voldemort a désigné des novices de s'en charger.

─ Comment tu sais que c'étaient des novices ? dit Horace, perplexe.

─ Parce que Voldemort était prêt à les sacrifier, expliqua simplement Dumbledore. De mémoire, je ne me souviens pas d'avoir entendu dire que les Mangemorts avaient lancé une attaque sur qui que ce soit en pleine journée. En outre, j'ai correspondu avec Henri et Melinda Potter grâce à Fumseck, et même si tous deux ne sont pas Aurors, ils m'ont clairement fait comprendre que leur survie était également une conséquence de l'incompétence stratégique des mages noirs.

Ils atteignirent enfin les serres et bifurquèrent d'un même mouvement vers la cabane de Hagrid, pour le moment inoccupée, son propriétaire s'était aventuré dans la forêt interdite au petit matin.

─ Egalement ? répéta Horace après une brève réflexion.

─ Oui, approuva Dumbledore avec un léger sourire, satisfait de la vivacité d'esprit de son ami. Car un autre facteur est à prendre en compte : quelqu'un est intervenu à temps. Quelqu'un qui a sauvé James et qui, par un curieux hasard, correspond étrangement à la description vestimentaire que Lily m'a faite de l'homme venu la prévenir qu'elle était menacée.

« Et qui a également volé une des Prophéties des Damnés », ajouta mentalement Dumbledore. Même s'il n'en avait pas la preuve, il soupçonnait le curieux professeur Potter d'être encore plus étrange qu'il ne l'avait pensé à leur rencontre. Néanmoins, sa certitude que Harry Potter était l'intrus du ministère et le sauveur de James et de Lily, réjouissait considérablement le directeur de Poudlard.

Son hypothèse selon laquelle des personnes avaient jailli des foudres vertes n'en était que renforcée – et que plus étrange. Si, comme il le pensait, ces phénomènes inexpliqués avaient ramené des sorciers et des créatures à cette époque, comment Harry Potter avait-il pu savoir que James Potter et Lily Evans seraient attaqués ? Au début, Dumbledore avait pensé que le professeur Potter était un descendant des deux Gryffondor mais, presque aussitôt, un détail était venu abattre cette théorie : si Harry Potter était resté à son époque, James Potter et Lily Evans seraient morts au début du mois et n'auraient donc pas pu s'assurer une descendance.

Et les questions s'étaient trouvées plus nombreuses qu'après l'entretien du professeur Potter. Si celui-ci ne s'était pas interposé, James Potter serait mort ce mois-ci, et la famille Potter aurait disparu avec ses parents. Pourtant, Dumbledore en était convaincu, le nouvel enseignant venait du futur – et c'était grâce à ses connaissances de ce présent qu'il avait pu sauver James et Lily. Mais alors, qui étaient ses parents ? De quel Potter descendait-il ? James était non seulement le dernier Potter, mais il était aussi un miracle pour ses parents, qui l'avaient eu à un âge improbable. Aujourd'hui, ils ne pourraient pas en avoir un deuxième.

Dumbledore plissa le front, légèrement contrarié. Il lui manquait un élément, quelque chose qui aurait l'heureux pouvoir de lui permettre d'y voir plus clair. Bien sûr, il était possible que Harry Potter fût en réalité un ancêtre de James – un ancêtre doté d'une certaine aptitude à la divination, peut-être ; mais Dumbledore n'y croyait pas une seconde, d'autant que cette version n'expliquerait pas le comment de l'intervention du professeur Potter au profit de Lily Evans.

A la grande satisfaction de Dumbledore, toutefois, Horace le ramena à la réalité en reprenant :

─ Et qu'est-ce ça présage, selon toi ? demanda le maître des potions, presque à contrecoeur.

─ Quelque chose de très mauvais augure, soupira Dumbledore. Il se passe des choses importantes dans le camp adverse et c'est là tout le problème, nous ne savons rien de ces choses. Où Voldemort a-t-il eu vent de l'existence d'un être à la peau bleue ? Depuis quand cherche-t-il à entrer en contact avec lui ? Quelle ignominie lui a-t-il promis pour le rallier à sa cause ? Et qui sont ceux qui accompagnaient cet être bleu en Suède ? Pourquoi partir si loin pour provoquer la destruction intégrale d'une ville ?

Dumbledore laissa échapper un nouveau soupir. Ils passèrent devant la cabane de Hagrid et longèrent la lisière de la forêt interdite en silence, le soleil brûlant sur leurs épaules. Toutefois, Dumbledore avait un autre souci – une chose dont il n'avait encore parlé à personne. Une information qui n'était même pas sortie de son bureau depuis qu'il en avait pris connaissance.

Mais encore une fois, Horace fut le premier à rompre le silence, et Dumbledore retarda le moment où il devrait annoncer cette nouvelle à l'un de ses collègues.

─ Tu penses qu'il prépare une attaque sur le Poudlard Express ? demanda le maître des potions d'une voix rauque d'inquiétude.

Dumbledore réfléchit longuement à cette éventualité. Cette idée lui avait déjà traversé l'esprit, en fait, mais c'était dès la première semaine d'absence de vie des Mangemorts, et il l'avait écartée. A présent, toutefois, il était moins prompt à douter de cette possible attaque. Alors, au bout d'un moment, il dit :

─ Ce n'est pas impossible, admit-il. Voldemort ne cherchera pas à faire du mal aux élèves, sauf à ceux issus de familles Moldues. Et, désormais, à James et à Lily. Néanmoins, s'il devait lancer une attaque, il ferait appel aux Détraqueurs qui l'ont rejoint, car les Mangemorts n'ont que peu de chances de faire s'arrêter le train… à moins de le faire dérailler.

Mais tout comme lui, Horace savait probablement qu'il était quasi-impossible que les Mangemorts en viennent à une telle solution pour arrêter le Poudlard Express. Voldemort lui-même n'oserait jamais le leur ordonner. Certes, Voldemort ne s'inquiétait pas du tout pour les enfants des Mangemorts, mais il était assez intelligent pour savoir que mettre en péril la vie des progénitures de ses serviteurs pourrait lui attirer bien des soucis. Comme des trahisons…

Un hululement leur fit s'arrêter pour la première fois. Se retournant, ils virent un hibou voler vers eux, survolant le portail fermé et flanqué de deux piliers de pierre surmontés de sangliers ailés. Le rapace se permit un nouveau battement d'ailes, puis se posa sur le bras tendu de Dumbledore. Celui-ci entreprit aussitôt de libérer l'oiseau de l'enveloppe attachée à sa patte. Débarrassé de son fardeau, le hibou prit de nouveau son envol.

Dumbledore reprit alors sa marche, immédiatement imité par Horace qu'il sentait lancer des regards à la dérobée en direction de la lettre. Le directeur eut un sourire intérieur. Ouvrant l'enveloppe, il retira un premier parchemin et fronça aussitôt les sourcils.

─ Un souci ? demanda Horace d'une voix innocente.

─ Une étrangeté, rectifia Dumbledore. Ceci, mon cher Horace, est une interrogation que j'ai envoyée à un étudiant désirant intégrer Poudlard. Pour évaluer son niveau.

─ Tu veux dire… un troisième nouveau ? s'étonna Horace.

─ Oui, admit Dumbledore.

Il était à présent inutile de cacher cette information plus longtemps, d'autant que la perplexité qu'elle inspirait à Dumbledore venait de croître davantage dès qu'il avait parcouru l'écriture.

─ Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a d'étrange, cette interrogation ? reprit Horace.

─ L'interrogation en elle-même n'a rien d'étrange, reconnut Dumbledore. C'est plutôt l'écriture de cet étudiant qui me pose des problèmes. Car, si elle est élégante, ronde et penchée sur ce parchemin, celle qu'il a utilisée pour me demander d'intégrer Poudlard était bien plus étroite, bien plus sèche… comme si deux personnes s'étaient partagé la même identité.

─ Mais il n'y a pas que ça, n'est-ce pas ? dit Horace, perspicace.

Non, bien sûr, l'écriture n'était qu'une des étrangetés qui entouraient ce jeune homme. Dumbledore ne répondit pas tout de suite, attendant qu'ils aient atteint la rive du lac, comme si la fraîcheur de l'eau lui donnait le courage de poursuivre.

─ Ce jeune homme m'a écrit il y a deux jours, poursuivit-il. Je lui ai aussitôt répondu, en lui envoyant la liste des fournitures, mais en lui donnant un rendez-vous pour le lendemain matin. La réponse n'a pas été longue à arriver et, étrangement, il s'est excusé de ne pouvoir se présenter à Poudlard dans les jours à venir.

─ Et qu'est-ce que ça a de… d'étrange ?

─ Tout, affirma Dumbledore. Pour quelqu'un désirant ardemment intégrer Poudlard, je trouve insolite qu'il refuse un rendez-vous au cours duquel il pourrait me démontrer cette envie. Au début, j'ai pensé qu'il était indisposé, malade, et je lui ai répondu que, s'il le souhaitait, je pourrais me déplacer pour le rencontrer. J'imagine que tu devines sa réponse.

─ Il a refusé, certifia Horace.

─ En effet.

─ Et… qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

─ Donne-moi ton opinion, proposa Dumbledore d'un ton aimable.

Un pli se forma rapidement entre les sourcils argentés de Horace, qui réfléchit longuement, amorça un geste pour prendre la parole, se ravisa finalement, puis repartit dans ses réflexions. Il se décida enfin à s'exprimer quand ils atteignirent la rive à l'endroit où elle faisait face à la montagne sur laquelle avait été bâti le château.

─ Quelqu'un d'autre a postulé, déclara-t-il.

─ Je pense la même chose, approuva Dumbledore. Et naturellement, je m'interroge, car je ne vois pas très bien pourquoi quelqu'un se ferait passer pour un étudiant désireux d'entrer à Poudlard au lieu de laisser ce jeune homme m'écrire lui-même. Bien sûr, il se peut que le garçon ne veuille pas venir, mais que son père l'y oblige…

─ Ou ? demanda Horace.

─ C'est là tout le problème, mon cher Horace, dit Dumbledore. J'ai bien d'autres explications qui me permettraient d'expliquer ce comportement singulier, mais elles sont toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Au risque de te paraître paranoïaque, je me suis demandé si la candidature ne m'avait pas été envoyée pour préparer le terrain au véritable candidat.

─ C'est possible, admit Horace, mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de paranoïaque là-dedans.

─ Oh, dans cette seule idée, il n'y absolument rien de paranoïaque. Ce sont les arrière-pensées qui lui confèrent son aspect paranoïaque car, je dois bien le reconnaître, le silence des Mangemorts me pousse à envisager toutes les situations, toutes les possibilités.

Horace haussa brièvement les sourcils, puis les fronça.

─ Tu penses que ça pourrait être une sorte de complot pour introduire quelqu'un à Poudlard ? dit-il.

─ C'est une idée qui m'a traversé l'esprit, reconnut Dumbledore. Mais il est plus probable que je me sois laissé abuser par les évènements intrigants de ce mois. Entre les foudres vertes, les attaques sur les Potter et Lily, ce monstrueux désastre survenu hier en Suède et, bien sûr, l'absence totale d'activité des Mangemorts ; tout ça peut très bien avoir influencé mon opinion sur la candidature de ce garçon.

Mais après tout, le nouvel étudiant n'était pas l'unique source de méfiance de Dumbledore. S'il faisait une certaine confiance en Harry Potter, le directeur de Poudlard avait la ferme intention de garder un œil attentif sur les deux élèves du nouvel enseignant, en partie parce que la jeune femme correspondait fidèlement à celle croisée par Lily ; et ensuite, parce que Dumbledore savait des Potter que Drön avait fait son apparition dans leur salon grâce à une foudre verte.

Dumbledore et Horace firent demi-tour et suivirent la berge du lac dans le sens inverse, pour retourner au château. Si Harry Potter et ses deux étudiants avaient jailli de trois foudres vertes comme il en était convaincu, qui étaient les deux autres ? Et si ces personnes venaient effectivement du passé et devaient y résider jusqu'à leur mort, quel impact cela aurait-il sur le déroulement de l'Histoire ?

Bien sûr, il était peu probable qu'une foudre verte ait apporté un personnage historique comme Godric Gryffondor ou Paracelse. A moins que ce personnage historique n'ait déjà accompli les choses qui lui avaient assuré une place dans l'Histoire de la magie. Néanmoins, Dumbledore en doutait. Tout ce qu'il se demandait, c'était de savoir comment avaient été désignés les héros de la Prophétie volée par Harry Potter.

Peut-être au hasard, peut-être pas…


	12. Le Retour de Harry

─ Fallait bien que ça tombe aujourd'hui, tiens !

Drön préféra ne pas répondre. Le ciel était aussi noir que le jour où Harry avait été passé son entretien à Poudlard ; et comme ce jour-là, Drön se sentait horriblement mal à l'aise. D'abord à cause de la pluie froide qui s'écrasait violemment sur la capitale, imprégnant les vêtements pour que la sensation glacée des gouttes vienne lui mordre directement la peau, les muscles, puis les os. Ensuite, il y avait l'air, qui lui paraissait chargé de menaces inimaginables, et qui l'écrasait lentement. Et enfin, mais ce détail lui paraissait insignifiant, c'était la première fois que les deux Nyfan s'aventuraient dans le Londres côté moldu.

Les rues immenses de la capitale britannique étaient éclairées par les réverbères. Le battement sonore de la pluie sur les toits des bâtiments comme des voitures, les têtes, les parapluies et le sol réussissait à couvrir le vrombissement des automobiles et le martèlement des centaines de passants. Alana marchait avec un peu d'avance, portant sa grosse malle aussi facilement que les Moldus portaient leurs attaché-case. Ressentait-elle la même chose que Drön ? Celui-ci se le demandait bien.

Connaissant Alana depuis très longtemps, toutefois, Drön ne doutait pas que la jeune femme sentait la présence menaçante qui se dissimulait dans les nuages, dans les gouttes de pluie, dans l'air. Comme si un terrible ennemi s'était désincarné dans la météo. Ou, plus vraisemblablement, comme si le temps se faisait le messager involontaire du futur. Car ce n'était pas la première fois que Drön et Alana étaient confrontés à une telle obscurité à une heure aussi tardive de la matinée ; les récits qu'ils avaient surpris à leur époque révélaient, à plusieurs reprises, des météos semblables.

Drön chassa ces pensées de son esprit et suivit Alana dans la gare de King's Cross, bondée comme les rues qu'ils avaient traversées. Si la pluie cessait de s'abattre sur eux, son intensité ne faiblissait pas en s'écrasant sur les toits de verre de la gare. Il était quasiment impossible de discuter à voix basse, car le vacarme de l'intempérie ne laissait aucun répit au silence. Drön soupira. Toute cette agitation, tout ce monde, commençaient à lui donner la migraine.

Ils atteignirent bientôt le quai 9, à côté duquel se trouvait le quai 10. Heureusement, Harry n'était pas parti sans laisser quelques précisions sur la rentrée, notamment sur le comment accéder au quai 9 ¾. Néanmoins, plus ils s'approchaient de la fameuse barrière en métal, plus Drön se sentait tendu. C'était une chose de se promener dans une ville, à son ancienne époque comme dans celle-ci, mais c'en était une autre d'avoir à affronter des centaines de paires d'yeux curieux. Or, il l'avait bien compris, Alana et lui étaient les bêtes de foire de cette rentrée.

A sa grande satisfaction, il n'y avait aucun étudiant de Poudlard sur le quai 9. Pour le moment, Drön espérait que les retrouvailles entre les anciens camarades lui épargneraient des visites incessantes mais il savait que ça ne durerait pas. Sa plus grande appréhension, en vérité, c'était de revoir les deux jeunes hommes avec qui il s'était battu face à ces mages noirs que l'on appelait « Mangemorts ».

« _Les Maraudeurs sont des personnes dignes de confiance, _lui avait assuré Harry. _Tout au moins, trois d'entre eux le sont. Au mieux, si jamais ils te posent des questions, prends-les à part et prétend que tu ne contrôles pas ce pouvoir ! La confiance entre camarades est importante, mais la prudence n'en est pas moins cruciale en temps de guerre. »_

Ils atteignirent enfin la barrière, apparemment très solide. Echangeant un regard silencieux avec Alana, ils s'en approchèrent innocemment, et s'arrêtèrent juste devant en observant les alentours. Puis ils se faufilèrent à travers l'obstacle, le traversant comme s'il n'avait pas été réel, impalpable. Aussitôt, ils se retrouvèrent à l'extrémité d'un quai noyé de monde.

Une véritable forêt multicolore de parapluies s'alignait sur toute la longueur du quai. Crachant sur elle des panaches de fumée blanche, la fameuse créature montée sur rails que Harry appelait « le Poudlard Express » attendait patiemment que les étudiants embarquent. Aussi magique que fût cet endroit, il y régnait la même obscurité que du côté Moldu, malgré les lanternes et les fenêtres illuminées du quai et du train.

Les premiers regards curieux se tournèrent vers Drön et Alana au moment même où ils apparurent sur le quai, mais la jeune femme entraîna aussitôt son ami vers le dernier wagon. Harry avait beau assurer que les trains n'étaient pas des créatures magiques, Drön ne réussissait à se faire à cette idée. Toute sa vie, il avait entendu dire – et constaté par lui-même – que les humains étaient des animaux brutaux et dépourvus de subtilité. Or, malgré tous leurs défauts, ils démontraient une imagination improbable pour se faciliter la vie.

Ils montèrent dans le Poudlard Express et tournèrent dans le couloir bordé de portes vitrées. La plupart des étudiants étant encore occupés sur le quai ou aux fenêtres de leurs compartiments, Drön et Alana passèrent presque inaperçus et n'eurent à supporter que peu de regards curieux. Au grand soulagement de Drön, plusieurs jeunes femmes méritaient de s'intéresser à elles ; tout au moins, en apparence, car il était côtoyait à présent le monde humain depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que derrière les jolis minois et les courbes gracieuses, des personnalités détestables demeuraient.

Ils passèrent alors devant un compartiment et poursuivirent leur chemin, mais Alana s'arrêta presque aussitôt et tourna les talons. Surpris, Drön la suivit devant la cabine qu'ils venaient de dépasser : assis à côté de la fenêtre, un chapeau à bords larges sur la tête et cachant presque intégralement son visage, Harry paraissait dormir, les jambes tendues et les pieds posés sur la banquette d'en face. Alana ouvrit la porte.

Un frisson parcourut instantanément l'échine de Drön, comme si un froid glacial avait été libéré par la porte ouverte et l'avait frappé de plein fouet. Alana parut elle aussi frémir et parut hésiter à entrer. Elle le fit quand même. Dès qu'il put voir son visage, toutefois, Drön remarqua qu'elle était aussi intriguée que lui. Ce n'était pas un quelconque froid qui s'était enfui du compartiment : c'était quelque chose de bien plus terrible et subtile, quelque chose que les humains et la plupart des créatures magiques étaient incapables de capter, de sentir.

La puissance.

Comment était-ce possible ? Alana se le demandait sûrement, tout comme Drön. Harry semblait avoir gagné, en l'espace de deux jours seulement, une puissance deux fois supérieure à celle qu'il détenait la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Ce sorcier n'était pas comme les autres. Drön avait beau le savoir et se le répéter chaque fois qu'il en avait une preuve supplémentaire, il se laissait sans cesse surprendre par la singularité de Harry.

Harry reposa alors les pieds sur le sol tandis que Drön refermait la porte et qu'Alana s'asseyait. Drön la rejoignit, se demandant si Harry avait senti le trouble des deux adolescents. Si c'était le cas, il n'en donna pas l'impression. Soulevant légèrement son chapeau pour dévoiler son visage, il adressa un très léger sourire aux deux Nyfan, qui le scrutèrent attentivement. Si la puissance de Harry avait doublé, sa physiologie n'en avait subi aucune modification. Il était tel que la dernière fois.

─ Donnez-moi vos baguettes et un cheveu, dit-il.

Drön haussa les sourcils, surpris, mais obéit. Tour à tour, Harry noua le cheveu d'Alana à la baguette de la jeune femme, puis le cheveu de Drön à la sienne. Perplexes, curieux, intrigués, les deux Nyfan le regardèrent sortir d'une poche un petit flacon contenant un liquide d'une intense couleur mauve.

─ C'est du sang de Problok, s'étonna Alana.

─ En effet, répondit Harry.

Il déboucha le flacon par la seule force de sa volonté et fit glisser le cheveu noué de Drön à l'extrémité de la baguette du jeune homme, qu'il plongea dans le sang du Problock. Au contact de la substance, il y eut un bouillonnement, mais aucune bulle ; un sifflement, mais aucune fumée ; puis un fil doré jaillit dans le liquide sombre, l'éclaircissant légèrement, se tortillant comme un serpent paisible. Puis le fil se volatilisa, comme aspiré soudainement, et Harry retira la baguette de Drön pour la lui rendre.

─ En 1306 avant notre ère, les sorciers modifièrent leur méthode de fabrication des baguettes, raconta Harry en répétant l'opération avec la baguette d'Alana. Les guerres contre Mordred ayant coûté la vie à d'innombrables guerriers, notamment les plus puissants, les humains en profitèrent pour s'offrir des baguettes magiques incompatibles avec la magie des Races Ainées. C'est comme ça qu'ils ont réussi à s'acquérir le pouvoir absolu, en éliminant les dernières armées des Races Ainées. Aujourd'hui, aucun sorcier ne peut prétendre connaître cette histoire, mais c'est une très bonne chose pour nous.

─ Ah ? dit Drön, passablement révolté par les manigances antiques des humains. Et pourquoi ?

Harry tendit sa baguette à Alana et répondit :

─ Parce que si vos baguettes venaient à être examinées pour une raison ou une autre, même Ollivander serait incapable de déceler le cheveu que contient votre baguette, expliqua Harry d'un ton calme. Or, si les sorciers se souvenaient des Races Ainées et découvraient la raison pour laquelle les baguettes sont passées d'un usage universel à un usage individuel, vous seriez rapidement démasqués. Car il n'existe qu'une seule manière pour adapter une baguette magique individuelle à un membre d'une Race Ainée, fusionner un de ses cheveux avec le composant magique qu'elle contient.

─ Qu'est-ce que ça ferait, si nous étions démasqués ? dit Alana.

─ Une question très intéressante, admit Harry d'un ton léger. Je pense que vous feriez l'objet d'un très long sujet d'études. Il y a quelques siècles, un Gorbhor inconscient a quitté son repère et a été capturé par des sorciers. Ils l'ont étudié : ses cheveux, ses cils, ses poils, ses larmes, son sang. Pendant un long moment, il a été captif de ses geôliers, qui lui faisaient subir toutes sortes d'expérience, jusqu'à ce que finalement, ils décident de le tuer.

Drön sentit sa gorge s'assécher brutalement.

─ C'est différent, non ? tenta Alana, impassible. Les Gorbhors ont une apparence animale, c'est sans doute pour ça que les humains l'ont traité de cette manière. Si nous étions démasqués, nous serions un peu mieux traités, non ?

─ Possible, admit Harry avec un certain scepticisme. Ne sous-estimez pas la cruauté des humains, ni la cupidité d'un sorcier. Si vous représentez une quelconque valeur, vous serez davantage considérés en tant que bétail qu'en temps qu'êtres.

Un sifflement aigu retentit faiblement tandis que Drön et Alana échangeaient un regard. Tandis que le Poudlard Express s'ébranlait et que leur compartiment se retrouvait coincé entre le vacarme de la pluie s'écrasant sur la fenêtre et le brouhaha des étudiants parcourant le couloir, Drön examina sa baguette avec attention. Rien ne laissait supposer qu'elle avait été modifiée d'une quelconque façon : même le bout que Harry avait immergé dans le flacon de sang de Problock était sec.

Drön releva la tête en même temps que son amie. Quelque chose avait vibré dans l'air, l'énergie d'une manipulation magique, mais rien n'avait changé. Harry baissa la main tranquillement et remarqua les regards interrogateurs des deux adolescents.

─ Une simple illusion destinée aux étudiants curieux, dit-il. Deux nouveaux élèves attirent forcément la curiosité et, si nous voulons discuter, autant que nous le fassions dans le calme, sans être coupé par une intervention. Vous devriez peut-être ranger vos malles dans les filets, non ?

Drön leva les yeux au-dessus de lui et remarqua, en effet, des filets destinés à accueillir les bagages. Et à l'évidence, Harry les invitait à tester leur baguette magique. A la grande satisfaction de Drön, le sort de Lévitation réagit à l'instant même où il exécuta le mouvement, récitant mentalement l'incantation dans sa tête. Sa grosse valise en forme de malle s'éleva dans les airs, docile, et se glissa dans le filet au-dessus de sa tête.

Effectivement, la différence était considérable. Avant les modifications apportées par le sorcier, Alana et Drön avaient à peine réussi à faire léviter une bouteille d'encre – un livre était le record d'Alana. Se constater capable de faire léviter une valise, à présent, lui procura une intense satisfaction qui manqua de lui arracher un sourire bête.

─ Tu as lu _La Gazette du sorcier_, avant-hier ? demanda Alana.

─ Oui, répondit Harry d'un ton paisible. Il semblerait que nous connaissons désormais la vérité sur ce qu'il est advenu de l'Ombre. Néanmoins, j'avoue être surpris par la rapidité avec laquelle Mordred l'a retrouvée. Il faut croire que Mordred recherchait déjà son puissant allié quand il a été emprisonné par le Cercle.

─ Et qu'est-ce qui a provoqué le cratère, selon toi ? reprit Alana. Mordred ou l'Ombre ?

Harry réfléchit un moment, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le menton en l'air.

─ Je pencherais pour Mordred, avoua-t-il.

Drön tressaillit. Si les pouvoirs de Mordred atteignaient une telle proportion, il paraissait peu probable qu'eux trois puissent venir à bout de lui, aussi grands que furent les pouvoirs de Harry. Pire que ça, s'il était capable de provoquer de tels désastres, Drön n'osait même pas imaginer ce dont était capable son fameux allié Astharien.

Alana, pour sa part, semblait penser à une toute autre chose. Les sourcils légèrement froncés, elle fixa un point invisible pendant un moment puis décida enfin d'exprimer sa pensée :

─ Pour quoi aurait-il fait ça ? dit-elle. Mordred n'est pas du genre à assassiner gratuitement un village tout entier, à moins que ce village ne fût le repère d'une Race Ainée.

─ Oh, mais Mordred n'a pas assassiné les habitants de cette ville, assura Harry. C'est même pour cela qu'il est resté aussi longtemps en Suède. Assez, en tout cas, pour que son escorte soit remarquée. Bien entendu, je n'ai aucune preuve de ce que j'avance, mais je pense être le plus informé sur la mentalité de Mordred à la fin de son règne. Il n'aurait pas tué autant d'humains par simple plaisir.

─ Qu'en a-t-il fait, alors ? interrogea Drön, surpris.

─ C'est une question à laquelle je suis incapable de répondre, reconnut Harry d'un ton posé. Mais quoi que prépare Mordred, nous pouvons nous attendre à ce que ce soit une ignominie de la pire espèce. Le temps nous dira ce qu'il manigance : il est donc inutile de s'éterniser sur cette question.

Et il était apparemment inutile de discuter. Harry rappelait étrangement quelqu'un que Drön avait très bien connu, mais le jeune homme était incapable de mettre un nom sur la personne qu'il avait presque l'impression de voir devant lui.

─ Et pour nos… cours ? reprit Alana.

─ Nous verrons cela en temps voulu, lui promit Harry en jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre trempée et martelée sans répit par la pluie.

─ Et comment se fait-il que tu sois déjà là ? demanda Drön, réalisant soudain un détail. Tu nous avais dit qu'on ne se reverraient pas avant notre arrivée à Poudlard.

Un sourire étrange étira les lèvres de Harry, plus fines qu'au début du mois d'août.

─ Vous le comprendrez bien assez vite, leur dit-il d'un air malicieux.


	13. Petit Imprévu

─ Ah, Severus, entrez donc !

La même phrase prononcée par le même professeur le même jour de chaque année. Severus tourna ses yeux noirs sur les personnes réunies dans le compartiment de Slughorn. Il nota tout de suite l'absence des trois fameux nouveaux étudiants dont tout le monde parlait. Entrant dans la cabine en espérant que les trois inconnus arriveraient bientôt, Severus se glissa jusqu'à la fenêtre dégoulinante et s'assit sur la banquette sans accorder davantage d'intérêt aux autres invités.

Machinalement, Severus observa l'extérieur. Que se passait-il ? L'obscurité était telle qu'il était quasi-impossible de déterminer avec précision le paysage que traversait le Poudlard Express. Les nuages qui couvraient le ciel étaient devenus si compacts qu'il eut l'impression qu'un gigantesque drap d'un noir uni s'était déposé sur la Terre. Il était impossible de distinguer les contours des nuages. Que se passait-il donc ?

Bien sûr, Severus était parfaitement conscient que cette météo n'était pas naturelle. Même s'il n'avait aucun parent Mangemort, contrairement à ses camarades de Serpentard, Severus était très loin d'être stupide. Ce climat sombre, lugubre, était l'œuvre du Seigneur des Ténèbres – ou, tout au moins, avait-il une part de responsabilité dans ce phénomène. Et les quelques commentaires chuchotés par ses amis fils de Mangemorts dans le compartiment l'avaient davantage convaincu que le Seigneur des Ténèbres jouait un rôle dans cette anomalie.

Quel était le but recherché ? Severus se le demandait bien. Certes, il était plus qu'impressionnant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres puisse interagir sur le ciel dans toute son immensité, mais Severus restait très perplexe. Cette démonstration de pouvoir pousserait peut-être quelques personnes à se faire discrètes, voire même à rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais sinon ? Etait-ce une démonstration motivée par un désir d'intimidation ? Etait-ce une démonstration destinée à semer la terreur ? Si c'était le cas, cette tentative manquait cruellement de consistance.

On frappa à la porte. Pendant que tout le monde tournait vivement la tête vers l'encadrement, Severus orienta son regard sur le reflet. Il vit la large et flasque silhouette de Slughorn s'avancer vers la porte à pas joyeux, puis l'ouvrir. Sur la fenêtre, les épaules du maître des potions s'affaissèrent de déception au moment où une voix timide annonçait, fébrile :

─ Il dort, professeur.

─ Ah, dit Slughorn d'une voix contrite. Bon… tant pis. Je vous remercie, Helena. Entrez donc.

La petite Helena, une troisième année de Poufsouffle, entra et s'assit à côté d'un grand blond costaud en donnant l'impression de vouloir disparaître dans le cuir de la banquette. Slughorn referma la porte, encore déçu, puis retourna s'asseoir en frissonnant brusquement. Les élèves l'imitèrent, jusqu'à ce que Severus ressente à son tour le froid pénétrant qui s'était faufilé dans le compartiment. Grimaçant, il se reconcentra sur le paysage invisible.

Son regard s'arrêta cependant sur son propre reflet, et une flamme ardente s'anima dans sa poitrine au moment où il détailla son visage. Il ne se haïssait pas, mais il ne supportait plus son corps. A l'inverse du grand blond, il n'attachait aucune importance à son physique, ne cherchait pas à l'entretenir, mais chaque fois qu'il se voyait dans un miroir, la colère enflait dans son cœur. Il ressemblait beaucoup trop à son père à son goût.

Ses cheveux noirs et gras tombaient en rideaux de chaque côté de son visage grisâtre, au milieu duquel pointait son nez proéminent. Ah non, Severus n'était pas séduisant et, quand bien même il ferait tous les efforts possibles, il n'arriverait pas à la cheville du solide blondinet. Mais Timothy Simons était le cadet de ses soucis, pour le moment. Car la colère de Severus était motivée par le fait que James Potter non plus ne faisait aucun effort pour soigner son apparence – et pourtant, il était plus populaire, bien plus apprécié que Severus.

Bien entendu, Potter devait sa popularité à son talent au Quidditch. Jusqu'alors, Severus s'était dit que seules les prouesses de son ennemi juré lui conféraient cette sympathie des autres. Mais depuis l'année dernière, un nouveau détail – le plus désagréable de tous – avait poussé Severus à revoir la raison de la popularité de Potter. Car après cinq années de haine, de dégoût et de mépris, Lily avait facilement cédé à Monsieur Cheveux-En-Bataille.

La seule pensée réjouissante de Severus, c'était que Lily ne sortait pas encore avec Potter. Mais que se passerait-il si elle tombait finalement amoureuse de lui ? Il fut parcouru d'un frisson et grimaça à son propre reflet. Pire que son physique, c'était son âme elle-même qui l'agaçait au plus haut point. Certes, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir des connaissances en magie noire, ni même de trouver cette branche de la sorcellerie absolument passionnante, mais… son désir insatiable de se sentir plus intelligent, plus rusé, plus malin que tout le monde, l'avait conduit à devenir un raciste – un sang-mêlé comme Serpentard en comptait tant.

« Ce n'était pas ma faute » se répétait-il inlassablement chaque fois que le souvenir de leur cinquième année lui revenait en mémoire. Si Potter et Black ne l'avaient pas humilié, ne l'avaient pas rendu fou de rage, Severus n'aurait jamais insulté Lily. Et aujourd'hui, ils seraient sans doute encore amis. Voire plus. Car de toutes les filles de Poudlard, Lily était sans conteste la plus naturelle : peu lui importait la beauté du corps, tant que la personnalité était saine, douce et séduisante.

Severus connaissait tout ça d'elle. Il la connaissait mieux que personne, à part peut-être cette imbécile de Winston. Le poing de Severus se ferma et se serra férocement, ses jointures blanchies, le regard vif et étincelant de colère. Très vite, cependant, son esprit reprit le dessus : ses pensées sombres, sa colère, sa déception, s'évanouirent, et un masque imperméable se matérialisa sur son visage.

Libéré de ses songes maussades, il réalisa brusquement que la conversation était déjà entamée du côté des autres occupants du compartiment. Et que Slughorn commençait déjà à distribuer des assiettes de poulet rôti, de dinde, de steak, de pommes de terre et de légumes en tous genres.

─ … pieds et poings liés, malheureusement, disait Simons d'un air grave. Le ministère suédois ne veut rien entendre et continue à enquêter tout seul, sauf que leurs informations sont totalement inutiles. Je ne vois pas très bien en quoi il est intéressant de recueillir un témoignage selon lequel un suspect avait demandé une bouteille de « vin de glaces ».

Et Severus ne voyait pas très bien en quoi Simons donnait son opinion, mais il ne gaspilla pas sa salive pour le Poufsouffle. Depuis que le père de cet idiot avait acquis une promotion et côtoyait souvent la ministre de la Magie, cet imbécile de Timothy avait vu sa tête enflée démesurément. Chaque fois que Slughorn lui demandait ce qu'il savait sur les hautes sphères du ministère, Simons adoptait un ton très délicat et sérieux, comme s'il occupait lui-même un poste très important.

Néanmoins, la conversation avait ramené à l'esprit de Severus les innombrables réflexions qu'il avait décortiquées depuis le désastre survenu en Suède. A sa grande contrariété, ses amis n'en savaient pas plus que lui sur ces mystérieux voyageurs suspectés d'être les auteurs de la catastrophe. Toutefois, ses amis affirmaient qu'ils étaient alliés au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Un fait réjouissant, mais également très dangereux, selon Severus.

Aussi grands que furent les pouvoirs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il n'avait certainement pas la force de détruire un village entier en un clin d'œil. Pourtant, c'était ce qui s'était produit en Suède. Comment, il l'ignorait, mais les nouvelles alliances du Lord noir paraissaient être bien plus puissantes que le Mage noir lui-même. Et si elles décidaient de s'approprier le pouvoir ? Et si elles se lassaient du partenariat et choisissaient de poursuivre le règne de terreur sans le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

─ Que savez-vous des nouveaux, monsieur ? demanda alors Teresa Speltings.

Severus émergea de ses pensées. Enfin, le sujet de conversation qui l'intéressait. Il n'était pas du genre à s'intéresser aux potins qui circulaient, ni même aux rumeurs, mais l'arrivée de trois nouveaux élèves entrant directement en septième année était un évènement historique. Un évènement qui méritait une oreille attentive.

─ Pas grand-chose, reconnut Slughorn d'un air déçu. Pour le moment, Miss Watson et Mr Green sont en grande discussion avec votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal. Quant à Mr Blacksoul, il semble qu'il soit profondément endormi...

Severus devinait parfaitement la frustration de Slughorn, lui qui ne résistait jamais à une nouveauté et se plaisait à découvrir les gens qu'on lui présentait, à condition qu'ils aient eu un parent célèbre ou un talent particulier pour les potions. L'allusion au nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal ramena soudain à l'esprit de Severus les différentes pensées qu'il avait eues pendant les vacances scolaires, notamment lorsque l'annonce de Dumbledore avait disparu du journal.

Chaque année, le nouveau professeur était décevant. Or, cette matière était celle qu'il affectionnait le plus et, à bien des reprises, il s'était dit qu'il aurait été bien plus intéressant que ses enseignants. Mais il n'était qu'un étudiant et il lui restait encore certaines choses à apprendre. La grande question était : le nouveau professeur les lui apprendrait-il ? Ou ses cours ressembleraient davantage à une farce ?

Avant quiconque ait eu le temps de s'intéresser au nouveau professeur, cependant, quelque chose fit tourner les têtes vers la fenêtre du compartiment. Dans un premier temps, Severus crut que la pluie avait gagné en puissance ; l'instant d'après, toutefois, il s'aperçut que les projectiles qui s'écrasaient sur la vitre n'étaient pas d'eau, mais de glace. Les grêlons se fracassaient sur le train avec violence. Le professeur Slughorn se leva d'un bond.

─ Par Merlin ! s'exclama-t-il en tirant rapidement sa baguette magique.

Un éclair de lumière jaillit de l'extrémité de la baguette et frappa la fenêtre, dont la surface lisse brilla d'une lueur verdâtre pendant une seconde.

─ Je crains que notre réunion se termine ici, mes enfants, annonça-t-il. Je dois renforcer les fenêtres du train ou les vitres voleront en éclats, à ce rythme-là. Nom d'une gargouille, je n'avais jamais vu un tel déluge !

A la seconde précise où le maître des potions ouvrit la porte, les freins du train crissèrent pour l'arrêter rapidement. Le professeur faillit percuter le mur, se raccrochant précipitamment à l'encadrement. Les élèves qui tournaient le dos au sens suivi par le Poudlard Express s'enfoncèrent dans leur banquette ; à l'inverse, les occupants de la banquette de Severus se penchèrent brutalement en avant, à leur insu, et faillirent être projetés contre la table les séparant de leurs camarades.

─ Bonté divine ! s'exclama Slughorn, le souffle court.

Des cris alarmés ou douloureux retentirent dans le wagon. Slughorn se redressa et se raidit brutalement au moment où les lumières du train vacillèrent, puis s'éteignirent. Severus sentit une douleur sourde le saisir à la tempe. Il eut tout juste le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait que l'obscurité s'abattit dans sa totalité, transportant avec elle un froid terrifiant qui transperça ses vêtements et sa peau pour refermer ses mains glacées sur son cœur.

Aveugle, il entendit la petite Helena pousser un gémissement terrorisé. Severus se leva et hésita. Etait-il censé intervenir ? Les Détraqueurs étaient au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il n'avait donc rien à craindre d'eux. Mais comment pourrait-il rester sans réagir ? Slughorn inviterait sans doute tous ceux et toutes celles capables de produire un Patronus à venir en aide aux professeurs…

Des cris, des pleurs, des paroles inintelligibles commencèrent alors à résonner dans sa tête, et Severus tira sa baguette, résigné.

─ Qu'est-ce que… ? balbutia le professeur Slughorn.

Une faible lueur argentée venait d'apparaître dans le couloir. Des exclamations s'élevèrent vers le fond du wagon, puis se rapprochèrent à mesure que la lumière étincelante gagnait en intensité. Un très léger bruissement parvint alors aux oreilles de Severus. Une seconde plus tard, un rideau argenté, comme si l'air lui-même s'était brusquement coloré, défila devant la porte, illuminant le compartiment un court instant.

Le courant d'air argenté poursuivit sa route et, pendant plusieurs secondes, son passage laissa un long silence tendu. Severus tourna les yeux du côté de la fenêtre. Le train s'était arrêté dans un virage, et la lueur argentée apparut bientôt à mesure qu'elle poursuivait sa progression vers la locomotive. Chaque fois qu'elle atteignait une porte, celle-ci s'ouvrait en laissant échapper un panache scintillant d'argent qui laissait apercevoir brièvement une ou plusieurs silhouettes encapuchonnées.

Effaré, Severus regarda l'étrange Patronus atteindre la locomotive en éjectant deux Détraqueurs. Puis la lueur argentée disparut, et les lampes du Poudlard Express se rallumèrent. Le train se remit à vibrer, les grêlons redevinrent une pluie battante, et Severus réalisa brusquement qu'il était trempé de sueur – et il n'était pas le seul.

─ Bien, dit Slughorn d'une voix rauque, le front couvert d'une sueur froide. Rejoignez vos amis !

Severus sortit bon dernier et tourna la tête vers le fond du wagon. Le Patronus provenait de la queue du train mais, hélas, il s'était installé dans la direction opposée. Il regarda Slughorn disparaître dans le dernier wagon, puis il se dirigea vers son compartiment. Il paraissait évident que ce Patronus avait été l'œuvre du nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal – et cela promettait déjà une année merveilleuse dans cette matière. Néanmoins, Severus restait perplexe.

Il n'était pas expert dans ce domaine, mais il avait toujours entendu dire qu'un Patronus prenait forme animale. Or, le sortilège du professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal avait une apparence censée être impossible. Et il était convaincu d'avoir parfaitement distingué le Patronus…

Perdu dans ses pensées, Severus regagna son compartiment, les sourcils froncés. Avant de refermer la porte derrière lui, il prit soudain conscience de l'agitation des étudiants bouleversés et choqués par cet assaut des Détraqueurs. Mais la porte se referma, et les conversations entretenues dans le couloir ne lui parvinrent plus aux oreilles. Le grand silence qui régnait dans son compartiment, toutefois, annonçait qu'il était attendu.

Les jambes étendues sur la banquette, bras croisés et teint plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, Evan Rosier fixait Severus de ses yeux verts et froids comme s'il le soupçonnait d'être l'auteur du Patronus. Visiblement, Evan attendait toute une tonne d'informations sur ce qu'il venait de se produire. Râblé et suant, Craig Avery ne masquait pas son malaise mais l'observait lui aussi comme si Severus détenait des réponses classées confidentielles. Quant à Marcus Mulciber, le plus grand et le plus massif d'eux tous, il avait la tête appuyée contre la fenêtre et contemplait l'obscurité extérieure.

─ Vous le saviez ? interrogea Severus.

Evan, Craig et Marcus étant tous trois les fils de Mangemorts appartenant au cercle privé du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il aurait été étonnant qu'ils n'aient rien soupçonné. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se révélait très généreux avec eux, mais Severus savait pour quoi : en démontrant sa confiance aux enfants de ses plus fidèles Mangemorts, il s'offrait la garantie de pouvoir agrandir ses rangs dès l'année prochaine.

─ Oui et non, répondit Evan après un silence. Nous savions qu'il allait se produire quelque chose, sauf que nous ignorions quoi. Alors ? Tu sais quelque chose ?

─ Rien, reconnut Severus en s'asseyant à côté de Craig. Enfin, je soupçonne le nouveau prof d'être le responsable de la fuite des Détraqueurs. Slughorn m'a dit qu'il était dans le train avec deux nouveaux.

Il surprit un bref échange visuel entre Evan et Marcus. Un pli se forma entre ses sourcils.

─ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il.

Craig s'agita sur sa chaise, visiblement mal à l'aise. Nouvelle œillade entre Evan et Marcus, qui hocha finalement la tête d'un air menaçant et prit la parole, à voix basse, les yeux étincelants :

─ Le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous a confiés une mission, révéla-t-il.


	14. Les Nouveaux

Aussi improbable que cela puisse être, l'intempérie gagna davantage en puissance pendant le trajet du Poudlard Express. Comme si, suite à l'échec des Détraqueurs, les forces du Mal étaient entrées dans la colère la plus noire qu'on puisse imaginer. Lily n'aurait su dire pourquoi, ni comment, mais elle avait la certitude que la météo était étroitement liée à quelque chose de malfaisant. C'était comme si, tout à coup, elle avait été capable de détecter le Mal sous ses apparences les plus improbables.

Tout au long de l'après-midi, la pluie gagna en intensité, s'écrasant plus violemment que jamais contre les fenêtres des compartiments et le toit du Poudlard Express. Les vitres martelées se mirent également à trembler d'une furieuse secousse lorsque le tonnerre intervint ; et l'obscurité subit elle aussi la colère du Mal, déchirée par instants par des éclairs aveuglants. A plusieurs reprises, pendant sa patrouille dans le train, Lily crut apercevoir une foudre s'abattre sur la Terre. On aurait dit qu'un cataclysme sans précédent pointait le bout de son nez.

Bouleversés par l'attaque des Détraqueurs, les élèves de première année étaient soumis à une épreuve de nervosité avancée. A la demande du professeur McGonagall, Lily avait passé un long moment avec les nouvelles têtes – les plus jeunes – de Poudlard pour tenter de les rassurer, mais ses efforts n'avaient pas eu l'effet escompté sur tout le monde. Les plus secoués étaient les enfants de Moldu, qui avaient eux-mêmes interprété cette attaque comme un assaut ciblé sur eux. Et les jeunes sang-pur racistes ne s'étaient pas gênés pour les approuver avec un enthousiasme sadique.

Hantée par la propre menace qui pesait sur elle, Lily accueillit avec une franche réjouissance l'arrivée du Poudlard Express à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Soulagée de pouvoir s'éloigner de la paranoïa générale qui se répandait comme une épidémie chez les enfants de Moldu de première année, Lily chassa de son propre esprit les pensées moroses que les nouveaux élèves avaient réussi à lui inspirer. Comme la possibilité que cette attaque ait eu pour objectif de la capturer, ou de kidnapper James Potter.

Dès que le train s'arrêta à quai, Lily fut l'une des premières à descendre et inspira une grande bouffée d'air comme si sa vie en dépendait. L'esprit apaisé, libéré de la paranoïa qui la menaçait, elle attrapa la main de Sonia et prit la direction de l'entrée de la gare. Derrière elle, la voix sonore de Hagrid à grand-peine le martèlement assourdissant de la pluie :

─ Les première année et les nouveaux, par ici !

A gauche et à droite, plusieurs personnes les saluèrent, Sonia et elle. Lily répondit par des sourires, des hochements de tête, des signes de la main, sachant pertinemment que sa voix ne parviendrait pas aux oreilles de ses interlocuteurs. Les cheveux trempés, dégoulinants, elle resserra sa prise sur la main de la petite brune lorsqu'elle sentit Sonia s'écarter d'elle, puis toutes deux se retrouvèrent sur la chaussée où, comme d'ordinaire, les calèches tirées par les Sombrals invisibles pour la plupart des élèves étaient alignées.

Lily sentit son cœur s'arrêter brièvement, ses poumons se vider et un frisson glacial parcourir toute sa colonne vertébrale. Car, pour la première fois, les Sombrals n'étaient pas invisibles. Elle les voyait très bien, leurs yeux d'un blanc laiteux immobiles, leurs corps squelettiques et noires luisants comme de la soie à la lueur des lanternes. Les chevaux ailés étaient aussi visibles que ses camarades… sauf qu'elle n'aurait pas dû les voir.

Plongée dans une torpeur glaciale, Lily entendit vaguement Sonia l'interpeller, mais elle ne réagit pas. Il fallut qu'un bras passe autour de ses épaules et qu'une paire de lèvres dépose un baiser affectueux sur sa joue pour que Lily émerge enfin de son atrophie mentale. Tournant la tête lentement, comme si ses yeux refusaient de quitter les Sombrals du regard, elle finit par les forcer à les orienter vers le jeune homme à qui appartenaient le bras et la bouche.

Warren Cromwell, qui d'autre ! Le Poufsouffle lui adressa un sourire radieux en les entraînant, Sonia et elle, vers la calèche la plus proche, ses cheveux bruns mi-longs ruisselants d'eau, son visage mat et finement ciselé contrastant merveilleusement avec ses yeux d'un bleu extraordinairement clair. Aussi galant qu'à l'ordinaire, Warren lâcha les deux jeunes femmes pour ouvrir la portière et s'inclina en les invita à prendre place.

L'attitude exagérément grotesque de Warren parvint à arracher un faible sourire à Lily, qui lança une dernière œillade vers les chevaux aux ailes de cuir avant de monter dans la calèche. Grelottant, elle fut rejointe par Sonia. Warren prit place sur la banquette d'en face en refermant la porte derrière lui, et la diligence s'ébranla.

─ Alors, ces vacances ? demanda-t-il.

Il parla d'une voix plus forte qu'à l'ordinaire pour couvrir le battement de la pluie contre les vitres.

─ Torrides, prétendit Sonia d'un air rieur. Lily était intenable !

─ Ca ne m'étonne pas d'elle, assura Warren d'un ton amusé.

─ Ce n'est pas ma faute, se défendit Lily. Sonia passait son temps en maillot de bains !

Warren sourit. Plus que n'importe quel autre garçon, le Poufsouffle pouvait prétendre avoir toutes ses chances avec les deux jeunes femmes. De mémoire, Lily ne se souvenait pas avoir éprouvé une aussi grande complicité avec un homme, pas même avec Severus. Avec Warren, elle pouvait aborder toutes les discussions sans tabou, elle n'en ressentirait aucune gêne. Et cette affection toute particulière, cette relation aussi insolite que celle qu'elle vivait avec Sonia, s'expliquait avant tout par les différences qui caractérisaient Warren des autres jeunes hommes de Poudlard.

L'amitié entre Warren et les deux jeunes femmes était née d'une manière toute aussi étrange que leur relation. Malgré sa bonne humeur apparente, Warren était loin d'être quelqu'un d'heureux et, même si Lily répugnait à le reconnaître, leur ami était faible. Lors de leur troisième année, la mère de Warren avait été assassinée par les Mangemorts ; sans son père, mort depuis longtemps, il s'était retrouvé du jour au lendemain orphelin. Lily et Sonia ne le connaissaient pas du tout, à l'époque, mais elles avaient eu un choc lorsqu'elle l'avait aperçu monter sur le rempart de la tour d'astronomie.

Ni une ni deux, les deux jeunes filles s'étaient précipitées jusqu'à lui. Au moment où il basculait dans le vide, Lily avait tiré sa baguette magique et décoché un éclair de lumière sur le garçon pour le rejeter en arrière. Il avait atterri à leurs pieds, douloureusement, mais sous le choc. Ils avaient très longuement discuté, ratant le dîner et le couvre-feu, et s'étaient fait prendre par le concierge, Argus Rusard, hors de leur salle commune.

Depuis, leur relation n'avait cessé d'évoluer, notamment lorsque Lily, remarquant en cinquième année que Warren traversait une dure épreuve, avait fini par lui faire avouer qu'il était perturbé par ses choix sentimentaux. A l'époque, en effet, le cœur de Warren penchait pour deux septième année : s'il savait que ses chances étaient très faibles avec la préfète-en-chef, elles étaient carrément nulles avec le jeune homme qui lui plaisait.

Etrangement, l'orientation sexuelle de Warren avait débloqué quelque chose dans leur relation. Lily et Sonia s'étaient montrées beaucoup plus ouvertes, parlant de sujets qu'elles n'abordaient jusqu'alors qu'entre elles.

─ Au fait, vous êtes au courant pour le nouveau prof de défense ? reprit Warren. Teresa en parlait tout à l'heure. Elle s'est carrément jetée sur nous pour nous apprendre la nouvelle. Le nouveau prof, c'est le portrait de Potter tout craché et, plus étonnant encore, il s'appelle lui aussi Potter.

Lily haussa les sourcils. Elle n'était pas proche de James, mais elle le connaissait depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que le Maraudeur n'avait plus aucune famille. Son oncle Charlus, lui semblait-il, était mort depuis plus d'une décennie, et sa tante Dorea était morte en février. A part ses parents et Sirius Black, qu'il considérait comme un frère, James n'avait aucun parent. Néanmoins, il était étrange que Dumbledore ait accepté d'engager quelqu'un portant le même nom et ressemblant beaucoup à un élève.

Au cours des années précédentes, plusieurs pères et mères avaient essayé d'obtenir ce poste. Bien sûr, il était indubitable que si Dumbledore les avait refusés, c'était en croyant qu'ils ne conviendraient pas à ce poste. Il fallait reconnaître que des employés de bureau manquaient cruellement de crédibilité en prétendant être experts en défense contre les forces du Mal. L'espace d'un instant, Lily se souvint que James était lui aussi menacé par le Lord noir et une désagréable pensée lui traversa l'esprit, mais elle la chassa aussitôt.

Si elle continuait à avoir ce genre de pensées, elle finirait par devenir complètement paranoïaque. S'il y avait bien une chose dont on ne pouvait douter, c'était que Dumbledore ne confiait pas un poste de professeur à n'importe qui, même si ses précédents choix en matière de défense contre les forces du Mal laissaient toujours Lily perplexes. La preuve en était que sans l'intervention du professeur Potter, les choses auraient plus mal tourné pendant l'attaque.

Cette constatation fit naître une nouvelle pensée désagréable, que Lily s'empressa d'étouffer. Secouant la tête légèrement, comme pour remettre ses idées en place, elle fut soulagée que la diligence dépasse le portail de Poudlard et ses piliers de pierre. La calèche remonta l'allée menant jusqu'au château, dont les tours pointues furent brièvement illuminées par un éclair à travers l'épais rideau de pluie. Enfin, la voiture s'immobilisa devant le large escalier de pierre.

Accompagnée de Sonia et de Warren, Lily se hâta de pénétrer dans l'immense hall d'entrée et sortit sa baguette magique pour sécher ses vêtements, imitée par ses deux amis. Puis, de nouveau secs, tous les trois suivirent la masse d'étudiants se dirigeant vers les hautes portes de la Grande Salle, où le plafond magique représentait le même ciel noir que celui qu'on apercevait à travers les fenêtres.

Dépassant les tables de Serpentard et de Serdaigle, au-dessus desquelles flottaient des chandelles par centaines, Lily et Sonia se séparèrent de Warren en atteignant la table de Poufsouffle et poursuivirent leur chemin jusqu'à celle de Gryffondor. Où elles retrouvèrent Marie, leur amie aux cheveux blonds et courts.

─ Quel temps ! commenta Marie en leur adressant un sourire chaleureux. On croirait presque que la fin du monde approche, non ? _La Gazette du sorcier_ va se faire incendier, elle qui annonçait un soleil resplendissant et des températures caniculaires. Alors, comment se sont passées vos vacances ? Lydia m'a dit qu'elle vous avait aperçues sur le Chemin de Traverse et que vous étiez toutes les deux parties chez toi, Sonia ?

─ Ouais, répondit la petite brune d'un ton joyeux. J'ai tellement manqué à Lily au mois de juillet que je n'ai pas eu le cœur de la refuser quand elle m'a implorée de l'héberger.

La version officielle – tout au moins, celle que Lily et Sonia étaient censées répandre si on leur posait des questions sur l'hébergement de la belle rousse par les Winston – prétendait que la gaie petite brune avait invité Lily à séjourner chez elle pendant tout le mois d'août. Mais, comme à son habitude, Sonia n'avait pas résisté à la tentation de faire savoir que Lily l'adorait et, en conséquence, elle avait modifié la version officielle sans en parler à son amie.

Marie connaissant Sonia, toutefois, elle ne laissa pas trompée et soupçonna naturellement Sonia d'être à l'origine du séjour de Lily chez les Winston. Amusée, Lily posa un regard affectueux sur la brunette mais capta un mouvement vers le fond de la Grande Salle et tourna les yeux dans cette direction. Une seconde plus tard, un grand silence s'installa tandis que le professeur Potter, plus robuste que James et nullement handicapé par une quelconque myopie, s'asseyait tranquillement entre le minuscule Filius Flitwick et la potelée Pomona Chourave.

Le silence se rompit rapidement, brisé par les murmures précipités que les élèves s'échangeaient pour commenter la ressemblance frappante entre James Potter et le nouveau professeur, ou pour rappeler à leurs amis qu'ils ne s'étaient pas trompés en affirmant que le Maraudeur et l'enseignant pourraient se faire passer pour des frères. Lily tourna ses yeux d'émeraude vers les Maraudeurs, curieuse de prendre connaissance de leur réaction.

Les cheveux secs et en bataille, James discutait avec Sirius, plus carré et séduisant, à voix basse. Pâle, l'air malade et les yeux soulignés de grands cernes noirs, Remus Lupin écoutait attentivement avec un léger pli entre les sourcils. Quant à Peter Pettigrow, petit et grassouillet, il continuait d'observer le plus âgé des deux Potter, la bouche entrouverte.

─ Eh ben ! s'exclama Marie, époustouflée. Teresa et Kim m'avaient dit que la ressemblance était très frappante, mais je n'imaginais pas qu'elle l'était à ce point-là ! Au fait, vous avez les nouveaux ? Il y a une fille et deux garçons, apparemment. Chris prétend que la fille est un canon comme on n'en avait jamais vu à Poudlard.

Instantanément, comme si une partie du cerveau de Lily assimilait « canon » à la jeune femme croisée non loin de chez elle, le visage d'une beauté impressionnante de celle-ci lui revint en mémoire sans la moindre difficulté. Elle avait beau avoir soupçonné – ou espéré – que cette adolescente viendrait faire ses études à Poudlard, l'idée qu'elle puisse être véritablement présente cette année dans le château lui inspira une étrange nervosité réjouie.

Elle n'eut pas vraiment l'occasion de s'attarder sur ce sentiment inattendu, cependant, car les portes de la Grande Salle, qui s'étaient refermées derrière le dernier élève à être entré, se rouvrirent et établirent un silence cérémonieux. Le professeur McGonagall entra, le visage toujours aussi sévère, un tabouret dans une main, un vieux chapeau usé et rapiécé dans l'autre. Derrière son chignon serré, les élèves de première année la suivaient, pâles d'appréhension et tremblants de nervosité.

Fermant la marche, les trois fameux nouveaux tant attendus. L'estomac de Lily gazouilla d'une façon inattendue quand elle aperçut la jeune femme qui hantait ses pensées, sa longue chevelure blond-blanc scintillante à la lueur des bougies, ses yeux verts et clairs parcourant la Grande Salle dans ses recoins les plus improbables, comme si elle s'attendait à tomber dans un piège. A côté d'elle, un jeune homme provoqua quelques gloussements. Tandis qu'un sourire amusé amplifiait sa beauté, Lily décela un très léger mouvement sur sa gauche et remarqua que les Maraudeurs, James et Sirius en particulier, étaient penchés vers Remus et Peter et leur murmuraient quelque chose.

Quant au troisième nouveau, il serait presque inaperçu s'il n'avait pas été une nouvelle tête – et si son teint n'avait pas été aussi blafard. Le visage pointu, les yeux d'un noir glacé et les lèvres étonnamment roses, sa haute silhouette effilée se déplaçait avec une légèreté et une élégance captivantes, comme si ses pieds s'étaient contentés d'effleurer le sol. Ses cheveux châtain, attachés en une longue queue de cheval, firent ricaner quelques garçons moqueurs, mais il ne parut pas les entendre.

Le professeur McGonagall atteignit l'estrade sur laquelle se dressait la table des enseignants et arrêta la file devant. Montant dessus, elle déposa le tabouret puis le chapeau miteux, et s'écarta d'un pas en fixant son regard perçant et vif sur l'étoffe. Le silence s'intensifia nettement tandis que tous les yeux se focalisaient sur la coiffe, qui remua et se redressa. La déchirure, tout près du bord, s'ouvrit alors :

_Plus d'un millénaire s'est écoulé_

_Depuis qu'la première pierre eût été posée_

_Et que notre belle école fut fondée_

_Pour accueillir les apprentis sorciers._

_Chaque année depuis ma création,_

_Je suis dans l'obligation_

_De remplir mon rôle à la Répartition_

_Et de vous faire connaître votre maison._

_Mais si je ne regrette rien du devoir,_

_Que j'accomplis gaiement envers Poudlard,_

_Je désespère lentement de vous voir_

_D'oublier vos querelles et vos déboires._

_Depuis longtemps je suis confronté_

_A la dure réalité de la rivalité_

_Qui partage les maisons créées_

_Par nos Fondateurs bien-aimés._

_Hélas, les choses se gâtent à l'extérieur_

_Et bientôt s'abattra un sinistre malheur_

_Qui brisera sans doute nos cœurs_

_Et nous plongera dans l'horreur._

_Voyez les signes, mes amis,_

_Car l'Ennemi grandit et s'endurcit,_

_Et prochainement, je vous le dis,_

_Poudlard sera détruit !_

_Chaque maison serait une aide considérable_

_Au terrible Mal qui m'accable,_

_Mais Poudlard sombrera d'une façon lamentable_

_Si l'opposition reste instable._

_A Serpentard vous trouveriez,_

_Les esprits les plus rusés,_

_Ceux qui devant la difficulté,_

_Cherchent à la contourner._

_A Serdaigle ont été réparties_

_Les intelligences les plus accomplies,_

_Celles qui jour et nuit_

_Défient tous les soucis de la vie._

_A Poufsouffle sont assimilées_

_La détermination et la loyauté,_

_C'est là-bas que vous trouverez_

_Les esprits les plus acharnés._

_Quant au courage du combattant,_

_C'est à Gryffondor qu'il vous attend,_

_Dont la main toujours se tend_

_Même pour épargner les mécréants._

_A présent que chaque maison connaît la qualité_

_Qu'elle pourrait apporter pour nous sauver,_

_Pose-moi sur ta tête et laisse-toi guider_

_Par l'vieux Choixpeau enchanté._

Les applaudissements éclatèrent aux quatre coins de la Grande Salle mais, comme lors de chacune des rentrées auxquelles Lily avait assisté, la chanson fut succédée par de nombreux chuchotements. Elle ne s'en étonnait pas : les terribles mises en garde du Choixpeau magique avaient commencé au moment où le sinistre Lord noir avait fait son apparition et, bien qu'il ait fallu attendre le début de la décennie pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit considéré comme une réelle menace, Lily avait entendu dire que le Choixpeau avait toujours su quel danger représentait le Mage noir.

Le professeur McGonagall s'avança alors en tenant un rouleau de parchemin qu'elle ouvrit. Lançant un regard brûlant et circulaire aux quatre longues tables, elle imposa facilement le silence et appela la première personne figurant en tête de la liste des nouveaux étudiants. Cependant, Lily constata que la Répartition des première année n'intéressaient pas vraiment ses camarades. De toute évidence, tout le monde attendait avec impatience le tour des trois adolescents.

Chaque fois qu'un élève de première année était réparti, toutefois, ses nouveaux camarades n'étaient pas avares en applaudissements. Malgré l'excitation de découvrir quelles maisons recevraient l'un des adolescents, les étudiants n'oubliaient pas la rivalité qui les opposaient en matière d'accueil bruyant et chaleureux. Enfin, Tabata Xanders fut envoyée à Serpentard – et reçut les applaudissement les moins prolongés – puis le professeur McGonagall appela :

─ Crossfield, Astan !

L'élégant jeune homme au teint blafard s'avança d'un pas souple et s'assit sur le tabouret, mais Lily ne le suivait déjà plus du regard. Elle avait, en effet, remarqué que les deux autres nouveaux avaient échangé un regard indéchiffrable en découvrant l'identité d'Astan Crossfield. Intriguée, elle reporta son attention sur le Choixpeau magique, que le professeur McGonagall posait sur la tête du garçon. Il y eut un silence d'attente et :

─ SERPENTARD !

A l'exact opposé de la table de Gryffondor, celle de Serpentard explosa en applaudissements et en cris réjouis, comme si l'envoi d'Astan Crossfield dans leur maison leur assurait déjà de gagner la Coupe de Quidditch ou celle des Quatre Maisons. Aucune émotion ne traversa le visage blafard de Crossfield, qui se faisait copieusement siffler par les autres maisons. Dès qu'il eut pris place à côté de cette brute de Mulciber, le professeur McGonagall reprit :

─ Green, Drön !

Le jeune homme s'avança, serein, sans accorder la moindre attention aux quelques personnes qui se moquaient de son prénom pour le moins insolite. D'un autre côté, Lily réalisa que le prénom Astan ne pouvait prétendre être plus répandu que celui de Drön Green, qui s'assit sur le tabouret. Le Choixpeau se baissa sur son crâne et réfléchit.

─ GRYFFONDOR !

Le professeur McGonagall ôta le chapeau et Drön Green rejoignit la table de Gryffondor, bruyamment applaudi. Lily eut un léger sourire : on pouvait compter sur les Maraudeurs pour faire un maximum de bruits. Drön s'installa en bout de table et tous les regards se tournèrent vers la jeune femme.

─ Watson, Alana ! conclut le professeur McGonagall.

Décidément, les prénoms étranges devenaient à la mode ! Mais Lily se moquait bien du prénom de la jeune femme et de sa singularité ; satisfaite de connaître l'identité de l'adolescente, elle se redressa très légèrement, presque inconsciemment, et se surprit à espérer que le Choixpeau magique enverrait cette mystérieuse adolescente à…

─ GRYFFONDOR !

Incapable de se retenir, Lily fut l'une des personnes qui applaudit le plus fort. Alana, indifférente à cet accueil comme aux sifflements hostiles des Serpentard, rejoignit Drön. Les mains brûlantes, Lily laissa ses bras retomber et contempla encore un peu Alana Watson tandis que le professeur McGonagall se faufilait par la porte derrière la table des professeurs, emmenant avec elle le Choixpeau et le tabouret.

Dumbledore se leva alors, les bras largement écartés, le sourire rayonnant, sa longue barbe argentée et ses grands cheveux assortis étincelant à la lueur des chandelles :

─ Bon appétit !


	15. La Catastrophe et la Sphère

Les yeux de Dumbledore parcoururent rapidement la table des Serpentard et se posèrent sur le fameux Astan Crossfield, assis entre Marcus Mulciber et Evan Rosier. Quelque chose clochait chez ce garçon, il l'avait senti à l'instant même où Minerva était entrée à la tête de la file des nouveaux.

Pour commencer, il y avait le teint blafard du jeune homme. Malgré la pâleur spectrale de sa peau, les cernes étaient inexistants. Or, Dumbledore vivait depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu'avec un teint pareil, les paupières inférieures paraissaient plus sombres. Mais pas chez Astan Crossfield. Outre cette blancheur, il y avait également la démarche du nouveau Serpentard. Dumbledore avait vu des milliers de personnes marcher ; l'élégance et la légèreté du dernier inscrit étaient en totale contradiction avec son pas lourd, pesant.

A moins qu'il ne se trompe, Astan Crossfield était une créature magique ; et si c'était le cas, ce garçon se révélait encore plus étrange que Dumbledore ne le soupçonnait car, malgré ses connaissances en la matière, le directeur était dans l'incapacité d'identifier l'espèce à laquelle appartenait le Serpentard.

─ Votre Patronus est assez insolite, paraît-il ?

La voix flûtée de Filius arracha le regard de Dumbledore d'Astan Crossfield. Tournant la tête vers son nouvel enseignant, séparé de lui par Minerva et Pomona, le vieux sage se félicita intérieurement de ne pas s'être trompé sur Harry Potter. Certes, les autres professeurs qui avaient accompagné les étudiants pendant le voyage auraient été capables de chasser les Détraqueurs, mais certainement pas d'une façon aussi rapide.

─ Insolite ? répéta le professeur Potter d'un air aimable.

─ Les Patronus prennent une forme animale, sauf le vôtre semble-t-il, expliqua Filius.

─ Oh, mais le mien aussi prend une forme animale. Le Patronus utilisé dans le Poudlard Express est le résultat d'une très longue étude de ce qu'est un Patronus en lui-même.

─ Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Minerva, intriguée.

─ Un Patronus est à la fois un sortilège, la matérialisation d'un souvenir heureux et une défense, dit le professeur Potter. De ces trois choses, seul le sortilège est indispensable. La matérialisation et l'aspect protecteur du Patronus sont deux phases obligatoires mais, contrairement au sortilège, il est possible de les manipuler à sa guise.

Ces paroles laissèrent un petit silence s'installer sur l'auditoire.

─ Vous voulez dire qu'il est possible de modifier un Patronus ? s'étonna Pomona.

─ En effet, répondit le professeur Potter. Le Patronus auquel j'ai eu recours dans le Poudlard Express est un Patronus offensif et, par conséquent, imparfait, si l'on considère qu'un Patronus devrait prendre une forme concrète. Malgré cela, il présente des avantages certains que le Patronus défensif ne fournit pas. Il s'étend sur un plus large périmètre et se déplace beaucoup plus vite.

Pour un si jeune sorcier, ce professeur Potter était impressionnant. Oh non, Dumbledore ne le regrettait pas d'avoir engagé cet homme. Le tout était de savoir s'il aurait autant de panache une fois confronté à des étudiants chahuteurs et inattentifs.

Dumbledore tourna les yeux vers Alana Watson et Drön Green. Ils n'étaient pas aussi étranges que le Serpentard, mais le vieux directeur avait la très nette certitude qu'ils ne s'appelaient pas plus Watson et Green que leur camarade ne s'appelait Crossfield. En réalité, Dumbledore était même persuadé que Poudlard venait d'ouvrir son portail à quatre personnes issues des foudres vertes : les trois adolescents et, bien sûr, cet étonnant Harry Potter.

Songeur, Dumbledore leva son regard étincelant vers le plafond magique. Bien sûr, ses convictions et ses soupçons ne pesaient pas lourds dans sa quête de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Mais c'était, pour lui, un bon début. Néanmoins, malgré l'enchaînement rapide des évènements survenus le mois dernier, il se réjouissait d'avoir conscience d'au moins trois faits.

Le premier, et le plus désagréable, c'était que Lord Voldemort s'était entouré d'alliés puissants. Assez, en tout cas, pour pouvoir interférer sur la météo, chose que Dumbledore croyait improbable. Et même si le tonnerre et les éclairs s'étaient retirés, le ciel restait d'une intense couleur noire, aussi lisse que de l'encre, et chargé d'une entité maléfique qui aurait sans doute beaucoup à apprendre à Voldemort sur l'art de la terreur.

Le second, plus satisfait bien qu'encore incertain, il semblait que la nouvelle alliance de Voldemort ne s'installerait pas sans rencontrer une opposition. Car Dumbledore soupçonnait le professeur Potter – et peut-être même Miss Watson et Mr Green – de détenir certaines informations sur les nouveaux alliés de Voldemort et d'être venus à Poudlard pour préparer les nouveaux collégiens au terrible tournant que la guerre venait de prendre.

Quant au troisième fait, et le plus important dans l'immédiat, c'était que Dumbledore avait la nette et ferme intuition que toutes les réponses à ses questions se trouveraient dans le passé, dans l'Histoire de la magie. Mais de toute évidence, il lui faudrait effectuer des recherches beaucoup plus antérieures aux éternelles informations que le professeur Binns communiquait aux élèves. Il lui faudrait remonter plus loin que le temps des Fondateurs…

Mais serait-ce réalisable ? Les connaissances de Dumbledore en Histoire de la magie égalaient celles du professeur Binns, elles étaient peut-être même plus vastes que celles du fantôme-enseignant. Dans quel livre pourrait-il découvrir la vérité sur les évènements actuels ? Certainement pas dans un ouvrage tranquillement rangé à la bibliothèque de Poudlard !

─ Monsieur le directeur.

Dumbledore sentit un air glacé accompagner le murmure. Tournant la tête vers Minerva, son regard se posa sur la silhouette nacrée, transparente, de Sir Nicholas, le fantôme de Gryffondor, qui arborait son éternelle fraise masquant son cou presque entièrement tranché. L'expression de Nick était tendue et le directeur se redressa en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

─ Que se passe-t-il ?

─ Un appel urgent, monsieur le directeur, répondit Nick à voix basse. Dans votre bureau.

─ Merci, Nick.

Le fantôme s'éleva dans les airs et rejoignit la table qu'il représentait. Lançant un regard en biais vers Minerva, Dumbledore sut aussitôt que son adjointe n'avait rien manqué de l'échange. Elle hocha très légèrement la tête, le visage insondable. Dumbledore la remercia d'un sourire et se leva, s'attirant des regards intrigués de la part des étudiants. Faisant mine de pas avoir remarqué, il se dirigea vers la porte du fond et la franchit.

Montant d'un pas souple et d'une agilité déconcertante pour un homme de son âge, il prit le chemin de son bureau en s'égarant dans ses pensées. Si quelqu'un avait prit la peine de l'appeler en sachant qu'il avait un discours à faire, cela signifiait que quelque chose d'une extrême gravité s'était produite. Quel terrible désastre pouvait-il bien s'est déroulé ? Et où ? C'était la deuxième fois qu'il recevait un appel en urgence en l'espace d'une semaine…

Dumbledore soupira. A ce rythme-là, il en aurait un par jour. S'agissait-il encore d'un cratère ? D'une soudaine et brutale disparition d'une quelconque ville ?

─ Pinces cannelle, récita-t-il.

La gargouille s'anima et s'écarta d'un pas. Derrière elle, le mur coulissa, libérant l'accès à l'escalier en colimaçon. Dumbledore monta sur la première marche et guetta l'apparition de la double porte de son bureau. Etrangement, même les catastrophes survenues à l'étranger paraissaient être de son ressort ; du moins, les employés du ministère de la Magie semblaient le croire, car ils ne manquaient jamais de lui faire savoir que telle ou telle chose s'était produite à l'autre bout du monde.

Dumbledore entra dans son bureau, referma rapidement la porte et s'avança vers la cheminée. Pivotant dans des flammes vert émeraude, la tête ronde d'un homme aux yeux globuleux et à la barbe grise le regarda s'approcher puis s'accroupir devant l'âtre. De mémoire, Dumbledore ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu Olrick Winchester dans un tel état de nervosité.

─ Que se passe-t-il, Olrick ? interrogea Dumbledore d'une voix calme.

─ Oh, Albus, c'est un désastre ! s'exclama le directeur du département de la coopération magique. Je viens de l'apprendre : l'académie de Beauxbâtons a été attaquée !

Le cœur de Dumbledore rata un battement. Beauxbâtons ? Attaqué ?

─ Les étudiants français ont donné l'alerte, continua Winchester d'une voix anxieuse. Ce sont eux qui ont découvert la catastrophe. La moitié des professeurs ont été tués, les autres sont blessés à des degrés différents, et l'école – _l'école,_ Albus – elle est complètement détruite. Tout au moins, inhabitable pour un bout de temps !

─ Savez-vous ce qu'il s'est passé, exactement ? reprit Dumbledore.

─ Pas encore, reconnut Winchester. Millicent s'entretient en ce moment avec le ministre français, mais lui-même ne sait pas encore ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. Les rares professeurs qui ont réussi à éviter un séjour à l'hôpital sont pour le moment en état de choc, mais il semble que le ministre français doit les recevoir dans la soirée.

Dumbledore hocha vaguement la tête. Si Beauxbâtons avait été attaqué, alors la puissance des alliés de Lord Voldemort dépassait largement tout ce qu'il avait imaginé. Voldemort lui-même n'aurait pas été capable d'organiser et de perpétrer un tel assaut sur l'académie française en si peu de temps. Mordred et ses acolytes étaient apparemment dotés de pouvoirs très supérieurs à ceux de leur nouvel allié.

─ Ah, ne bougez pas, Albus ! lança soudain Olrick.

Pendant un moment, il disparut des flammes vert émeraude. Les minutes s'écoulèrent lentement, puis la tête du directeur de la coopération magique internationale réapparut dans les flammes en tournant sur elle-même à une vitesse vertigineuse. Dès qu'elle s'immobilisa, Olrick reprit :

─ J'ai des nouvelles ! annonça-t-il inutilement. Apparemment, l'académie de Beauxbâtons a été prise d'assaut par des créatures inconnues. L'un des professeurs – Madame Maxime, je crois – est revenue à elle et a raconté en détails le déroulement des évènements. Il semble que la plupart des créatures aient été des pions, dirigés par d'autres êtres. Dont un à la peau bleue.

Dumbledore réprima un infime soupir. Encore cette créature bleue. Il avait donc vu juste : Mordred et ceux qui semblaient l'avoir accompagné en Suède étaient les responsables de cette catastrophe. Enfin de compte, ses recherches allaient commencer beaucoup plus tôt que prévu, lui qui pensait s'y mettre à partir de demain…

─ Par Merlin, Albus, que se passe-t-il ? gémit Olrick d'une voix pitoyable.

─ J'aimerai le savoir, Olrick, j'aimerai le savoir, avoua Dumbledore. Il faut que je reprenne ma place au banquet. Je vous remercie de m'avoir prévenu, Olrick.

─ Je vous préviendrai si j'ai du nouveau.

La tête d'Olrick disparut de nouveau, définitivement cette fois, et les flammes vertes s'éteignirent. Un collège de sorcellerie aussi prestigieux que Beauxbâtons avait été attaqué et détruit. La nouvelle, plus que mauvaise, lui faisait brusquement craindre pour Poudlard. Dumbledore avait beau connaître tous les enchantements les plus puissants qui existent, il doutait que les protections tiendraient longtemps face à des phénomènes comme Mordred et ses comparses.

Se redressant en laissant échapper un soupir, il s'approcha de Fumseck et caressa sa tête rouge du bout des doigts. A son contact, une chaleur rassurante et apaisante se répandit dans les doigts, puis la main, puis le corps du directeur.

─ De sombres jours s'annoncent, mon cher ami, souffla Dumbledore d'un air peiné. Le Choixpeau ne se trompait pas : Poudlard sera détruit si les élèves n'apprennent pas à se connaître. Les sorcières et les sorciers peuvent croire que je suis surpuissant, je ne serai pas de taille face à la puissance destructrice que Voldemort vient d'acquérir. Même avec l'aide des professeurs, Poudlard ne sera pas sauvé.

Il y avait bien longtemps que Dumbledore ne s'était pas senti aussi vieux, aussi las, aussi faible, aussi désespéré. Fumseck poussa un trémolo sonore, faisant doubler de volume le cœur du directeur, puis il se volatilisa dans une explosion de flammes douces qui léchèrent les doigts de Dumbledore. Celui-ci, surpris par le départ du phénix, resta un moment immobile à contempler le perchoir d'or, s'attendant à tout aussi voir réapparaître son ami de longue date.

Et Fumseck se matérialisa de nouveau dans une gerbe de flammes. Toutefois, le bec crochu était fermé sur une ficelle au bout de laquelle pendait une petite bourse de cuir contenant quelque chose de forme sphérique. Très intrigué, Dumbledore prit la sacoche et l'ouvrit précautionneusement. Tournant vers la bougie la plus proche l'ouverture du sac, il aperçut, en effet, un globe noir et luisant, ainsi qu'un coin de parchemin jauni.

Le pinçant entre deux doigts, il l'extirpa prudemment et l'entendit craquer. Il était apparemment plus ancien que Dumbledore ne l'avait cru. Quand il l'eut sorti, il posa la sacoche contenant encore le globe et déplia délicatement le parchemin. Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement : la langue inscrite à l'encre noire, presque entièrement effacée, lui était totalement inconnue. Jamais, de sa vie, il n'avait vu pareil dialecte. Où donc Fumseck avait-il trouvé ça ?

Poussant un profond soupir, Dumbledore amorça un geste pour reposer le parchemin et s'intéresser à la sphère, mais les courbes, les fourches et les boucles qui caractérisaient l'écriture s'illuminèrent tout à coup d'une faible lueur mauve. Sous ses yeux attentifs, les traits se murent sur toute la surface de la feuille jaune-brun, adoptant des formes moins rondes, plus droites, plus aigues, jusqu'à former des mots parfaitement compréhensibles.

En quelques secondes, le dialecte inconnu devint un anglais moderne absolument parfait :

_Aussi funestes que soient mes pensées,_

_j'ai la conviction que Mordred reviendra._

_A toi qui liras cette lettre_

_Sache que le pire est encore à venir._

_J'ai passé la moitié de mon existence_

_à commettre des atrocités_

_dans l'espoir insensé qu'un jour je réussirai_

_à créer la protection suprême contre le Maître du Mal._

_Et j'y suis parvenu, certes trop tard,_

_mais je l'ai quand même fait._

_La Sphère de Bienveillance est mon œuvre_

_mais sache qu'elle n'est pas infaillible._

_Protège tes biens, tes trésors et ton cœur_

_mais prends garde à ce que jamais_

_la Sphère de Bienveillance tombe _

_entre des mains maléfiques_

Ainsi donc, l'intuition de Dumbledore se révélait juste : c'était dans le passé qu'il trouverait toutes les réponses qu'il cherchait. Reposant le parchemin, apparemment en partie protégé du temps et soumis à un sortilège qu'il ne connaissait pas, il attrapa la bourse contenant le globe et la vida. La sphère tomba dans la paume de sa main, froide. Etait-ce possible ? La Sphère de Bienveillance pouvait-elle vraiment protéger Poudlard de Mordred ?

Comme si le globe avait attendu cette dernière pensée, il s'illumina brusquement d'une intense couleur or et s'éleva dans les airs en tourbillonnant de plus en plus rapidement. Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à deux centimètres du plafond, Dumbledore entendit un léger grésillement et crut que la Sphère explosait. Car il y eut un éclair éblouissant et, avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de porter ses mains à ses yeux, une étrange secousse le fit trébucher, comme si une bourrasque d'une violence inouïe l'avait frappé de plein fouet.

Retrouvant son équilibre, les yeux clos et douloureux, il entendit les portraits des anciens directeurs et des anciennes directrices pousser des exclamations indignées ou stupéfaites. Effet de son imagination ou non, il crut entendre d'autres cris, plus lointains, comme si la lumière était sortie du bureau pour se répandre dans les couloirs et aveugler les étudiants en route pour leurs salles communes.

Les yeux embués, Dumbledore retrouva lentement la vue et lever le regard sur la Sphère, suspendue à quelques mètres de lui, mais de nouveau noire. Un scintillement, toutefois, titilla son attention. Par les fenêtres, un gigantesque mur doré paraissait former un dôme tout autour de l'enceinte de Poudlard. Il se rapprocha pour mieux voir, tandis que le scintillement d'or s'évanouissait lentement. Alors, c'était la vérité : la Sphère de Bienveillance était bien une protection.

Et si elle fonctionnait, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle ne protège pas de Mordred.


	16. Astan Crossfield

Le lendemain matin, Alana connaissait autant ses camarades de dortoir que la semaine dernière. Sans doute à cause du voyage, ajouté au copieux festin et au choc du dôme qui avait enveloppé Poudlard pendant quelques minutes avant de disparaître, les quatre jeunes femmes avaient pu se changer avant de s'effondrer de fatigue dans leurs lits respectifs. Repoussant le moment où elle devrait parler d'elle ne dérangeait pas du tout Alana, mais la proximité de la belle rousse la titillait singulièrement. Tout ce qu'elle savait d'elles, c'était leur prénom.

La première chose que remarqua Alana en se réveillant, le lendemain matin, fut la ligne rosâtre qui se dessinait au-dessus des montagnes orientales de la vallée. Visiblement, Mordred s'était lassé de jouer avec la météo ; et l'été reprenait son cours normal, annonçant une journée chaude et ensoleillée. Quant au deuxième détail qui attira son attention, ce fut le lit vide de Sonia, qui avait rejoint Lily dans le sien au cours de la nuit.

Même sans les connaître, Alana sentait qu'une amitié très insolite liait les deux jeunes femmes. Sonia et Lily paraissaient beaucoup plus proches l'une de l'autre qu'elles ne l'étaient de Mary. Observant le visage paisible de Lily, la Nyfan resta immobile un moment puis prit la direction de la salle de bains. Il fallait qu'elle parle à Harry, qu'elle apprenne à s'orienter rapidement dans le château et, surtout, que son appréhension à l'idée de suivre un cours de sorcellerie s'affaiblisse.

Pour la première fois depuis sa naissance, Alana doutait de ses capacités. Ou plutôt, elle craignait de ne pas réussir à atteindre un niveau semblable à celui qu'elle possédait à son époque. Certes, elle avait appris six années de sorcellerie en seulement trois semaines, mais parce que Harry s'était montré très explicite, très précis, dans chacune de ses explications, prenant parfois jusqu'à une demi-heure pour leur permettre de comprendre comment fonctionnait tel ou tel sortilège. Or, Alana doutait que ce serait le cas de tous les professeurs.

Quinze minutes plus tard, Alana quittait son dortoir sans que l'une de ses camarades ne se fut réveillée ou ait bougé dans son sommeil. Descendant l'escalier en spirale, elle traversa la salle commune, rouge, ronde et meublée de fauteuils confortables et de tables bancales, puis se faufila par le trou circulaire aménagé dans le mur. Le portrait de la Grosse Dame pivota sur son passage, son occupante poussant un marmonnement inintelligible et ensommeillé.

Le plus difficile restait à faire, désormais. Retrouver Harry aurait été facile s'il n'avait pas dissimulé sa puissance ; or, depuis l'attaque des Détraqueurs, il ne dégageait plus la moindre once d'énergie, sans nul doute pour s'offrir un effet de surprise si jamais une Ténèbre venait à croiser son chemin. Pouvait-il vaincre Mordred ? La question trottait dans l'esprit d'Alana depuis la veille mais, ignorant quel était le pouvoir du Maître du Mal à la fin de son règne, elle n'osait se prononcer.

─ Salutations, Nyfan.

Alana s'immobilisa brusquement et se retourna, déconcertée. Astan Crossfield se tenait derrière elle, le sourire aux lèvres, les mains dans le dos. Comment avait-il pu s'approcher d'elle aussi discrètement ? Ils étaient très rares les gens à pouvoir se faufiler derrière elle sans qu'elle ne les détecte, mais dès que sa surprise fut passée, elle trouva la réponse à sa propre question.

─ Salutations, Gelgak, répondit-elle avec une certaine méfiance.

Crossfield haussa un sourcil fin et amusé puis, d'un geste de la main, il l'invita à se détourner du trajet qu'elle suivait laborieusement depuis son départ de la tour Gryffondor. Alana hésita, un bref instant, et s'avança dans la direction indiquée. Ce qu'elle croyait être un couloir était, en réalité, un large escalier en spirale qui semblait mener au sommet d'une tour. Prudente, Alana gravit les marches en silence, le Gelgak à côté d'elle.

Ils atteignirent le sommet de la plus haute tour du château. Le soleil levant n'était pas plus grand qu'un ongle, entre les montagnes, mais la couleur d'or fondu qu'il projetait les éblouit légèrement. Quand cet aveuglement passa, Alana jeta un regard à la ronde. D'ici, elle pouvait contempler le par cet la grande cabane qui se dressait tout près de la lisière de la Forêt interdite ; elle pouvait regarder le reflet du ciel sur la surface lisse du lac noir ; elle apercevait, par-dessus les arbres, les toits d'un village.

Aussi superbe que fut la vue, cependant, Alana n'oubliait qui – ce qui – l'accompagnait et elle tourna la tête vers Crossfield, immobile à côté d'elle, contemplant les flancs sombres et boisés des montagnes encore privées de soleil.

─ Le monde est un beau gâchis, non ? reprit-il. Les Races Ainées sont mortes, les humains gouvernent et ce Lord Voldemort vient de condamner cette époque à une nouvelle ère de ténèbres et d'atrocités en tous genres… La nature est dénaturée, les créatures magiques apprivoisées ou trop lâches pour crier à la rébellion et, pire que tout, nous avons quitté un monde de morts et de larmes pour en regarder naître un autre…

─ Aux dernières nouvelles, les Gelgaks avaient rejoint Mordred, dit Alana d'un ton dégagé.

─ En effet, reconnut calmement Crossfield, mais nous ne l'avons pas tous fait. Nous étions rares, mais nous étions quand même des rebelles. A propos, de quelle époque viens-tu ?

─ J'ai plus ou moins participé à la première tentative d'assassinat sur Mordred.

Crossfield haussa les sourcils, légèrement surpris.

─ Mon arrière-grand-père n'était même pas né, révéla-t-il sur le ton de la conversation. Pour ma part, je vivais à l'époque où ton peuple a commandité la deuxième tentative d'assassinat. Un massacre, je dois bien l'avouer, mais cette témérité inconsciente a provoqué la fureur de Mordred. La lumière verte m'a attrapé quelques minutes après que j'eus appris qu'une armée de Mordred prenait la direction de Valana.

L'humeur d'Alana s'assombrit légèrement. Valana était la cité des Oblonks, les principaux partenaires commerciaux des Nyfan. De toutes les autres Races Ainées, Alana n'avait rencontré que des Oblonks, notamment un charmant garçon du nom de Tendar. Elle n'en était pas amoureuse, ne l'avait jamais été non plus d'ailleurs, mais plus que quiconque d'autre, Tendar avait toujours su la faire rire. « Tendar ne vivait déjà plus à l'époque de la deuxième tentative d'assassinat », se dit-elle et, à son insu, elle en fut soulagée.

─ Et Drön ? poursuivit Crossfield.

─ Il était avec moi quand nous avons traversé le vortex, répondit Alana d'une voix distraite.

─ Ah, moi aussi, je suis arrivé avec une de mes connaissances, avoua Crossfield. Ce vieux Peytan me disait toujours que là où j'irai, il irait, et je dois bien reconnaître que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il ait également traversé ce vortex, mais bon… Aussi désagréable qu'il me soit de l'admettre, je ne pourrais pas me débrouiller sans lui.

A l'époque d'Alana, les Gelgaks n'étaient qu'une rumeur. Quelques semaines avant qu'elle n'entraîne Drön jusqu'à Armehnkar, les nouvelles prétendaient qu'une Race Ainée jusqu'alors inconnue se serait alliée à Mordred. Mais la seule chose qu'elle en savait, c'était cette particularité qui caractérisait aussi bien les hommes que les femmes Gelgaks : leurs prénoms qui se terminaient toujours par « an ».

─ Et qu'est-ce que les Gelgaks ont de si particulier ? interrogea-t-elle.

─ La seule chose dont nous puissions être fiers est notre art de l'assassinat, déclara Crossfield d'un ton indifférent. Nous vivons généralement pendant des siècles, mais nous sommes assoiffés de sang. Tous ces vampires, là, sont en réalité le fruit de l'appétit de mes semblables qui ont rejoint Mordred, même si les vampires ne le soupçonnent pas.

─ Comment ça ?

─ A l'origine, nous nous nourrissions de sang animal, expliqua Crossfield. Mon grand-père adorait me raconter comment était la vie avant l'arrivée de Mordred sur notre territoire. Nous gouvernions chaque espèce présente sur nos terres, créatures magiques comme humains, mais nous les gouvernions avec le plus grand respect et la plus grande dignité. Ils n'étaient pas des esclaves, ni des serviteurs. Quoi qu'il en soit, la venue de Mordred a bouleversé tout ça.

« Au début, nous avons refusé, mais Mordred avait réussi à semer la zizanie. En le voyant, les humains se sont apparemment convaincu qu'ils méritaient davantage de gouverner que nous, et les conflits se sont enchaînés. Puis Mordred est revenu alors que mes ancêtres étaient acculés et il leur a proposé une nouvelle offre, que mon peuple a acceptée.

« Les humains se sont calmé, sont partis pour d'autres territoires, et les Gelgaks sont devenus les alliés de Mordred. Sauf que, loin de se contenter de nous asservir, il a également poussé les Gelgaks les plus brutaux à se délecter du sang de leurs victimes. Quand les réticents ont fini par découvrir que le sang des humains et des Races Ainées augmentait nos capacités physiques, ils ont fait fi de leurs principes et ont commencé à mordre partout.

« Les vampires, à l'origine, sont des humains mordus par les Gelgaks. A mon époque, certains de mes semblables possédaient des dizaines d'esclaves-vampires car, quand un Gelgak mord un humain, une servitude loyale germe dans l'esprit de sa victime. »

Alana hocha lentement la tête, tandis que le silence s'installait. Levant les yeux sur le soleil de plus en plus haut et clair, elle se demanda comment Crossfield comptait étancher ses soifs mais trouva d'elle-même la réponse : Peytan lui fournirait sûrement le sang dont il avait besoin. Néanmoins, elle ne rata pas de noter un détail intéressant. De toute évidence, le Serpentard ne soupçonnait pas la particularité de Harry – et elle ne vit aucune raison valable pour la lui révéler.

Aussi sociable et agréable qu'il fût, Crossfield n'était pas un Nyfan et, pour cette seule raison, Alana le considérait comme une source potentielle de problèmes en tous genres. Il n'était peut-être pas l'un des soldats de Mordred, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Seuls Drön et Harry étaient dignes de confiance, à ses yeux… et Lily, mais elle ne comprenait pas d'où elle la jugeait aussi fiable que ses deux amis.

─ Tu as une baguette magique ? demanda-t-elle soudainement.

Elle venait brusquement de se souvenir que les baguettes magiques actuelles étaient individuelles. Le Serpentard, cependant, lui répondit par un sourire et sortit un long et fin morceau de bois.

─ Le vortex m'a aspiré pendant une rixe contre des sorciers, raconta-t-il. Je venais d'en tuer un et de le désarmer lorsque la lumière verte m'a touché. Je dois avouer que c'est drôlement pratique, mais j'ai eu une mauvaise surprise lorsque j'ai lancé un sortilège qui m'a blessé, il y a moins d'une semaine. Sans Peytan, je ne serais pas là, à Poudlard… Je serais peut-être mort, ajouta-t-il d'un ton dégagé.

Il était impossible, au premier regard, de deviner que la baguette de Crossfield était universelle, mais si jamais un fabricant de baguettes avait le malheur de l'examiner, Alana ne doutait pas qu'il verrait très vite que quelque chose clochait.

Crossfield rangea sa baguette et contempla d'un air attentif les remparts qui délimitaient le domaine de Poudlard, puis il leva les yeux vers le ciel de plus en plus bleu.

─ Mes camarades ont beau ne pas l'aimer, je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver ce Dumbledore fascinant à souhait, confia-t-il. Qui aurait cru que ce vieillard connaissait des enchantements Sacadiens ?

« Excellente question » reconnut mentalement Alana en contemplant un point invisible. Comment cet homme était-il parvenu à contrôler une magie aussi secrète et néfaste que celle des Sacadiens ? Même en bons termes, les Oblonks n'avaient jamais réussi à arracher le moindre sortilège à ces créatures des profondeurs. Et malgré les innombrables tentatives du Cercle des Ainés, les Sacadiens avaient toujours refusé le moindre échange magique avec les Nyfan. Comment Dumbledore avait-il pu acquérir un tel savoir ?

Ils restèrent silencieux et immobiles, contemplant le soleil s'élever lentement au-dessus du sommet de la plus haute montagne. Puis, très vite, le silence somnolent de Poudlard s'agita, annonçant le réveil et l'activité des centaines d'étudiants se préparant pour affronter cette première journée de cours. Alana tourna la tête vers Crossfield, soudain prise d'une intuition aussitôt confirmée : le Serpentard avait mis les voiles.

Ainsi donc, il y avait eu six foudres vertes, six vortex, six personnes apparues à cette époque. Il fallait prévenir Harry, même si Alana se doutait que le sorcier soupçonnait déjà Crossfield d'appartenir à une Race Ainée. Quand bien même il en aurait la conviction, il ignorait sans aucun doute l'existence d'un sixième voyageur.

Redescendant l'escalier en spirale, elle repartit à la recherche de son chemin dans le dédale de couloirs et finit par entendre le marmonnement inintelligible de dizaines d'élèves ensommeillés en route pour le petit déjeuner. Elle atteignit rapidement le couloir le plus fréquenté et tomba presque aussitôt sur les garçons de Gryffondor, accompagnés de Drön.

─ Ah ! s'exclama le séduisant garçon aux cheveux noirs. On se demandait justement où tu étais. J'ai eu peur que tu te sois enfuie, ajouta-t-il d'une petite voix timide.

─ Pff, soupira le jeune homme à lunettes en roulant des yeux. Voici Sirius Black, méfies-toi de lui, il a un appétit vorace en matière de filles ! Voici Remus Lupin, dont il faut te méfier parce qu'il a toujours le nez dans un livre ! Et voici Peter Pettigrow, dont il faut se méfier parce qu'il est toujours en train de manger. Et je suis James Potter, dont tu n'as pas besoin de te méfier, bien évidemment.

─ Ben voyons ! marmonna Sirius.

Derrière les quatre jeunes hommes, Drön haussa les épaules pour exprimer sa totale incompréhension sur la façon dont ses camarades souhaitaient la bienvenue à Alana. Ils étaient encore plus étranges que la jeune femme ne l'avait cru en regardant James et Sirius tergiverser de l'autre côté de la flaque d'eau qu'elle avait utilisée pour entrer en contact avec Drön.

Entraînés par les quatre jeunes hommes dans une succession de couloirs, d'escaliers et de passages qui devaient être secrets, Alana fut dans l'incapacité de communiquer à Drön sa conversation d'avec le Serpentard. Rapidement, ils atteignirent la Grande Salle grâce aux raccourcis des Maraudeurs mais, à leur entrée, James ralentit délibérément pour régler son pas sur celui d'Alana.

─ Dis, chuchota-t-il sur un ton de confidences. Si jamais Lily te demande comment tu nous as trouvés, fais-lui croire que tu me trouves très charmant et à ton goût. Mais pas trop fort, où Sonia va fomenter un complot pour me tuer. Elle a beau être petite, son sadisme et sa cruauté sont immenses.

Déconcertée, Alana le regarda lui adresser un sourire confiant puis rattraper ses trois amis. Drön hésita un instant puis s'assit avec eux, laissant Alana poursuivre sa route le long de la table de Gryffondor, jusqu'à une chaise libre que Mary semblait avoir gardé spécialement pour elle.

─ Salut, dirent les trois jeunes femmes.

─ Salut, répéta Alana.

─ Tu es très matinale, commenta aussitôt la petite brune. Tu étais où ? Tu as été retrouvée Drön dans son lit pour un câlin ? demanda-t-elle avec avidité.

Alana considéra Sonia d'un œil un peu méfiant. James et Sirius lui paraissaient brusquement normaux comparé à la petite brune qui, les yeux étincelants de curiosité, la regardait comme si elle s'apprêtait à lui bondir dessus pour la dévorer.

─ Drön est un ami, déclara Alana. Je me suis juste promenée dans le château.

─ Ah, dit Sonia d'un air déçu.

─ Tu ne t'es pas perdue ? demanda Lily avec délicatesse.

─ Si, du côté de la plus haute tour.

─ La tour d'astronomie, précisa Mary. Ne t'en fais pas, avec nous, tu ne te perdras plus. Tu es arrivée avec les Maraudeurs, non ? Ils ne t'ont pas harcelée de questions, au moins ?

─ Non. Ils n'en ont posé aucune, en fait.

Mary haussa les sourcils, apparemment très surprise, mais Sonia plissa ses grands yeux noirs dans une expression de franche suspicion. Même dans ce rôle, une lueur de malice innocente étincelant dans son regard.

─ Et James Potter ? interrogea-t-elle. Il n'a rien dit sur Lily ?

─ Non, prétendit Alana. Il aurait dû ?

─ Il veut me piquer ma Lily, lui révéla Sonia d'un ton grincheux.

Si la phrase de la petite brune déconcerta passablement Alana, la réaction de Lily l'étonna tout autant, même si elle confirma ses soupçons sur l'amitié particulière qui liait les deux jeunes femmes. Car loin de protester, la belle rousse posa un regard affectueux et rieur sur son amie, comme si rien n'était plus à agréable à ses oreilles que d'entendre Sonia la présenter comme « sa Lily ».

─ Il faudra que je te présente mes amies de Poufsouffle, à la récré, annonça Mary.

Mais à en juger par son ton, c'était avant tout pour lui faire part de certaines choses qu'elle devait très rapidement comprendre. Alana acquiesça. La vie scolaire au sein d'un collège de sorciers était loin de ressembler à une institution Nyfan mais, bien malgré elle, Alana dut reconnaître que cette différence ne la dérangeait pas outre mesure.


	17. Le Professeur Potter

De mémoire, Lily ne se souvenait pas avoir entendu un silence aussi assourdissant que celui reçu par _La Gazette du sorcier_ lorsque le journal rapporta l'attaque – et la destruction – sur Beauxbâtons. Les yeux écarquillés, bouche bée ou figés d'horreur, les étudiants parcoururent l'article à plusieurs reprises sans échanger le moindre commentaire. Quand les conversations s'élevèrent, tel un bourdonnement d'abeilles, les informations les plus dramatiques semblèrent être au cœur des discussions.

Ici et là, Lily entendit « éventré », « brûlée vive » ou encore « créatures inconnues » être répétés par de nombreux étudiants qui, de toute évidence, considéraient ces trois faits comme le pire aspect de cette attaque sanglante. En partie déconnectée de la réalité, Lily réalisait d'une part toute l'horreur que cette bataille avait été ; d'autre part, la menace qui pesait sur elle et James lui paraissait plus terrible, encore plus présente, qu'elle ne l'avait été jusqu'à présent.

Le reste du petit déjeuner se déroula comme dans un rêve, comme si elle était revenue dans l'horrible cauchemar qu'elle avait fait la semaine précédente. Sauf que cette fois, elle contrôlait bel et bien tout son corps, bien qu'il lui parut encore une fois répondre à la volonté de quelqu'un d'autre. Finalement, le professeur McGonagall la ramena complètement sur terre lorsqu'elle déposa devant elle son emploi du temps.

Machinalement, Lily rechercha le premier cours de défense contre les forces du Mal. Qui, à sa grande satisfaction, ouvrirait l'année scolaire pendant quatre heures. L'après-midi était moins intéressant, en partie parce que Lily savait déjà que le professeur McGonagall était un très bon professeur ; non, le seul moyen pour elle de ne pas penser à la menace qui la guettait, c'était de focaliser ses pensées sur le nouvel enseignant.

La démonstration de ses connaissances au cours de l'attaque des Détraqueurs promettait déjà que le professeur Potter connaissait son métier. La grande question était : que valait-il en classe ? Qu'avait-il l'intention de leur enseigner ? Commencerait-il par des révisions ? Lily espérait bien que non. Depuis le mois d'août, elle était convaincue qu'il n'était plus l'heure des révisions, mais de passer aux choses sérieuses, d'apprendre tous les sortilèges possibles et de s'offrir rapidement les meilleures protections du monde.

Toutefois, son désir n'avait aucun pouvoir sur le programme scolaire. Assez frustrée par ce détail, elle hissa son sac sur l'épaule quelques minutes plus tard et prit le chemin de la classe de défense contre les forces du Mal en compagnie de ses amies et d'Alana. L'idée de commencer l'année scolaire par la matière la plus indispensable actuellement paraissait avoir ramené du baume au cœur à la plupart des septième année.

Ironie ou non, les Serpentard, qui n'avaient cessé de sourire tout au long du petit déjeuner, surtout à la lecture de _La Gazette du sorcier_, paraissaient tout à coup moins joyeux. L'air méfiant, ils chuchotaient d'un air grognon. Lily devinait que l'idée d'avoir un Potter comme professeur leur était insupportable. Peut-être s'attendaient-ils à ce que le professeur Potter favorise Gryffondor. Peut-être s'attendaient-ils à être lésés. Quelle que fut la raison de leur mécontentement, le simple fait que le nouvel enseignant fut un Potter jouait un grand rôle dans l'antipathie qu'ils lui vouaient.

Et, naturellement, les Serpentard ne manquèrent pas de manifester leur mépris en entrant dans la salle de classe de défense contre les forces du Mal sans attendre l'arrivée du nouveau professeur. Personne ne les imita. Comme chaque année, les élèves avaient tendance à se méfier des réactions de la nouvelle recrue de Dumbledore.

Le professeur Potter, cependant, ne parut pas se vexer des aises prises par les Serpentard. Trois grands rouleaux de parchemin sous le bras, il apparut au fond du couloir au moment où la cloche retentit et adressa un geste de la main invitant les étudiants à entrer. Quand il referma la porte derrière lui, tout le monde s'était déjà assis et tenait sa baguette magique avec l'espoir d'assister à un cours uniquement destiné à la pratique.

Le remarquant, le professeur Potter eut un sourire en coin.

─ Vous pouvez ranger vos baguettes pour cette fois, annonça-t-il.

Déçus, les étudiants obéirent et sortirent tout le nécessaire à un cours théorique : parchemins, plumes et bouteilles d'encre. Le professeur Potter posa ses rouleaux de parchemin blanc sur son bureau et fit rapidement l'appel.

─ Bien, déclara-t-il quand il fut assuré que tout le monde était présent. Etant donné que votre devise, à partir du mois de juillet, sera « Survivre ou mourir », quel que soit le camp que vous rejoindrez, je me suis permis de jeter à la poubelle le programme scolaire du ministère pour vous en fonctionner un plus adulte.

Les étudiants échangèrent des regards intrigués et murmurèrent les uns aux autres. Les bras croisés, le professeur Potter entreprit de faire une promenade dans la classe en poursuivant :

─ Le mois de septembre sera le plus instructif et le plus important de tous, car nous décortiquerons les agissements des Mangemorts, annonça-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'un mage noir ? Comment impose-t-on à une communauté sorcière un règne de terreur ? Quand sait-on que quelque cloche dans notre entourage ? Toutes les questions que vous devriez vous poser, nous les traiterons. Avant d'en arriver là, toutefois, il nous faut aborder un sujet bien plus terrible que Lord Voldemort.

Un frisson parcourut toute la classe. Indifférent aux expressions choquées de ses étudiants, le nouveau professeur regagna son nouveau bureau pour y ramasser l'un des rouleaux qu'il avait apportés. Puis, comme habité d'une volonté propre, le parchemin bondit de ses mains pour se coller au tableau et se déroula progressivement, sous les yeux attentifs des élèves qui eurent une grimace à la vue du dessin représenté dessus.

Droite, inexpressive, la créature dessinée sur le parchemin ressemblait à un enfant hideux et malformé. Sa peau sombre, tendue sur son ventre dénudé et rond, comme celui d'un bébé, contrastait fortement avec ses yeux jaunes aux pupilles étoilées. Le petit monstre avait un large nez aplati, un air farouche et malveillant, des oreilles pointues qui se ratatinaient sur elles-mêmes et de petites mains aux griffes très acérées.

─ Cette petite créature est un Silig, déclara le professeur.

Le cœur de Lily rata presque aussitôt un battement douloureux. Un Silig ? Parcourue d'un frisson qui lui donna la chair de poule, elle s'efforça de chasser les images de son cauchemar qui lui revenaient en tête et s'efforça de rester concentrée sur les paroles du professeur, mais la sensation glacée qui s'était répandue dans son corps restait toujours aussi mordante.

─ Les Siligs sont petits, extrêmement vifs et d'une cruauté crasse. Même le plus rapide d'entre vous ne pourrait rivaliser avec l'un d'eux si vous faisiez une course ou si, plus probablement, vous essayiez de vous enfuir. Car il vous rattraperait en quelques instants. Quant à leurs griffes, elles sont leurs armes les plus efficaces. Un Silig pourrait vous attaquer par-derrière et vous lacérer le dos autant de fois qu'il le voudra, vous ne sentirez aucune douleur. En revanche, vous vous viderez de votre sang rapidement et finirez par mourir.

─ Sauf si on aperçoit assez tôt, non ? dit Michael Bold, un Serdaigle rondouillard.

─ Même si vous vous en aperceviez aussitôt, affirma le professeur Potter. Les onguents les plus chers et les plus efficaces ne vous sauveront pas, tout comme les potions antihémorragiques n'arrêteront pas le sang de couler. Pour faire simple : vous ne trouverez aucun remède dans aucun apothicaire capable de vous guérir contre la griffure d'un Silig.

L'imagine fugitive d'une belle brune au corps lacéré de griffes hanta le regard de Lily, mais elle éjecta aussitôt ce fantôme de son cauchemar dans les profondeurs de son esprit et regarda un autre rouleau se dérouler sur toute la hauteur du tableau, à côté du dessin du Silig. Cette fois-ci, un frisson comme Lily n'en avait jamais ressenti parcourut toute la salle, même certains Serpentard, tandis que les regards ne parvenaient pas à se détacher de la créature dessinée sur le deuxième parchemin.

Le monstre ressemblait vaguement une hyène. C'était un quadrupède au dos bossu, mais la similitude avec la hyène s'arrêtait là. La créature possédait un corps bien plus puissant, bien plus musclé, couvert d'une peau apparemment épaisse et noire. Ses crocs, affutés, jaillissaient vers le haut comme vers le bas en donnant la très nette impression que sa bouche était impossible à fermer. Et ses yeux, rouge vif aux pupilles jaunâtres et verticales, étincelaient d'une lueur sauvage même sur le dessin.

─ Si vous croyez que les loups-garous sont des bêtes féroces et sauvages, c'est parce que vous n'avez jamais rencontré un Eskar, déclara le professeur Potter d'une voix sereine. Si leur principal défaut est une certaine lourdeur dans leur déplacement, se débarrasser d'eux n'est pas chose aisée, surtout si vous devez en fuir un lancé en pleine course. Contrairement au Silig, cependant, vous sentirez la douleur de la morsure de l'Eskar. Vous la sentirez même que trop. Ne vous y fiez pas, cette créature pourrait vous arracher une jambe d'un coup de dents…

Comment pouvait-il parler de ces atrocités avec autant de légèreté ? Lily se le demandait bien, mais se garda bien de lui poser la question. Tandis que le professeur Potter s'emparait du troisième rouleau de parchemin, les élèves échangeaient des regards intrigués, perplexes, déconcertés ; bien sûr, la question la plus pertinente commençait à se répandre dans l'esprit des étudiants : comment le nouvel enseignant pouvait-il connaître tout ça sur des créatures dont on n'avait jamais entendu parler ?

La troisième – et dernière – créature décontenança un peu tout le monde. Déjà habitués à aller d'une horreur à une autre, les élèves trouvèrent très surprenant que le dessin du dernier parchemin montre un homme. Ou plutôt, une sorte d'homme. Car la créature figurant le parchemin ressemblait davantage au mannequin d'une vitrine. Un mannequin, certes, mais non sans particularités, comme sa peau noire et étrangement luisante (à en croire le dessin), et ses yeux entièrement vert émeraude.

─ De toutes les horreurs que vous rencontrerez, dit le professeur Potter, aucune n'est plus maléfique et malsaine que l'homoncule. Leur corps tout entier pourrait donner l'impression d'être composé de latex ou d'une substance semblable, mais cette matière est déformable à volonté. Ils ne vous tueront pas si vous êtes capturés : ils vous violeront si vous êtes une femme, vous pervertiront jusqu'à faire de vous des esclaves ; et si vous êtes un homme, ils vous transformeront en l'un des leurs.

─ Mais, monsieur, ils n'ont pas de… de… sexe, fit remarquer Miranda Parker en bafouillant.

─ J'ai pourtant dit que la matière qui composait leur corps était déformable, objecta le professeur d'un ton patient. En regardant le dessin, vous vous dîtes peut-être que ce ne sont que des mannequins à qui on a lancé un sortilège d'Animation ? Ils sont bien pires que ça.

Il fit un geste négligent de sa baguette en direction des trois parchemins, qui se roulèrent de nouveau et retrouvèrent leur place sur le bureau. Le professeur Potter laissa échapper un infime soupir, comme s'il était perdu dans des souvenirs anciens et regrettables, puis il reprit aussi calmement qu'auparavant :

─ Prenez vos affaires, lança-t-il.

Pris au dépourvu, les élèves mirent quelques secondes à réagir et rangèrent rapidement leurs sacs en se demandant ce que préparait leur nouveau professeur. Chuchotant tout en s'activant, ils emboîtèrent le pas au nouvel enseignant, qui les conduisit jusqu'au Grand Escalier, puis leur fit traverser le hall et les mena en direction du lac sous un soleil étincelant. L'air frais et vivifiant, apporté par une légère brise qui survolait le lac, caressa les visages lorsqu'ils atteignirent la rive.

Le professeur les invita alors à s'asseoir à l'ombre des arbres, puis il attendit patiemment que chacun ait trouvé sa place. Allongés, appuyés sur le coude, adossés contre un tronc, assis en tailleur, jambes étirées devant eux ; les étudiants prirent leurs aises mais se montrèrent très attentifs dès que le nouvel enseignant reprit la parole en faisant les cent pas devant eux :

─ Que connaissez-vous de l'Antiquité ? interrogea-t-il et, sans attendre la réponse : absolument rien, si ce n'est les découvertes botanistes, potionnistes et j'en passe. Pour les enfants de Moldu, il s'est passé plus de choses car leur monde était très agité, à cette époque. Mais pour les sorciers, aucun ne pourrait me citer le nom d'un mage noir ayant sévi dans l'Antiquité ; et pour cause, parce les évènements de ce genre ont été réunis et oubliés.

« Dans l'Antiquité, le monde de la magie était très différent que celui d'aujourd'hui. Il existait certains peuples qui ont disparu depuis bien longtemps et dont vous ne trouverez aucune trace dans les livres comme ceux de Bathilda Tourdesac. Ces peuples-là s'appelaient « les Races Ainées », car leur savoir, leur magie, leur communauté, étaient bien plus développées et anciennes que celle des humains. Elles ne gouvernaient pas les Hommes comme ils le font avec les créatures magiques aujourd'hui. Et peut-être auraient-ils dû le faire.

« Car un être humain exceptionnel finit par naître, par grandir et par gagner en puissance. Ce sorcier-là s'appelait Mordred. Un homme assoiffé de pouvoir, de connaissance, de domination, persuadé que la race humaine était la plus intelligente, la plus saine et la plus évoluée. Pendant de longues années, on ne vit plus Mordred, on ne s'en souvint peut-être même pas à part sa famille. Jusqu'au jour où il refit surface.

« Mordred était un formidable orateur, plein de charisme, de promesses aguichantes et, surtout, c'était un manipulateur comme jamais il n'en a existé d'autre. A lui seul, il a su faire naître l'ambition de tout changer, le désir de conquérir. Les humains, Moldus comme sorciers, ont commencé à le rejoindre, à le rallier, à lui donner leur vie pour accomplir l'incroyable destin qu'il destinait à son peuple. Sauf que dans ses premières années, Mordred resta discret, se contentant d'agrandir son armée.

« Comme vous le savez sûrement, l'Antiquité était marquée de légendes, de mythes, aussi bien dans le monde moldu que dans le monde sorcier. Au cours de ses voyages, Mordred entendit d'innombrables légendes, dont une qui le fascinait particulièrement. D'après elle, sept créatures uniques seraient nées de la magie elle-même et jureraient fidélité à quiconque réussirait à les rallier à sa cause. Lorsque son armée fut assez grande, Mordred partit donc à leur recherche.

« Combien de temps durèrent ses recherches ? Des années, sans aucun doute, mais le fait est qu'à son retour, Mordred était accompagné des sept créatures. Alors, et seulement à ce moment, commença la quête du pouvoir absolu. Les nouveaux alliés de Mordred écrasèrent les résistants lors des batailles, les humains à son service parcouraient le continent pour rechercher d'autres soldats, d'autres serviteurs, et ils en trouvèrent des milliers, comme vous pouvez le deviner. Autant par peur que par ambition de voir l'humanité régner sur le monde.

« En moins d'une année, Mordred occupait la quasi-totalité du centre de l'Europe. Toutefois, ce n'était pas assez pour lui, d'autant qu'il n'avait pas encore avancé d'un ongle dans son projet, car les Races Ainées vivaient autour de son territoire. Quand il commencé à s'attaquer à elles, sa conquête prit une tournure beaucoup plus sanglante, beaucoup plus noire et bien plus tragique. Les magies employées par les Races Ainées lui étaient inconnues, puissantes et complexes, mais Mordred n'était pas du genre à baisser les bras.

« Ses sept merveilleux alliés, en outre, possédaient leur propre magie. Un seul d'entre eux suffisait, en général, à briser les protections des opposants et l'armée de Mordred se déversait alors comme un raz-de-marée sur les ennemis. A mesure que le territoire de Mordred s'élargissait, la terreur grandissait, les surnoms apparaissaient et les morts s'enchaînaient à un rythme régulier. Le Maître du Mal, comme on l'appelait, s'appropriait les magies des Races Ainées vaincues, les dénaturait et les pervertissaient pour s'offrir des pouvoirs plus maléfiques les uns que les autres.

« Les innombrables expériences qu'il a menées tout au long de sa vie l'ont conduit à accomplir divers exploits, diverses atrocités. Non seulement, par le plus grand des hasards, Mordred était parvenu à se protéger de la vieillesse, mais il avait également découvert un moyen de s'offrir des serviteurs dévoués et soumis. Les Siligs, les Eskars et les homoncules sont ses créations, mais il en existait d'autres, aussi malsaines que les homoncules et plus sanguinaires que les Siligs ou les Eskars.

« Le règne de Mordred continua à se répandre sur toute l'Europe, et au-delà. Les Races Ainées vivant dans l'actuelle France lui donnèrent du fil à retordre. Même ses sept alliés, que l'on avait baptisés « les Ténèbres » peinaient à briser les magies qui leur tenaient tête. Mais ils y parvinrent, et atteignirent l'île de Bretagne, c'est-à-dire notre pays actuel. Là, toutefois, Mordred s'aperçut que les Races Ainées qui lui avaient causé tant de mal n'étaient pas les dernières qu'il affronterait.

« En Scandinavie comme ici, des Races Ainées avaient longuement suivi sa campagne de conquêtes et s'étaient préparées à les recevoir, lui et ses fidèles. Certaines lui résistèrent et succombèrent, mais il y en eu d'autres, beaucoup plus résistantes et discrètes, qui, peut-être, commencèrent à le faire douter, car il était incapable de les dénicher et de les exterminer. A plusieurs reprises, la Race des Nyfan tenta d'assassiner Mordred mais, à chaque fois, ce fut un échec.

« Alors que la guerre restait contenue en Scandinavie et ici, Mordred, dans son ignorance, lança l'une des attaques les plus brutales de son existence sur la Race des Asthariens. Les Asthariens n'étaient pas des guerriers, mais leur magie était solide, puissante, et Mordred voyait en elle un moyen de mettre un terme à la résistance des autres Races Ainées. Sauf que pendant la bataille, Mordred revit son plan en toute urgence, car quelque chose d'improbable se produisait.

« Comme je l'ai dit, les Asthariens n'étaient pas des guerriers. Pourtant, un enfant malmenait l'une des Ténèbres les plus puissantes de Mordred. A la grande ignorance générale, Mordred parvint à le rallier à lui et l'éduqua pour faire de lui une machine de guerre parfaite, ou presque. L'Ombre, comme il était surnommé, grandit, plus puissant chaque année, devint l'arme parfaite et fit mal, très mal, aux Races Ainées qui continuaient à tenir tête à Mordred.

« En une décennie, l'Ombre apporta énormément au règne de Mordred, qui atteignit son apogée et son summum de terreur à cette époque. Toutefois, l'Ombre fut vaincu, emprisonné pour l'éternité par une Race Ainée de Scandinavie. Sa chute inattendue contribua sans nul doute au déclin de l'empire que le Maître du Mal s'était bâti, et les Nyfan, semble-t-il, organisèrent plusieurs expéditions dans le nord afin d'arracher aux vainqueurs de l'Ombre leur secret.

« Combien de temps dura le règne de Mordred ? Des siècles, à n'en pointer douter, peut-être même un millénaire. Quoiqu'il en soit, par un procédé magique d'une complexité insoupçonnable, Mordred et la plupart de ses Ténèbres furent à leur tour emprisonnés pour l'éternité. Car c'était là la seule solution ; il était impossible de tuer les Ténèbres et Mordred qui, suite à leur emprisonnement, furent baptisés « les Damnés ».

« Affaiblies, meurtries, les dernières Races Ainées lancèrent un ultime assaut sur les humains, non pas pour leur faire du mal, mais pour leur faire oublier Mordred, les Ténèbres et l'Ombre. Afin qu'aucune âme humaine ne puisse jamais ramener sur Terre une période aussi noire et sanglante que celle-ci. »

Un grand silence succéda au récit. Même la brise qui avait soufflé au-dessus du lac s'était tue, comme si elle avait tout entendu et était à présent aussi estomaquée, déconcertée, horrifiée, incrédule que les élèves du professeur Potter. Lily trouvait tout ça tellement surréaliste qu'elle aurait juré que le nouvel enseignant était complètement fou ; cependant, Dumbledore lui-même ne lui avait-il pas affirmé qu'il soupçonnait les foudres vertes d'avoir fait venir des personnes d'autres époques ? N'était-ce pas une idée tout aussi invraisemblable que l'histoire contée par le professeur Potter ?

Ainsi donc, Mordred était revenu, et les Ténèbres avec sans aucun doute. Tandis que cette pensée se promenait de cerveau en cerveau, les lèvres des étudiants commencèrent à s'agiter, titillées par tout un tas de questions. Lily elle-même en avait un bon paquet. Comment le professeur Potter connaissait-il cette histoire, si elle avait été oubliée ? Que savait-il d'autres ? S'attendait-il à ce les autres créatures auxquelles il avait référence ressurgissent ? Savaient-ils comment les combattre ? Pourquoi leur avoir raconté une histoire aussi désespérante ? Voulait-il que les élèves préviennent leurs parents et que ceux-ci soient assez bouleversés pour se jeter aux pieds des Mangemorts en les implorant de les rallier et de rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Les questions paraissaient bourdonner, tandis que le professeur Potter consultait sa montre d'un air très calme.

─ Bien, reprit-il en ramenant tout le monde sur Terre. Exceptionnellement, vous n'aurez pas cours de 10h à midi, car le directeur a convoqué une grande réunion de professeurs. Vous allez donc sortir vos agendas et noter le devoir à me rendre pour lundi prochain. Je veux quinze centimètres de parchemin sur la stratégie adoptée par Lord Voldemort et les Mangemorts pour imposer leur règne de terreur ; et, si le cœur vous en dit, vous pourrez faire un parchemin avec les questions qui vous démangent. Bonne journée !


	18. Les Commères

Il régnait un certain trouble chez les septième année lorsqu'ils regagnèrent le château pour se séparer et prendre le chemin de leurs dortoirs respectifs. Sans aucun doute possible, la plupart d'entre eux n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles : l'idée que le Mordred de l'histoire de Harry puisse être le même que celui qui avait rejoint Voldemort leur paraissait tirée par les cheveux, et pourtant. Alana, cependant, n'avait aucune intention d'essayer de convaincre ses camarades que c'était la vérité. Comme le disait Darran, son ancien professeur de combats :

─ Dans les périodes de doute, les vérités les plus improbables sont importantes, affirmait-il. Plus votre histoire fait peur, plus facile il vous sera de déterminer la nature des personnes qui vous entourent. Le scepticisme et l'indifférence repèrent les faibles, la réjouissance révèle les ennemis, l'acceptation de votre histoire vous désignera les courageux.

Alana n'en eut pas vraiment conscience à la sortie du cours, mais elle reconnut plus tard que Darran ne s'était pas trompé. Pour s'en apercevoir, toutefois, il lui fallut suivre Mary à travers tout le château. De retour dans le parc ensoleillé et bondé, car la cloche avait annoncé la fin des cours de la matinée, Mary l'entraîna de nouveau vers le lac, en direction d'un grand hêtre à l'ombre duquel un groupe de quatre filles discutaient avec entrain.

─ Qui c'est qui avait raison ? lançait la plus grande des brunes d'un air supérieur. Et encore, il y a plus que cette petite histoire. Il paraît que Zoe était toujours avec son mec quand elle a commencé à sortir avec Theo !

Les trois autres filles poussèrent des exclamations stupéfaites mais remarquèrent au même moment la présence de plus en plus proche des deux Gryffondor. Alana ne put s'empêcher de comparer ces filles avec celles qui, dans sa classe, prenaient grand plaisir à répertorier toutes les anecdotes qui arrivaient à leurs oreilles.

Teresa Speltings, la grande brune, était jolie et bien formée, et paraissait sensiblement plus maligne et intelligente que ses trois amies. Plus petite et blonde, Lea George salua Alana d'un sourire chaleureux et la contempla de haut en bas, puis de bas en haut, dès qu'elle se crut hors du champ de vision de la nouvelle. Les cheveux d'ébène, la peau noire et les dents d'un blanc étincelant, Nadine Mondhi fit un accueil plus sobre à la Gryffondor, presque méfiante. Quant à Natalie Taylor, bien plus formée que les autres et le nez pointu, elle serra la main d'Alana avec chaleur, comme si rien ne lui procurait plus de plaisir que de faire de nouvelles rencontres.

Une fois présentée, Alana imita Mary lorsque celle-ci s'installa sur la pelouse verdoyante, observée de tous les côtés par les quatre Poufsouffle, comme si elles cherchaient à la jauger.

─ Alors, tu viens d'où ? demanda Teresa.

Alana remercia secrètement Harry. Celui-ci, à son retour de son entretien avec Dumbledore, leur avait fait rédiger des biographies simplifiées, intervenant par moments pour éviter toute contradiction, toute improbabilité. C'était donc avec un passé totalement différent de celui qu'ils avaient vécu que Drön et Alana étaient arrivés à Poudlard.

─ D'ici, répondit la jeune femme. Drön et moi avons étudié à domicile.

─ Ah, donc, tu connais bien Drön, non ? s'enquit Lea, visiblement intéressée.

─ Depuis mon enfance, reconnut Alana. Mais ne va pas croire qu'il soit... heu... romantique, il se lasse très rapidement de ses conquêtes.

Les filles de Poufsouffle et Mary échangèrent des sourires et regardèrent Alana avec compassion.

─ Il va falloir te faire un cours sur Poudlard, commenta Teresa d'un air amusé. Bon, tu sais déjà qu'il y a quatre maisons mais, en septième année, il y a également plusieurs « cercles » ; c'est-à-dire que les classes ont toutes une réputation. A Serpentard, tu as « les Venimeux » pour les garçons, parce qu'ils ne manquent jamais de cracher leur venin sur les enfants de Moldu.

─ « Les Vipères », ce sont les filles, ajouta Natalie. Tu ne les as peut-être pas remarquées jusque-là, et c'est normal. Elles peuvent être d'une discrétion incroyable, mais il ne faut surtout pas croire qu'elles sont timides. Jusqu'à présent, aucune d'elles n'a montré une once de racisme, mais elles peuvent être d'une cruauté impressionnante si quelqu'un leur tape sur les nerfs.

─ L'année dernière, par exemple, elles s'en sont prises à Gwenaëlle Williams, raconta Nadine. C'était une Serdaigle et elle avait pris la grosse tête en devenant préfète-en-chef. Sauf que cette imbécile s'est crue assez intelligente pour pouvoir retirer des points aux Vipères sans craindre de représailles.

─ Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Alana.

─ Serdaigle a gagné son match contre Poufsouffle, répondit Lea. Donc, ils ont fait une fête, mais ils ne se sont pas rendu compte que le jus de citrouille contenait de la Morsure glaciale. C'est un alcool très fort que personne ne boit sans l'accompagner d'une autre boisson ; en plus, il n'a aucun goût. Alors, à force de boire, tout le monde était plus ou moins bourré. Williams, même bourrée, a été faire sa ronde et s'est retrouvée face aux Vipères, qui lui ont mis la main dessus. Une semaine plus tard, t'avais une grande photo de Williams toute nue affichée dans la salle commune de Serdaigle.

Alana haussa les sourcils. Effectivement, les Vipères savaient comment s'y prendre pour humilier une ennemie. Elle se promit aussitôt de les repérer au prochain cours mais, contrairement aux Poufsouffle, Alana ne considérait pas cette revanche sur Gwenaëlle Williams comme une vengeance. Il y avait plus humiliant encore qu'une simple photo de nue affichée publiquement.

─ A Serdaigle, reprit Teresa, tu as « les Génies ». Ce sont les garçons. On les surnomme comme ça car ils sont particulièrement malins, pour la plupart. Sean Chanklis, surtout. Si tu as un problème avec tes devoirs, qu'un garçon t'intéresse ou que tu veux te débarrasser d'un mec trop collant, tu vas le voir et en échange de quelques Mornilles, il t'arrange tout ça.

─ Il a commencé son petit commerce en quatrième année, continua Nadine, mais c'est en cinquième année qu'il a réalisé le coup de maître qui a poussé les gens à venir le voir. Le capitaine de Gryffondor était intéressé par sa sœur, réputée pour être anti-relation sentimentale. Eh bien, il a été parlé à Sean et lui a demandé de l'aider. Il a déboursé trois Gallions pour s'offrir ses services et, un mois plus tard, la sœur de Sean ne lâchait plus le capitaine de Gryffondor d'une semelle. Aujourd'hui, ils sont fiancés, il me semble.

─ En ce qui concerne les filles, on les surnomme « les Saintes-Nitouches », déclara Lea. Parce qu'elles passent leur temps à bouquiner, à travailler leurs devoirs, à apprendre de nouveaux trucs et à discuter des cours. Mais, secrètement, elles ne sont pas aussi prudes que ça. L'année dernière, Helena Bowman et Samantha Peters étaient prêtes à tout pour séduire le capitaine de Serdaigle. Faut dire qu'il était très beau et qu'il représentait l'un des meilleurs partis de Poudlard.

Etait-ce un effet de son imagination ou les principales anecdotes des Poufsouffle tournaient autour du sexe ? Alana, cependant, était fascinée par toutes ces histoires. C'était à la fois plus divertissant et plus téméraire, faute d'un meilleur terme, que les potins des filles de son ancienne classe.

─ A Poufsouffle, poursuivit Teresa, il y a nous. On nous surnomme « les Commères », parce que nous consacrons notre temps-libre à rechercher toutes les anecdotes possibles, surtout les plus croustillantes, mais contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, notre surnom n'est pas péjoratif. Tu n'as pas idée du nombre d'élèves qui viennent nous voir pour savoir si une rumeur circule sur eux, si on sait un truc ou deux sur tel ou telle camarade.

─ Quant aux garçons, reprit Natalie, ce sont « les Obsédés ». Ils n'aiment pas ce surnom, mais c'est le plus approprié. Il faut surtout se méfier de Timothy Simons et de Chris Wormel. Le père de Chris tient une auberge et il peut obtenir de la Morsure glacée n'importe quand. Je sais de quoi je parle : pendant le bal de Halloween, cet abruti a versé de la Morsure glacée dans mon verre. Le lendemain, je me suis réveillée dans son lit, et je n'étais ni la première, ni la dernière.

─ Pour faire court, Warren Cromwell est le seul qui mérite le coup, assura Lea. Il est drôle, fou et, plus que tout, il a une nette préférence pour les garçons. Par contre, et c'est là l'une de ses qualités les plus adorables, il est souvent en admiration devant le corps des femmes. L'année dernière, Teresa et lui ont fait un deal : si Warren réussissait à me voir toute nue, Teresa se déshabillerait devant lui. Et crois-le ou non, mais il a passé un quart d'heure à me regarder comme si j'étais un trésor. A mon avis, il aurait adoré être une fille.

─ Donc, ajouta Mary, ne sois pas surprise si Lily et Sonia lui parlent de faire des folies. C'est souvent un sujet de plaisanterie, de toute façon, mais connaissant Sonia, elle finira par se lancer à l'assaut de la liste des « Priorités poudlardiennes à accomplir », comme elle les appelle.

Alana hocha la tête, tout en se demandant ce qu'étaient ces priorités poudlardiennes à accomplir.

─ A Gryffondor, dit alors Nadine, il y a « les Maraudeurs ». Les garçons. Parce qu'ils ont dû passer la moitié de leur scolarité en retenues, surtout James et Sirius. Le plus sympa, c'est Remus, je pense, sauf qu'il est toujours malade, toujours en train de réviser et qu'il manque cruellement d'autorité. Le pire, et tout le monde te le dira, c'est Pettigrow. Lui, rien que de le voir, j'ai envie de lui lancer un sort !

─ Ils sont sympas, affirma Mary. D'autant qu'ils ont considérablement diminué au niveau des bêtises et des retenues. James est fol amoureux de Lily et il est très drôle mais, mon préféré, c'est Sirius. Il ne perd jamais le moral, jamais longtemps en tout cas, et puis il est très courageux. Il a renié sa famille et ne le regrette pas. Il appartient à une famille de sang-pur qui a toujours été à Serpentard.

Alana nota, en outre, qu'aucune des filles n'évoquait un côté « coureur de jupons » chez Sirius. James devait sûrement plaisanter quand il lui a présenté Sirius.

─ Et les filles ? demanda-t-elle.

─ « Les Trophées », répondit Mary. Ca concerne surtout Lily et Sonia. Les garçons les surnomment de la sorte parce qu'elles sont inaccessibles, contrairement aux autres belles filles. Sonia a un succès très impressionnant, bien plus que Lily ou Serena Gamp. Sauf que Sonia n'a qu'un seul mot à la bouche : Lily. Elles se disent amies, mais leur relation dépasse largement l'amitié. Sonia occupe une place très importante dans le cœur de Lily. Connaissant Lily, elle serait prête à tout et n'importe quoi pour Sonia et inversement.

─ Beaucoup de rumeurs tournent autour d'elles, en réalité, avoua Teresa. Leur surnom est dû autant à leur inaccessibilité qu'à ces rumeurs et à leur beauté. Plusieurs garçons aiment croire qu'elles ont une vie sexuelle et, dans leurs esprits pervers, ils se disent qu'en réussissant à séduire l'une, ils pourraient se faire l'autre. Un plan à trois, quoi. A mon avis, aucun garçon n'a la moindre chance avec l'une ou l'autre tant qu'elles seront ensemble.

─ J'ai dit que Warren était fou, intervint Lea, mais Sonia est complètement cinglée à côté. Elle est très malicieuse et, plus encore, très coquine. Le défi que Teresa et Warren avaient passé, c'est Sonia qui a inventé ce jeu. Elle adore la nudité, les anecdotes croustillantes. Tu la verras souvent tripoter Lily et tu l'entendras souvent parler de sexe quand elle et Lily seront avec Warren.

─ En fait, dit Nadine d'un air conspirateur, il paraît que Sonia est comme ça à cause d'un drame. Il y a deux ans, la cousine de Sonia a piqué une colère contre un de ses potes qui la harcelait pour qu'elle lui arrange un coup avec Sonia. Et Marlene a accidentellement laissé échapper que si Sonia n'avait pas eu une enfance aussi tragique, elle n'aurait pas été comme elle l'est. Mais Marlene s'est rendue compte de sa gaffe et a refusé de répondre aux questions.

Alana fronça légèrement les sourcils. Quand elle avait rencontré Sonia pour la première fois, elle avait cru que la petite brune était une enfant pourrie-gâtée, non pas qu'elle en eût les manières, mais toute sa personne resplendissait de bonheur. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer, dans ce cas ? Les Poufsouffle n'en avaient aucune idée, semblait-il, et la conversation s'orienta sur des sujets plus formels, comme la très effrayante histoire de Harry, sur Harry lui-même, sur l'académie de Beauxbâtons et d'autres.

Dans l'ensemble, les Poufsouffle étaient très agréables et sympathiques, et Alana parvint même à leur offrir un sourire sincère lorsque l'heure du déjeuner arriva et qu'elles durent se séparer. Mary suivit les Poufsouffle à leur table, et Alana continua son chemin jusqu'à celle de Gryffondor, où elle retrouva Lily et Sonia. Même en connaissant la gaffe de la cousine de la petite brune, Alana eut du mal à croire que Sonia ait eu une enfance tragique.

─ Alors, comment trouves-tu les Commères ? demanda Lily d'un ton aimable.

─ Très sympas, répondit Alana. Je ne pensais pas qu'il existait des personnes capables de parler autant sans se retrouver à court de sujet de conversations. Mais leurs anecdotes semblent constamment être tournées vers le sexe.

─ Bienvenue à Poudlard, dit Lily en souriant. Les amourettes, les mésaventures sentimentales comme sexuelles et les coquineries sont toujours très appréciées en septième année. Les hormones travaillent, les élèves qui ont peur de quitter Poudlard profitent un maximum de la protection que l'école offre et certains, souvent les plus menacés, dépassent leurs limites.

─ C'est quand même... heu…

─ Tiré par les cheveux ? proposa Lily. Pour toi, ces arguments peuvent paraître un peu faibles, mais il est tout à normal que tu penses ça. Pour la plupart des garçons comme des filles, la septième année est la dernière chance. Plusieurs fois, des septième année sont restés eux-mêmes, avec leurs rêves jamais réalisés, leurs désirs les plus fantasques enfermés dans leur esprit, et ils sont morts quelques mois plus tard. Quand tu apprends leur mort en sachant qu'ils avaient longuement désiré se lâcher, se libérer de leurs fantasmes sans jamais le faire, tu es passablement bouleversé. Tu te dis : « maintenant qu'ils ne sont plus de ce monde, ils doivent regretter de pas avoir mené leur vie à fond ».

Alana essaya bien de se mettre dans une situation où l'une de ses connaissances mourrait sans jamais avoir accompli telle ou telle chose, elle fut incapable d'en venir à la même pensée que Lily. Sans doute était-ce là la manifestation de la différence entre les cultures humains et les cultures Nyfan. La mort ne faisait pas peur aux Nyfan : ils l'acceptaient, même s'ils pouvaient mourir d'une manière inattendue.

─ Et vous ? demanda Alana. Vous pensez comme ça ?

─ Oh que oui, répondit Sonia avec entrain. A la fin de l'année, j'aurais accompli tous les Actes Sacrés à accomplir à Poudlard. J'en ai encore tout plein tout plein à faire, mais je suis confiante ! D'ailleurs, il faudra que j'en ajoute parce que, maintenant que tu es là, je refuse de passer une année avec toi sans te connaître parfaitement !

Du coin de l'œil, Alana eut la très nette impression que Lily s'était précipitée sur son verre pour cacher son sourire. Mais quand elle reporta son regard sur la petite brune, elle comprit pourquoi Sonia attirait autant d'affections. Devant une expression aussi malicieuse, empreinte d'une innocence étrange mais irrésistible, il était difficile d'imaginer quelqu'un refusant d'entrer dans le jeu de Sonia.

─ Il faudra me convaincre, dit simplement Alana avec un léger sourire.

─ Aha ! s'exclama Sonia d'un ton joyeux. C'est un défi ? Je le relève ! A la fin de l'année, j'aurai fait toutes les Missions Sacrées !

La bonne humeur de Sonia était contagieuse et, sans s'en apercevoir tout de suite, Alana sourit tout au long du déjeuner. Quand elle s'en aperçut, elle n'eut même pas le cœur de l'effacer de ses lèvres et prit même beaucoup de plaisir à échanger des regards rieurs avec Lily tandis que Sonia racontait comment elle réussirait à pousser sa cousine Marlene à admettre que la petite brune était plus douée qu'elle au jeu des défis relevés.

Lorsque le déjeuner toucha à sa fin, cependant, l'ambiance rieuse que Sonia avait réussie à installer se métamorphosa sensiblement lorsque Dumbledore se leva dans l'attitude de quelqu'un s'apprêtant à faire une annonce officielle. Surpris, les étudiants se turent tour à tour, certains donnant des coudes au voisin pour leur signaler l'évènement de cette fin de repas. Le directeur attendit patiemment, puis prit enfin la parole :

─ Certains d'entre vous se sont sûrement interrogé sur la raison pour laquelle les professeurs avaient annulé leurs cours de deuxième partie de matinée, dit-il. La réponse est simple : suite à la tragédie qui a frappé l'académie de Beauxbâtons, le ministère français de la Magie et le nôtre ont demandé notre aide pour ne pas laisser les étudiants français dans le pétrin. A partir de samedi soir, Poudlard verra un groupe d'élèves français rejoindre son enceinte…

Des murmures surexcités s'élevèrent avec une telle soudaineté qu'Alana soupçonna la plupart de ses camarades d'avoir longuement médité sur l'avenir des étudiants français – et d'avoir envisagé, espéré même, la solution annoncée par Dumbledore. Celui-ci laissa les chuchotements se poursuivre puis leva la main, et le silence s'établit aussitôt.

─ Il serait naïf de croire que toutes les familles françaises laisseront leurs enfants venir à Poudlard, dit-il. Nous ignorons encore combien il en viendra mais, avant leur arrivée, le château sera en proie à une grande séance de nettoyage. Je vous demande donc, à tous, de limiter la saleté, les dégâts, et de vous préparer mentalement à accueillir nos invités avec toute l'amabilité dont vous êtes capables. En outre, je vous prierai de ne pas les harceler de questions car, même s'ils ont échappé à l'attaque, ils ont pour la plupart considéré Beauxbâtons comme leur maison. A présent, en cours !


	19. Une Arrivée Mouvementée

L'excitation engendrée par l'annonce de Dumbledore persista toute la semaine, inébranlable. Même la quantité de devoirs et leur difficulté ne parvinrent pas à affaiblir l'engouement et l'impatience réjouie qui enveloppait tout Poudlard. Lily participa gaiement à l'enthousiasme, écoutant avec amusement sa petite brune préférée hésiter à rallonger sa liste de Missions Sacrées à accomplir à Poudlard. L'arrivée des français provoquaient énormément de choses, non seulement au sein de l'ambiance générale que dans les mentalités et le château.

Comme annoncé, un nettoyage intensif se mit en marche dès le lendemain de l'annonce du directeur et, à mesure que les jours se succédaient, les armures étincelèrent les unes après les autres, les tableaux affichèrent des couleurs jusqu'alors insoupçonnées, les meubles furent cirés, les chandeliers lustrés et les sols dallés comme les parquets miroitèrent bientôt. Le château tout entier paraissait soudain avoir rajeuni. Plus une toile d'araignées, plus une tache, où que l'on regardât.

Lorsque le samedi arriva enfin, toute l'ampleur de l'évènement sauta aux yeux de Lily. Dans chacune des maisons, les jeunes hommes passèrent leur journée à essayer de se mettre en valeur, tandis que les jeunes femmes hésitaient entre telle broche, tel maquillage, telles boucles d'oreilles, tel collier. Malgré la réputation des français sur leur facilité à s'exprimer grossièrement et les quelques anecdotes livrées par les élèves s'étant déjà rendus en France, il était évident que les étudiants de Poudlard se moquaient de la vulgarité ou de la perversité qu'on prêtait à leurs futurs camarades.

Une demi-heure avant l'arrivée des étudiants français, l'excitation devenait fébrile et se transformait en appréhension. Visiblement, beaucoup d'élèves s'inquiétaient de l'impression qu'ils donneraient aux étrangers. Fort heureusement, le professeur McGonagall entra au même moment dans la tour et offrit ses conseils à chacun et à chacune :

─ Black, débarrassez-vous de cette stupide rose ! Miss Fletcher, vous êtes séduisante qu'une brosse à chaussures, allez retirer ce maquillage grotesque ! Cole, Davids, Davies, boutonnez-moi ces chemises, bon sang ! Miss Winters, si vous comptez accueillir nos invités dans cette tenue, autant ôter votre jupe, on ne verra aucune différence !

Lily dut fournir considérable pour ne pas éclater de rire. Secouée d'un fou rire silencieux, Sonia s'était cachée derrière ses mains et ne les baissa qu'une fois les larmes aux yeux mais calmée. Les bijoux, les maquillages, les jupes trop courtes au goût du professeur McGonagall et les coiffures insolites firent la disparition la plus prodigieuse que Lily eût jamais vue. En quelques instants, les réprimandés réglèrent les soucis, courant jusqu'à leurs dortoirs comme si leur vie en dépendait pour se changer et revenir en uniforme.

Puis, lorsque tous les Gryffondor ressemblèrent à des Gryffondor de tous les jours, le professeur mena ses étudiants hors de la tour, puis jusqu'au hall d'entrée. Les Serdaigle étaient déjà tous en rang devant le minuscule professeur Flitwick mais, à l'évidence, lui aussi s'était permis quelques commentaires sur les allures de certains de ses élèves. Des filles tripotaient des boucles d'oreilles étincelantes qu'elles se hâtèrent de remettre dans leurs poches lorsque leur responsable de maison passa à côté d'elles, et des garçons offraient des coiffures étranges qui, semblait-il, avaient été modifiées à l'aveuglette suite aux remarques du professeur Flitwick.

Les Poufsouffle et les Serpentard arrivèrent à leur, respectivement conduits par le professeur Chourave et le professeur Slughorn, qui arborait l'une de ses plus belles robes de sorcier, en soie verte. Quand le directeur sortit de la Grande Salle, il eut un sourire amusé à la vue des mines déçues avant de prendre la direction du parc.

La mise en place fut assez laborieuse, d'autant que les élèves ne cessaient de discuter, ragaillardis par l'arrivée imminente des étrangers. A grand renfort de menaces de retenues, cependant, les professeurs parvinrent à se faire entendre et à organiser la configuration attendue. Les première année se placèrent tout à l'avant en une ligne bien droite. Derrière eux s'alignèrent les autres années, de la plus jeune à la plus ancienne. Ce que Lily considéra comme dommage car, juste devant elle, un sixième année bien plus grand qu'elle lui masquait la vue.

Argus Rusard, le concierge, passait dans les rangs en reniflant d'un air menaçant, ses yeux brillants et méfiants s'attardant sur les habituels troubles-paix. De toute évidence, il s'attendait à une farce, mais personne ne lui accorda la moindre attention, à l'exception des plus jeunes. Finalement, il rejoignit les professeurs et les autres employés de Poudlard, derrière les septième année. Puis on attendit.

Les élèves chuchotaient, laissaient parfois échapper un éclat de rire, mais les professeurs n'intervinrent pas une fois. Tant que les français n'étaient pas arrivés, il n'y avait aucune raison d'imposer le silence, semblaient-ils considérer. Lily observait le ciel, plus sombre à l'est qu'au-dessus de Poudlard. Une très légère brise agitait la cime des arbres mais, à part ça, il n'y avait rien à noter.

L'ombre du château s'étendait de plus en plus sur les occupants de Poudlard, dépassant le rang formé par les élèves de première année ; la brise qui faisait se balancer la cime des arbres descendait dans le parc, fraîche et caressante, tandis que le ciel oriental s'empourprait à vue d'œil. Les chuchotements et les ricanements étaient plus nombreux, mais à l'affût du moindre signe de la délégation française. Par quel moyen de transport devait-il arriver ? La question frappa brusquement l'esprit de Lily, mais elle fut apparemment la seule à se le demander.

─ Hey ! s'écria soudain un première année.

Le doigt tendu vers le ciel, il désignait une silhouette plus ou moins ronde qui venait d'émerger d'entre les montagnes du sud-est de la vallée. Tirée par des chevaux immenses et ailés, la maison, si c'en était une, semblait agitée de soubresauts, comme si quelque chose la percutait par l'arrière régulièrement. A peine cette pensée eut-elle traversé l'esprit de Lily qu'une deuxième tache, plus sombre et pourvue de grandes ailes, fit son apparition.

─ Nom d'une gargouille ! s'exclama le professeur Vector.

La créature tournait autour de ce qui, en se rapprochant, paraissait être un énorme carrosse auquel elle décochait régulièrement divers éclairs de couleurs différentes. Les chevaux qui tractaient la diligence faisaient leur mieux pour se débarrasser de l'agresseur et plongèrent bientôt vers la forêt interdite pour en survoler la cime des arbres, disparaissant temporairement du regard des Poudlardiens.

─ Il faut faire quelque chose ! s'écrièrent plusieurs élèves d'une voix stridente.

Mais Dumbledore, ni aucun autre professeur, ne bougea. Si les enseignants tournaient des regards vers le directeur, celui-ci ne leur accorda aucune attention, son regard bleu électrique fixé sur la lisière de la forêt interdite, comme s'il essayait de transpercer les troncs et les buissons pour suivre le déroulement de l'attaque. Toutefois, Lily nota quelque chose, un détail qui semblait avoir échappé à tout le monde jusqu'à présent : le professeur Potter manquait à l'appel.

─ Ooooooooooh !

Lily reporta son attention sur la cime des arbres et comprit l'exclamation générale : la créature ailée se montrait de nouveau, se débattant comme un dément contre la lumière d'un blanc éclatant qui venait de l'envelopper et la propulsait de plus en plus haut dans le ciel indigo. La lueur immaculée rétrécit au fil de son ascension, tout comme son prisonnier, puis elle explosa en silence, d'une façon inattendue : la créature avait réussi à se libérer.

Toutefois, elle n'osa pas se relancer à l'assaut du carrosse, qui tardait à refaire son apparition. Laissant échapper un cri de fureur suraigu, qui parvint nettement jusqu'aux oreilles des étudiants, elle pivota et battit de ses ailes puissantes en direction du sud. En quelques minutes, elle disparut à l'horizon, mais le carrosse ne réapparaissait toujours pas ; le silence s'alourdit, inquiet, effrayé, comme si une amitié profonde unissait déjà les élèves de Poudlard à leurs invités.

Quelque chose attira alors l'attention de tout le monde : un tourbillon de fumée noire s'élevait d'entre les arbres, se rapprochant rapidement en laissant derrière lui une longue trainée qui se dissipait sans se presser. Les battements d'ailes puissants des chevaux tractant le carrosse s'élevèrent alors, aussi doux que des bruissements, mais gagnant en volume sonore. Enfin, ils réapparurent, traînant derrière eux la diligence fumante, mais débarrassée de ses flammes.

Les chevaux amorcèrent leur atterrissage en même temps que le professeur Potter surgissait d'entre les arbres en s'époussetant, l'air de rien. Les enseignants emboîtèrent le pas de Dumbledore lorsque celui-ci contourna vivement la masse des étudiants de Poudlard pour rejoindre le carrosse qui, dans un grand bruit, heurta la pelouse en rebondissant plusieurs fois, puis s'immobilisa enfin.

Dumbledore atteignit la porte et lança un sortilège dessus pour l'ouvrir. Toussant, étouffant, un élève bondit hors du carrosse, puis un autre, encore un autre ; tout le monde quitta le carrosse, un morceau d'étoffe sur la bouche, deux professeurs fermant la marche. Pendant quelques instants, les professeurs de Poudlard s'entretinrent avec leurs homologues français, puis les étrangers s'avancèrent en direction du château en se remettant doucement de leurs émotions.

A première vue, ils n'étaient qu'une petite quinzaine, tous vêtus de fines robes bleu pastel. La plupart ne paraissait pas avoir plus de quatorze ou quinze ans, mais Lily remarqua un groupe d'élèves un peu plus âgés. Comme tous ses camarades, elle avait longuement espéré que son dortoir accueillerait une française ; mais, à l'heure actuelle, ce désir lui paraissait déplacé et lointain. Toutefois, il semblait que certains garçons se remettaient rapidement, car ils ne manquèrent pas de lancer des regards en biais aux britanniques.

Enfin, lorsque les français et Dumbledore eurent disparu dans le château, le professeur McGonagall se présenta devant les étudiants de Poudlard en les invitant à rentrer. Dans un brouhaha, les élèves prirent le chemin de la Grande Salle à leur tour, discutant de cette nouvelle attaque ciblée sur les français, se demandant bien ce qu'était la créature qui avait attaqué le carrosse. Hagrid, le garde-chasse, restait à l'écart, s'entretint brièvement avec le professeur Flitwick puis s'approcha des immenses chevaux d'un blanc étincelant.

─ C'était quoi, à votre avis, cette créature ? demanda Mary.

─ Encore une immondice de Mordred, sans doute, répondit Alana.

─ Mais d'où est-ce qu'il les sort, toutes ces saletés ?

Alana ouvrit la bouche, mais se ravisa en haussant les sourcils. De toute évidence, Mary avait posé La question. Assez surprise que cette énigme ne lui ait même pas encore traversé l'esprit, Lily ne chercha même pas à tenter d'élucider ce mystère, mais elle se promit de l'ajouter aux questions à poser à leur professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal.

A la surprise générale, le Choixpeau magique occupait son tabouret devant la table des enseignants et, face à lui, les étudiants français attendaient en file indienne, pâles, méfiants ou soulagés. Les élèves de Poudlard s'installèrent à leurs tables respectives, en détaillant plus ou moins ouvertement les étrangers tandis que Dumbledore et les professeurs français s'entretenaient à voix basse à côté du vieux chapeau usé et rapiécé.

Finalement, les deux enseignants étrangers serrèrent la main de Dumbledore d'un air soulagé et prirent place de chaque côté du trône directorial, rejoints par leurs homologues britanniques. Le directeur, lui, resta à côté du Choixpeau magique en observant toute la foule bourdonnante et, tout naturellement, le silence s'installa.

─ A nos amis français, je leur souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard, déclara Dumbledore en adressant un sourire bienveillant à chaque visage étranger tourné vers lui. Le voyage mouvementé que vous venez de traverser est la preuve que si Lord Voldemort craint une chose, c'est la coopération internationale, et il est essentiel que tous les opposants au règne de terreur qu'il a imposé se rencontrent et s'unissent.

« Pour la suite des évènements, chacun et chacune d'entre vous va être réparti dans l'une des maisons que compte Poudlard. Pour le règlement, je laisse le soin à vos futurs camarades de vous l'expliquer et de vous communiquer toutes les informations qui vous intéresseront. Concernant les généralités, vous suivrez les mêmes cours que vos camarades, plus ceux que vos professeurs enseignent à Beauxbâtons, car ces matières ne sont pas dispensées à Poudlard.

« Encore une fois, je vous souhaite la bienvenue et ne doute pas que vous vous y sentirez comme chez vous. »

Il recula alors et le Choixpeau magique, comme au banquet de début d'année, s'anima. Les étudiants de Poudlard retinrent leur souffle : c'était la première fois que le vieux chapeau usé chantait deux fois en une année – en une semaine, en vérité. Allait-il chanter la même chanson qu'à la rentrée ? Tout le monde obtint rapidement la réponse :

_Voilà un bien curieux tableau,_

_Que représentent tous ces nouveaux,_

_Qui s'font déjà d'vieux os_

_Et courberont bientôt le dos._

_Ah ! En plus d'mille ans d'histoire,_

_Depuis que j'fais mon d'voir,_

_Jamais j'n'vais vu ça à Poudlard !_

_Pour la s'conde fois en moins d'un an,_

_Voilà que j'dois répartir des gens_

_Et leur apprécier mon chant._

_Alors, mes amis, écoutez bien ceci_

_Car ça mérite d'être dit :_

_Vous d'vez restez unis !_

_J'ai beau le dire et l'répéter,_

_A peu près chaque année,_

_Jamais je n'suis écouté._

_Vous n'avez aucun ennemi_

_Parmi les maisons réunies ici,_

_Encouragez-les à être amies._

_Aussi, pour votre objectivité,_

_Je préfère ne rien vous révéler,_

_Sur les maisons et leurs qualités._

_Maintenant, laisse-moi te dire,_

_Où est-ce que j'dois te répartir,_

_Et n'oublie pas qu'le pire est à venir._

Les applaudissements accueillirent la chanson du Choixpeau magique, mais Lily les trouva moroses et forcés. Il semblait que les terribles présages du vieux chapeau commençaient à faire leur bonhomme de chemin dans les esprits et, à en juger par les expressions des français, les paroles de l'étoffe avaient eu l'effet escompté. Anxieux, échangeant des regards sombres, ils étaient les mieux placés pour savoir à quoi ressemblerait le « pire à venir ».

Dumbledore, cependant, s'avança, maillon libre de sérénité dans la Grande Salle chargée de sombres pensées, un parchemin à la main. Un à un, les élèves furent appelés, puis répartis dans l'une des quatre maisons, qui les accueillaient aussi chaleureusement que possible. Pour la première fois depuis les sept années écoulées, Serpentard domina largement les trois autres maisons lorsque trois garçons y furent envoyés.

Lily ne suivit pas vraiment la répartition, bien malgré elle. Même les gloussements de certaines jeunes femmes de Poudlard ne parvinrent pas à l'arracher au fantôme fugitif de la ville brûlée qu'elle s'était imaginée dans son cauchemar le plus marquant de toute son existence. Elle imaginait trop bien toutes les tours de Poudlard en proie aux flammes, les cadavres de nombreux camarades éparpillés dans les couloirs, le visage ensanglanté et la poitrine déchiquetée. Elle ne réagit que lorsque le Choixpeau cria, pour la première et la dernière fois, un grand : « GRYFFONDOR ».

Le temps qu'elle retrouve ses esprits et redresse la tête, la jeune femme envoyée à Gryffondor prenait place à côté de Mary, qui lui avait adressé de grands signes de main comme si elle saluait une amie de longue date dont elle n'aurait plus eu de nouvelles depuis un moment. Au premier coup d'œil, Lily sut que Mary et la française s'entendraient parfaitement. Elle n'aurait su dire comment, mais elle avait la très nette impression que Jessica Laforge raffolait des potins et des rumeurs en tous genres.

Dumbledore avait fait disparaître le chapeau et le tabouret d'un coup de baguette et s'asseyait d'ores et déjà dans son fauteuil, entre les professeurs français. Aussitôt, la vaisselle d'or se couvrit de mets plus variés qu'à l'ordinaire. Notamment de plats typiquement français, que la plupart des britanniques ne touchèrent pas. Les quelques élèves qui se servirent ne dissimulèrent pas une certaine méfiance mais, à en juger par leurs expressions, la cuisine française méritait le détour.

Tandis que Mary faisait les présentations, Lily tourna brièvement la tête vers Sonia et s'en réjouit. La petite brune resplendissait de bonheur, son assiette pleine à ras-bord de différents plats français qu'elle dégustait en balançant ses jambes dans le vide, un sourire si large que ses yeux brillants et noirs étaient réduits à deux fentes scintillantes. Cette vision redonna du baume au cœur de Lily, qui ne chercha pas à comprendre comment – l'essentiel, pour elle, c'était que Sonia soit pareille à elle-même.


	20. Le QG des Commères

─ Entrez.

Alana poussa la porte et entra dans le bureau de Harry, suivie de Drön. Assis derrière son bureau, leur professeur portait sa baguette magique à sa tempe pour en extraire d'étranges filaments argentés qu'il déposait dans une bassine de pierre circulaire, peu profonde et gravée de runes. Intriguée, Alana s'assit sur une chaise, face au sorcier, et le regarda ajouter deux ou trois autres fils vaporeux dans la bassine, sans poser de questions.

─ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Drön, incapable de se retenir.

─ Ca ? C'est une Pensine, répondit Harry d'un ton détaché. Les sorciers peuvent extraire un souvenir de leur esprit pour l'entreposer dedans et le visionner à volonté pour éclaircir certaines choses. Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui vous amène de si bon matin ?

Tellement de choses que les deux Nyfan prirent leur temps pour remettre toutes leurs pensées dans un ordre plus ou moins chronologique. Alana commença par sa discussion avec Astan Crossfield, répétée à Drön quelques jours plus tôt. La distance qui séparait les Maraudeurs des Trophées empêchait plus ou moins les deux adolescents de s'entretenir en privé, d'autant qu'il était difficile d'esquiver toutes les questions qui les accueillaient à leur retour. Les garçons et Sonia étaient d'une curiosité insatiable.

Quand Alana eut fini son récit, Drön enchaîna aussitôt avec d'étranges pensées qui le harcelaient et qui concernaient James Potter. Selon lui, quelque chose le poussait à toujours garder un œil sur lui, à avoir une distance minimale avec le Maraudeur, comme si s'éloigner de lui pourrait s'avérer mortel pour lui comme pour Drön. Etrangement, Alana ne ressentait pas tout à fait ça pour Lily : il lui suffisait de lui parler, de la regarder, pour que ces sensations la quittent. Mais si elle perdait la jeune femme de vue un peu trop longtemps, son besoin de la retrouver revenait plus fort, plus pressant qu'auparavant.

Puis ils abordèrent l'attaque sur le carrosse de Beauxbâtons.

─ Un piège, ni plus ni moins, déclara Harry.

─ On avait deviné, répliqua Alana.

─ Un piège tendu à Dumbledore, précisa Harry.

─ Quoi ? s'étonnèrent les deux adolescents.

─ Vous ne l'aviez pas deviné, ça, hein ? dit Harry avec un sourire goguenard. Réfléchissez une minute et dîtes-moi ce que l'on vous a enseigné sur les Damnailés.

Alana et Drön échangèrent un regard.

─ Ce sont des créatures ailées, dit Drön, dotées d'une force très développée, qui se nourrissent de chair et qui possèdent une magie propre. Les Damnailés sont peut-être les abominations les plus incroyables que Mordred avait créés à notre époque.

─ Il s'est considérablement amélioré, par la suite, l'interrompit Harry d'un ton dégagé. Mais tu as livré l'information capitale que j'attendais : « une force très développée ». Vous ne trouvez pas surprenant que les Damnailés aient perdu leur temps à utiliser leur magie alors qu'ils auraient tout simplement pu défoncer la porte du carrosse pour y pénétrer et dévorer les français ?

Alana contempla Harry d'un air déconcerté. Elle n'avait même pas pensé à ça ; pourtant, c'était Drön et elle les mieux placés pour savoir de ce dont étaient capables les Damnailés. Ce sorcier était en tous points très différent des autres. Elle s'en était déjà rendue compte au cours de l'été, mais elle se laissait sans cesse surprendre.

─ C'était une supercherie, conclut Harry. Hasardeuse, mais qui a fonctionné. L'attaque de l'académie de Beauxbâtons n'avait qu'un seul but : encourager le ministère français à trouver une solution pour que les étudiants français continuent leurs études. Et qui représente le plus solide rempart à Voldemort depuis son ascension ? Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard. A cet instant précis, le piège était au bord de l'échec, car il aurait suffi que Dumbledore dise « non » et la supercherie aurait été fichue.

« Mais Dumbledore est un homme prévisible. Sa bienveillance trop souple. Il a donc dit oui. Alors, les choses se sont précipitées : les familles françaises de sang-pur et réputées pour soutenir Voldemort ont dû recevoir plusieurs visites. Leurs enfants ont été les premiers inscrits pour le séjour à Poudlard, et les Damnailés ont été chargés de pimenter le trajet pour donner l'illusion que les français n'étaient pas la bienvenue à Poudlard. »

Alana hocha lentement la tête. Néanmoins, et elle n'avait pas besoin de Harry pour ça, il était évident que tous les étudiants français n'étaient pas venus parce que leurs parents avaient reçu une visite des Mangemorts. Jessica Laforge, par exemple, était aussi menaçante qu'une coccinelle ; d'autant qu'elle et Mary paraissaient s'entendre merveilleusement bien, surtout depuis que Mary avait révélé qu'elle faisait partie du groupe le plus renseigné sur les rumeurs et les potins circulant à Poudlard.

─ Et maintenant ? reprit alors Drön.

─ Maintenant ? répéta Harry en ajoutant un souvenir dans sa Pensine. On essaie de comprendre ce que Mordred et Voldemort attendent des apprentis-Mangemorts français. Alana a déjà réussi à se faire une petite place parmi les Commères, non ? Tu pourrais tendre l'oreille car, tu peux en être sûre, parmi les françaises, il y a très probablement des pipelettes venues à Poudlard autant par curiosité que par désir de poursuivre leurs études.

─ Et moi ? dit Drön qui, à l'évidence, ne voulait pas rester en retrait.

─ Garde un œil sur James, répondit Harry. Et occupe-toi d'Astan. Obtenir le soutien d'un Gelgak n'est pas une chose à négliger, mais ne lui parle pas de moi. Si les Races Ainées peuvent se détecter, je peux passer inaperçu à ma guise et je ne tiens pas encore à ce que Mordred et Voldemort sachent qu'il y a une personne aussi renseignée que Voldemort lui-même sur l'avenir.

Alana et Drön se regardèrent d'un air surpris.

─ Voldemort sait forcément que tu es là, non ? dit Drön, étonné.

─ Non, assura Harry avec un sourire. Le Voldemort que je connais est comme moi, c'est-à-dire qu'il a encore quelques informations en mémoire sur l'avenir, mais que beaucoup de choses ont disparu. Pour être plus clair, j'ai oublié tout ce qui a précédé mon arrivée dans le refus de mon maître. Je sais que je fus élève à Poudlard, que j'ai souvent combattu Voldemort et que Lily et James représentent un grand danger pour lui, mais pour le reste, c'est le noir complet.

─ Donc, dit lentement Alana, Voldemort ignore qui tu es ?

─ Tant que je ne l'aurais pas affronté, il ne se méfiera pas de moi.

Alana dévisagea longuement Harry. Comment pouvait-il être aussi calme alors que la quasi-totalité de son existence lui était inconnue ? Mais, surtout…

─ Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? interrogea-t-elle. Qu'il t'ait oublié ?

─ Parce que Severus Rogue est toujours vivant et toujours ami avec ses camarades de Serpentard, dit-il d'un ton détaché. N'oubliez pas que je ne suis pas humain, pas entièrement en tout cas. Et aussi noir que fût le parcours de Voldemort pour devenir ce qu'il est, il reste malgré tout un être humain. Quand nous avons traversé le vortex, je pense que ma partie Nyfan a sauvegardé certaines informations. J'en suis venu à cette conclusion parce que vous, ainsi qu'Astan, n'avez pas perdu la mémoire.

Alana fixa Harry, bouche bée. Comment pouvait-on traiter ce genre de situations avec autant de sang-froid ? Comment pouvait-on déduire des conclusions aussi pertinentes et logiques en si peu de temps et sans rien laisser paraître de son trouble ? Harry, cependant, ne semblait pas trouver ce raisonnement si impressionnant que ça, car il poursuivit comme si rien de bien particulier ne s'était dit :

─ Maintenant que nous sommes à Poudlard et que vous avez eu une semaine pour vous acclimaté à la vie scolaire, nous pouvons nous pencher sur votre éducation, déclara-t-il. La priorité serait de trouver un endroit tranquille, où personne ne pourrait nous déranger, et je sais qu'un tel endroit existe, mais je ne saurai dire où. Quand nous l'aurons trouvé, nous passerons aux choses sérieuses

─ Et qu'est-ce que tu vas nous apprendre en premier ? s'enquit Drön.

─ Nous aviserons en temps voulu et en fonction de la nécessité. Pour le moment, concentrons-nous sur l'endroit où vous vous entraînerez.

L'atmosphère de Poudlard s'anima progressivement et rapidement, annonçant le réveil des élèves et, au grand regret d'Alana, signalant la fin de la petite réunion. Laissant Harry, Alana et Drön gagnèrent le Grand Escalier et descendirent jusqu'à la Grande Salle où ils se séparèrent. Lui rejoignant les quatre Maraudeurs, elle retrouvant les filles de Gryffondor qui la saluèrent d'un sourire.

Sonia parut sur le point de questionner Alana mais elle se ravisa soudainement en lançant un regard noir à Lily, comme si celle-ci lui avait donné un coup de pied sous la table. Affichant une expression boudeuse absolument irrésistible, la petite brune lança quelques petits coups d'œil en biais à Lily, avec l'air de quelqu'un de qui attend quelque chose. La belle rousse continua à manger en s'efforçant de ne pas sourire, mais succomba finalement et se pencha pour déposer un gros baiser affectueux sur la joue de Sonia. Aussitôt, la petite brune cessa de jouer la comédie et reprit sa bonne humeur habituelle.

Jusqu'à présent, Alana n'avait pas assisté à toute l'étendue de l'étrangeté de Sonia, comme si la petite brune se contenait un maximum. En vérité, Warren lui-même ne s'était pas approché de ses amies de Gryffondor depuis la rentrée, comme si Alana représentait un obstacle à la liberté d'expression de ces trois-là. Néanmoins, Alana trouvait l'attitude de Sonia très amusante : bouder pour obtenir des bisous de Lily et se lever en pleine nuit pour aller rejoindre la belle rousse dans son lit paraissaient être deux de ses activités préférées.

Après le petit déjeuner, Mary kidnappa littéralement Alana et Jessica pour les entraîner dans les étages du château, jusqu'au quatrième. Arpentant les couloirs en répondant aux questions par des sourires très mystérieux, elle les conduisit jusqu'à un tableau représentant une sorcière et un sorcier assis sur un banc, au milieu d'une prairie, et se chuchotant des choses à l'oreille.

─ Le mot de passe ? demanda la sorcière lorsqu'elle remarqua enfin les trois jeunes femmes.

─ Les secrets les mieux gardés sont les secrets jamais révélés, dit Mary.

─ Je n'aurais pas dit mieux ! s'exclama le sorcier.

Le tableau pivota à la manière d'une porte et la voix de Teresa s'éleva :

─ Non, ça, j'ai déjà vérifié, c'est un mensonge !

Mary entraîna Alana et Jessica dans le petit couloir aménagé dans le mur, puis le long d'un escalier en bois qui s'élevait en spirale, puis elles atteignirent une pièce brillamment éclairée. Le soleil s'infiltrait par des portes-fenêtres donnant sur un balcon. Le long du mur du fond, quatre commodes alignées et vernies portaient une plaque de cuivre sur lequel figurait le nom d'une maison. Dans un coin, un large bureau bancal croulait sous les cartons tandis que les Commères s'affairaient à trier divers parchemins et cahiers.

Essoufflée, une fine pellicule de sueur couvrant son front luisant, Nadine souleva laborieusement une autre boite remplie de parchemins jaunis et la transporta jusqu'au bureau, mais elle la posa au sol, les forces lui manquant pour l'empiler sur un autre carton. Teresa, une plume à la main et un parchemin dans l'autre, fronçait les sourcils en parcourant une longue liste. Dans une pièce adjacente, plus petite et moins éclairée, Natalie et Lea adossaient une très haute étagère à casiers contre le mur du fond.

─ Wow ! s'exclama Jessica, révélant au passage leur présence.

─ Oh ! dit Teresa en les remarquant enfin.

Mary fit rapidement les présentations. Curieuse, Alana s'approcha des cartons et regarda à l'intérieur. Certaines boîtes contenaient des dossiers bleus, d'autres des verts, d'autres encore des jaunes, sans la moindre inscription sur chaque pochette, à part des lettres comme « G », « Sd », « Se » ou « P » – à ne pas en douter, les initiales étaient celles des maisons de Poudlard.

S'autorisant une pause, les filles de Poufsouffle firent plus ample connaissance avec Jessica, écoutant avec beaucoup d'intérêt comment les commères de Beauxbâtons s'organisaient pour mettre obtenir la moindre information, comment elles fonctionnaient dans la logistique du traitement de leurs dossiers, etc. A ce qu'elle entendit, les pipelettes de Beauxbâtons s'étaient carrément créé un petit commerce. Alana perdit toutefois le fil de la discussion lorsque Mary la rejoignit.

─ Chaque couleur représente une catégorie, lui révéla-t-elle. Comme tu peux le voir, les dossiers vont par paires. Les dossiers bleu foncé, par exemple, contiennent les rumeurs traitant de bagarres, de duels ou, tout simplement, de violences ; tandis que les bleu clair, ce sont les anecdotes sur les violences qui ont été perpétrées au cours des dix dernières années.

─ Dix ? répéta Alana.

─ Les Commères existent depuis longtemps, expliqua Mary. Pour la plupart des classes, les surnoms ne sont que du réchauffé. Quand la cousine de Sonia était en septième année, par exemple, le surnom des filles de Gryffondor était « les Lionnes », parce qu'elles étaient redoutables et ne se laissaient faire par personne. Quant aux garçons, on les appelait « les Fainéants » parce que, à part le Quidditch, rien ne paraissait les motiver.

Alana hocha simplement la tête.

─ Et qu'est-ce que vous faîtes, là ? demanda Alana.

Si la jeune femme avait bien compris une chose, c'était que Mary se considérait comme appartenant aux Commères et, à l'évidence, les Poufsouffle la comptaient des leurs.

─ Un grand ménage, répondit Mary. Tous les dossiers antérieurs à notre quatrième année remplissent les cartons, car nous commençons à manquer de place. Tous les dossiers rouges, clair comme foncé, se retrouveront bientôt dans la pièce d'à côté. Ils contiennent les anecdotes coquines. Mais pour l'instant, on hésite encore sur la méthode de rangement. On pensait faire année-classe, mais il suffirait que telle ou telle personne vienne nous demander un nom et nous serions dans le pétrin, parce que nous n'avons jamais retenu tous les noms figurant dans les dossiers.

─ Des élèves viennent vous voir ? s'étonna légèrement Alana.

─ Oh oui, assura Mary avec gaieté. La sœur de Nadine s'occupait de cet endroit et c'est comme ça que nous y avons accéder dès notre cinquième année. Et à peine quelques jours après que nous eûmes été acceptées par les septième année de l'époque, un Serpentard de septième année est venu me voir pour me demander quelques renseignements sur sa petite amie. Pourtant, c'était le genre de sang-pur à jeter des insultes à tous les enfants de Moldu, mais c'est à moi qu'il est venu s'adresser.

Elle marqua une pause en contemplant les cartons et reprit :

─ Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, les Commères ne sont pas sans scrupule. Nous sommes toutes conscientes de certaines choses insoupçonnées. Comme des confidentes, un peu. Le Serpentard dont je te parlais, par exemple, je lui ai apporté une réponse assez rapidement et, à partir de ce jour, il a toujours empêché qu'on me fasse du mal. A sa manière, bien sûr, en disant qu'un sang-pur qui faisait attention à une Sang-de-Bourbe se déshonorait mais, quand je le croisais dans les couloirs et que nous étions seuls, il me souriait gentiment.

Elle eut un sourire joyeux en posant les yeux sur un dossier vert clair aux angles cornés.

─ Les verts sont les « Manigances », annonça-t-elle. Teresa veut qu'on trie les incidences par nature, à savoir les drôles des sérieux. Beaucoup de dossiers vert clair concernent les Maraudeurs, mais il y en a aussi pas mal sur les Obsédés et les Génies. Dans ce dossier-là, il y a une anecdote qui raconte plus ou moins en détails comment Chris Wormel et Sebastian Fisher, c'est un Serdaigle, sont parvenus à ôter la jupe et la culotte de Marina Wilkes, c'est une des Vipères.

─ Comment ils ont fait ? s'intéressa Alana.

─ Ils ont ensorcelé deux paires de ciseaux, expliqua Mary en souriant. Ils ont attendu que Wilkes soit dans un couloir du troisième étage, parce que l'une des armures avait un rôle à jouer. Quand Wilkes a dépassé l'angle, les ciseaux ont surgi de derrière une tapisserie, sont passés sous sa jupe et ont coupé les deux bords de sa culotte. Wilkes s'en est immédiatement aperçue sauf qu'elle s'est penchée pour ramasser les morceaux de son sous-vêtement, et c'est là que l'armure a joué en son rôle en soulevant le bas de sa jupe avec sa lance.

Alana haussa légèrement les sourcils. Effectivement, c'était très astucieux, mais elle se demanda si les deux voyeurs avaient calculé l'endroit précis où Marina Wilkes s'arrêterait pour ramasser sa culotte, ou si c'était seulement une question de chance.

─ Et elle ne s'est pas vengée ? demanda-t-elle.

─ Pas encore, répondit Mary. A mon avis, elle a passé toutes les vacances à préparer sa vengeance et n'attend plus qu'une chose, le moment où elle pourra l'assouvir. La règle des Vipères est simple : c'est la victime qui choisit de la sanction. Wilkes n'est pas la pire, mais elle n'est pas la plus incapable. Que prépare-t-elle, je n'en sais rien, mais Wormel et Fisher vont s'en mordre les doigts.

─ Ah ? Et c'est qui, la plus dangereuse ?

─ Serena Gamp, dit aussitôt Mary. Elle a beaucoup d'admirateurs, Gamp, mais elle les doit surtout à sa beauté. Parce que, mentalement, c'est une psychopathe. Quand je l'aurai retrouvé, je te montrerai le dossier des Vengeances, tu pourras admirer tout le sadisme et le talent de Gamp dans le domaine de la cruauté et de l'humiliation.


	21. Règne de Terreur : Mode d'Emploi

Il régnait une étrange ambiance lorsque les élèves de septième année entrèrent dans la salle de défense contre les forces du Mal, le lundi matin. Une certaine impatience habitait les étudiants, mais il y avait aussi une sorte de retenue, d'appréhension, comme si la classe avait plus ou moins la certitude que les réponses du professeur Potter seraient autant révélatrices que terrifiantes. En outre, il y avait comme une certaine perplexité, car le devoir à rendre avait considérablement malmené les élèves, y compris les meilleurs.

Comme à son habitude, Lily s'installa à côté de Sonia mais, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, la jeune femme s'intéressa à la salle. Au premier regard, la pièce était identique à la semaine précédente ; pourtant, elle était plus grande, plus large. Sur la petite quinzaine d'élèves français venus à Poudlard, six étaient en septième année, tous assis dans un coin. Deux garçons et une fille avaient été envoyés à Serpentard ; un jeune homme à Poufsouffle et, le dernier jeune homme et la dernière jeune femme, à Serdaigle.

Pour le moment, Jessica était surtout restée avec Mary et les Commères mais, à présent, elle occupait la place voisine à celle de la Serdaigle. L'observation de Lily, cependant, s'arrêta à cette constatation, car le professeur Potter entra au même moment et ferma la porte derrière lui en adressant un sourire à ses étudiants. Il traversa la salle jusqu'à son bureau et se laissa à moitié tomber dans son fauteuil.

─ Qui pense avoir réussi son devoir ? demanda-t-il.

Quelques mains se levèrent, en particulier celles des Serpentard qui, à en juger par leurs airs suffisants, ne doutaient pas avoir parfaitement analysé la stratégie employée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres et les Mangemorts pour imposer leur règne de terreur.

─ Dans ce cas, citez-moi les quatre principales armes utilisées par les Mangemorts, dit-il. Sirius ?

─ Les Impardonnables.

Le professeur Potter eut un sourire en coin.

─ Combien d'entre vous ont cité les Impardonnables ?

Les mêmes mains que tout à l'heure se relevèrent, plus ou moins hésitantes. Les Serpentard ne le firent pas mais, à en juger par les regards intrigués qu'ils échangèrent, ils étaient dans le même cas que tout le monde. Le professeur Potter se hissa sur ses jambes et commença à faire les cent pas devant toute la classe, les mains dans le dos, l'air perdu dans ses pensées.

Puis il s'arrêta et tourna légèrement la tête vers les étudiants, son regard traversant toute la pièce pour se poser sur la nouvelle Serpentard. Tout le monde se retourna et constata que sa main était levée. La française fixait ses yeux d'un gris extraordinairement clair sur le professeur, l'air parfaitement calme, son beau visage pâle encadré de longs rideaux de cheveux bleu nuit.

─ Nous sommes toute ouïe, dit le professeur.

─ La manipulation, l'intimidation, la hantise culturelle et le secret, énuméra la jeune femme.

─ Vingt points pour Serpentard.

Le professeur Potter se tourna vers le tableau, saisit une craie et traça chacune des quatre « armes » sur une seule ligne. Puis, sous chaque mot, il traça une flèche verticale pointant vers le bas.

─ Excellente réponse, approuva l'enseignant en faisant de nouveau face à la classe. Mais pouvez-vous me dire quel rôle joue chacune de ces armes ? Sans l'aide de Mr Silver, si possible.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent de nouveau vers la jeune femme, qui réprima à grand-peine un sourire et se retourna finalement. Derrière elle, à moitié affalé sur sa table pour se cacher, le dénommé Silver se redressa lentement avec une expression innocente peu crédible. Si ses yeux d'un rouge vif n'avaient pas été aussi vifs, Lily aurait juré qu'il dormait une seconde auparavant, car ses cheveux noirs de jais et brillants lui donnaient l'impression de quitter tout juste son oreiller.

Lily observa le garçon, jusqu'alors d'une discrétion totale. Elle n'aurait su dire comment – sans doute une intuition – mais elle avait la très nette impression qu'il était un peu… fou. Tout au moins, chacun de ses gestes était étrangement fluide, aérien, et son regard, aussi vivant fût-il, paraissait également un peu lointain, étincelant d'une curieuse lueur indéchiffrable. A côté d'elle, Lily sentit Sonia s'agiter sur sa chaise, comme si rien ne pourrait procurer davantage de plaisir à la petite brune que de s'approcher de Mr Silver.

─ Eh bien, Mr Silver ? l'encouragea le professeur Potter avec patience. Si vous étiez un mage noir qui ambitionnerait d'accéder au pouvoir, comment vous y prendriez-vous ?

─ Je manipulerais mes connaissances les plus influençables, répondit Silver dans un anglais parfait. Je viserais les personnes les plus influençables en fonction de mon objectif final.

A l'image de ses gestes, sa voix grave, agréable, avait quelque chose de totalement décalé. C'était une sensation indescriptible de l'entendre mais, derrière lui, Lily vit deux garçons mimer quelqu'un buvant une bouteille d'alcool, semblait-il, car ils louchèrent en dodelinant de la tête. Quelques élèves rirent le plus discrètement possible, mais le professeur Potter ne leur accorda aucune attention.

─ Mettez-vous à la place de Lord Voldemort, invita-t-il le français.

─ Les sang-pur, alors, affirma Silver. Ceux qui sont convaincus que le monde de la magie devrait leur appartenir et être interdit aux autres sorciers. Ils sont facilement manipulable, quand on y réfléchit : « Salut, sang-pur, j'ai envie de débarrasser notre monde de la racaille et des Sang-de-Bourbe, mais je ne peux pas y parvenir seul ! »

─ Et vous pensez que cela suffit ? demanda le professeur Potter.

─ C'est à ce stade que s'arrête la manipulation, en tout cas, dit Silver. Après, on appelle à la rescousse l'intimidation. Inutile d'avoir des pouvoirs phénoménaux, il suffit simplement d'élaborer des plans qui marqueront les esprits. « Dis-moi, sang-pur, sais-tu que cette famille traître à son sang nous causerait de sérieux problèmes ? Pourquoi ne pas nous en débarrasser ?! »

Il était difficile d'imaginer qu'on puisse entamer un règne de terreur de cette manière – tout au moins, comme le disait Silver. Le professeur Potter, cependant, sembla se rendre compte du scepticisme de la classe qui, loin de croire le nouveau Serpentard, préférait plutôt s'en moquer.

─ Cinquante points pour Serpentard, dit le professeur Potter et les moqueries cessèrent aussitôt. Vous seriez un mage noir très menaçant, mais votre règne de terreur aurait mis longtemps à commencer, car vous avez commis une seule petite erreur : l'intimidation ne vient pas après la manipulation, mais en même temps ou avant. Nous ferons un court plus détaillé le mois prochain mais, pour le moment, nous nous contenterons de l'aspect théorique. Passons à la hantise culturelle.

Pendant qu'il avait parlé, la jeune femme s'était penchée en arrière pour que Silver lui murmure deux ou trois choses à l'oreille, profitant que le professeur leur tourne le dos. Sans surprise, Lily remarqua que la française fut l'une des premières à lever la main. L'enseignant lui lança un regard amusé, tout à fait conscient de la manigance, et choisit d'interroger quelqu'un d'autre.

─ Remus ?

─ La magie noire.

─ Dix points pour Gryffondor. Pour inspirer la peur à vos ennemis, il faut utiliser leur propre peur. Qui pourrait se faire craindre redoutant les araignées en le menaçant avec des vers de terre ? Personne, sauf si cette personne a également une peur immense des vers de terre. Quoi qu'il en soit, la magie noire est une arme particulièrement utile car d'innombrables sorciers et sorcières la considèrent comme une des pires, des plus atroces, des plus abominables, formes de la magie.

Il retourna près du tableau. Traça une flèche à double sens entre « manipulation » et « intimidation », puis nota « magie noire » sous « hantise culturelle ». Une fois fait, il tapota la dernière arme et tourna un regard interrogateur vers la classe. La jeune femme assise devant Silver leva aussitôt la main, mais il apparut que le professeur Potter ne tenait plus à l'interroger.

─ Sean ? lança-t-il.

─ On dit que l'inconnu fait peur, répondit le Serdaigle.

─ Dix points pour vous. Voilà une réponse très pertinente. L'inconnu fait peur. Les Mangemorts : qui sont-ils, combien sont-ils, où travaillent-ils, qui approchent-ils ? Autant de questions que de problèmes car Voldemort est extrêmement prudent. A part son cercle privé, les Mangemorts ne se connaissent pas et il est le seul à connaître l'identité de toutes ses marionnettes. A qui se fier ? Jusqu'où la loyauté de tel ou de telle ira si les Mangemorts lui tombent dessus ?

Le silence se refroidit sensiblement, comme si le professeur Potter leur avait carrément dit que chaque famille était infiltrée, que chaque ami de la famille pouvait trahir les parents des étudiants à chacune des secondes qui s'écoulaient dans la journée.

─ Si vous possédez et contrôlez ces quatre armes, reprit le professeur, vous êtes une menace pour vos ennemis. Ensuite, certaines options ne sont pas négligeables, comme l'intelligence et le pouvoir. Sans une intelligence froide, vous êtes un mauvais stratège ; sans le pouvoir, vous êtes un chef éphémère. Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer la cupidité de ses serviteurs, toujours agir et réagir avec sang-froid ; et cela concerne autant le camp de l'ennemi que le vôtre.

Il retourna auprès de son bureau et s'assit confortablement dans son fauteuil.

─ Sortez vos agendas, lança-t-il comme si une idée venait de lui traverser brusquement l'esprit. Pour le premier lundi du mois d'octobre, vous ferez, par groupe de cinq, un projet de conquête. Précisez les acolytes, les personnes que vous recruterez, la manière dont vous ferez avancer votre règne. Jusqu'à la récréation, nous aborderons les questions qui vous taraudaient.

Le grattement des plumes sembla instantanément s'accélérer, comme si les étudiants s'étaient soudain mis à écrire le plus rapidement possible pour être les premiers prêts à poser leurs questions. Lily laissa son agenda tomber dans son sac et sortit de sous son manuel la liste des questions que Sonia et elle se posaient. Bientôt, presque toutes les mains étaient levées vers le plafond, sauf celles des français.

─ Natalie ? interrogea le professeur Potter.

─ Vous avez dit que l'histoire de Mordred, et son règne, avaient été oubliés, dit la Commère. Pourtant, vous connaissez tout ça et j'aurais voulu savoir comment ?

─ Il existe un livre, répondit le professeur. A l'époque de sa rédaction, un certain Rayden considérait que l'oubli de Mordred était la dernière chose à faire car, selon une prophétie, Mordred reviendrait un jour. Rayden parcourut donc le monde entier de ce temps, recueillant plusieurs témoignages, quelques rumeurs, des anecdotes historiques, remontant jusqu'aux origines mêmes de Mordred. Cet ouvrage n'a jamais été revu depuis plus d'un millénaire, mais j'ai connu quelqu'un dont un très lointain ancêtre a un jour possédé ce bouquin. Pendant plus de mille ans, l'histoire s'est transmise dans la famille. Autre question ? Mary ?

─ Vous avez dit que Mordred et les Ténèbres avaient été emprisonnés. Pourtant, des créatures qui sont inconnues ne cessent de surgir de nulle part…

─ Ah, oui, approuva le professeur qui s'attendait à la question. Vous vous souvenez de l'explosion en Suède, n'est-ce pas ? Celle qui a détruit la petite ville. Ce n'est qu'une supposition, mais je crois que je suis dans le vrai. Personnellement, je pense que les créatures étaient, il n'y a pas si longtemps de ça, la population de cette ville.

Des expressions horrifiées, incrédules ou sceptiques accueillirent l'aveu du professeur Potter qui ne fit aucune pause et poursuivit son explication :

─ Si vous ne l'avez pas remarqué, dit-il, aucun corps – aucun morceau de corps – n'a été retrouvé. Or, à moins que tous les habitants ne se fussent trouvés dans le centre-ville au moment de l'explosion, les chances pour que tous les cadavres aient été réduits en poussière sont infimes. D'autant que c'était une ville côtière, donc avec un port, et donc avec des pêcheurs. Et, d'après les dernières informations que le ministère suédois a communiquées, rien n'a été retrouvé en mer, à l'exception d'épaves.

─ Mais… comment il a pu transformer tous ces gens ? couina Peter, terrifié.

─ Je sais beaucoup de choses, mais pas toutes, répondit le professeur Potter d'un ton calme. Mordred détient des connaissances insoupçonnées et maîtrisent des magies dont ni vous, ni Dumbledore, ni moi ne soupçonnons l'existence. Mordred était un scientifique, faute d'un meilleur terme : il a expérimenté bien des choses, découvert bien d'autres et créé plusieurs immondices dont il est le seul à connaître la méthode de fabrication. Miranda ?

─ Et les foudres vertes ? Vous savez ce que c'est ? demanda la Serdaigle.

Le professeur Potter pencha légèrement la tête de droite et de gauche, hésitant apparemment quant à la réponse à apporter.

─ Pas vraiment, dit-il. Pour savoir ce qu'étaient les foudres vertes, il faudrait connaître la prophétie du retour de Mordred et, encore, ce n'est qu'une supposition.

─ Il paraît que quelqu'un s'est introduit dans le Département des mystères, cet été, lança Rosier. Vous pensez que le voleur aurait pu y trouver la prophétie ?

─ Les ministères de la Magie sont encore de jeunes institutions à côté de la prophétie. Maintenant, est-ce que le Département des mystères est parvenu à en trouver une copie ? Et puis, le Département des mystères contient-il seulement des prophéties ? C'est une question très intéressante, Evan, mais je ne suis pas une Langue-de-Plomb. Matthew ?

─ Et le procédé magique qui a permis d'emprisonner Mordred et les Ténèbres ? Vous le connaissez ?

La question du Serdaigle eut un effet prodigieux sur l'ensemble de la classe, qui parut aspirer un grand bol d'air et retenir sa respiration en attendant la réponse.

─ Non, répondit le professeur Potter. Et quand bien même je le connaîtrais, il ne nous serait d'aucune utilité pour les trois raisons suivantes : la première, et la moins négligeable, c'est que ce procédé est un acte appartenant à une magie propre à une des Races Ainées. La seconde, et tout aussi importante, il ne suffit pas d'une seule personne pour emprisonner Mordred et les Ténèbres. Les Nyfan furent une petite vingtaine pour y parvenir. Et la troisième raison, c'est que maintenant, Mordred ne soupçonnera plus jamais quiconque. Tout au long de ces millénaires, il a largement eu le temps de ressasser ses erreurs et de se promettre de ne plus jamais les commettre. En outre, il serait sûrement capable de reconnaître le procédé qui, sans aucun doute, est devenu son pire cauchemar.

Il consulta brièvement sa montre.

─ Pour le reste du cours, nous nous contenterons de révisions, annonça-t-il. Il me faut plus ou moins évaluer le niveau de chacun d'entre vous pour savoir quelle aide je devrais vous fournir tout au long de l'année. Pour l'heure, c'est la pause !

La cloche retentit au même moment.


	22. La Menace Française

─ Entrez.

Dumbledore se détourna de la fenêtre à travers laquelle il observait le ciel parsemé d'étoiles et regarda Horace, Minerva, Pomona et Filius entrer chacun leur tour dans son bureau. Les quatre responsables de maison prirent place sur les sièges qu'il leur désigna et attendirent qu'il se fut installé pour poser la question qui paraissait les tarauder :

─ Que se passe-t-il, Albus ? demanda Minerva.

─ Pour commencer, nous allons subir les conséquences des derniers évènements, déclara Dumbledore. Comme vous vous en doutez, les révélations du professeur Potter sur l'histoire de Mordred ne sont pas restées contenues dans Poudlard. Les étudiants en ont fait part à leurs parents. Jusque-là, rien de bien fâcheux. En revanche, l'attaque sur le carrosse de Beauxbâtons a encouragé le ministère de la Magie et le conseil d'administration à prendre une décision à laquelle, malgré moi, je n'ai pu m'opposer, car en panne d'arguments.

─ Quelle décision ? dit Horace, ses sourcils argentés et broussailleux froncés.

─ Le département de la Justice magique désignera, dans les prochains jours, une équipe du Bureau de la Brigade magique chargée de patrouiller dans Poudlard à la nuit tombée, répondit le directeur d'une voix posée.

Les professeurs échangèrent des regards.

─ Vous n'ignorez pas, poursuivit Dumbledore, que le ministère constitue le terrain de jeux préféré des Mangemorts. En outre, certains de nos étudiants sont les enfants d'ennemis de Lord Voldemort. Leur sécurité est donc remise en doute. Néanmoins, je conserve mon entière autorité sur le règlement et j'ai la ferme intention de compliquer toute action Mangemort qui viserait l'un de nos élèves. Dès demain, vous désignerez des préfets de septième année.

─ Ne serait-ce pas les mettre en danger ? intervint Filius de sa voix flutée.

─ Je ne pense pas, reconnut Dumbledore. Car ces préfets devront patrouiller en binôme, munis de leur baguette magique et dans des périmètres plus ou moins rapprochés. Les Mangemorts ne sont pas idiots et savent que soumettre trop d'employés du ministère serait une erreur, car leurs marionnettes seraient rapidement repérées. Plus nous mettons des nôtres dans les couloirs, plus faible sera le risque d'avoir à déplorer une disparition.

Il laissa aux professeurs le temps d'assimiler toute la gravité de la situation. Dumbledore ne pouvant se charger personnellement de la formation de l'équipe de la Brigade magique, il lui était impossible de rester inactif. Les Mangemorts avaient-ils infiltré la Brigade magique, il l'ignorait ; cependant, Lord Voldemort ne pourrait manquer de reconnaître toute l'utilité de cette décision d'envoyer des employés du ministère à Poudlard.

Pourquoi désirait-il faire disparaître James Potter et Lily Evans ? Dumbledore n'en avait aucune idée, mais il doutait que Voldemort laisserait passer la moindre occasion pour retenter sa chance. Or, James et Lily étaient le préfet et la préfète-en-chef, ils effectuaient donc une ronde nocturne dans le château. Leur retirer leur insigne serait une erreur, car Voldemort saurait alors que Dumbledore se méfiait de la Brigade magique.

En leur permettant de conserver leur insigne, toutefois, Dumbledore continuait de jouer la carte – assez dangereuse – de la naïveté. En outre, laisser Voldemort penser que le directeur de Poudlard était aussi confiant qu'à l'ordinaire pourrait conduire à une belle prise car, si les Mangemorts s'invitaient dans le château en se faisant passer pour des employés de la Brigade magique, leurs chances de disparaître à la suite d'un méfait seraient très faibles. Mais, pour cela, il faudrait être extrêmement vigilant.

On frappa alors à la porte et Dumbledore invita le nouvel arrivant à entrer. De taille moyenne, mince et le visage cireux, le professeur Thierry Dumarchais, l'ancienne directeur-adjoint de Beauxbâtons fit son entrée en replaçant une mèche rebelle de cheveux blancs derrière son oreille. Le vieil homme salua ses homologues britanniques après avoir refermé la porte et s'assit sur le siège que Dumbledore venait de faire apparaître.

─ A présent, reprit Dumbledore, il nous faut aborder un sujet plus menaçant que l'arrivée d'une équipe de la Brigade magique. Le professeur Potter et moi avons eu une longue conversation hier. Selon lui, il se passe des choses anormales ces derniers temps, et toutes ces choses sont liées à Beauxbâtons.

─ Comment ça ? demandèrent les cinq enseignants d'une même voix.

─ Un piège, précisa Dumbledore. L'attaque de Beauxbâtons n'a été que la première pierre d'un piège particulièrement osé et hasardeux. Mon acceptation d'une délégation française à Poudlard ayant été le principal obstacle à franchir, la supercherie a continué avec l'attaque des créatures ailées qui ont pris d'assaut votre carrosse, Thierry.

─ Que voulez-vous dire, Albus ? interrogea le français.

─ Que les étudiants qui sont venus avec vous ne sont pas tous là pour poursuivre leurs études, avoua Dumbledore. Harry étant plus renseigné que nous sur Mordred et les abominations qu'il contrôlait, on peut avoir confiance en ses certitudes. Or, les monstres qui vous ont attaqués auraient normalement pu détruire votre carrosse en un rien de temps. Ma première question est la suivante : pensez-vous qu'il y ait un quelconque risque ?

Au grand soulagement de Dumbledore, le français réfléchit longuement à la question. Au moins, il ne s'était pas trompé en soupçonnant l'ancien directeur-adjoint de Beauxbâtons d'être un homme rempli de sang-froid et objectif. Avec le professeur Wagenbach, la question aurait sûrement déclenché une autre réaction, beaucoup moins posée.

─ Je dois reconnaître, dit lentement Thierry, que les étudiants qui ont choisi de poursuivre leurs études à Poudlard ne sont pas tous ceux que j'attendais. Gabriel Beauchesne, par exemple, est le chef d'une petite bande turbulente qui en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs aux enfants de Moldu depuis son entrée à Beauxbâtons. Et aujourd'hui, toute sa bande est à Poudlard.

─ Pensez-vous qu'ils soient du genre à s'associer avec des Mangemorts ? reprit Dumbledore, serein.

─ Oh, je n'en doute pas une seconde, soupira le français. Les familles de ces voyous comptent parmi les plus racistes de France et leur amour de la magie noire n'est un secret pour personne, tout comme le soutien moral qu'ils apportent à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Beauchesne et ses camarades délinquants n'ont jamais caché leur désir de voir Vous-Savez-Qui apparaître en France et « y faire le ménage », selon leurs propres termes.

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

─ Mais que pourrait bien leur demander Vous-Savez-Qui ? continua Thierry, l'air perplexe.

─ C'est une excellente question, reconnut Dumbledore.

Mais il préférait ne pas signaler au français qu'au moins deux de ses étudiants étaient menacés par les Mangemorts depuis cet été. Moins de gens sauraient que James et Lily étaient ciblés, mieux ce serait.

─ Et cette petite bande ? intervint alors Minerva.

─ Eh bien, dit Thierry. Vous avez Beauchesne, bien entendu, ainsi que Pierre Delagrange, Christopher Saint-Tellier et Nathan de Portombeau. Autrement dit, vous avez au moins un membre de la bande à Serpentard, à Serdaigle et à Poufsouffle.

─ C'est Delagrange qui est en sixième année, c'est ça ? demanda Pomona.

─ Oui.

─ Et qu'en est-il des autres ? s'intéressa Dumbledore. Miss Laforge, Miss Fellini et Mr Silver ?

Le professeur français médita quelques instants.

─ Miss Laforge étant elle-même une enfant de Moldu, il serait étonnant qu'elle ait été approchée par les Mangemorts, je pense, déclara-t-il. Miss Fellini, c'est une toute autre histoire. Sa mère est morte en lui donnant la vie et son père s'est remarié avec une enfant de Moldu qui, selon Miss Fellini, cherche à mettre la main sur l'héritage. Elle déteste cordialement sa belle-mère mais, à part la brutalité dont elle fait preuve lorsque quelqu'un la provoque en duel, je n'ai jamais entendu dire qu'elle ait démontré le moindre soutien à Vous-Savez-Qui, ni même qu'elle ait insulté un enfant de Moldu.

─ Et Mr Silver ?

─ Silver est nouveau, alors je ne le connais pas vraiment, confia Thierry.

Dumbledore haussa légèrement les sourcils.

─ Nouveau ? De cette année ?

─ Oui, répondit le français. La directrice l'a rencontré pendant un séjour chez sa sœur. Quand elle est revenue, en tout cas, elle tenait un dossier scolaire d'un certain Silver. Excusez-moi, je n'arrive jamais à me souvenir de son prénom. D'après ce qu'elle m'avait raconté, il avait été renvoyé de Durmstrang au mois de juin.

Renvoyé de Durmstrang ? s'étonna quelque peu Dumbledore.

─ Pour quel motif ? demanda-t-il.

─ Elle ne me l'a jamais dit, admit Thierry. Mais après une semaine à l'avoir sous mon nez, je ne serais pas étonné d'apprendre que sa consommation immodérée d'alcool et sa fâcheuse manie de fumer dès que l'envie lui en vient, y sont sûrement pour beaucoup dans son renvoi. Mais à part ça, il n'est pas de la même trempe que Beauchesne et ses acolytes, qui ne manquent jamais une occasion de se moquer de lui.

─ Ah ? Alors, c'est l'alcool, le responsable de son étrange comportement ? dit Horace. Je l'ai surpris à converser avec une armure, hier soir.

Dumbledore réprima un sourire. Chaque chose en son temps, cependant. L'alcoolisme et le tabagisme de Silver ne représentaient pas un problème, tant qu'il ne faisait pas de vagues. Le principal était de se concentrer sur Gabriel Beauchesne et ses amis – et de surveiller leurs relations avec les Serpentard.

Les professeurs ne tardèrent pas à quitter le bureau, laissant Dumbledore se perdre dans ses pensées. Si les Mangemorts avaient réellement confié une mission quelconque à la bande de Gabriel Beauchesne, cela ne présageait rien de bon. Depuis que Mordred et Voldemort se manifestaient, tout lui paraissait moins évident, moins prévisible, comme si Voldemort laissait son nouvel allié planifier leurs attaques.

Quelle mission pourrait bien avoir été confiée aux français ? Les Serpentard en avaient-ils reçu une ? Devaient-ils joindre leurs forces pour parvenir à un résultat satisfaisant ? Et même si c'était le cas, que devaient-ils faire ? Kidnapper Lily Evans et James Potter ? Ce n'était pas logique. Voldemort devait se douter qu'en échappant aux Mangemorts, James et Lily étaient devenus les « élèves sacrés » du vieux sage. Le Lord noir s'attendait sans aucun doute à ce qu'ils soient très surveillés.

Mais cette réflexion n'aidait pas du tout Dumbledore. Car, si les français et les Serpentard avaient une mission et qu'elle ne concernait pas Lily et James, le directeur se retrouvait dans l'impasse. Bien sûr, il avait de nombreuses hypothèses. La mission des apprentis-Mangemorts pourrait être consacrée à faire une liste des passages secrets du château, à planifier l'enlèvement de l'enfant d'un employé influent du ministère de la Magie, etc. Tout comme cette mission pouvait se contenter d'être un relais pour fournir toutes sortes d'informations à Voldemort et à Mordred.

Dumbledore soupira et quitta son bureau. L'important, pour le moment, c'était de tenir Lily et James à l'écart l'un de l'autre pendant leurs patrouilles nocturnes. Ainsi, d'éventuels Mangemorts infiltrés dans l'équipe de la Brigade magique se retrouvaient dans une situation difficile : ou bien ils s'attaquaient à l'un ou l'autre et disparaissaient rapidement, ou bien ils choisissaient de s'en prendre aux deux dans la même soirée et accentuaient les risques d'être neutralisés. Oui, plus la distance serait grande entre Lily et James pendant leurs rondes, plus la difficulté d'un enlèvement serait importante.

─ Non, non, non, bougonna une voix pâteuse.

Dumbledore ralentit l'allure et s'arrêta devant un couloir, assez surpris. Deux pieds dépassaient d'une niche, à côté d'une armure, chacun d'eux se balançant sur leur talon.

─ Bordel, on vous apprend quoi à l'école des armures ! s'exclama la voix, Dumbledore en était sûr, de Silver. L'hydromel, il faut toujours l'accompagner d'une gousse de vanille, sinon, c'est pas bon. Et si t'as pas de vanille, tu prends une pincée de cannelle moulue. Ca me donne faim tout ça… Aide-moi à me relever, je suis trop vieux et usé pour l'faire tout seul…

Dumbledore reprit son chemin, assez surpris. Bien sûr, il aurait peut-être dû signaler à Mr Silver que le couvre-feu était passé depuis une bonne heure et qu'il était grand temps que le Serpentard retourne à sa salle commune, mais le directeur considérait que trouver Lily était plus important, d'autant qu'elle ne tarderait sans doute pas à regagner la tour Gryffondor.

Il la rencontra dans le Grand Escalier, sur le palier du sixième étage.

─ Ah, je vous cherchais, annonça Dumbledore. Pour commencer, vous viendrez me voir samedi soir, après votre ronde, pour que nous discutions de choses et d'autres. Toutefois, c'est d'un sujet bien plus grave qui m'a poussé à me lancer à votre recherche, et en discuter ici serait d'une imprudence folle.

Et il l'entraîna aussitôt dans une salle de classe proche. Refermant la porte, il lança dessus un sortilège d'Assurdiato, grandement suffisant pour tenir cette conversation discrète, puis il fit jaillir des bougies aux flammes vives entre eux et le plafond. Enfin, il se tourna vers la jeune femme, visiblement tendue, mais dont les pensées liées à la situation lui étaient impossibles à atteindre. « C'est une étrange façon d'utiliser l'occlumancie, songea-t-il, mais ça fonctionne. »

─ Pour commencer, dit Dumbledore d'une voix très calme, il semble que les choses se gâtent. Pour le moment, nous n'avons aucune preuve, mais tout porte à croire que certains des français sont venus à Poudlard à la demande des Mangemorts. Ce sujet-là, nous en reparlerons samedi. L'autre chose qu'il faut savoir, c'est que des employés du ministère patrouilleront bientôt dans le château après le couvre-feu. Doutant que l'on puisse faire confiance à chacun de ces sorciers et chacune de ces sorcières, vous devrez être extrêmement vigilante et vous concerter avec James pour que vous ne soyez jamais trop près l'un de l'autre.

─ Heu… dit Lily, quelque peu confuse.

─ A l'heure actuelle, poursuivit Dumbledore, James et vous êtes les deux personnes les plus menacées dans cette école. Les apprentis-Mangemorts et les Mangemorts dissimulés dans l'équipe de la Brigade magique ont-ils pour mission de vous kidnapper, James et vous ? Je suis incapable de l'affirmer, mais je ne veux prendre aucun risque. Faîtes donc en sorte que lors de vos rondes, il y ait toujours au moins deux étages entre vous.

─ D'accord, monsieur, répondit Lily, tendue.

─ Autre chose, ajouta Dumbledore. Nous savons que Drön, Alana et le professeur Potter sont un petit groupe et je suis certain de ne pas me tromper en affirmant qu'ils sont tous les trois ici pour combattre Mordred. N'hésitez pas à vous confier à Alana, n'hésitez pas à l'inviter à devenir votre amie, car d'elle pourrait un jour venir la solution. Si vous lui exprimez vos impressions, vos doutes, vos craintes, vous pourriez recevoir une protection supplémentaire et non négligeable.

─ Oui, dit Lily. Professeur.

─ Parfait, approuva le directeur.

Les bougies disparurent, le sortilège placé sur la porte fut levé et Dumbledore ouvrit le panneau pour laisser sortir Lily. Il la suivit dans le couloir.

─ Bonne nuit, Lily.

─ A vous aussi, professeur.


	23. Hommage à Sanguinard

L'enthousiasme des Serpentard à accueillir trois français dans leur maison avait rapidement disparu, refroidi par la nature de leurs nouveaux camarades. Gabriel Beauchesne, séduisant et athlétique, était très apprécié, incarnant parfaitement la mentalité attendue d'un Serpentard digne de ce nom. Le succès qu'il connaissait, cependant, n'était pas aussi intellectuel que Severus l'avait espéré. Beauchesne tirait sa popularité auprès des jeunes femmes car, pour la plupart d'entre elles, il était beau, intelligent certes et anti-Sang-de-Bourbe, mais c'était son physique avantageux qui lui valait sa côte auprès des filles de Serpentard.

Pour les Venimeux, et la plupart des garçons ayant dépassé leur cinquième année, Beauchesne était un véritable Serpentard. Héritier d'une vieille lignée de sorciers au sang pur et fortunés, il était intelligent, rusé, l'esprit vif et méprisant plus que tout au monde l'accès des Sang-de-Bourbe à un monde qui ne devrait être réservé qu'aux sorciers de pure souche. Contrairement aux autres étudiants, cependant, les Venimeux connaissaient également un détail supplémentaire sur Beauchesne – le détail qui avait son importance, en réalité : c'est-à-dire que le français et ses amis étaient tous les quatre des Mangemorts en devenir, tout comme eux.

Alexia Fellini était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles l'enthousiasme des Serpentard avait faibli. Certes, elle pouvait également se vanter d'être populaire – surtout auprès des jeunes hommes. Son corps très prometteur semblait faire oublier à ses camarades masculins et pervers le détail qui caractérisait aussi les Vipères : jusqu'à présent, Fellini n'avait pas manifesté la moindre hostilité à l'égard des Sang-de-Bourbe.

Si personne n'avait jamais fait la moindre remarque à ce sujet aux Vipères, c'était avant tout par peur de se retrouver dans le collimateur du redoutable trio mené avec brio par Serena Gamp. Toutefois, les incertitudes sur les opinions de Fellini ne souffraient d'aucune critique, et ce pour une bonne raison : la ravissante française était parvenue à s'attacher l'affection des Vipères à une rapidité surprenante. Y fallait-il voir une nouvelle Vipère ? Cette amitié signifiait-elle que, derrière ses regards pétillants et ses sourires aimables, Fellini était aussi dangereuse que les Vipères ?

Personne ne détenait les réponses à ces questions. Néanmoins, tout le monde connaissait le défaut qui faisait que la jeune femme n'était pas aussi appréciée que Beauchesne ; autrement dit, Silver. Pour la plupart des soupirants de Fellini, son amitié avec l'énergumène était un facteur gênant, car Silver était apparemment considéré comme un rempart au cœur de la française. Si les Vipères paraissaient tolérer cet olibrius ivrogne et toxicomane, les Venimeux s'en seraient très volontiers passé.

Entre la fumée de ses cigarettes et de ses pipes, ses accès d'ébriété, ses paroles incohérentes, ses vieux sermons et autres grandes leçons prétendues philosophes sur ce qui est, Silver était parvenu à devenir « le boulet » de Serpentard dans les esprits de ses camarades. Certes, ses accès d'ébriété fournissaient un spectacle divertissant parfois, mais les rires qui accueillaient les pitreries enivrées de Silver avaient tous les accents de la moquerie. En outre, les Venimeux méprisaient cordialement le français. Et quand les Venimeux détestaient quelqu'un, tout Serpentard détestait cette personne.

Pour l'heure, Severus se fichait totalement de Silver. Un insigne vert-et-argent frappé d'un « P » ornait son uniforme de Serpentard tandis qu'il parcourait les sous-sols humides et frais du château, ravi de sa nomination récente au poste de préfet. Deux jours auparavant, en effet, Dumbledore avait fait un très court discours sur l'envoi d'une équipe de la Brigade magique pour patrouiller dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu, et les directeurs de maison avaient nommé des préfets parmi les septième année.

Les sorciers de la Brigade magique avaient effectué leur première patrouille la veille, baguettes sorties et regard alerte, accordant des coups d'œil indifférents, voire ironique, aux préfets qu'ils croisaient lors de leurs rondes. Comme annoncé par Dumbledore, les nouveaux « promus » formaient des binômes, et Severus était accompagné de Marina Wilkes.

Des trois Vipères, Marina était sans doute la moins capable. Non pas qu'elle fût bête, loin de là, mais il lui fallait souvent faire appel à Serena et à Rachel pour s'extirper de situations délicates. Le cheveu cuivré, presque rouge, le teint pâle et le regard brun, la plus petite des Vipères arborait les mêmes traits hautains que son frère aîné, devenu Mangemort à sa sortie de Poudlard, deux ans plus tôt. La beauté de Marina n'égalait pas celle de Serena, mais elle comptait malgré tout parmi l'une des plus jolies filles de Poudlard.

« Ce qui explique sa mésaventure l'année dernière » pensa Severus en se remémorant la fureur de son amie lorsqu'elle était revenue dans la salle commune en pestant contre Wormel et Fisher. Severus ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé à ces deux-là, mais l'intelligence astucieuse démontrée pendant leur petite farce l'avait singulièrement épaté. Cette petite anecdote lui ramena en mémoire qu'il n'y avait toujours eu aucune vengeance.

─ Au fait, dit-il, Fisher et Wormel se portent très bien, non ?

Marina grimaça. La Vipère victime d'un mauvais coup se faisait toujours un point d'honneur à établir sa vengeance elle-même ; ce n'était que lors de l'action qu'elle faisait appel aux deux autres. Sachant Marina moins maligne que Serena ou Rachel, Severus ne s'étonnait pas vraiment que le Serdaigle et le Poufsouffle n'aient pas encore été au cœur d'une anecdote humiliante. Et il prit un plaisir sincère à le rappeler à la jeune femme.

─ Tu as renoncé à ta vengeance ? demanda Severus d'un ton doucereux.

─ Bien sûr que non, répliqua sèchement Marina. Tout est déjà prêt, il nous suffit simplement de mettre notre plan à exécution.

─ Mais ?

─ Mais la difficulté réside dans le fait que Wormel est à Poufsouffle et Fisher à Serdaigle, grommela-t-elle. Wormel avec ses amis, Fisher avec les siens, jamais au même endroit, jamais accessibles. Ils ne sont pas aussi stupides qu'ils en donnent l'air mais s'ils croient qu'ils ont gagné la partie, ils rêvent ! Il ne s'agit que d'un contretemps !

Severus n'en doutait pas, surtout si Marina, maintenant qu'elle avait achevé la planification de sa très légitime vengeance, bénéficiait du soutien de Serena et de Rachel. L'intelligence combinée de ces trois jeunes femmes semblait pouvoir déjouer tous les pièges. Pas plus tard que l'année précédente, Rachel avait réussi à obtenir le mot de passe de la tour Serdaigle, elle et ses inséparables amies s'étaient toutes les trois introduites dans le dortoir d'une septième année et l'avaient exposée, totalement nue, dans la salle commune des Aigles, lévitant dans les airs.

Cette vengeance n'était pas la plus impressionnante – ni la plus humiliante – mais elle avait beaucoup amusé Severus, qui avait eu un léger accrochage avec le petit ami de leur victime. Celui-ci, furieux de découvrir que tous ses camarades de maison restés à Poudlard avaient pu contempler la nudité de sa dulcinée, avaient commis l'erreur de menacer les Vipères de leur faire payer ça – et il avait déchanté à peine une semaine plus tard.

Severus et Marina poursuivirent leur patrouille, croisant à deux reprises un binôme des représentants du ministère de la Magie. Ils accédèrent bientôt au rez-de-chaussée, gravirent l'escalier de marbre sans échanger la moindre parole, pas même un regard pour se concerter, puis atteignirent le premier étage. Les patrouilles n'avaient pas été définies, comme si les directeurs de maison considéraient que c'était aux préfets de choisir la durée, la longueur et le trajet qu'ils devraient suivre pour effectuer les rondes.

─ Au fait, il est comment Crossfield ? reprit alors Marina tandis qu'ils s'avançaient dans le couloir de métamorphose.

Severus mit quelques instants à se souvenir du Serpentard réparti au banquet de début d'année. Astan Crossfield, en réalité, était quasiment un fantôme pour tous ses camarades. Distant, discret, muet, peu intéressé par les soucis quotidiens des étudiants, le jeune homme était si rarement remarqué que c'en était à se demander s'il était toujours à Serpentard. De mémoire, Severus ne se souvenait même pas de l'avoir vu se coucher, de l'avoir entendu rejoindre son lit, ni même de l'avoir vu dormir.

Tous les soirs, les Venimeux et Beauchesne se couchaient et s'endormaient en notant plus ou moins le lit vide de Crossfield ; et le lendemain matin, leur camarade était aussi absent que la veille. Severus se demandait même si ce type dormait car, jusqu'à présent, il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu entrer dans leur dortoir, pas même pour prendre ses manuels scolaires. Crossfield était-il insomniaque ? Ou avait-il trouvé un lit plus confortable que celui du dortoir ?

Conscient que Marina attendait une réponse, Severus ouvrit la bouche pour la satisfaire. A peine eut-il prononcé la première syllabe, cependant, qu'un éclat de lumière verte, au fond du couloir, l'intima au silence. Les deux Serpentard s'immobilisèrent instantanément, tandis qu'un bruit sourd leur parvenait, comme si un poids mort venait de s'effondrer au sol. Il y eut alors un gloussement, des pas précipités, une exclamation étouffée puis un craquement à glacer le sang.

Le silence revint. Chassant le brouillard d'inertie qui s'était répandue dans son cerveau, Severus lança un regard en biais à Marina au moment où celle-ci tournait la tête vers lui, l'air indécise. En silence, ils resserrèrent étroitement leurs doigts autour de leur baguette magique puis s'avancèrent à pas de loup en direction de l'angle. Par mesure de sécurité, Severus rentra la tête dans les épaules et brandit devant lui sa main armée.

Parallèlement à cela, toutefois, Severus ne put que respecter Marina, qui faisait preuve d'un sang-froid dont il ne s'était jusqu'alors jamais douté. C'était une chose d'en démontrer lorsqu'il fallait se venger de quelqu'un, mais c'en était une autre dans une situation comme celle-ci. Car, aux yeux de Severus, il était indéniable que les évènements de la soirée relevaient d'une chose bien plus terrible qu'une simple revanche.

Ils atteignirent enfin l'angle et jaillirent dans le couloir voisin, baguettes levées. Personne… de vivant, en tout cas. Au fond du corridor, cependant, Severus capta un mouvement : le bas d'une robe tournant le coin du couloir. L'espace d'un instant, il crut que l'ourlet du vêtement était du même vert que celui de Serpentard, mais il ne jurerait de rien. La distance le séparant du fond du corridor et la lueur fébrile et dorée des torches empêchaient de discerner nettement la couleur de l'ourlet.

Que l'ourlet fut vert, bleu ou d'une autre couleur, Severus ne chercha pas à rattraper le fugitif. Car sur le sol dallé, les cadavres de deux employés du ministère saisirent toute son attention. L'un était mort du Sortilège Impardonnable Avada Kedavra mais, ça, Severus s'y était attendu dès qu'il avait perçu la lumière verdâtre du maléfice se refléter sur le mur. L'autre, en revanche, offrait un spectacle beaucoup moins « propre », car son visage se trouvait à l'opposé de là où il aurait dû se trouver. Nuque brisée, à l'évidence.

─ Charmant, commenta Marina d'un ton dégouté. J'y vais ou tu y vas ?

─ Je crois que ce sera inutile, répondit Severus.

En effet, de longs pas pressés venaient de s'élever d'un couloir bifurquant sur la droite. Severus fronça légèrement les sourcils. Ce couloir était le plus proche ; pourquoi l'agresseur de ces sorciers ne l'avait-il pas emprunté dans sa fuite ? Pourquoi s'était-il donné la peine de remonter tout le couloir en prenant le risque d'être aperçu, alors qu'il aurait pu disparaître en un rien de temps en tournant à droite ? Peut-être était-ce un simple coup de chance – ou peut-être savait-il que le corridor de droite serait celui par lequel jailliraient trois professeurs.

Les professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick surgirent les premiers et marquèrent un temps d'arrêt à la vue des cadavres, tandis que le nouveau Potter s'approchait d'un pas vif du corps le plus proche. Severus l'observa faire, tout en se demandant ce que le nouvel enseignant pouvait bien espérer apprendre d'un mort ayant le visage tourné dans le dos et l'arrière du crâne orienté du côté de la poitrine.

─ Que s'est-il passé ? interrogea le professeur McGonagall.

Marina s'occupa de raconter les récents évènements tandis que Severus suivait attentivement toutes les petites manigances de Potter. Il ne comprenait rien à ce que le nouveau professeur cherchait à savoir, mais il avait compris dès le premier cours que ce Potter-là méritait de ne pas être sous-estimé. Comme il l'avait démontré – au plus grand déplaisir des Venimeux –, le nouvel enseignant était très intelligent et son analyse du déroulement du règne de terreur du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'en était qu'une preuve parmi tant d'autres.

─ Filius, pourriez-vous aller prévenir Dumbledore, je vous prie, dit le professeur McGonagall.

─ Tout de suite, répondit le professeur Flitwick de sa voix flutée.

─ Quant à vous… poursuivit la sorcière à l'adresse des deux Serpentard.

─ Pas encore, Minerva, intervint Potter.

Son enquête intriguait singulièrement Severus. Le nouveau professeur, après avoir examiné le premier cadavre, avait compté le nombre de pas le séparant de l'autre corps, puis s'était redirigé vers celui à la nuque brisée avant de s'arrêter et d'observer le sol tout autour de lui, comme s'il s'attendait à trouver un objet ou une marque quelconque. A présent immobile entre les deux dépouilles, il lança un regard calculateur vers Severus et Marina.

─ Severus, approchez, s'il vous plaît.

Le Serpentard s'avança et laissa le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal le positionner à une place précise, soit deux mètres devant le deuxième cadavre. Puis Potter appela Marina pour la placer à l'endroit précis où il se tenait, puis il recula jusqu'à se tenir à quelques centimètres des chaussures du premier corps.

─ Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? demanda le professeur McGonagall, intriguée.

─ J'enseigne et enquête, répondit Potter d'une voix songeuse.

Ses yeux parcourent rapidement l'espace le séparant de Marina, puis celui le séparant de Severus.

─ Echangez vos places, je vous prie, lança-t-il. Reculez encore un peu, Marina, encore… voilà. Bien, à présent, Severus, vous allez vous baisser comme si vous évitiez un sortilège et vous précipitez jusqu'à moi. Vous êtes prêt ? Allez-y.

Severus obéit, tout en trouvant cette mise en scène parfaitement ridicule. Se baissant rapidement, il fit un grand pas pour s'élancer vers le professeur Potter puis se redressa pour être plus à l'aise. Trois pas plus tard, il atteignait l'enseignant, qui contempla le sol dallé avec attention et hocha la tête pour lui-même.

─ Reprenez votre place, s'il vous plaît.

Severus obtempéra, quoique agacé.

─ Il y a cinq cents ans, un vampire français du nom de Sanguinard s'est rebellé contre l'autorité de son ministère, raconta Potter. Ca arrive plus souvent qu'on ne pourrait le croire, mais Sanguinard était très particulier car les sorciers venus le maîtriser étaient rarement épargnés. Le plus singulier, c'était que la plupart des victimes était à mettre sur le compte des employés du ministère, et non de Sanguinard.

─ Comment ça ? demanda Marina.

─ Le ministère de la Magie a autorisé les sorciers de la Brigade magique d'user des Impardonnables si un intrus se montrait trop récalcitrant à se rendre, révéla Potter. Pour mieux comprendre, Severus sera l'agresseur, Marina le sorcier qui se trouve derrière elle et moi, je suis celui derrière moi. Dès le début du duel, Severus nous présente ses profils pour pouvoir nous garder dans son champ de vision tout en nous affrontant. Moi, agacé, je décide de faire usage de l'Avada Kedavra. Severus se baisse, laissant mon maléfice atteindre Marina, puis il se précipita sur moi pour me tordre le cou.

Voilà qui expliquait au moins toute la mise en scène à laquelle il avait convié Severus et Marina. Ainsi donc, le sorcier derrière Marina avait tout simplement été assassiné par son collègue, qui lui avait été tué par l'agresseur. Comment Potter avait-il réussi à déterminer ça en aussi peu de temps ? Severus se le demandait bien, mais il était à présent sûr d'une chose : cet homme n'avait pas usurpé sa place au poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal.

─ Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ? s'étonna Marina tandis que Dumbledore apparaissait derrière le professeur McGonagall, accompagné de Flitwick.

Potter s'avança et s'agenouilla à un mètre de Severus, pour pointer le doigt sur une marque sombre et légère, quasi-imperceptible.

─ Tout comme les semelles de Severus, les pas les plus compliqués de l'agresseur ont marqué le sol de traces de caoutchouc, déclara-t-il. En faisant le grand pas après s'être baissé, il nous permet de savoir d'où il est partit avant d'assassiner le sorcier derrière moi. Il se tenait donc entre les deux hommes au moment où le sortilège de Mort, que le professeur McGonagall a aperçu depuis l'étage supérieur, a été lancé.

Il se redressa et se tourna vers le directeur, qui l'avait écouté attentivement et paraissait avoir compris ce qu'il s'était passé, bien qu'il fût absent au début des explications.

─ Mais il faut une force supérieure à la moyenne pour rompre un cou de cette manière ! s'exclama le professeur Flitwick.

─ En effet, reconnut Potter. L'agresseur était donc ou bien une créature magique, ou bien un homme extrêmement violent et musclé.

Le pan de robe noire à l'ourlet indéfini hanta brièvement les pupilles de Severus. Et si l'ourlet avait été véritablement vert ? Cela signifiait-il que l'agresseur était à Serpentard ? Mais qui ? Aussi massif qu'il fût, Marcus n'aurait jamais la force de faire pivoter une tête sur 180° de cette manière. Néanmoins, la dernière question de Severus trouva très rapidement une réponse – ou, tout au moins, un suspect.

Qui était le Serpentard qui ne semblait jamais dormir ? Qui était le Serpentard qui ne semblait jamais manger ? Qui était le Serpentard que l'on ne voyait jamais dans la salle commune ? Severus jubila en affichant toutefois une expression neutre. Ses soupçons étaient très convaincants, mais cela ne suffirait peut-être pas. Il lui fallait une preuve inébranlable…

Et garder un œil sur Astan Crossfield.


	24. La Mission

─ Entrez.

Lily poussa la porte massive donnant sur le bureau directorial. Penché sur un parchemin, Dumbledore rédigeait une lettre, les sourcils légèrement froncés, l'air soucieux. Refermant le panneau derrière elle, la jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil au beau phénix endormi sur son perchoir d'or puis s'avança d'un pas hésitant. Le directeur n'avait toujours pas levé les yeux sur elle quand elle atteignit la seule chaise qui faisait face au bureau aux pieds effilés, et elle resta debout, immobile, attendant que Dumbledore daigne enfin la remarquer.

─ Asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous, Lily, l'invita-t-il d'un ton jovial en roulant son parchemin.

Dans un bruissement d'ailes, un hibou au plumage mordoré pénétra dans le bureau et vint se poser sur le bureau, où il tendit une patte solennelle. Dumbledore noua son message autour de la patte, qui émit un hululement confiant, comme pour assurer qu'il trouverait le destinataire dans les meilleurs délais. Il étendit alors ses ailes puis reprit son envol, pour disparaître par la fenêtre.

─ Comment s'est passé votre semaine ? demanda alors Dumbledore.

─ Heu… dit Lily, prise au dépourvu. Epuisante.

Dumbledore sourit et sortit de son tiroir deux verres et une grande bouteille d'hydromel, apparemment sa boisson préférée. D'un coup de baguette, il fit léviter la bouteille au-dessus de chaque verre pour les remplir d'une généreuse quantité de son liquide, puis l'un des gobelets glissa jusqu'à Lily.

Pendant toute la semaine, Lily s'était demandé ce que Dumbledore lui réservait pour leur entretien du samedi soir. Maintenant qu'elle y était, il paraissait évident que le directeur n'avait pas l'intention de lui enseigner le moindre sortilège de défense, mais plutôt de discuter. Un peu contrariée, elle avala une gorgée d'hydromel et regarda le vieux sage rassembler ses pensées.

─ Pour commencer, je dois vous révéler un malheureux incident survenu dans le château en début de semaine, annonça Dumbledore. A mon grand soulagement, c'est une information qui n'a pas atteint les oreilles des étudiants, mais il s'est produit deux meurtres dans un couloir du premier étage, dans la soirée de mardi.

Lily faillit en lâcher son gobelet. Des meurtres ?! A Poudlard ?!

─ Nous ignorons toujours qui est le responsable, poursuivit Dumbledore, mais il est fort probable que ces crimes aient été prémédités. Et commandités par Lord Voldemort. Nous ne savons pas si l'auteur de ces meurtres est étranger à Poudlard, mais s'il a pu entrer une fois dans le château et en sortir sans se faire remarquer, il pourrait très bien recommencer.

Lily tressaillit. Des meurtres dans le château même de Poudlard, un assassin en liberté et au service du Lord noir… Le cocon de sécurité que représentait le collège de sorcellerie pour Lily lui paraissait tout à coup moins fiable, moins sûr.

─ Comment savez-vous que c'est Vous-Savez-Qui qui a commandité ces crimes, monsieur ? demanda Lily, espérant que l'explication était ailleurs.

─ Car les hommes qui les ont remplacés comptaient parmi les Serpentard les plus conservateurs de la décennie précédente, expliqua Dumbledore. Bien sûr, je ne détiens aucune preuve qu'ils soient alliés à Voldemort, mais je trouverais très singulier que Voldemort n'ait pas rallié à lui d'anciens étudiants qui ont récolté plusieurs avertissements à cause de maltraitances sur des enfants de Moldus. Et il est fort à parier que plusieurs employés de la Brigade magique soient au service de Voldemort, volontairement ou non.

Ne sachant que répondre, Lily avala une nouvelle gorgée d'hydromel. Ainsi donc, c'était ainsi que son ennemi mortel avait choisi de les atteindre, James et elle. En assassinant les sorciers et les sorcières de la Brigade magique chargés de patrouiller dans Poudlard pour les faire remplacer par des Mangemorts « passifs ». Lily doutait, en tout cas, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres prendrait le risque d'infiltrer un seul de ses plus fidèles partisans.

─ Vous avez un suspect ? demanda-t-elle, tout en sachant que Dumbledore venait de lui confier qu'il était probable que l'assassin fût étranger à Poudlard.

─ Une créature magique, répondit Dumbledore. Le professeur Potter, décidément plein de ressources, a établi que l'attaque avait toujours été dominée par l'agresseur, qui avait entraîné ses victimes dans une sorte de danse de combat. Etant donné la force exigée pour le meurtre du deuxième sorcier, il est indéniable que l'agresseur est une créature magique.

Et en plus, l'assassin serait une créature magique très forte ! Néanmoins, un détail titilla la curiosité de Lily. Si Voldemort parvenait à introduire un assassin dans Poudlard pour y assassiner deux employés de la Brigade magique, pourquoi ne l'utilisait-il pas pour attaquer James ou Lily ? Elle leva un regard hésitant sur Dumbledore, se demandant si elle devait ou non lui faire part de sa réflexion, mais il était évident que le directeur avait déjà deviné la nature de son raisonnement.

─ Vous avez été plus rapide que je l'avais pensé, la complimenta-t-il avec un léger sourire. J'ai passé la moitié de la semaine à réfléchir à cette question. Pourquoi Voldemort ne donnait-il pas simplement l'ordre à son assassin de vous attaquer, James et vous ? Les deux réponses que j'en ai retirées ne sont pas des plus enthousiastes, malheureusement.

─ Quelles sont-elles ? interrogea Lily, prête à tout entendre. Monsieur ?

─ La première est que l'assassin se trouve toujours à Poudlard, mais que nous ne le connaissons qu'en tant qu'étudiant. La seconde, c'est que Voldemort ne vous considère plus comme une priorité. Si c'est le cas, cependant, il nous faut nous demander : pourquoi accepte-t-il subitement son échec ? Je pense qu'il n'a pas oublié, mais que son plan est beaucoup plus complexe qu'il n'y paraît.

─ Je ne comprends pas, avoua Lily.

─ Jusqu'à présent, nous avons commis l'erreur de croire que Voldemort regardait vers Poudlard en se demandant comment vous atteindre, expliqua Dumbledore. Le connaissant, je doute qu'il ait oublié la défaite que vous lui avez infligée cet été, les Potter et vous. Sauf qu'au lieu de focaliser ses projets sur vous, il a élaboré un plan beaucoup plus complexe visant à lui faire atteindre tous les objectifs qu'il a nourris sur Poudlard depuis son ascension.

Lily fronça les sourcils, un peu perplexe.

─ Vous voulez dire que… son plan prévoit d'atteindre plusieurs objectifs d'un seul coup ?

─ Oui et non, répondit Dumbledore avec patience. C'est comme une échelle, en vérité. Nous savons, à présent, que la première barre de cette échelle consiste à introduire des Mangemorts parmi les sorciers et les sorcières de la Brigade magique qui patrouillent dans le château la nuit. Et sur cette échelle, nous pouvons déjà identifier deux barres : l'une concerne James et vous et l'autre, bien évidemment, vise la conquête de Poudlard.

Aussi complexe fut-il, cependant, le plan de Voldemort avait été mis à jour rapidement ; une partie de ce plan, en tout cas. Néanmoins, Lily retenait une information rassurante : elle n'était pas encore une priorité. Il faudrait sûrement attendre que les employés de la Brigade magique soient infiltrés dans leur quasi-totalité pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres commence à se pencher très sérieusement sur les deux étudiants qui avaient mis en échec ses Mangemorts, cet été.

Toutefois, Lily n'était pas totalement stupide. Même si on lui annonçait qu'elle ne serait menacée qu'à la fin de l'année, elle n'avait aucunement l'intention d'abaisser sa vigilance. Il était rare qu'un plan se déroule comme prévu, et le Lord noir ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Il pourrait très bien modifier ses projets si une occasion trop tentante se présentait à lui dans les semaines à venir !

─ Et si l'assassin était réellement un étudiant... ? reprit-elle.

─ Ah, dit Dumbledore d'un air appréciateur. Je suis content que vous me posiez la question, car nous abordons dorénavant la partie la plus sadique du plan de Voldemort : l'incertitude. Au premier abord, le suspect idéal serait Astan Crossfield. Au sein de Serpentard, il est réputé pour ne parler à personne, il ne dort jamais dans son dortoir, ne mange jamais lors des repas et ne se trouve jamais, semble-t-il, dans sa salle commune… pas même après le couvre-feu. En outre, son étonnante pâleur et l'étrange légèreté de ses pas pesants amènent naturellement à considérer que ce garçon n'est pas tout à fait un être humain.

« Le professeur Potter appelle ça « une hydre », dans le sens où notre choix conduit inopinément à une multitude de doutes, d'incertitudes et de suppositions hasardeuses. Notez que Mr Crossfield ne cache pas son naturel : il pourrait faire un effort pour discuter avec ses camarades, faire un effort pour passer les nuits dans son dortoir, faire un effort pour se présenter aux repas ; pourtant, il ne le fait pas. Qu'est-ce que nous devons en penser ? »

Lily hocha lentement la tête, comprenant où voulait en venir Dumbledore. Si Crossfield était l'assassin des employés de la Brigade magique, il devait être conscient que son renferment lui attirerait aussitôt la suspicion des autres. D'un autre côté, la généralisation des choses pousserait n'importe qui à penser que Crossfield était innocent, car il était impensable qu'un innocent changerait ses habitudes. C'était à la fois inexplicable, mais pourtant universel.

D'un côté, Crossfield était l'assassin et continuait de se comporter comme d'ordinaire – que fallait-il en penser ? S'il était le coupable, il devait s'attendre à ce que les cadavres soient découverts et que sa solitude le désignerait comme suspect potentiel. D'un autre côté, Crossfield était innocent mais toutes ses étranges manies titillaient malgré tout la curiosité des enquêteurs. Que fallait-il faire ? Quelle était la meilleure opinion à prendre ? Fallait-il inclure Crossfield dans la liste des suspects ou l'en retirer ?

Lily secoua la tête. Ses propres réflexions ne la menaient nulle part, trop nébuleuses même pour elle ; et pourtant, elle était incapable de trouver une explication claire et simple pour justifier la difficulté de la situation. Inévitablement, Crossfield représentait le suspect idéal ; cependant, il était aussi l'innocent parfait.

─ Et à part Crossfield, monsieur, vous avez un autre suspect ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

─ Malheureusement, la liste devient très longue, car mes soupçons se portent sur tout le monde, même les étudiants de Serdaigle, de Poufsouffle et de Gryffondor, soupira Dumbledore. Il est naïf de croire qu'on ne trouve de Mangemorts qu'à Serpentard. Certains anciens élèves des autres maisons ont été et sont au service de Voldemort, contre leur gré ou pas.

─ Mais les créatures magiques doivent être rares…

─ Ah, excusez-moi, dit Dumbledore. L'assassin présumé est une créature magique, ou un homme – ou un jeune homme – particulièrement fort. Or, j'ai le souvenir de Timothy Simons brisant une table d'un simple coup de poing ; de Sebastian Fisher cassant en deux son balai après la défaite humiliante qu'a infligée Serpentard à Serdaigle l'année dernière ; et je n'oublierai pas avant longtemps l'extraordinaire violence du coup de poing que Sirius Black a donné dans un pan de mur, il y a deux ans.

Effectivement, il était parfaitement envisageable que l'un des trois – et d'autres encore – aient pu tuer un homme à mains nues. Néanmoins, Lily s'en doutait, Dumbledore ne suspecterait jamais Sirius. Les autres, en revanche, c'était une autre question. Sans compter qu'à la liste semblaient s'ajouter tous les français et, peut-être même, leurs professeurs venus enseigner à Poudlard.

─ Vous comprenez à présent toute la complexité de notre situation, dit Dumbledore. Nous ne pouvons pas surveiller tout le monde… mais nous nous arrangerons du mieux que nous pourrons. Si je vous ai demandé de venir, à l'origine, c'était pour vous confier une lourde responsabilité qu'il vous faudrait, je le crains, ajouter à vos devoirs de préfète-en-chef et vos devoirs.

Lily haussa légèrement les sourcils, surprise.

─ Je vous explique rapidement, continua Dumbledore. Vous comptez parmi les plus populaires élèves de Poudlard. Ce qui vous différencie de toutes les autres, et c'est la raison pour laquelle vous êtes celle que j'ai choisie pour accomplir ce travail, c'est que vous êtes directement menacée par Voldemort. La décision de Voldemort de vous éliminer étant une invitation très claire à vous accorder toute confiance m'a donc conduit à vous choisir vous…

─ James aussi est menacé, objecta Lily.

─ Mais vous avez un avantage que James n'a pas, affirma Dumbledore. Vous entreteniez une relation amicale avec les Commères de Poufsouffle. Miss Macdonald faisant elle-même partie de ce groupe, il vous serait très simple d'obtenir toutes les anecdotes qui échappent au personnel de Poudlard.

Lily observa longuement Dumbledore, se demandant où il voulait en venir.

─ Ce que je vous demande, poursuivit Dumbledore, c'est d'aider vos professeurs dans l'enquête. Je ne suis que trop conscient que bien des choses échappent aux professeurs et à moi-même, mais vous êtes dans une position et une situation parfaites pour surveiller les aléas de la communauté étudiante sans vous mouiller.

─ Vous pensez qu'il est possible d'atteindre l'assassin par l'intermédiaire des anecdotes ?

─ Je pense que nous pouvons considérablement réduire la liste des suspects grâce à ça. Si vous voulez bien ajouter cette responsabilité à celles que vous possédez déjà, il vous faudra éliminer les étudiants qui vous paraissent innocents. Bien entendu, la liste ne contenant pas tous les élèves de Poudlard, c'est à vous qu'il appartiendra le choix d'ajouter ou non le nom d'un de vos camarades.

Lily hocha lentement la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas refuser, bien entendu, mais il lui faudrait revoir toute son organisation. Entre les devoirs, les cours et ses devoirs de préfète-en-chef, son emploi du temps lui avait déjà paru particulièrement chargé dès les premiers jours de cours. Mais comme toujours, Lily ne doutait pas qu'elle réussirait à trouver un rythme pour tout accomplir. Et puis…

─ Je peux mettre dans la confidence quelques personnes ? demanda-t-elle.

─ Oh, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire, je crois que Miss Winston a déjà prouvé plus d'une fois qu'elle tenait réellement à vous. Si je puis me permettre, il ne serait pas imprudent de convier Miss Watson à vous rejoindre.

Lily acquiesça. Alana était une étrange jeune femme : certes, elle avait gagné la sympathie des autres filles de Gryffondor, mais Lily sentait que la splendide adolescente se montrait plus méfiante qu'elle ne le laissait croire. Elles avaient beau avoir discuté plusieurs fois, Alana était restée très distante, très nébuleuse, comme si elle avait rechigné à partager ses réelles impressions avec quelqu'un d'autre que Drön. Néanmoins, Lily le sentait au plus profond d'elle-même, Alana était aussi digne de confiance que Sonia.

─ Je crois que tout est dit, déclara finalement Dumbledore en réfléchissant un instant. Oui, je crois que l'heure d'aller dormir est venue. Bonne nuit, Lily.

─ Bonne nuit, professeur.


	25. Elémentarisme

Les jours se succédèrent à un rythme vertigineux, apportant chacun son lot de mauvaises nouvelles, de l'extérieur comme de l'intérieur. Certes, les disparitions et les meurtres présentaient un aspect tragique que les devoirs n'atteignaient pas – du moins, pour la plupart des étudiants. Que les humains meurent ne provoquaient aucun malaise chez Alana, pas même une once de compassion. Encore frais dans sa mémoire, les propos de Darran, son ancien professeur des arts du combat, résonnaient dans sa tête à chaque enlèvement, chaque assassinat :

─ Il est inutile de s'apitoyer sur le sort des morts, disait-il en parcourant la classe de son regard froid et perçant. Quand un tyran prend le pouvoir, c'est uniquement parce que les peuples qu'il oppresse l'ont laissé atteindre ce pouvoir.

Et dans cette époque sombre, elle réalisait plus que jamais la véracité des paroles de Darran. De toute façon, Alana considérait les évènements qui se produisaient à l'extérieur comme des actions de second plan : outre les devoirs de plus en plus complexes, elle-même avait d'autres chats à fouetter, comme la mission confiée à Lily par Dumbledore en personne.

Pourquoi avoir invité Lily à mettre Alana dans la confidence ? La Nyfan l'ignorait, mais elle avait très vite compris que Dumbledore n'était pas un humain comme les autres. Sa réputation de confiant était un leurre, elle n'en doutait pas une seule seconde. Derrière le regard bleu électrique, une intelligence et une ruse hors-du-commun caractérisaient le directeur de Poudlard de ses semblables. Malgré tout, son esprit brillant semblait recherché quelque chose qui échappait totalement à Alana.

Retrouver des indices sur l'identité de l'agresseur des employés de la Brigade magique était une chose à peine concevable. Chaque jour, les Commères récoltaient un grand nombre d'anecdotes sans grand intérêt dans l'enquête, mais la confiance de Lily et Sonia dans le jugement de Dumbledore n'avait pas faibli quand le mois de septembre toucha à sa fin. Alana ne désespérait pas non plus de découvrir un détail sur le meurtrier, mais elle avait l'impression de « chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin », pour reprendre l'expression humaine.

Les Commères avaient accepté les Trophées avec une étonnante facilité, même dans leur sanctuaire ; Alana avait rapidement compris que l'aide des Gryffondor présentait bien des avantages pour leurs camarades de Poufsouffle. D'abord, parce que l'arrivée des trois dernières Gryffondor leur permettait d'accélérer le réaménagement de leur quartier général. Et ensuite, parce que les positions de Lily et de Sonia étaient un atout majeur dans l'acquisition d'anecdotes.

Teresa avait peut-être été élue par le professeur Chourave pour le poste de préfète, elle ne pouvait pas prétendre pouvoir surveiller toutes les mésaventures survenues dans le château pendant ses patrouilles nocturnes. Lily, la préfète-en-chef, et Sonia, désignée préfète par le professeur McGonagall, offraient donc davantage de chances de recueillir des potins et des rumeurs plus rapidement – et de permettre aux Commères d'être les premières à répandre les nouvelles dès le lendemain matin.

Dans les derniers jours de septembre, Alana eut la très nette impression que quelque chose d'important se préparait au sein du corps professoral de Poudlard. Tout du moins, les récits de Lily et Sonia étaient des preuves solides à son raisonnement : le personnel du collège de sorcellerie se préparait à affronter la première pleine lune depuis la rentrée. Drön avait remarqué, lui aussi, la vigilance accrue de tous les enseignants ; à l'évidence, James et Sirius n'avaient pas manqué de lui rapporter que les professeurs se montraient de plus en plus présents dans les couloirs, la nuit.

Alana se souvenait encore très bien des révélations faites par Lily, quelques soirs plus tôt :

─ On dirait qu'ils s'attendent à une attaque, avait-elle confié. Les profs patrouillent en binôme et sont sur les nerfs, ça ne fait aucun doute. Le professeur Vector a carrément balancé un sortilège à la figure d'un sixième année qui rôdait hors de sa salle commune. Ils se retournent au moindre bruit suspect… Il se prépare quelque chose, ça ne fait aucun doute…

Oh que oui, il se préparait quelque chose, avait songé Alana avec amertume. Néanmoins, elle n'était pas certaine de comprendre toutes les facettes de cette histoire. De toute évidence, Harry avait parlé de l'Ombre à tous ses collègues, mais était-il indispensable que les professeurs circulent dans les couloirs la nuit ? Rien en garantissait que l'Ombre s'introduirait dans le château… Mais apparemment, Harry ne doutait pas un seul instant que Mordred profiterait de la première pleine lune de l'année scolaire pour charger son plus redoutable guerrier de semer du grabuge dans Poudlard.

Le matin du jour fatidique, Alana ne manquer de déceler l'atmosphère tendue qui planait au-dessus de ses professeurs, assis derrière leur longue table du fond de la Grande Salle. La jeune femme frissonna en s'asseyant sur sa chaise, se rendant brusquement compte de l'ampleur de la menace qui survolait le château de Poudlard : l'Ombre en personne, la créature la plus redoutable de Mordred – et l'Astharien le plus improbable dont Alana ait jamais entendu parler.

Néanmoins, il apparut très vite que l'éventualité d'une intrusion de l'Ombre ne serait pas l'unique fait marquant de la journée. Car quelqu'un murmura à l'oreille d'Alana, qui tourna la tête vers Jessica. Sa réaction n'aurait rien eu d'incroyable si, au même moment, tous les élèves dans son champ de vision n'avaient pas également tourné la tête vers leur voisin de gauche. Des « Hein ? », « Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? » et « Quoi ? » fusèrent dans toute la Grande Salle.

Avant même que la confusion ne s'installe, le murmure résonna de nouveau. Les étudiants regardèrent de droite à gauche, mais Alana leva immédiatement la tête vers le plafond magique, représentant avec fidélité le ciel de nuages blancs qui s'étirait au-dessus de la vallée – et au-delà. Le murmure gagnait en puissance, faisant lever d'autres regards sur les cumulus les plus bas. Très vite, le silence s'installa aux quatre coins de la Grande Salle…

Et la voix désincarnée devint plus distincte. Les murmures proféraient une langue étrange, complexe, à peine moins tranchante qu'un rasoir. L'autorité et la brutalité semblaient s'être unies dans un dialecte aux tonalités extrêmement graves. Alana n'avait jamais entendu parler ce langage, mais il ne lui fallut pas plus d'un quart de seconde pour savoir à qui elle appartenait. Jetant une œillade vers Drön, elle sut qu'il avait lui aussi identifié Mordred.

Les yeux d'Alana s'éloignèrent de son vieil ami, non pas à gauche ni à droite, mais au-dessus. Pour se poser sur la table des professeurs, et plus particulièrement Harry. Le front plissé, le regard immobile et concentré, il écoutait avec attention les murmures sans manifester la moindre émotion. Connaissait-il ce langage ? Comment ? Décidément, ce sorcier ne cesserait jamais de la surprendre.

Les incantations de Mordred montèrent d'un cran, plus distinctes que jamais. Le dialecte sec, cassant, n'échappait à personne et Alana sentit plusieurs étudiants tressaillir, comme s'ils s'étaient directement considérés comme menacés par cette voix. Indubitablement, c'était là l'objectif de Mordred, mais quel était le but final ? Que devait lui apporter toutes ces incantations ? Préparait-il un désastre ? Ou avait-il une autre idée en tête ?

Pour le moment, le mystère était entier. La sinistre voix parut faiblir, doucement, puis s'éteignit tout à coup, sans prévenir. Un grand silence régna dans la Grande Salle, les yeux balayant tous les recoins à la recherche d'une chose qui aurait changé d'apparence ou de nature, mais les incantations n'avaient visiblement eu aucun effet sur quoi que ce fut dans l'enceinte du collège. A la table des professeurs, du coin de l'œil, Alana vit Harry se pencher vers ses voisins pour leur parler à voix très basse ; dès que le message eut atteint les deux extrémités de la table, les enseignants recommencèrent à manger comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Une manœuvre subtile de rassurer les étudiants – et efficace. De toute évidence, une intervention orale de Dumbledore aurait fait croître l'angoisse dans les cœurs, car tout le monde aurait considéré qu'une chose terrible s'était produite ; en reprenant leur repas, toutefois, les enseignants communiquaient une certaine sérénité quant aux conséquences des incantations. « C'était une simple intimidation, il n'y a rien à craindre », disait leur comportement.

─ Vous croyez qu'il était loin ? chuchota Mary.

─ Sans aucun doute, assura Alana. Certaines formes de magie amplifient la voix et la font voyager sur des distances incroyables… J'ai lu ça dans un bouquin, prétendit-elle.

Mordred n'en était pas à sa première expérience. Alana se rappelait qu'un village Parfant – une Race Ainée ayant occupé l'actuel Danemark – avait lui aussi entendu des incantations s'élever dans la nuit sans que Mordred ne soit visible. Quand les formules magiques prononcées par Mordred avaient cessé, les arbres entourant le village s'étaient brusquement déracinés puis abattus sur les rues, les toits et tous les habitants. Un massacre… mais il y avait eu des survivants.

Le petit déjeuner se déroula plus ou moins normalement, après ça, mais les étudiants se posaient tout un tas de questions légitimes. Bien que Mordred ne se « montra » que depuis un mois, tout le monde était parfaitement conscient qu'il était aussi redoutable que Lord Voldemort – voire plus. Avec toutes ses abominations, il représentait un danger, pour la plupart, aussi mortel que le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il était donc normal d'entendre tous ses camarades se demander ce que ces incantations avaient créé ou provoqué.

Les réponses, toutefois, ne tarderaient pas : Alana avait la très nette impression que Harry savait quel genre de magie avait été employé par Mordred. Comment ? Elle ne se le demandait même plus, car le sorcier échappait totalement à toute logique. Ses connaissances dépassaient largement tout ce qu'elle croyait, ses pouvoirs étaient sans nul doute plus impressionnants qu'elle le pensait ; bref, Harry Potter n'avait pas encore montré son vrai potentiel.

Après le petit déjeuner, les élèves de septième année prirent naturellement la direction de la classe de défense contre les forces du Mal et s'installèrent à leurs places habituelles en attendant leur professeur « préféré ». « Préféré », car si Harry avait prouvé qu'il n'avait pas usurpé son poste, ses cours avaient rapidement séparé les avis des étudiants sur cet homme. Pendant que certains l'adoraient, d'autres se méfiaient ou le détestaient cordialement.

Il était facile de deviner qui appartenait à la deuxième catégorie d'étudiants. Depuis le cours de Harry sur la stratégie adoptée par Voldemort, les Serpentard affichaient de plus en plus clairement l'aversion qu'ils avaient pour ce professeur incollable sur l'ère de Mordred. Aurait-il mis la main sur le livre dont il avait parlé ? Celui qui retraçait toutes les périodes du règne du Maître du Mal ? Ou détenait-il toutes ses informations de son ancien maître Nyfan ?

Quand Harry entra dans la classe en fermant la porte derrière lui, le silence s'installa automatiquement dans la salle, non pas parce que le professeur venait d'arriver mais pour l'inviter à prendre la parole en premier – en espérant qu'il traiterait directement de l'évènement inattendu du petit déjeuner. Harry le sentit, à en juger par son léger sourire, mais il attendit d'avoir atteint son bureau pour rompre le silence attentif :

─ Combien d'entre vous ont déjà pris la peine de s'intéresser aux légendes ? demanda-t-il.

Quelques mains se levèrent, hésitantes, comme si leurs propriétaires craignaient d'être moqués.

─ Ok, marmonna Harry. A l'avenir, vous saurez que la plupart des légendes du monde de la magie ont leurs racines dans l'Antiquité et donc, par conséquent, au règne de Mordred. Les enfants de Moldu qui connaissent la mythologie grecque se souviendront peut-être que Thalos était un géant de bronze – ou, dans le langage sorcier, un golem, forgé par le dieu Héphaïstos ? Eh bien, Mordred, dans les dernières années de son règne, s'était inspiré de ce mythe pour _créer_ _lui-même_ un dialecte permettant d'extraire de certains matériaux des golems.

Il fit un geste négligent de sa baguette magique et un long mot s'inscrivit aussitôt au tableau, révélant le nom du dialecte : « élémentarisme ».

─ L'élémentarisme, reprit-il en faisant les cent pas devant le tableau, est une magie assez insolite. Elle a beau avoir été créée par un humain, elle prend ses racines dans la magie des Races Ainées. C'est-à-dire que l'emploi d'une baguette magique est inutile. Seule l'incantation, la concentration, la volonté et le pouvoir sont requis pour parvenir à un résultat concret.

« Jadis, Mordred affectionnait particulièrement quatre matériaux pour ses golems : le feu, la pierre, le métal et la terre. A cette époque, les golems n'étaient pas terriblement dangereux, mais ils représentent une nouvelle menace de nos jours. Quelqu'un peut-il me dire pourquoi ? »

Dans un premier temps, les étudiants échangèrent des regards, à la recherche d'une idée. Rapidement, toutefois, une main se leva et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Alexia Fellini :

─ La magie sorcière est moins puissante, suggéra-t-elle.

─ Oui… et non, répondit Harry. Cinq points pour Serpentard. Vous avez raison sur un point : la magie sorcière est moins puissante que l'était celle d'une Race Ainée. Toutefois, comme toutes les magies, la sorcellerie dépend du sorcier qui l'emploie. Plus le sorcier est puissant, plus ses maléfices le sont. Une autre idée ? Drön ?

─ Les faiblesses de la magie sorcière.

─ Dix points pour Gryffondor, approuva Harry. Alexia, venez à côté de moi, nous allons montrer ce que Drön entend par « les faiblesses de la magie sorcière ».

La française se leva gracieusement et rejoignit le professeur devant la classe attentive.

─ Vous allez lancer le sortilège de votre choix sur le mur, à côté du tableau, dit Harry.

Fellini fronça légèrement les sourcils, intriguée, puis sortit sa baguette magique pour décocher un trait de lumière rouge sur le mur. Le sortilège percuta la paroi et disparut aussitôt. Satisfait, Harry se tourna de nouveau vers la classe.

─ Verdict ? demanda-t-il. Alana ?

─ Les golems de pierre bénéficient d'une nouvelle puissance qu'ils ne détenaient pas avant.

─ Dix points pour Gryffondor, répéta Harry. Même si Alexia avait réussi à faire un trou dans le mur, il aurait été peu probable qu'elle parvienne à détruire un golem de pierre. Comprenez-vous, maintenant, pour quoi les golems seront de merveilleux guerriers pour Mordred ?

─ Les matériaux dont ils sont faits les immunisent contre la plupart des sortilèges basiques, dit Warren Cromwell.

─ Dix points pour Poufsouffle.

Harry renvoya Alexia à sa place, où la française tira la langue à son voisin de derrière, Silver, toujours vautré sur sa table, ses yeux écarlates mi-clos comme s'il s'endormait lentement.

─ Contre la pierre, vous l'avez vu, le sortilège d'Alexia s'est annulé et il en sera de même avec la terre et le métal, expliqua Harry. Quant aux golems de feu, ils seront d'autant plus dangereux que leur corps n'est pas solide. Bien sûr, l'eau pourra les vaincre, mais il faudra une certaine dose de chance pour les toucher avec un sortilège Aguamenti.

─ Vous connaissez les sortilèges qui peuvent les vaincre ? lança Rosier.

La question sembla amuser Harry.

─ Avant d'être professeur, je suis surtout un sorcier, dit-il.

En d'autres termes, il serait aussi handicapé que ses étudiants s'il se retrouvait devant un golem. Etait-ce vrai ? Alana savait pertinemment qu'il existait des sortilèges capables de vaincre un golem ; mais à l'évidence, Harry ne tenait pas à les enseigner, ni même à reconnaître les savoir par cœur. Ou peut-être le surestimait-elle…

Harry ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et en sortit un cube de la taille d'un poing, d'un rouge sanglant et transparent. Au cœur du cube, une unique lueur dorée semblait flotter, immobile. Alana se redressa en même temps que Drön ; heureusement, ils ne furent pas les seuls et passèrent donc inaperçus. Mais si la curiosité dominait les étudiants, l'effarement habitait les deux Nyfan.

─ Vous savez tous ce qu'est une Pensine, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il. Eh bien, ceci fonctionne un peu comme une Pensine. Si vous mettez un souvenir à l'intérieur, vous revivrez ce souvenir d'une manière très insolite, car vous pourrez interférer sur les choses, ce que la Pensine n'offre pas.

─ Vous voulez dire… qu'on peut modifier les choses ? lança Mulciber.

─ Virtuellement, précisa Harry. Si je mettais le souvenir de ce cours dedans, je pourrais tout changer : vos places, la nature du cours, les questions abordées, les sujets traités. Sauf que l'Arbonia permet de donner vie à une histoire, également. Vous comprendrez mieux en octobre, car nous l'utiliserons plus d'une fois après septembre.

─ Vous l'avez eue où ? lança Timothy Simons.

─ Ah, dit Harry d'un air appréciateur. C'est au cours d'une aventure assez mouvementée que j'ai pu mettre la main dessus. En réalité, je m'intéressais aux évènements survenus sous l'ère de Mordred, et je me suis lancé à la recherche de toutes les reliques pouvant m'éclairer sur ce sujet. Et un jour, quand j'ai farfouillé sur le territoire des Nyfan, je suis tombé sur cet objet, profondément enfoui sous terre.

─ Vous voulez dire que c'est une antiquité ? dit Sean Chanklis.

─ Je dirais plutôt la preuve incontestée que les Races Ainées étaient nettement supérieures à l'espèce humaine, sur un plan technologique comme magique ; mais également que les Nyfan étaient de très redoutables guerriers. L'Arbonia leur servait à former leurs étudiants au combat, à l'infiltration, et aux autres options typiquement guerrières.

Il reposa l'Arbonia sur son bureau.

─ C'est avec l'Arbonia que nous travaillerons vos règnes de terreur, déclara-t-il. Il me reste encore des réglages à faire pour adapter cette merveille au monde d'aujourd'hui, mais nous devrions pouvoir être les témoins des prodigieuses capacités de l'Arbonia lundi prochain. Je vous recommande donc à tous de sérieusement travailler votre devoir pour la semaine prochaine, car l'Arbonia est d'une justesse et d'une fidélité imparables.


	26. Un Monstre

La mission confiée par Dumbledore présentait un gros problème : ne sachant quoi retenir, Lily retenait tout. A l'exception des anecdotes croustillantes, bien évidemment. Les duels, les altercations, les faits divers aussi importants qu'anodins ; Lily n'omit aucun potin, les inscrivant peu à peu dans un carnet en prenant grand soin de ne pas être remarquée par les Commères, Mary ou Jessica. Malgré cela, rien, au premier abord, ne lui paraissait d'un grand intérêt.

Certes, les duels démontraient une certaine nervosité quand ils concernaient deux élèves d'une même maison. Lorsque l'un des duellistes était à Serpentard, cependant, rien ne sortait de l'ordinaire, car son adversaire était souvent un enfant de Moldu qui, sans nul doute, avait été insulté et n'avait pas manqué de réagir. Que cherchait donc Dumbledore ? Quel élément était censé les mettre sur la voie de l'espion envoyé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres à Poudlard ?

Les questions étaient sans réponse, pour le moment, mais chacune des personnes invitées à enquêter se les posait constamment. Comme chaque soir, Sonia était passée par le Q.G. des Commères, juste après le dîner, pour aller vérifier qu'aucune autre anecdote n'était arrivée pendant leur absence. Alana, sur son lit, contemplait un point invisible en attendant le retour de la petite brune. Mary et Jessica, elles, se trouvaient toujours dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, à l'affût du moindre incident.

Lily, étendue sur son lit, relisait sérieusement son devoir de métamorphose à rendre pour le lendemain, soucieuse d'avoir manqué un argument justifiant de la complexité d'une métamorphose humaine. Si ses yeux parcouraient son parchemin, à l'affût de la moindre faute, une partie de son esprit restait bien malgré elle orienté vers les évènements discrets qui se déroulaient depuis deux ou trois jours. Car Lily, tout comme ses amies, avait parfaitement senti la tension régnant sur les professeurs.

Il n'était pas rare de croiser un professeur lors d'une patrouille, mais rencontrer plusieurs fois des duos d'enseignants, baguettes sorties, dans les couloirs pendant les rondes nocturnes avait de quoi susciter les plus vives inquiétudes. Cela signifiait-il que le corps professoral s'attendait à une nouvelle attaque du meurtrier ? Dumbledore soupçonnait-il une éventuelle intrusion dans les jours à venir ? Ou bien ne désirait-il que dissuader les Mangemorts infiltrés dans les membres de la Brigade magique de tenter un méfait ?

Les questions tourbillonnaient furieusement dans l'esprit de Lily, persuadée que quelque chose était en cours. Elle fut cependant tirée de ses réflexions par l'entrée de Sonia, qui referma la porte derrière elle et rejoignit Lily sur son lit en se laissant tomber dessus. Alana tourna la tête vers la petite brune étalée sur le matelas, en même temps que la préfète-en-chef lançait un regard interrogateur à son amie. A en juger par l'expression de Sonia, cependant, rien de bien particulier n'était à signaler.

─ Quelque chose ? demanda Alana.

─ Rien, répondit Sonia d'un air grincheux.

Lily consulta rapidement sa montre puis reposa son devoir sur sa table de nuit. Alerte, Sonia bondit sur ses pieds, comme si elle avait attendu impatiemment qu'elles partent pour leur ronde. Avec un sourire intérieur, Lily rejoignit la petite brune près de la porte et adressa un geste de la main à Alana avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Si les professeurs se comportaient comme s'ils s'attendaient à une attaque, Alana n'était pas en reste. Tout au long de la journée, Lily l'avait vue plus alerte que jamais, comme si elle aussi sentait que cette soirée ne serait pas comme les autres. Mais Lily ne s'étonnait plus vraiment des étranges attitudes de la splendide blonde ; Alana avait un comportement particulier, et c'était sans doute ce qui la rendait si intéressante.

Lily, cependant, chassa Alana de son esprit et suivit Sonia dans la salle commune, qu'elles traversèrent d'un trait en échangeant des sourires avec Mary et Jessica, puis elles quittèrent la tour Gryffondor. Le portrait de la Grosse Dame se referma derrière elles. Baguettes sorties, elles commencèrent leur ronde au septième étage, en silence, à l'affût du moindre bruit suspect.

Quand Dumbledore lui avait annoncé que les directeurs de maison éliraient de nouveaux préfets parmi les septième année, Lily avait espéré que le professeur McGonagall désigne Alana à ce poste, en partie parce que ça lui aurait permis de se rapprocher de la jeune femme. Toutefois, la présence de Sonia ne manquait pas d'intérêt, comme à l'ordinaire. Et s'il devait se produire quelque chose de fâcheux, Lily préférait avoir Sonia avec elle, car elle ignorait totalement de ce dont était capable Alana.

─ Y a un placard à balais, là-bas… commença Sonia.

─ Pas ce soir, dit Lily en souriant.

─ Pff, soupira la petite brune d'un air boudeur.

Là était tout l'avantage d'avoir Sonia avec elle car, même dans les moments de tension, comme cette nuit, la magnifique petite brune trouvait toujours le moyen de détendre l'atmosphère. Comme tous les soirs, Sonia essayait d'entraîner Lily dans un placard à balais pour, sans aucun doute possible, imiter les couples désireux de franchir le cap des baisers ; et bien que Sonia en fit la proposition à Lily toutes les nuits, la préfète-en-chef ne s'en lassait pas.

Etait-elle amoureuse de Sonia ? Lily ne s'accordait jamais la moindre minute de réflexion à ce sujet et elle doutait fortement que la petite brune ait également fait le point sur ses sentiments. Tout ce dont la préfète-en-chef était certaine, c'était que sa meilleure amie était la dernière personne chère à son cœur qu'il lui restait, maintenant que ses parents s'étaient volatilisés de la surface de la Terre.

Les songes de Lily sur les innombrables tentatives de Sonia de l'entraîner dans des coins sombres aux accents intimes passèrent bientôt en second plan, car deux sorciers patibulaires surgirent à l'autre bout du couloir qu'elles parcouraient et les avertissements de Dumbledore refirent surface en un éclair dans l'esprit de Lily. Il fallait admettre que de tous les employés de la Brigade magique croisés, ces deux-là n'encourageaient guère à la discussion.

Légèrement tendue, Lily passa donc à côté d'eux en concentrant son attention sur le fond du couloir, tous les sens aux aguets. Bien sûr, il était difficile d'imaginer deux Mangemorts tenter de commettre le moindre méfait sur le territoire même de l'opposition, mais Dumbledore l'avait clairement prévenue que son seul nom n'était pas un rempart à tout crime. Ne soupçonnait-il pas la présence d'un espion au sein même des étudiants, après tout ? Ne soupçonnait-il pas un élève capable d'accomplir une mission que l'on penserait confiée à des Mangemorts expérimentés ?

Plus que jamais, Dumbledore impressionnait grandement Lily. Aussi brillant et puissant fût-il, le vieux sage n'écartait aucune hypothèse, ne prenait aucun risque – bref, il était le contraire même de l'image d'homme trop confiant qu'on lui attribuait. Combien de directeurs d'école auraient pu admettre qu'une menace pouvant aussi venir de ses étudiants ? Pas beaucoup, Lily en était convaincue.

Lorsqu'elles atteignirent le quatrième étage, Lily et Sonia s'immobilisèrent un instant en entendant un martèlement de pas précipités s'élever d'un couloir avoisinant. L'espace d'une fraction de seconde, les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard indécis, se demandant visiblement s'il était arrivé encore quelque chose. La seconde d'après, deux préfets surgirent devant elles, hors d'haleine et blafards. Lily les reconnut aussitôt : Sean Chanklis et Miranda Parker.

─ Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ? demanda aussitôt Lily, anxieuse.

Il fallut un long moment à Sean et à Miranda pour retrouver leur souffle, comme s'ils avaient traversé le château tout entier, depuis ses fondations jusqu'à sa plus haute tour, pour finalement redescendre sans marquer la moindre halte.

─ Y a… balbutia Sean. Un taré !

─ Un taré ? répéta Sonia, interloquée.

─ Un type bizarre, dit Miranda d'une voix hystérique, les yeux exorbités. Un monstre... un… une…

Sean prit une profonde inspiration.

─ Il a assassiné trois types, révéla-t-il d'un ton fébrile. A mains nues… y a du sang partout et… et des morceaux…

Il blêmit davantage et sembla sur le point de s'évanouir. Il y eut alors une détonation, très proche, et le château tout entier parut s'ébranler. Un cri de douleur résonna dans les couloirs, mais l'écho rendit les évaluations sur la distance qui séparait les étudiants et de son auteur impossibles. Pourtant, aucun des quatre préfets ne bougea, comme tétanisé – ou, plus vraisemblablement, comme par peur de produire le moindre son pouvant orienter ce monstre dans leur direction.

Malheureusement, un bruit sourd, une exclamation étouffée puis un étrange frottement retentit derrière Lily et Sonia, qui firent volte-face juste à temps pour voir le corps d'un homme traverser le carrefour en glissant sur le sol dallé, apparemment inconscient. Lily entendit vaguement Sean et Miranda détaler aussi vite qu'ils le purent mais, avant même que Sonia ou elle n'ait amorcé le moindre geste, le terrible monstre fit son apparition dans un silence total.

Aussi mortelle que fut la situation, Lily fut choquée par sa propre pensée à la vue du monstre, et qui se résuma à un « Wow ! » époustouflé. Car en entendant les Serdaigle parler d'un monstre, Lily avait très naturellement pensé à une espèce de créatures tentaculaires recouvertes de verrues et dotées d'une multitude de griffes acérées et de crocs tranchants. Quelle ne fut donc pas son étonnement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que l'effroyable monstre était… un homme.

Sensiblement plus grand qu'elle, son torse et ses mollets dénudés offraient un spectacle assez agréable, dans le sens où chacun de ses muscles s'était formé naturellement, à la sueur de son front et non dans d'innombrables exercices de musculation. La peau mate, lisse, le monstre épatait autant par son allure physique que par son allure vestimentaire.

Son pantalon noir était en lambeaux, comme si toute sa masse musculaire s'était développée d'une façon brutale dans un bas trop étroit. Quant au haut, il s'agissait d'un étrange habit composé de deux manches rattachées à une capuche ; de sorte qu'à part son visage et ses bras, tout le reste de son buste soit nu. De son visage, on ne distinguait que son menton et ses lèvres fines, étirées sur un sourire cruel qui révélait deux canines plus longues que la moyenne.

Le monstre tendit la paume de sa main en direction de l'homme qui avait glissé sur le sol dallé et qui, au grand soulagement de Lily, était hors de vue. Un crépitement précéda l'apparition d'une minuscule sphère d'une intense couleur violette, à quelques millimètres de la main tendue de la créature, dont le sourire mauvais s'élargit. Avant qu'il n'ait pu passer à l'attaque, toutefois, un trait argenté jaillit entre les deux jeunes femmes et frappa l'intrus dans les côtes, le propulsant à l'autre bout du couloir.

Incapable de détacher les yeux du monstre, Lily le regarda s'élever dans les airs dans son vol plané et redescendre à grande vitesse vers le sol, au-dessus duquel il s'immobilisa brusquement. Flottant dans les airs à la manière d'un fantôme, il s'éleva un peu et posa les pieds sur le sol dallé en se retournant le plus calmement du monde pour faire face à son agresseur. Au même moment, Dumbledore dépassa Lily et Sonia d'un pas serein.

Lily tressaillit, cependant, car quand le directeur apparut dans son champ de vision, il émanait de lui une sorte d'aura écrasante. Pourtant, Dumbledore s'adressa au monstre d'une voix très calme, comme s'il avait reçu un invité :

─ La légende n'exagère rien de vos capacités, commenta-t-il.

Le monstre bomba le torse, visiblement très fier. Les bras le long du corps, il ouvrit alors la main dans laquelle il avait fait apparaître sa sphère violette. La boule lumineuse bondit aussitôt vers Dumbledore à une vitesse vertigineuse. En moins d'une seconde, elle n'était plus qu'à dix centimètres du directeur, mais elle s'immobilisa tout aussi soudainement qu'elle avait fusé. La baguette de Dumbledore n'avait même pas eu le temps de se lever, mais il paraissait toujours aussi détendu qu'à son arrivée.

Dans un panache de fumée, la sphère se volatilisa au creux de la main du professeur Potter, qui fit son apparition, apparemment soumis jusqu'alors à un sortilège de Désillusion particulièrement puissant. La réaction du monstre ne se fit pas attendre fléchissant légèrement les genoux, il serra les poings, ses muscles se contractant automatiquement avec violence.

─ NYFAN ! hurla-t-il.

Quelque chose émana instantanément du corps même du monstre. Une bourrasque de vent d'une telle intensité que Lily vit les portraits alentours être emportés. Dumbledore et le professeur Potter ne furent pas épargnés : titubant dans un premier temps, ils furent finalement arrachés du sol et projetés vers les deux jeunes femmes, qui purent bientôt affronter la terrible bourrasque à leur tour. Emportées comme des fétus de paille, elles exécutèrent toutes les deux un vol plané, l'esprit passablement étourdi par la violence de l'impact de la rafale.

Lily percuta douloureusement le sol dallé en grimaçant, le bas du dos meurtri. Sonia atterrit tout aussi violemment à côté d'elle, sur le flanc, et poussa une exclamation étouffée, la respiration coupée. Mais pour la première fois, Lily ne s'inquiéta pas pour la petite brune, les yeux rivés sur le professeur Potter et Dumbledore qui s'étaient déjà relevés et brandissaient leurs baguettes vers le monstre.

Deux traits de lumière fusèrent vers la créature qui s'élançait à leur rencontre avec une rapidité et une agilité proprement surhumaines. A quelques centimètres de l'impact avec les maléfices, toutefois – et Lily crut rêver quand elle vit ça ! – le monstre fit un pas souple et vif sur la gauche… mais également sur la droite. Pendant un court moment, Dumbledore et le professeur Potter se retrouvèrent face à deux monstres identiques, qui ne reformèrent plus qu'un dès que les sorts furent passés entre eux.

Dumbledore retenta sa chance et fit jaillir de sa baguette une longue flamme blanche, qui fusa vers la créature et lui emprisonna les chevilles, les poignets et les bras. Sans nul doute grâce à son aptitude à léviter, le monstre parvint à garder son équilibre et contracta à nouveau tous ces muscles, mais aucune bourrasque ne jaillit cette fois – le maléfice de Dumbledore émit un craquement sec et se volatilisa. La fraction de seconde après, le démon se tenait entre les deux professeurs, une main plaquée sur le torse de chacun d'eux.

Il y eut deux éclats écarlates, semblables à des éclairs, et les deux enseignants s'effondrèrent au sol à la manière de personnes perdant brusquement connaissance. Dans un premier élan, Lily fut soulagée de voir leur poitrine se soulever paisiblement, à un rythme régulier ; dans un deuxième élan, toutefois, elle réalisa que le monstre brandissait chacune de ses paumes sur chacun des deux sorciers. Sans une seconde d'hésitation – sans même en prendre conscience –, Lily ramassa sa baguette en se relevant et la brandit.

Un éclair de lumière rouge fendit les airs au moment où des sphères verdâtres apparaissaient dans les mains du démon, qui prit l'attaque de Lily de plein fouet et tituba légèrement en perdant le contrôle de ses maléfices, qui s'évaporèrent instinctivement. Le monstre redressa légèrement la tête et, bien que le tissu de sa capuche tomba entre ses yeux invisibles et Lily, la jeune femme sentit un regard terrifiant la fixer impitoyablement.

Le monstre fit un pas – un seul ! – mais il franchit les nombreux mètres qui le séparaient de Lily en un rien de temps, flottant au-dessus du sol en fonçant à toute allure sur la jeune femme. Immobile, Lily le vit fondre sur elle comme dans un rêve. Le poing de la créature se leva, ses jointures blanchies, prêt à frapper. Lorsque le poing s'abattit, une lumière aveuglante explosa entre Lily et le monstre. Une voix terrible, féminine, désincarnée – et familière aux oreilles de Lily – résonna alors, comme jaillissant des murs même :

─ NON ! gronda-t-elle.

Eblouie, Lily tressaillit sous la brutalité de ce cri et cligna des yeux, se posant de multiples questions qui tourbillonnaient dans son esprit à une allure nauséeuse : d'où provenait cette voix ? Pourquoi était-elle toujours indemne ? Le monstre ne l'avait-il pas frappée ? Ou avait-elle était assommée nette sans même ressentir le coup ? Cette voix désincarnée était-elle un effet de son imagination ? Etait-elle dans le coma ou inconsciente ?

Lily secoua la tête en clignant lentement des yeux, sa vue revenant rapidement. La première chose que la préfète-en-chef remarqua, ce fut une silhouette floue percutant violemment le mur du fond avant de retomber brutalement au sol. La vision de plus en plus nette, elle constata qu'il s'agissait du monstre. Que s'était-il passé ? La créature se releva, visiblement étourdie, mais un simple hochement de tête lui remit les idées en place. Sa colère, cependant, semblait avoir complètement disparu.

Sous sa capuche, Lily devinait les yeux de la créature parcourir les environs d'un air dubitatif. Pendant un instant, le monstre sembla considérer qu'une nouvelle tentative ne lui coûterait pas grand-chose, et il amorça un geste pour se précipiter sur la jeune femme une nouvelle fois. Cette fois-ci, cependant, le monstre s'arrêta à mi-chemin au moment où la petite silhouette de Sonia se plaçait devant Lily pour, de toute évidence, s'interposer entre la créature et sa meilleure amie.

Il aurait été naïf de croire que ce fut ce petit bout de femme qui poussa le monstre à abandonner son deuxième essai. La véritable raison, Lily et Sonia la découvrirent quelques secondes plus tard : des pas innombrables s'élevaient dans toutes les directions tandis que des voix inintelligibles vociféraient une tonne d'ordres stratégiques.

La créature hésita, apparemment désireuse d'en découdre, mais elle finit par renoncer, surtout que le professeur Potter et Dumbledore reprenaient leurs esprits. Lorsqu'ils se redressèrent, le monstre tendit son index vers Lily avec un sourire torve puis disparut dans une gerbe de flammes noires, échappant d'extrême justesse à plusieurs maléfices jaillissant des baguettes de Dumbledore, du professeur Potter et des renforts arrivant par les couloirs latéraux.

Sur pieds, Dumbledore se retourna et s'avança d'un pas vif vers Lily et Sonia, visiblement soucieux de leur état.

─ Vous allez bien ? s'enquit-il, sans masquer son inquiétude.

─ Oui… je crois, marmonna Lily.

─ Très bien, dit Dumbledore tandis qu'une masse de personnes jaillissait des couloirs. Regagnez votre salle commune, nous discuterons demain… et essayez de rassurer un maximum vos camarades…

Lily et Sonia souhaitèrent bonne nuit au directeur puis s'éloignèrent vers le Grand Escalier, choquées par les évènements de la soirée. Quel était ce monstre capable de se débarrasser d'un expert en magie noire tel que le professeur Potter ? Quel était ce monstre capable de neutraliser le plus grand sorcier du siècle en moins de cinq minutes ? Sonia prit la main de Lily dans la sienne, rappelant involontairement à Lily le geste le plus incroyable que la petite brune eût jamais fait depuis qu'elles se connaissaient : se positionner entre le démon et la préfète-en-chef.

Aussi attachée que Sonia fut à Lily, la belle rousse n'aurait jamais cru que la petite brune pourrait faire acte d'autant de dévotion. Elle était prête à mourir pour elle car, sans aucun doute, le monstre l'aurait tuée sans la moindre hésitation si Dumbledore, le professeur Potter et les renforts n'avaient pas refait surface. Lily jeta un regard en biais à Sonia et parvint à sourire – à peine, mais elle sourit quand même à la pensée que l'anniversaire de Sonia approchait.


	27. La Malédiction des Asthariens

Prétendre que rien de bien particulier ne s'était produit dans le château dans la nuit aurait été une très grosse énormité, car les cris et les bruits de la bataille étaient facilement parvenus aux tours Serdaigle et Gryffondor ; en outre, les préfets des autres maisons n'avaient pas manqué de relaté les évènements auprès de leurs camarades. Aussi Alana ne fut-elle pas surprise lorsque, le lendemain matin, personne ne chercha à mentir aux étudiants amassés dans la Grande Salle.

─ Comme vous le savez sans doute, quelqu'un s'est introduit dans Poudlard la nuit dernière, déclara le directeur d'un ton très calme. Cependant, il est important que la fidélité des évènements soit transmise car, si l'imagination sourit aux artistes, elle est une ennemie redoutable en ces temps sombres. Depuis que j'ai quitté mon bureau pour rejoindre la Grande Salle, j'ai en effet entendu des rumeurs dignes des romans les plus fantastiques.

« Pour commencer, j'éclaircirai la situation de la Brigade magique. Contrairement à ce que vous avez pu entendre, l'équipe chargée de patrouiller dans Poudlard n'a pas été décimée dans sa quasi-totalité ; il est vrai, toutefois, que nous déplorons la perte de quatre de ses membres. Et, loin d'avoir été tués par un monstre abominablement visqueux armé de tentacules géants et d'épines, ils ont été assassinés par une créature très humaine, mais le professeur Potter vous en parlera mieux que moi.

« Ensuite, j'ai pu entendre plusieurs étudiants soupçonner la présence d'étudiants lors de la bataille qui a opposé cette créature aux membres de la Brigade magique et aux professeurs. C'est à la fois vrai et à la fois faux : des élèves ont effectivement aperçu l'intrus, mais aucun d'eux n'a participé au combat et c'est heureux. Car il est peu probable qu'ils auraient survécu à cet homme.

« Pour conclure, je m'attarderai sur les rumeurs me concernant. La première me présentant comme la personne qui a fait fuir l'intrus est fausse ; quant à celle où j'aurais été battu à plates coutures, elle est en partie vraie. Néanmoins, et pardonnez mon manque de modestie, je peux vous affirmer que l'intrus commettra une énorme erreur en pensant qu'il me vaincra aussi facilement la prochaine fois. »

Si le scepticisme et l'incertitude planèrent pendant un moment sur les quatre longues tables, Alana ne douta pas une seule seconde que Dumbledore était sincère. Le simple fait que Harry ait pu perdre son duel en un rien de temps contre l'intrus lui paraissait invraisemblable – pour Alana, il était indubitable que le directeur et le nouveau professeur étaient bien plus alliés qu'on ne pourrait le croire. Aucun être normalement constitué et en partie Nyfan n'irait privilégier une magie aussi rudimentaire que celle des Humains à celle, beaucoup plus développée et pratique, d'une Race Ainée.

─ Bien évidemment, reprit Dumbledore, je m'attends à ce que des parents soient avertis des tragiques évènements de la nuit dernière. Et il serait étonnant que je ne sois pas bientôt noyé sous les lettres des pères et des mères furieux et inquiets me réclamant immédiatement l'accès au château pour venir en retirer leurs enfants. Et bien que je n'ai pas le pouvoir de vous obliger à rester à Poudlard, je peux vous affirmer que vous serez bien plus en danger à l'extérieur qu'ici.

« Pour en revenir sur la fuite de l'intrus, et vous comprendrez comment je peux certifier que vous êtes plus en sécurité ici qu'ailleurs, c'est l'union qui a poussé cette créature à quitter le château. Tandis que j'affrontais l'intrus avec le professeur Potter, nos collègues ont réuni tous les renforts possibles puis se sont précipités sur les lieux de la bataille. Acculé, l'intrus n'a eu d'autre choix que de s'enfuir.

« Par conséquent, la sécurité de Poudlard sera renforcée, encore. Outre des enchantements, j'appelle les étudiants de septième année désireux de participer à la défense du château à patrouiller la nuit dans les couloirs en formant des groupes – et uniquement en groupes. Toutefois, ne croyez pas que nous ne réagirons pas aux incidents qui pourraient se produire : tout méfait sera automatiquement puni. Tout cela étant dit, le professeur Potter va nous faire partager ses connaissances sur l'histoire de Mordred et je vous invite tous à vous montrer très, très attentifs. »

Harry se leva immédiatement et, plongé dans ses réflexions, contourna la table des professeurs pour se placer face aux quatre longues tables. Son expression hermétique imposa instantanément le silence le plus incroyable qu'Alana ait jamais entendu ; même les Serpentard ne détournaient pas les yeux de ce jeune professeur qu'ils écoutaient habituellement sans grand intérêt.

Toutefois, l'intérêt des Serpentard ne ressemblait en rien à l'attente angoissée des autres étudiants. Les septième année, en particulier, paraissaient parfaitement détendus, comme si l'intrus ne représentait pour eux aucune menace réelle. Mulciber, Avery, Rosier et Rogue échangeaient des regards, de toute évidence impatients de connaître la nature et l'identité du redoutable allié que Lord Voldemort avait envoyé à Poudlard la nuit dernière.

Concentré, Astan Crossfield fixait Harry d'un regard intense comme s'il attendait la confirmation aux soupçons qu'il se faisait sur le fameux intrus – sans doute les mêmes qu'Alana et Drön. Beauchesne, l'air parfaitement décontracté, grignotait son petit déjeuner pour faire passer le temps. Les Vipères et Alexia Fellini, silencieuses, observaient le nouveau professeur d'un air intrigué, visiblement perplexes quant aux longues réflexions prises par Harry. Somnolent, les yeux clos et le menton posé au creux de sa main, Silver recevait régulièrement des coups de coude réprobateurs de Fellini.

Enfin, Harry émergea de ses songes. A l'affût, tous les élèves se concentrèrent entièrement sur lui :

─ Si vous n'avez pas déjà oublié notre premier cours, vous vous remémorerez sans trop de mal qu'en vous faisant un résumé de l'histoire de Mordred, j'ai également cité quelques-unes des Races Ainées qui lui posaient des problèmes, rappela-t-il. Notamment les Asthariens. Or, de toutes les Races Ainées, il n'en a jamais existé de plus étrange et de plus fascinante que les Asthariens. Je vous épargnerai leur histoire dans son intégralité, mais certaines choses doivent être sues.

« L'histoire des Asthariens est longue, complexe, et nécessiterait plusieurs heures à être racontée aussi fidèlement que possible, mais j'essaierai de vous fournir toutes les informations importantes dans mon résumé. La première chose qu'il faut savoir, et la plus importante, c'est que de toutes les espèces ayant un jour peuplé la planète, les Asthariens ont été les êtres les plus singuliers et les plus fascinants qu'on ait jamais vu.

« Leur particularité résidait essentiellement dans leur nature même. C'étaient des êtres festifs, attachés à la nature comme aucune autre Race Ainée ne l'a jamais été, accueillants et incapables de ressentir la moindre haine, le moindre désir de vengeance. Aussi naïve que soit l'expression « paix et amour », je n'en connais aucune qui puisse les qualifier plus fidèlement. La guerre était pour eux un concept très étrange et inutile, mais ils en connaissaient les dangers et développèrent une habileté hors-du-commun en matière de magie protectrice.

« Toutefois, si la vengeance, la jalousie et la guerre étaient des concepts qui leur étaient étrangers, tous les autres sentiments les touchaient. Notamment le doute et l'égoïsme. Or, ces deux émotions furent à l'origine de la singularité des Asthariens.

« A l'aube des temps, quand les Races Ainées commencèrent à émerger d'on ne sait où, un Astharien qui se baignait dans un lac rencontra un démon des eaux. Intrigué par cet être capable de survivre sous l'eau comme sur la terre, l'Astharien fit sa connaissance et, dit-on, développa au contact du démon cet amour de la nature propre à cette Race Ainée. L'Astharien et le démon des eaux discutèrent longtemps et, à la nuit tombée, le second révéla son plus grand secret.

« Le démon existait depuis une éternité et, comme tous ses semblables, il estimait avoir suffisamment vécu comme ça. Sauf que pour mourir, la créature devait obligatoirement exaucer un souhait et vous proposer un marché. L'Astharien réfléchit donc au vœu qu'il aimerait voir réaliser, mais son cœur était vide de désir particulier. Il choisit donc le marché. Le démon des eaux lui dit alors : _Ton parti sera le suivant : tu devras partir à la recherche de tes semblables et bâtir une cité. En échange, personne ne devra jamais te succéder._

« L'Astharien ne comprit pas cette histoire de succession, mais accepta malgré tout et le démon quitta son lac pour rejoindre le Royaume des Morts. Pendant les années qui suivirent, l'Astharien accomplit la tâche qui lui avait été confiée : parcourant toute l'île, il réunit tous ses semblables et fit construire la cité-mère de leur peuple. Pour lui rendre hommage d'avoir permis l'unification de leur espèce, tous ses semblables le proclamèrent « Prophète », c'est-à-dire souverain de tous les Asthariens.

« A l'évidence, le démon des eaux avait toujours su que l'Astharien accéderait au rang de Prophète le jour où son peuple serait réuni. Amoureux de la nature, le Prophète partagea donc sa passion avec ses semblables puis, quand sa doctrine fut respectée dans ses moindres détails, il repartit dans des voyages pour trouver d'autres Asthariens. Les siècles passèrent, et le Prophète vieillit.

« L'inquiétude s'installa alors. Le Prophète serait le premier Astharien à mourir, semblait-il ; hélas, ses innombrables pèlerinages ne lui avaient jamais permis de s'assurer une descendance. Les Asthariens ne s'imaginaient pas sans Prophète, mais leur guide spirituel n'avait jamais oublié les termes du pacte passé avec le démon des eaux et, bien qu'il fut toujours écouté, il ne parvint jamais à convaincre son peuple qu'il pourrait prospérer sans un Prophète.

« Dans ses vieux jours, le Prophète prit l'habitude de se promener dans son royaume, et la forêt était le lieu qu'il chérissait le plus. Un jour, cependant, il découvrit un bien curieux spectacle qui le traumatisa jusqu'à sa mort, car ses convictions en furent ébranlées.

« Longeant une rivière qui serpentait dans la forêt, il découvrit une jeune femme prenait son bain. Très surpris par la nudité de la jeune femme et la décontraction sincère qu'elle manifestait en se retrouvant dans le plus simple appareil face à lui, le Prophète lui demanda pourquoi elle ne montrait aucune gêne d'être nue devant lui. La jeune femme lui répondit très simplement : _Car la nature est nue._

« C'est cette phrase qui bouleversa le Prophète car, bien qu'il eût connu le démon des eaux et acquis sa passion pour la nature auprès de lui, il s'aperçut que cette jeune femme respectait la nature bien plus que tous leurs semblables. Un grand dilemme tourmenta alors le Prophète : d'un côté, il ne voulait pas trahir les termes du pacte passé avec le démon mais, d'un autre côté, la jeune femme avait toutes les qualités pour être une Prophétesse d'exception.

« Pendant les quelques années qui le séparèrent du trépas, le Prophète fut torturé par ce dilemme mais, sur son lit de mort, il fit un choix. Il désigna la jeune femme comme son successeur, puis il mourut et le peuple Astharien accueillit avec chaleur sa toute première Prophétesse. Ce que le Prophète ignorait de son vivant, il le découvrit sans aucun doute dans le Royaume des Morts et regretta sûrement avoir fait son choix.

« Car le démon des eaux s'était bien gardé de signaler que le non-respect de leur marché condamnerait le peuple Astharien. La Prophétesse le découvrit quelques jours seulement après son couronnement : le doyen d'une autre Race Ainée particulièrement habile en matière de magie divinatoire se présenta un jour dans la cité-mère des Asthariens et demanda une audience auprès de la Prophétesse, qui accepta chaleureusement sans se douter que les nouvelles apportées par le doyen étaient tragiques.

« Le doyen lui révéla alors la nature du pacte passé entre le précédent Prophète et le démon des eaux et annonça qu'une malédiction s'abattrait prochainement sur les Asthariens. De bons conseils, le doyen signala à la Prophétesse que, si elle allait au devant de la malédiction, les conséquences seraient moins dramatiques que si elle attendait que la malédiction tombe d'elle-même. Alors, quand son peuple fut informé des évènements, la Prophétesse suivit les instructions du doyen.

« Accompagnée de sa sœur, la Prophétesse voyagea jusqu'à la rivière où résidait le dernier démon des eaux vivant sur l'île. Quand elles atteignirent la rivière en question, elles firent une halte et profitèrent du cours d'eau pour prendre un bain. Puis elles remontèrent la rivière, jusqu'au gouffre où habitait le démon. A la grande ignorance des deux Asthariennes, cependant, le démon avait su qu'elles arrivaient au moment même où elles avaient pénétré dans l'eau, et il les avait épiés.

« D'après la légende, le démon était tombé amoureux de la Prophétesse à l'instant même où elle était entrée dans l'eau lors de sa baignade. Le temps que sa sœur et elle rejoignent le gouffre, cependant, le démon avait établi une stratégie visant non seulement à l'aider à mourir, mais également à réaliser son désir le plus cher.

« Lorsque la Prophétesse et sa sœur le rencontrèrent, la nuit tombait et, selon la croyance Astharienne, la pleine lune était le moment le plus magique du mois. Le démon, désireux de mourir, prétendit que la malédiction dépendrait du marché que les Asthariennes, et plus particulièrement la Prophétesse, serait prête à accepter. Hélas pour elles, les deux jeunes femmes ignoraient complètement que le démon était fourbe et la magie imprévisible.

« Le démon proposa plusieurs marchés en inventant toutes sortes de malédictions associées. Bien sûr, le démon ignorait totalement quelle malédiction frapperait réellement les Asthariens, mais il était prêt à tout pour exaucer son vœu le plus cher et l'ignorance des deux jeunes femmes était une aubaine qu'il n'avait aucune intention de laisser passer. Naïves mais déterminées à choisir la malédiction la moins pénible le soir de la pleine lune, la Prophétesse et sa sœur firent leur choix.

« Selon le marché du démon, les Asthariens ne devraient jamais élire que des Prophétesses pour que la malédiction consiste à condamner les couples à ne jamais engendrer plus d'un enfant. En échange, le démon exigeait lui aussi être un enfant car, comme il l'expliqua aux Asthariennes, les démons étaient exclusivement masculins et dans l'incapacité de procréer.

« La Prophétesse accepta donc mais, contrairement à ce que le démon espérait, ce ne fut pas elle qui se proposa pour porter son enfant. La sœur de la Prophétesse préférait être la mère. Le démon improvisa donc et inventa un rituel de confirmation. Son mensonge prétendait que le marché ne serait conclu que si les deux Asthariennes pénétraient dans l'eau et juraient solennellement, main dans la main, qu'elles tiendraient leur engagement jusqu'à la mort.

« Sauf qu'en pénétrant dans l'eau, nues comme elles le faisaient toujours, elles offrirent une tentation supplémentaire au démon qui, loin de se contenter d'un seul enfant, profita de l'imprudence des deux jeunes femmes pour s'assurer deux descendants. Puis il mourut et, plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes se rendirent compte qu'elles étaient toutes les deux enceintes.

« Le doyen réapparut, annonciateur de très mauvaises nouvelles, rongé par la culpabilité de ne pas être venu lui-même avec la Prophétesse. Il lui révéla les sinistres méfaits du démon qui, par ses fourberies, avait condamné le peuple Astharien à une malédiction à double tranchant. Néanmoins, il salua la très grande sagesse involontaire des deux sœurs pour avoir accepté le marché un soir de pleine lune car, en agissant ainsi, elles avaient inconsciemment limité les dégâts.

« _A la prochaine pleine lune, mon enfant, _dit le doyen,_ la malédiction s'abattra sur votre peuple. Les plaisirs de la chair seront votre fardeau dans ces périodes, mais vous serez hélas dotés de l'appétit fou du démon. Et comme deux enfants naîtront au lieu d'un, deux Asthariens habiteront chaque corps. Le premier existera chaque jour tandis que le deuxième naitra et mourra à chaque pleine lune._

« Malheureusement, le doyen apportait une autre nouvelle. Une prophétie qu'il avait faite le soir de la mort du démon : _Dans un avenir lointain, les descendants du démon se retrouveront par amour et se reproduiront pour donner naissance à une fille. Leur enfant, pure et fraîche, rencontrera un démon et mettra au monde son fils. Le fruit de cette union sera un Astharien comme il n'en existera jamais, une créature sans nature précise, destinée à une existence sanglante et débauchée. Le malheur s'abattra alors sur le monde._

« Il fallut attendre plusieurs millénaires avant que l'Ombre ne naisse et bien des choses changèrent, en particulier chez les Prophétesses. Elles n'étaient plus désignées par leurs prédécesseurs, ni même par le peuple, mais par la magie elle-même. Dès leur naissance, la future Prophétesse développait des dons surprenants pour la magie Astharienne et, quand la Prophétesse actuelle mourait, elle lui succédait en ayant une mission capitale : guetter l'arrivée de l'enfant annoncé par la Prophétie.

« A l'origine, nous pouvons penser que les Prophétesses avaient toutes la mission d'assassiner le bébé s'il naissait sous leur règne. Il est improbable que sa naissance ait pu échapper à la Prophétesse qui fut en poste lors de sa naissance ; pourtant, l'enfant survécut et grandit pendant cinq ou six ans avec tous ses semblables. Puis, comme je vous l'ai dit, Mordred attaqua la cité-mère des Asthariens dans le but de les supprimer et de leur voler leurs connaissances magiques.

« Que s'est-il passé pendant le reste de l'enfance et la première partie de l'adolescence de l'enfant ? A l'évidence, Mordred s'est personnellement chargé de le transformer en une machine de guerre. Quand l'Ombre fit sa première apparition, il bouleversa l'opposition par sa cruauté et sa puissance. Personne ne savait d'où il sortait – même les Races Ainées étaient incapables de déterminer sa nature, pas même les Asthariens.

« La Prophétesse de l'époque et quelques Asthariens avaient réussi à survivre à l'extermination lancée par Mordred, mais il les retrouva, réfugiés dans la capitale d'une autre Race Ainée. Sadique jusqu'au bout, Mordred décida que l'Ombre pourrait se charger elle-même d'éradiquer les derniers Asthariens, et plus particulièrement la Prophétesse.

« Que s'est-il exactement passé pendant cette bataille, personne ne le sait vraiment, mais il existerait, selon la légende, un livre racontant en détails l'histoire de l'Ombre. La seule chose certaine, c'est que l'Ombre atteignit sa majorité sur le champ de bataille et, à l'apparition de la pleine lune, son héritage maudit d'Astharien le toucha pour la première fois.

« Quelques semaines plus tard, lors d'une campagne en Scandinavie, l'Ombre affronta les Brohl dans un combat titanesque, paraît-il, et il fut emprisonné à l'aide d'un obscur procédé magique. »

Il s'interrompit, le temps de s'approcher de la table des professeurs pour y prendre son verre et le vider d'un trait. Puis il reprit d'une voix paisible :

─ Vous l'aurez compris, l'intrus de la nuit dernière était l'Ombre en personne, dit-il. Toutefois, il vous faut savoir que nous ne connaissons pas la puissance réelle de l'Ombre. Tous ces millénaires passés au fond de sa prison l'ont considérablement affaibli et regardez ce dont il a été capable la nuit dernière.

─ Alors, plus rien ne peut plus s'opposer à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ! lança un deuxième année de Poufsouffle horrifié.

─ Personne n'est invulnérable, Brian, répondit Harry d'un ton détaché. Si vous vous retrouvez un jour face à l'Ombre, ne tentez jamais rien. Aussi cruel qu'il soit, il est toujours soumis à certains aspects de sa nature d'Astharien. Toutefois, comme l'a dit le directeur, l'Ombre peut être repoussé si vous êtes en trop grande supériorité numérique. Aussi puissante que soit sa soif de combat, il est prudent et n'aura pas oublié qu'il n'est pas invulnérable.

─ Pourquoi elle a pas tué le mioche quand elle le pouvait, la Prophétesse ? lança Silver.

Un frisson parcourut la Grande Salle comme si la majorité des étudiants s'attendait à ce que l'Ombre surgisse de sous une table, furieuse d'être qualifié de « mioche ».

─ Eh bien, si jamais vous trouvez un livre racontant l'histoire de l'Ombre, Mr Silver, je serai enchanté que vous m'apportiez la réponse à votre propre question. En attendant, il nous faut laisser l'histoire et les suppositions derrière nous et nous concentrer sur l'actualité.


	28. L'Arbonia

Septembre mourut et octobre naquit dans une atmosphère tendue. Le récit de l'Ombre du professeur Potter obnubilait la plus grande majorité des étudiants, mais très peu de septième année avaient refusé de rester confortablement assis dans leurs salles communes pendant que les préfets, les membres de la Brigade magique et les professeurs risquaient leur santé dans les patrouilles nocturnes. Malgré tous ses doutes sur le prétendu « désir de protéger de Poudlard » des Serpentard, Lily dut admettre que jamais la sécurité du château n'avait été aussi impressionnante.

L'entretien avec Dumbledore sur les évènements de l'intrusion de l'Ombre n'apporta pas grand-chose, si ce n'est plusieurs questions et une hypothèse horriblement probable : à savoir que l'Ombre viendrait de nouveau à Poudlard pour finir son combat contre Lily. Parmi les interrogations sans réponse, celles qui tourmentaient le plus Lily concernait bien évidemment l'inexplicable phénomène qui avait frappé l'Ombre et protéger Lily au moment où la créature avait essayé de l'attaquer. Quelle était cette voix ? Pourquoi avait-elle protégé Lily ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas protégé aussi les employés de la Brigade ?

Bien que Dumbledore ne put apporter aucune réponse, il n'avait pas dissimulé ce que Lily pensait : un homme pourrait peut-être apporter des explications, et c'était le professeur Potter. Toutefois, le vieux sage ne sembla pas considéré qu'une convocation du nouvel enseignant relevait de l'urgence. Ou, en tout cas, la deuxième semaine d'octobre commençait déjà sans que Dumbledore ne sembla pas savoir davantage de choses sur les mystères de la nuit de l'intrusion.

Lily, cependant, était motivée lorsqu'elle entra dans la classe de défense contre les forces du Mal. A la fin du cours, quoi qu'il arrive, elle avait la ferme intention d'interroger le professeur Potter sur tous les mystères qui lui trottaient dans la tête.

─ Rangez vos affaires ! lança le professeur Potter en fermant la porte derrière lui tandis que la cloche annonçant le début des cours résonnait avec force.

Les étudiants échangèrent des regards surexcités, connaissant déjà la nature du cours, et s'affairèrent à ranger livres, parchemins, plumes et bouteilles d'encre pour ne conserver que leur baguette. Après une longue attente soumise à toutes les théories farfelues et le scepticisme le plus profond, l'Arbonia allait enfin faire la démonstration de ses capacités et déterminer si oui ou non, il s'agissait d'un objet aussi fantastique que le professeur Potter l'avait affirmé.

Après presque un mois d'absence, le cube écarlate refit son apparition du tiroir du bureau, habité d'une lueur dorée immobile qui paraissait incrusté au cœur même de l'objet.

─ Bien, reprit le professeur Potter. J'ai parcouru tous les projets de conquête que vous m'avez rendus la semaine dernière, mais je ne vous les donnerai qu'à la fin du cours. Contrairement à ce que j'avais pensé à faire, vous ne vérifierez pas par vous-mêmes si votre idée est bonne, car les évènements de la fin septembre ont un peu chamboulé les priorités que j'avais.

La déception n'eut même pas le temps de s'installer, car la question la plus pertinente traversa tous les esprits : qu'est-ce que le professeur Potter considérait comme la priorité absolue ?

─ Comme je vous l'avais déjà expliqué, reprit-il, l'Arbonia est une sorte de jeu auquel les professeurs Nyfan soumettaient leurs étudiants pour leur inculquer le savoir guerrier de leur peuple. A la demande du directeur, j'ai programmé l'Arbonia pour qu'elle vous montre un aspect… allégé des horreurs qui se déroulaient à cette époque.

─ Pourquoi ? demandèrent plusieurs élèves, déçus.

─ Parce que certains étudiants ont la fâcheuse manie de raconter tous les faits marquants des cours à leurs parents qui, pour leur part, ont la détestable manie de considérer leurs mômes comme des petits bouts de chou innocents et choquables, expliqua le professeur Potter d'un ton détaché. Dumbledore est déjà suffisamment débordé avec le ministère à cause de l'intrusion de l'Ombre, inutile que les parents viennent le déranger davantage.

« Néanmoins, je dois admettre que la prudence n'est pas à négliger. Vous pensez peut-être que ce sera cool de voir du sang, mais vous vous faîtes des illusions. Les meurtres étaient commis d'une manière bien plus ignobles, bien plus douloureuses et, pour les femmes, d'une façon bien trop humiliantes. Les effets seront timides… pour le moment. Si j'estime que vous êtes préparés psychologiquement et que je peux vous faire confiance, je réfléchirai sérieusement à vous plonger dans la véritable nature de ce qu'était la guerre sous Mordred.

« Pour le moment, vous vous contenterez donc de cette aventure. Deux choix s'offriront à vous avant que la partie ne commence. Vous pourrez, en effet, choisir quel camp rejoindre. Après ça, la bataille de la cité Hengald débutera… »

─ Il y aura l'Ombre ? couina Pettigrow d'une voix craintive.

Tout le monde reteint aussitôt son souffle, certains espérant que l'Ombre participerait bien à la bataille et d'autres croisant les doigts pour que non. Etrangement, c'étaient les personnes qui n'avaient pas vu l'Ombre qui paraissaient le plus inquiet de savoir cette créature programmée dans l'Arbonia.

─ L'Ombre était emprisonnée depuis quelques mois lorsque Mordred lança l'attaque sur Hengald, dit le professeur Potter. Avant que vous ne partiez à la guerre, trois règles : la magie noire n'est autorisée que sur les personnages fictifs. Si jamais un élève blesse un camarade avec un maléfice, je l'utiliserais moi-même comme cobaye pour une démonstration de mes propres connaissances dans ce domaine.

Bien qu'il adopta un ton parfaitement calme, la menace du professeur Potter provoqua un frisson dans toute la classe, y compris chez ceux qui n'y connaissaient rien en magie noire.

─ Deuxième règle, poursuivit le professeur d'un ton badin : il suffit de neutraliser un camarade pour le ramener automatiquement ici. Prenez toutefois garde à tous vos adversaires, car s'ils réussissent à vous « blesser », vous serez également éliminés. Troisième règle : l'union fait la force.

─ Vous venez avec nous ? lança Rosier.

─ La bataille d'Hengald n'est pas un défi assez intéressant pour moi, répondit le professeur Potter.

Il ramassa une petite bille argentée dans son tiroir, puis la fit tomber sur le cube. La bille traversa sans mal la surface écarlate et translucide puis disparut dans la lueur dorée. Il y eut alors un bourdonnement discret. Sous les yeux ébahis, le professeur Potter disparut, immédiatement suivi du tableau, des tables, des chaises, du plafond, des murs, etc.

En quelques secondes, les étudiants se retrouvèrent dans une vaste salle circulaire, éclairée d'un grand lustre d'or suspendu au plafond. L'endroit ressemblait à une caverne à deux issues : à côté du tunnel de gauche, un écriteau de cuivre indiquait : « Mordred » ; à l'opposé, fixé tout près du passage droit, le panneau révélait : « Hengald ». Pendant un instant de flottement, toutefois, personne ne bougea, sans doute encore désorienté par le réalisme des lieux et la brutale disparition de la salle de classe.

Puis les élèves commencèrent à se séparer. Plus précisément, les Serpentard prirent tous la direction de Mordred, mais ils ne furent pas les seuls. Lily devinait parfaitement ce qui se tramait sous les autres : sans aucun doute possible, ils considéraient que le jeu durerait plus longtemps pour eux s'ils ralliaient les armées du tyran. Et tandis que les « aspirants mages noirs » rejoignaient le tunnel de gauche, tout le reste de la classe prit le passage de droite.

Ils n'eurent pas à marcher longtemps. Leurs pas martelant le sol irrégulier résonnaient en écho dans le tunnel, qui s'arrêtait après une dizaine de mètres sur une simple porte aménagée dans le mur. Quand les premiers élèves l'ouvrirent, Lily distingua au-delà de l'encadrement un haut muret derrière lequel se dressait une étrange maison en forme de dôme. Tendus, surexcités, les étudiants franchirent petit à petit la porte…

Et atterrirent à l'extrémité d'une longue rue de terre et d'herbes. A leur droite, la rue s'étirait loin, telle l'artère principale de la cité. D'autres maisons en dôme s'alignaient derrière de hauts murs, les façades de pierre blanche éclairées par d'étranges sphères bleu pâle flottant au-dessus des têtes en longeant la rue. A gauche, une vaste place circulaire grouillait de gens parfaitement normaux courant en tous sens, hurlant des ordres, faisant voler des armes d'un endroit à un autre, munissant une longue file d'attente en épées et en boucliers, etc.

Il régnait une agitation monstrueuse sous le ciel nocturne. Les visages étaient tirés, les regards apeurés ou déterminés, mais chaque fois qu'une main se saisissait d'une épée ou d'un bouclier, elle était ferme et résignée. L'espace d'un instant, Lily se demanda si elle n'aurait pas mieux fait de choisir le camp de Mordred, car il était indubitable que des créatures magiques n'auraient aucun mal à franchir une aussi ridicule défense d'épées, de haches et d'arcs et de flèches.

Ses réflexions, cependant, furent coupées nettes lorsqu'un homme surgit brusquement à l'angle de la rue, devant les étudiants réunis et immobiles. Ses yeux sombres s'écarquillèrent légèrement, sa bouche crispée s'entrouvrit, puis une lueur alarmée traversa son regard. A l'évidence, il crut que l'armée avait déjà réussi à pénétrer dans la cité, mais une voix l'interrompit au moment où il s'apprêtait à alerter ses congénères.

─ Du calme, Elbor !

Un vieil homme apparut à son tour, appuyé sur un grand bâton savamment sculpté, sa longue barbe argentée scintillant de mille joyaux à la lueur bleue des sphères suspendues dans les airs.

─ Ils sont nos alliés, reprit le vieil homme.

─ Mais… ce sont des… protesta le dénommé Elbor.

─ Des humains, oui, acheva le vieillard. Retourne à tes occupations et fais passer le message que les jeunes humains sont venus nous prêter main-forte.

A l'évidence, Elbor n'osa pas insister et s'inclina légèrement en ravalant sa méfiance à l'égard de tous ces jeunes humains. Laissant le doyen en leur compagnie, il traversa d'un pas vif la grande place puis disparut dans une large artère.

─ Vous resterez avec moi sur la place, déclara-t-il, car nos ennemis se précipiteront forcément ici pour atteindre le Sanctuaire. Je sais que vous êtes novices dans ce domaine – les humains n'ont jamais eu à craindre Mordred, n'est-ce pas ! –, alors vous suivrez mes directives… et avec un peu de chance, nous survivrons…

La file des hommes à armer se réduisait rapidement, mais ce ne fut qu'à ce moment précis que Lily se rendit compte qu'aucune femme n'était encore apparue. Teresa fut la première à exprimer tout haut la question que se posait Lily :

─ Vous n'avez pas de femmes ? lança-t-elle d'un ton très étonné.

─ Nous les avons mises en sécurité, loin d'ici, répondit le vieillard. Elles représentent notre seul espoir d'assurer une descendance à notre peuple, car nombre d'entre elles sont enceintes. Nous avons aussi fait fuir les enfants les plus jeunes, incapables de se battre, pour que notre espèce puisse procréer dans un futur plus ou moins proche…

─ Et pourquoi Mordred vous attaque-t-il ? demanda James.

Le vieillard eut un infime soupir.

─ Mordred traque la Prophétesse Astharienne depuis bien longtemps, expliqua-t-il. Et comme bien de nombreuses Races Ainées, nous l'avons recueillie au sein de notre communauté.

─ Pourquoi l'avoir acceptée dans votre cité si Mordred la pourchasse ? s'étonna Matthew Glenson, un Serdaigle abasourdi.

─ Vous êtes humain, mon garçon, mais je peux quand même tenter de vous expliquer, dit le vieillard d'un ton compatissant. La Prophétesse Astharienne est la dernière de son peuple et, quoi qu'il arrive, il n'y aura plus d'Astharien à sa mort. Néanmoins, pour nous autres qui appartenons aux Races Ainées, il nous est inconcevable de condamner la Prophétesse car, si Mordred la pourchasse, ce n'est pas sans raison.

─ Comment ça ? couina Pettigrow.

─ Nous l'ignorons. Les Asthariens ne représentent aucune menace, mais la Prophétesse est depuis très longtemps l'Astharienne la plus douée dans sa magie. Il faut croire que Mordred s'intéresse beaucoup à la magie pratiquée par la Prophétesse, mais ce n'est qu'une supposition parmi tant d'autres.

─ Et…

Natalie sembla se raviser de poser sa question, mais le vieil homme parut lire dans ses pensées :

─ Voilà bien longtemps que Mordred ne prend plus la peine de se présenter sur les champs de bataille, dit-il. Néanmoins, il n'est pas impossible qu'il ait chargé une Ténèbre de participer à l'attaque de cette nuit.

Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. La place de la cité s'était vidée pendant leur conversation et, à part des guerriers courant en tous sens pour rejoindre leurs postes, il n'y avait plus personne. L'air grave, affligé, le doyen se tourna de nouveau vers les étudiants.

─ Mettons-nous en place, la bataille va commencer.


	29. Les Ténèbres

Alana lança un regard en coin à Drön, soucieuse. Lorsque leur professeur de combat leur avait fait des cours avec l'Arbonia, il n'avait fixé aucune contrainte. Or, même si Harry n'en avait fixé aucune lui non plus, il était indéniable qu'il y avait effectivement un point essentiel à respecter : utiliser la magie des humains. Cependant, Alana et Drön connaissaient trop bien la passion engendrée par une bataille et tous deux craignaient, assez naturellement, que leur nature prenne le dessus sur leur prudence.

Bien sûr, les Maraudeurs savaient que Drön pouvait utiliser la magie à l'aide de ses mains, mais quand ils avaient remis le sujet sur le tapis, le jeune homme leur avait raconté un mensonge que personne ne pouvait prouver ou démentir. A savoir que, lors de l'attaque sur le cottage des Potter, Drön possédait un soi-disant objet magique permettant de former un nombre limité de boules de magie. Alana ignorait si les Maraudeurs l'avaient cru, mais ils n'avaient pas insisté.

Selon les ordres du doyen, un Freing, les étudiants avaient formé un cercle tout autour de lui, gardant ainsi un œil sur chacune des artères menant à la grande place. De ce que leur professeur leur avait dit à propos des Freing, Alana et Drön savaient que, bien que dépourvus d'agressivité, les Freing étaient des stratèges particulièrement redoutables et, même si leur magie n'était pas très développée, elle pouvait se révéler destructrice.

Alana n'avait jamais rencontré de Freing, à ce jour ; c'était le Sanctuaire qui se dressait à l'extrémité de la place qui lui avait permis de déceler la nature du doyen et d'Elbor. Et plus précisément, l'énorme statue de marbre noir veiné d'or qui représentait un colosse barbu armé d'une hache aussi large qu'une voiture.

Hengald le Tout-Puissant, fondateur de la capitale du royaume Freing et défenseur jusqu'à sa mort de ce peuple. Quand elle était petite, Alana adorait l'histoire d'Hengald. Dans sa jeunesse, le colosse était un tyran pour quiconque pénétrait dans ses montagnes puis, un jour, une Freing s'était perdue et avait posé le pied sur le territoire d'Hengald. Elle s'était enfuie en le rencontrant, puis s'était blessée, mais le colosse ne lui avait jamais fait de mal, tombant même amoureux d'elle. Il l'avait soignée, puis elle était repartie raconter son aventure, et les Freing s'étaient présentés à Hengald en lui offrant une place au sein de leur petite commune.

Emergeant des souvenirs de son enfance du temps où sa mère préférait lui conter des histoires plutôt que de se plaindre du célibat d'Alana, la jeune femme parcourut rapidement la foule des étudiants qui avaient choisi de rallier la population d'Hengald. Savoir ses amies de Gryffondor avec elle lui plaisait, mais elle se passerait volontiers de tous les autres, à l'exception de Drön. Dans une vraie bataille, elle serait même déçue d'avoir un soutien comme celui-ci.

Son regard s'attarda alors sur le doyen. L'Arbonia était un objet étrange car, même si Hengald et tous ses habitants n'étaient que des illusions, Alana pouvait parfaitement sentir la nature du Freing. Et à en juger par le regard qu'il posait sur Drön, le vieillard ressentait lui aussi cet étrange instinct qui aidait les Races Ainées à se reconnaître. Après avoir longuement fixé la nuque du Nyfan, toutefois, les yeux vifs du vieil homme semblèrent attirer par un détail.

Suivant la trajectoire du regard du Freing, Alana tomba sur l'épaisse chevelure auburn de Lily. Le vieil homme fronçait légèrement les sourcils, l'air perplexe, et il amorça un geste pour rejoindre la préfète-en-chef. Au même moment, cependant, une clameur s'éleva au nord, immédiatement suivie d'un long concert de hurlements déchirants et bestiaux. Des éclats lumineux aux couleurs diverses explosèrent en illuminant les maisons arrondies, dessinant en saccades des ombres informes.

Presque simultanément, d'autres cris s'élevèrent tout autour de la grande place. Malgré la distance qui séparait le cercle de l'origine des bruits des premiers affrontements, le doyen renonça une bonne fois pour toutes à interpeller Lily et lança plutôt son premier ordre :

─ Attendez mon signal !

Nerveux, les étudiants observaient les artères qui s'étiraient devant eux, à la recherche d'une ombre ou d'une silhouette suspecte. Les hurlements continuaient de retentir, toujours précédés de détonations de lumières. Néanmoins, malgré l'avantage éloquent des Freing, dont la stratégie paraissait avoir pris de court les armées de Mordred, les envahisseurs continuaient de se rapprocher du cœur de la cité.

─ Y a quelque chose là-bas ! s'écria soudain Mary d'une voix stridente.

Tout le monde tourna la tête dans la direction indiquée. Au fond de la rue, en effet, une petite créature courait en tous sens. Il ne fallut qu'un seul regard aux élèves pour identifier un Silig. Rapidement, plus d'une dizaine d'autres Siligs apparurent et entreprirent de fouiller chaque maison, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux remarque le groupe rassemblé au centre de la place. La petite créature poussa une longue plainte suraiguë, rameutant tous ses semblables.

─ Surveillez vos rues, jeunes gens ! tonna le doyen. Ne vous souciez pas des Siligs tant que je ne vous le dirais pas !

Autoritaire, le Freing n'eut aucun mal à rappeler à chacun la mission dont il avait la charge. Il eut bien fait, car plusieurs élèves découvrirent que d'autres Siligs étaient apparus dans les rues qu'ils devaient surveiller. Anxieux, les étudiants réaffirmèrent leur prise sur leur baguette magique et se préparèrent le mieux possible aux combats qui s'annonçaient. Immobiles et désordonnés, les Siligs attendirent encore un peu, puis lancèrent simultanément l'assaut en poussant de petits cris stridents.

Indéniablement, ils étaient extrêmement rapides. En quelques instants, ils atteignirent la place, mais le doyen ne donna aucun signal. Son bâton levé au-dessus de lui, il rugit quelque chose qu'Alana ne put comprendre, mais qu'elle identifia parfaitement comme un sortilège. L'instant d'après, un grésillement puissant résonna et une lueur verte éclaira brusquement tous les dos. Jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule, Alana découvrit la nature de l'enchantement du Freing.

Une sphère de lumière verdâtre flottait désormais au-dessus du vieillard, qui abattit aussitôt son bâton sur la pelouse avec violence. La boule fit alors jaillir des dizaines d'éclairs dans tous les sens, passant au-dessus des têtes des étudiants pour frapper les Siligs prêts à bondir. Dans des flashs éblouissants, la multitude de foudres décima la première vague des armées de Mordred en quelques instants, laissant à la place des créatures des tas de cendres fumants.

« Ainsi donc, c'est vrai », s'étonna Alana, passablement impressionnée. Elle avait déjà entendu dire que les Freing maîtrisaient une magie étrange ; tout au moins, « atypique » pour une Race Ainée. Or, à la suite de la démonstration du doyen, la rumeur selon laquelle les Freing usaient de leur magie par le biais de leurs armes était confirmée.

Malgré la puissance manifeste du doyen, les étudiants n'eurent même pas le temps de se réjouir de leur première victoire : un trait de lumière orangé fendit soudain les airs en passant entre deux élèves puis transperça la poitrine du vieil homme. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lentement sous l'effet de la surprise, ses pieds quittèrent le sol comme au ralenti, puis une gerbe de flammes jaillit brusquement de l'orifice laissé par l'attaque et engloutit le Freing en un clin d'œil.

Il n'en resta aucune trace, pas même la plus petite particule de cendre, mais personne ne s'en attrista. Trop abasourdis, les étudiants tournèrent machinalement la tête vers l'auteur du maléfice, imités par Alana. Quand elle vit l'assassin, cependant, elle regretta presque instantanément d'avoir cherché à en savoir davantage sur l'identité du meurtrier. Avec un frisson glacé, une sueur froide couvrit son front tandis que ses yeux se posaient pour la première fois sur Katala.

Bien des histoires avaient nourri la réputation de l'unique Ténèbre féminine, et très peu d'entre elles se racontaient aux enfants. En un instant, un vieux souvenir revint à la mémoire d'Alana. Un jour qu'elle s'ennuyait, quand elle avait sept ans, elle était partie se promener dans la forêt pour s'entraîner dans le plus grand secret lorsque, par le plus grand des hasards, elle avait rencontré un nain blessé pansant ses blessures.

Le nain venait du continent, lui avait-il expliqué, où son village avait été détruit par l'une des Ténèbres de Mordred. Après avoir raconté tout son parcours, le nain s'était perdu dans ses pensées avant que la petite Alana ne se décide à lui poser la question qui l'obnubilait : comment était Katala ?

« Grumpf, avait marmonné le nain. A mes yeux, Katala est la Ténèbre la plus dangereuse de Mordred car, contrairement aux autres, c'est une femme… et quelle femme ! Même si je vivais jusqu'à la fin du monde, j'en verrai jamais d'aussi incroyable, tu peux me croire ! J'pourrais t'en dire plus, mais t'es un peu trop jeune pour entendre certaines choses. Mais, si tu veux un conseil, ne la regarde jamais dans les yeux et enfonces-toi les doigts dans les oreilles si tu te retrouves face à elle ! »

A présent, Alana comprenait beaucoup mieux les paroles du nain. Même des beautés comme Lily et Sonia faisaient pâles figures à côté de Katala. Elancée, élégante, la Ténèbre offrait un spectacle aussi hypnotique qu'alléchant. Ses longs cheveux argentés ondulaient en cascades sur ses épaules nues, son sourire coquin dissimulait à la perfection la personnalité impitoyable qui se cachait derrière ses yeux d'un vert merveilleux ; et sa robe légère, presque inutile, provoqua des réactions très intimes chez une bonne partie des garçons.

Hypnotisés par la vision d'enchantement que la Ténèbre, les étudiantes ne remarquèrent même pas les protubérances soudaines qui s'étaient formées sous les pantalons des jeunes hommes ; et les garçons eux-mêmes ne parurent pas s'en apercevoir. Franchement amusée, Katala adressa un clin d'œil à ses adversaires et leva un index nonchalant pour faire apparaître une longue et mince ligne écarlate devant elle. Puis elle claque des doigts.

La ligne se morcela en de multiples fragments qui fusèrent aussitôt sur les étudiants, semblables à des pointes de flèches. Alana reprit ses esprits à ce moment précis et se baissa instinctivement, mais elle ne fut guère imitée. Les carreaux magiques balayèrent tout le cercle, transperçant les étudiants en leur faisant instantanément rejoindre la salle de classe. Les projectiles qui ne touchèrent personne allèrent se fracasser contre les murs délimitant les enceintes des maisons en creusant de profonds trous dans la pierre.

Alana se redressa en levant sa baguette magique, désormais seule, mais une main la saisit aussitôt par la gorge et la souleva du sol aussi facilement que si elle avait été une plume. Stupéfaite, Alana baissa les yeux sur le regard rieur de Katala. Comment avait-elle traversé la moitié de la cour aussi vite ? De toute évidence, Alana venait d'apprendre que la Ténèbre était extrêmement rapide, ou possédait au moins une faculté semblable au transplanage.

Alana commença à suffoquer, au moins virtuellement, car les alentours commencèrent à perdre de sa consistance, devenant de plus en plus flous, sans qu'elle ne perdit son souffle. Puis, brusquement, tout disparu et, un instant plus tard, Alana se retrouva assise à sa place, à côté de Drön. Tout le monde était là, ou presque : il ne manquait que Harry, qui se matérialisa devant le tableau.

─ C'était… lamentable, déclara-t-il d'un ton désinvolte.

Tout le monde encaissa la critique, les Serpentard un peu moins que les autres, mais ils se gardèrent de faire la moindre remarque ou d'exprimer clairement leur mécontentement.

─ Ceux qui ont rejoint l'armée de Mordred pensaient peut-être qu'ils réussiraient à rester longtemps et ils ont découvert que c'était un tort, poursuivit Harry. Si vous croyez que les créatures de Mordred ont toujours été les mêmes tout au long de son règne, je ne peux que blâmer votre stupidité. Néanmoins, je dois accorder cinq misérables petits points à Serpentard et à Gryffondor.

« Pour Gryffondor, car Alana ne s'est pas laissée abrutir par l'apparition de Katala. La preuve en est qu'elle est arrivée la dernière, même si Katala l'a vaincue sans aucune peine. Pour Serpentard, c'est à Mr Silver. Sa stratégie de se déguiser était intéressante, amusante, mais d'une naïveté affligeante, mais elle m'a fait rire. »

─ Vous nous espionniez ? lança Peter, surpris.

─ Les personnes qui se trouvent à l'extérieur de l'Arbonia peuvent suivre les évènements de l'aventure comme s'ils regardaient un film, expliqua Harry. Ou comme s'ils regardaient dans une Pensine. Enfin bref, c'était une pitoyable prestation et j'ose croire que, la prochaine fois, vous vous montrerez un peu plus attentifs quand je dis : « l'union fait la force ».

Il se tourna vers le tableau et fit un geste désinvolte à l'aide de sa baguette. Sept noms s'inscrivirent en colonne, et tout le monde sut aussitôt que le reste du cours concernerait les Ténèbres.

─ Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, reprit Harry, les Ténèbres sont des êtres uniques. Au fil des conquêtes de Mordred et des interventions de ses alliés, chaque Ténèbre s'est vue offrir un surnom dénonçant de manière générale les particularités de chacun.

Il pointa son doigt sur le premier nom, à savoir Kordh.

─ Kordh le Faible, indiqua-t-il. Mordred a surtout fait appel à lui pour les conquêtes où la résistance se révélait fragile, mais il participait aussi aux batailles les plus compliquées, utilisé comme un renfort de première main malgré son indéniable infériorité sur les autres. Vers la fin du règne de Mordred, Kordh a révélé que son surnom lui allait comme un gant, car il abandonna ses comparses de toujours et son maître quand ceux-ci furent sur le point d'être emprisonnés. Mais ne vous y trompez pas, aussi faible soit-il comparé aux autres, Kordh est redoutable.

« L'aspect le plus intéressant que Kordh offrait pour les ambitions de Mordred, c'était sa capacité à se fondre dans la pierre. Kordh n'a pas perdu ce pouvoir, bien sûr, et il est très probable que Mordred ait régulièrement recours à lui pour espionner ses ennemis ou retrouver une cible de Lord Voldemort. Son attaque fétiche n'est pas la plus violente, mais elle est mortelle et, selon la légende, personne n'y aurait survécu… »

Il pointa le doigt sur le nom inscrit sous celui de Kordh.

─ Garf le Fourbe, annonça-t-il. Il n'est pas particulièrement plus puissant que Kordh, mais il possède un avantage considérable qu'est sa faculté à créer des illusions. Il a souvent eu recours à ce don pour tromper ses ennemis et les tuer avant qu'ils ne comprennent qu'ils s'étaient fait berner par un mirage. Aussi sournois soit-il, cependant, il souffre immanquablement d'un complexe d'infériorité, car on ne l'a jamais entendu tenir tête à une autre Ténèbre.

Il passa au troisième nom.

─ Braidhyr, dit « Le Sans-Secret ». Sa maîtrise fantastique de la télépathie lui a valu des faveurs assez phénoménales quand il débloquait une situation complexe. Il est puissant, très puissant, car son don lui garantit d'avoir toujours un coup d'avance sur vous. Si vous l'affrontez, il saura quelle attaque vous lui réservez à l'instant même où vous aurez choisi votre sortilège. Et, ne vous faites aucune illusion, un occlumens aussi expérimenté que Dumbledore n'échapperait pas à la télépathie de Braidhyr.

Il passa au quatrième nom.

─ Runk le Jaloux. Runk est un personnage assez comique et vous allez comprendre pour quoi. Depuis toujours, il possède le pouvoir de faire apparaître ce qu'il veut : un fruit, un meuble, une arme, même un animal. Pourtant, malgré ce don, il a toujours jalousé les autres Ténèbres quand ceux-ci se voyaient offrir quelque chose de Mordred, comme des festins, des babioles de valeur ou des victimes.

« Toutefois, Runk est extrêmement dangereux. Son pouvoir de métamorphose ne se limite pas à faire apparaître des choses, mais à les transférer à un autre endroit aussi. Si vous vous retrouviez face à lui, il pourrait faire apparaître une énorme armoire au-dessus de vous et la laisser tomber pour en finir. Les rares personnes qui lui ont survécu étaient toujours des êtres dotés de sens hors-normes et capables de déceler toutes sortes d'anomalie magique dans l'air. »

Il désigna le cinquième nom.

─ Saraganza le Festif. C'est lui qui affronta le jeune enfant devenu l'Ombre, pendant l'attaque sur la cité-mère des Asthariens. Et croyez-moi, il est l'une des Ténèbres les plus puissantes de Mordred mais le garçon lui donnait beaucoup de fil à retordre. Quoi qu'il en soit, le surnom de Saraganza est positif et péjoratif.

« Lors des batailles auxquelles il participait, Saraganza avait la réputation d'épargner quelques filles et de les emmener avec lui pour s'assurer quelques nuits endiablées. Il est également très joyeux, surtout pendant les combats qu'il mène. Son pouvoir de régénération, cependant, est à l'origine de son succès car il est quasiment impossible de le fatiguer. Même blessé, il peut réparer les dégâts en se battant et un bras de moins n'est un handicap qui ne dure que dix secondes. »

Il enchaîna avec le sixième prénom et plusieurs garçons remuèrent sur leurs chaises, mal à l'aise.

─ Katala la Désirable. Ses surnoms sont innombrables mais, pour ceux qui l'ont vue, je ne doute pas que vous considérerez « la Désirable » comme approprié. La plus belle femme qui ait jamais existé et, pour beaucoup, elle était la Ténèbre la plus dangereuse de Mordred. Elle est très vivante, aguicheuse et capricieuse, ainsi que totalement dépourvue de gêne, de pudeur et de mœurs.

« Très vivante, car elle perd rarement sa bonne humeur et adore s'amuser, même si c'est en tuant ou en causant du tort. Aguicheuse, parce qu'elle aime se sentir désirée et a déjà souvent attribué des faveurs aux garçons qui lui plaisaient mais qu'elle devait tuer. Bien sûr, épargner la vie de ces hommes n'était pas une demande autorisée. Quant à son côté capricieux, il est aussi mortel qu'elle. Un vêtement, une tapisserie, un meuble, une couverture, un bijou… un homme, aussi. Tout ce qu'elle veut, elle le prend, même si c'est en assassinant des dizaines de personnes.

« Bref, Katala est redoutable, aussi bien pour les hommes que pour les femmes, qui finissent toujours par succomber à ses charmes. »

Il conclut alors avec le dernier nom.

─ Idgür le Discret. On raconte que Mordred en a peur, bien qu'Idgür soit la Ténèbre la plus docile et la plus fidèle qu'il ait. Son surnom lui vient de deux faits : le premier, c'est que Mordred l'utilisait moins que les autres. En réalité, Idgür n'était appelé à combattre que lors des batailles les plus difficiles. Son simple nom glaçait d'effroi les ennemis qui, très souvent, ont abdiqué dès qu'ils l'ont aperçu.

« Le deuxième fait est le pouvoir d'Idgür. Il est un assassin hors-pair, silencieux, qui peut disparaître à la vue d'un ennemi en se faufilant dans l'ombre. Un moyen de voyager utile, surtout pour abattre une personne trop dangereuse à affronter dans un combat singulier. Toutefois, Idgür a rarement profité de sa capacité à circuler dans l'obscurité, préférant s'annoncer et disputer un duel honnête. Personne n'a jamais réussi à le toucher, ce qui démontre qu'il est doté d'une puissance inimaginable.

« D'après une rumeur, les Ténèbres accueillirent très mal l'arrivée de l'Ombre, à l'exception de Katala et d'Idgür qui, pourtant, auraient dû être les premiers à craindre l'entrée de cet enfant dans leur cercle, d'autant que le bambin présentait toutes les chances de devenir encore plus puissant qu'eux. Mais, au lieu de s'en plaindre, Katala et Idgür proposèrent immédiatement à Mordred de participer à l'éducation de l'Ombre. »

Un silence pesant plana dans la salle, les étudiants encaissant à leur rythme les terribles pouvoirs que les Ténèbres possédaient. Alana et Drön eux-mêmes ignoraient ces capacités spéciales, à l'exception de celle de Kordh qui leur en avait fait la démonstration à Armehnkar. Et, en effet, il n'était pas du tout rassurant de savoir qu'Idgür pouvait jaillir de n'importe quelle ombre, que Garf pouvait créer toutes les illusions qui lui passaient par la tête ou encore que Braidhyr pouvait s'introduire dans vos têtes en un claquement de doigt.

─ Pour le moment, les Ténèbres ne sont pas un souci, assura Harry. L'école est protégée contre elles et Mordred. Bien, sortez vos agendas ! Pour le prochain cours, vous me ferez une rédaction sur ce que vous avez appris de votre échec cuisant dans l'Arbonia.


	30. Vengeance !

─ Il m'énerve ce prof !

Severus leva brièvement les yeux de son parchemin pour les poser sur Marcus, puis il reporta toute son attention à son devoir de défense contre les forces du Mal. Il était vrai que le nouveau Potter ne faisait pas dans la douceur quand il parlait, mais il avait au moins le mérite d'avoir été honnête. Aussi bien du côté des armées de Mordred que du côté des habitants de Hengald, les étudiants s'étaient littéralement fait massacrer.

La faute à une trop grande confiance, sans aucun doute. Comme l'avait si bien deviné le prof Potter, la majorité des étudiants à avoir rejoint le camp de Mordred pensaient qu'ils « survivraient » bien plus de temps que les autres dans l'aventure. Malheureuse désillusion : à peine rentrés, les rangs de l'armée de Mordred s'étaient fait décimer par les habitants de Hengald, qui s'étaient dissimulés derrière les murs d'enceinte des premières maisons puis étaient grimpés dessus pour faire déferler d'innombrables traits de lumière jaillis de leurs armes.

Ceux qui avaient rejoint Mordred étaient les premiers à être revenus dans la salle de classe, à part cette andouille de Silver. Comment cet imbécile avait-il pu croire qu'il pourrait atteindre le Sanctuaire de la ville en se déguisant en mendiant ? A plusieurs reprises, Severus s'était posé la question, mais aucune réponse ne lui était encore venue. Néanmoins, aussi stupide fut-il, Silver était réapparu dans la classe en avant-dernier, deux secondes avant Alana Watson en fait.

─ « La bataille d'Hengald n'est pas un défi assez intéressant pour moi », récita Marcus en adoptant un ton supérieur. Pouah ! En fait, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'être le premier à revenir ! Et l'autre abruti avec son costume de mendiant…

Severus réprima à grand-peine un soupir. Aussi ami fut-il avec Marcus, il détestait la manie du massif Serpentard à se croire tout seul. Or, en pestant contre le prof Potter et Silver, il dérangeait Severus, qui aurait aimé quelques secondes de tranquillité pour se concentrer sur sa rédaction. Fort heureusement, Silver fit son apparition, signalée d'un raclement de gorge par Craig, et Marcus retomba dans le sofa en observant avec mépris le français traversé la salle commune pour partir à l'aventure.

─ Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien aller faire ? marmonna Craig, intrigué.

─ Tu poses la question tous les soirs, fit remarquer Evan.

─ Bah oui, mais ça vous étonne pas, vous, qu'il sorte tous les soirs ?

─ On s'en fout, en fait, expliqua Marcus.

Craig n'insista pas, connaissant les risques de titiller l'humeur exécrable de Marcus. Ajoutant une ou deux phrases à sa rédaction, Severus se déclara mentalement satisfait de son devoir, objectif et fidèle aux attentes du prof Potter. Il le roula rapidement, le fourra dans son sac et se leva au moment même où les Vipères descendaient enfin de leur dortoir, apparemment devenu leur endroit préféré du château depuis le début du mois.

─ Vous n'allez pas patrouiller ? lança Marina.

─ La flemme, grommela Marcus.

─ Moi, j'viens, déclara Craig.

Il s'empressa de rejoindre Severus, qui contournait déjà le canapé pour rattraper les filles à la porte du cachot. Toutefois, Severus nota une différence dans le comportement des jeunes femmes, et il n'eut pas besoin de demander ce qui les rendait aussi enthousiastes à l'idée de faire une ronde : visiblement, elles avaient enfin réussi à réunir à trouver un moment idéal pour attraper Wormel et Fisher.

Il était vrai que, depuis les nouvelles mesures de sécurité, les septième année ne manquaient jamais la moindre occasion de quitter leurs salles communes respectives, traînant parfois jusqu'à des heures très avancées dans les couloirs. Et Wormel et Fisher n'échappaient pas à cette tendance mais, comme de nombreux autres élèves, ce n'était pas seulement pour patrouiller dans le château qu'ils effectuaient des « rondes ».

Pas plus tard que samedi dernier, Silver était rentré d'une de ses interminables promenades parce qu'il avait assisté à une obscure scène incompréhensible. Il avait, en effet, vu Wormel et une sixième année de Poufsouffle quitter un placard à balais. Dès qu'ils étaient partis, il était allé voir ce qu'il avait de si intéressant ce placard, sans rien trouver. Personne n'avait prit la peine de lui expliquer ce que Wormel et cette fille faisaient, préférant laisser l'énergumène patauger dans toutes sortes d'hypothèses naïves et farfelues.

Qui donc irait soupçonner un garçon et une fille s'enfermer dans un placard à balais pour disputer une vulgaire partie de combat de pouces ? Personne, à part Silver.

─ Au fait, où est-ce qu'il va, Silver ? demanda Craig, décidé à obtenir une réponse.

─ Aux cuisines, répondit Alexia. Puis dans les étages pour faire connaissance avec des portraits et des armures, selon le degré d'alcool qu'il a dans le sang. Et quand il est bien arraché, il part à la recherche de Crossfield, qu'il soupçonne de préparer un mauvais coup…

─ Quel genre de mauvais coup ? intervint Severus d'une voix détachée.

Il s'était promis de garder un œil sur Crossfield, la première nuit de meurtres mais, très vite, l'exercice lui était apparu beaucoup plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Non seulement Crossfield avait le don de se faire discret, mais également celui de disparaître. Malgré toute sa discrétion, Severus avait été semé plus d'une fois par le nouveau Serpentard, qui n'articulait toujours aucun mot, ni en cours ni au sein de ses camarades. C'était à peine si les années inférieures se souvenaient que Crossfield était lui aussi un Serpentard.

─ Ca dépend des soirs, répondit Alexia avec un sourire. Hier, il le soupçonnait d'espionner les sorciers de la Brigade magique. Jeudi, il était convaincu que Crossfield recherchait tous les passages secrets du château. Et dimanche dernier, il l'accusait d'avoir transformé une salle désaffectée en potager…

─ Il est vachement atteint, quand même, commenta Craig.

─ Tiens, d'ailleurs, vous connaissez une salle de bains tout en marbre qui serait dans les sous-sols ? dit Alexia comme si elle venait brusquement de se souvenir de quelque chose.

─ Il n'y a pas de salle de bains dans les sous-sols du château, assura Craig.

─ T'es sûr ? insista Alexia.

─ Ca fait quand même sept ans que je suis ici !

Alexia se renfrogna. A en juger par l'expression amusée de Serena, les Vipères savaient quelque chose que les Venimeux ignoraient, mais Severus ne prit pas la peine de demander de ce dont il s'agissait. Et Craig ne sembla rien remarquer.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le rez-de-chaussée, après avoir croisé plusieurs sorciers de la Brigade magique qui les avaient observés d'un air méfiant, les filles profitèrent du hall d'entrée désert pour aborder une conversation nécessitant un maximum de discrétion.

─ Bon, il faut que vous nous aidiez, déclara Marina sur le ton de la confidence. On n'a plus le droit de se promener à deux et il nous faut absolument deux personnes pour surveiller les alentours.

─ Ah ? Vous avez enfin réussi à trouver une vengeance ? s'étonna Craig.

─ Ca fait une éternité qu'on a la vengeance, répliqua Rachel. C'est le moment adéquat pour frapper qui nous faisait défaut, jusque-là.

─ Vous allez leur faire quoi ? demanda Severus, vaguement intéressé.

─ Ha ! Ha ! s'exclama Marina d'un air joyeux. Ca, ce sera la surprise !

─ Et comment vous comptez les atteindre tous les deux ? reprit Severus, perplexe. Quand bien même ils traineraient ensemble, ils seront forcément avec d'autres personnes.

─ T'en fais pas pour ça, on a tout prévu ! assura Marina. Et oui, ils seront ensemble : Alexia a surpris une conversation à la sortie du cours de métamorphose. On sait quand et où frapper !

De mémoire, Severus avait rarement vu Marina aussi euphorique. D'un autre côté, le coup perpétré par Wormel et Fisher l'avait sûrement plus choquée qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre, d'autant qu'aucune personne sensée n'aurait pu croire que quelqu'un s'attaquerait impunément à une Vipère. Ou bien les deux inconscients étaient ivres quand ils s'en sont pris à Marina, ou bien ils étaient encore plus débiles que Severus ne le croyait.

Ayant encore une bonne demi-heure avant le moment fatidique où les Vipères referaient parler d'elles, ils patrouillèrent au première étage, les yeux de Severus parcourant tous les couloirs qu'ils croisaient, à la recherche d'une quelconque trace de Crossfield. Où diable pouvait-il bien aller chaque soir ? Et que faisait-il de ses nuits ? Plus les semaines s'écoulaient et plus l'idée que le nouveau Serpentard fut une créature magique s'ancrait dans le cerveau de Severus.

Lorsqu'ils eurent parcouru une partie du premier étage, Serena rappela que l'heure défilait et ils prirent la direction du Grand Escalier pour rejoindre le quatrième étage. Ils arpentèrent plusieurs couloirs sans trop se presser, puis les Vipères s'arrêtèrent brusquement à l'angle d'un corridor pour se tourner vers leurs deux acolytes du soir.

─ Bien, dit Serena. C'est un cul-de-sac donc, vous pouvez rester ici. Si, par miracle, ces deux connards réussissaient à nous neutraliser, faîtes-en de la chair à pâté. Si jamais quelqu'un déboule, venez nous prévenir, on sera dans la pièce du fond. On ne devrait pas en avoir pour trop longtemps…

Severus et Craig hochèrent simplement la tête et regardèrent les quatre jeunes femmes s'éloigner, puis tourner dans le couloir de droite sur la pointe des pieds. L'oreille tendue, Severus tenta d'entendre une quelconque exclamation stupéfaite ou un bruit de luttes, mais seul le claquement de la porte lui parvint et il ne douta pas que les Vipères avaient réussi la première étape de leur plan. Que réservaient-elles à Wormel et à Fisher ? Quelque chose de particulièrement humiliant, à n'en point douter…

Craig lui donna alors un coup de coude dans le bras et désigna le fond du couloir qu'ils avaient longé quelques minutes plus tôt. Se retournant, Severus mit un petit moment à comprendre ce qu'il voyait : Silver, le visage dissimulé derrière un masque de souris mais facilement reconnaissable à ses cheveux argentés, venait de surgir d'un croisement et s'éloignait d'eux, à quatre pattes.

─ Il est cinglé, j'te le dis, murmura Craig, effaré.

Sans aucun doute possible, il manquait une case à Silver, qui s'arrêta finalement en reniflant l'air à la manière d'un animal attiré par une odeur appétissante. Sortant alors sa baguette magique, il donna un petit coup sur une dalle, qui se redressa aussitôt en dévoilant une ouverture. Décontenancés, Severus et Craig regardèrent Silver passer la tête par le trou, puis se glisser à l'intérieur sans aucune difficulté. Un instant plus tard, un trait de lumière frappa la dalle, qui se recoucha.

Oubliant momentanément leur mission, ils abandonnèrent leur poste pour se précipiter sur la dalle par laquelle Silver venait de disparaître.

─ Merde, chuchota Craig. Comment il a su qu'y avait un truc là-dessous ?

─ Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? répliqua Severus en tirant sa baguette.

Rapidement, toutefois, Severus abandonna. Tous les sortilèges d'Ouverture qu'il connaissait jaillirent de sa baguette, mais aucun ne parvint à bouger la dalle, apparemment inamovible à vue d'œil. Il n'y avait pas le moindre interstice, comme si les deux Venimeux avaient imaginé Silver disparaître sous cette dalle. Pourtant, aucun d'eux n'était sujet aux hallucinations. Comment un imbécile comme Silver avait réussi à déplacer cette dalle ?

─ Vous n'avez jamais vu de dalle ? lança une voix froide derrière eux.

Apparemment, les filles avaient fini leur besogne et n'avaient pas apprécié trouver les deux Venimeux à dix mètres de leur poste. Surpris par leur discrétion, Severus se redressa automatiquement.

─ Silver vient de disparaître là-dessous, expliqua Craig. Sauf qu'on arrive pas à déplacer la dalle !

─ Tu commences à faire une fixation sur lui, Craig, chantonna Marina d'un air goguenard.

─ Tu ne trouverais pas ça bizarre qu'un mec comme Silver puisse déplacer une dalle et pas nous ? dit Craig sans comprendre le sous-entendu de la Vipère.

─ Je lui demanderai comme il a fait, lança Alexia. Bon, et si nous allions trouver une Commère ?

─ Bonne idée ! approuva Marina, ravie.

Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à la dalle, Severus emboîta le pas aux Vipères et à Craig, se demandant si Alexia obtiendrait une réponse honnête de Silver. Néanmoins, l'énergumène de Serpentard lui sortit de l'esprit aussi rapidement, en partie parce que les jeunes femmes paraissaient très satisfaites. Il n'avait jamais supporté ce comportement : ignorer quelque chose qui s'était produit juste à côté de lui était un fait qui l'agaçait au plus haut point.

Mais Craig eut beau poser la question à plusieurs reprises, il obtint toujours la même réponse enjouée :

─ Tu verras bien !

Ils ne montèrent aucun autre étage, préférant partir à la recherche d'une Commère tout en prenant la direction de la salle commune de Serpentard. La gaieté des Vipères, cependant, refroidit assez vite, car les seuls étudiants qu'ils croisaient étaient de Serdaigle. Il leur fallut atteindre le hall d'entrée pour que Marina retrouve toute sa bonne humeur.

─ Hey ! George ! lança Marina d'un ton chantant.

La plus petite des Commères se retourna, étonnée, et lança un regard curieux à Marina.

─ Ca te tente un petit scoop ? demanda Serena.

─ Bien sûr ! répondit George d'un ton réjoui.

─ Eh bien, tu l'auras si tu prends ton appareil photo et que tu te rends dans l'aile ouest, indiqua Rachel d'un ton badin. Tu tournes à droite après le portrait de Patrick Noble, le deuxième couloir de gauche et le dernier couloir encore à gauche. C'est un cul-de-sac. Et c'est la dernière porte.

Lea George enregistra mentalement toutes les instructions, visiblement réjouie de la coopération des Vipères, puis elle hocha la tête d'un air satisfait.

─ La vengeance est donc tombée ! dit-elle d'un air rieur.

─ Oh que oui, approuva Marina d'un ton radieux. Et elle est très… pénétrante !


	31. Silver l'Explorateur

De mémoire, Lily n'avait jamais assisté à pareil spectacle. D'immenses montagnes aux flancs couverts de neige immaculée s'élevaient tout autour d'elle tandis qu'elle se frayait sans peine un chemin le long d'un sentier enseveli sous la poudreuse. Tendues devant elles, ses paumes picotaient alors que des tas de neige s'écartaient sur son passage pour former de hautes digues de chaque côté de la route. Si Lily aurait été ravie d'admirer pareil paysage en temps normal, un détail lui coupa toute joie : son corps ne lui répondait plus.

Elle était retournée dans le « corps » de Demetra, de toute évidence, mais elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi – et encore moins comment. Bien sûr, elle s'était promis d'aller parler avec Dumbledore au moment où, lors du premier cours du professeur Potter, elle avait découvert que les Siligs cités dans son cauchemar étaient réels. Finalement, elle s'était convaincu qu'il s'agissait d'une coïncidence, et que son mauvais rêve n'avait été que les conséquences d'une actualité et d'une situation angoissantes pour elle.

A présent, toutefois, Lily ne considérait plus le personnage de Demetra comme un simple fruit de son imagination. Elle la percevait plutôt comme une sorte de guide dont la première apparition avait mené à Lily à prendre connaissance de l'existence d'une race de petits monstres sanguinaires appelés « les Siligs ». Qui sait si elle n'allait pas encore apprendre quelque chose dans ce rêve-ci ?!

Demetra avançait à un rythme soutenu, la neige tapissant le sentier s'écartant devant ses paumes puis reprenant sa place derrière son passage. Le soleil pâle faisait étinceler la poudreuse qui couvrait toute la région, contraignant Demetra à plisser les yeux. Son regard, remarqua Lily, s'intéressait beaucoup à la cime des arbres qui émergeaient du sol à mesure qu'elle s'en approchait, droit devant elle. Lily n'eut aucun doute que ce bois constituait la destination de Demetra car, dès que les sous-bois se montrèrent, la jeune femme allongea le pas.

La lisière n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres lorsque Demetra s'immobilisa brutalement. Et bien qu'elle fut dans enfermée dans sa tête, Lily eut la très nette impression que l'héroïne de son rêve s'était tendue comme un arc, apparemment consciente de quelque chose qui échappait totalement à Lily. La préfète-en-chef, cela dit, n'eut même pas le temps de se demander ce qu'il se passait, car la réponse arriva très rapidement.

Il y eut un claquement sonore, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à un claquement de doigts, puis s'éleva un ronflement assourdissant, quelque part au cœur du bois. Une lueur écarlate perça alors la pénombre et dans un tourbillon de flammes, les arbres s'embrasèrent comme des parchemins. Une épaisse fumée noire tournoya au-dessus du bosquet en prenant rapidement de l'altitude, tandis qu'une odeur âcre de bois brûlé semblait se répandre dans toute la vallée.

Demetra recula prudemment mais, à l'évidence, elle n'avait aucune intention de s'enfuir. Droite, bras le long du corps, elle fixait d'un regard intense les flammes qui rongeaient encore les troncs craquants et au milieu desquelles une silhouette se dessinait lentement. Hébétée, Lily crut apercevoir une épaule, mais elle tenta aussitôt de se convaincre qu'elle se trompait, car l'épaule en question lui avait apparu aussi haute que les branches les plus basses.

Pourtant, elle ne se trompait pas : un véritable colosse traversa les flammes sereinement. Si Lily était montée sur les épaules de Demetra et que toutes deux se fussent placé à côté du colosse, elle lui serait à peine arrivée au menton – et encore ! Plus grand que Hagrid lui-même et nettement plus athlétique, le pyromane offrait un spectacle à la fois déconcertant et terrifiant.

Lily aurait pu rentrer toute entière dans l'un de ses bras, et même s'asseoir en tailleur dans la main du colosse sans aucune peine. Chaussé d'énormes bottes et vêtu d'un pantalon en peau qui ne masquait rien de la musculature surpuissante des cuisses de la créature, le colosse était torse nu et aurait terrifié n'importe lequel de ses ennemis par la seule puissance de son buste. Lily s'imaginait très bien donné un coup de poing dans les abdominaux du colosse – et se casser le poignet instantanément.

Contrairement aux géants actuels, toutefois, le colosse était non seulement plus petit mais aussi mieux proportionné. Si les géants avaient bien souvent une tête étrangement petite, le colosse en avait une de bonne taille, le faisant presque passer pour un être humain qui aurait avalé des litres et des litres d'une solution Poussoss dans sa jeunesse. Doté d'une épaisse crinière de cheveux blonds et arborant une très grosse barbe rousse et hirsute, le colosse posa un regard torve sur Demetra.

─ On dirait bien que j'ai de l'avance, ricana-t-il.

─ On dirait bien que tu es tout seul, répliqua Demetra.

Le colosse éclata d'un rire sonore qui se répercuta en échos assourdissants dans toute la vallée. Lily se demanda combien d'avalanches de le rire profond allait provoquer, mais elle fut soulagée qu'il n'y en ait aucune autour de Demetra. Toutefois, cela aurait pu être une excellente chose, car Lily voyait mal comment la protagoniste de son rêve allait pouvoir échapper au colosse.

La créature continua à rire bruyamment. Lily ne comprit pas pourquoi Demetra n'attaquait pas mais, brusquement, l'héroïne de son rêve s'écarta vivement. Il y eut un bruit sourd à l'endroit même où elle se tenait un instant plus tôt et, à en juger par l'ombre qui se dessinait au sol, il s'agissait d'un énorme bloc de pierre. Demetra ne tourna pas la tête, toutefois, focalisée sur – Lily l'avait identifié, à présent – Runk le Jaloux, qui cessa aussitôt de rire.

Runk bondit soudainement, prenant autant Lily que Demetra de court. L'énorme main de la Ténèbre jaillit en un clin d'œil, se referma sur la jeune femme et la jeta, tel un sportif disputant une épreuve de lancer de javelot aux jeux olympiques. Ahurie par l'agilité inattendue et la vivacité inhumaine de Runk le Jaloux, Lily entendit le vent siffler à ses oreilles tandis que le sol s'éloignait de plus en plus et que le paysage s'étendait beaucoup plus loin que tantôt.

La chute de Demetra s'amorça à hauteur du pic d'une montagne et, à la grande horreur de Lily, la zone d'atterrissage semblait être un lac gelé. Sans aucun doute possible, c'était la dernière fois qu'elle rêvait de Demetra car, en percutant la glace recouvrant la grande étendue d'eau, il était fort probable qu'elle mourrait sur le coup. Seul réconfort, elle n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter d'un éventuel second cauchemar…

La surface miroitante du lac gelé se rapprochait à une vitesse vertigineuse. Plus par crainte de survivre à Demetra que par peur de l'impact, Lily ferma virtuellement les yeux et attendit de se réveiller sous sa couette, dans son dortoir. Quelque chose, cependant, la poussa à rouvrir rapidement les yeux : le vent rugissant perdait de son intensité à grande vitesse. La chute elle-même paraissait ralentir, comme si…

Incrédule, Lily constata que Demetra s'était arrêtée dans les airs, flottant au-dessus du lac gelé… à la manière de l'Ombre, en fait. Etait-il possible que Demetra soit une Astharienne ? Ou bien était-ce Lily qui, inconsciemment, avait doté l'héroïne de son rêve du pouvoir de lévitation dont l'Ombre avait fait la démonstration le soir de son intrusion ?

Quelles que furent les réponses à ces questions, Runk le Jaloux ne tarda pas à se présenter sur la berge du lac, l'air passablement agacé. Ressemblait-il réellement à un colosse, dans la réalité ? Ou Lily était-elle seulement persuadée, secrètement, que Runk était aussi imposant ? Frustrée, la préfète-en-chef se força à chasser toutes ces interrogations de son esprit pour se concentrer sur la suite de son rêve, qui ne semblait pas favoriser Runk.

La Ténèbre, en effet, restait sur la rive, sans doute conscient que son poids était trop important pour se permettre de s'aventurer sur la surface glacée du lac. Néanmoins, Demetra ne resta pas inactive : elle leva chacune de ses mains devant elle, paumes orientées l'une vers l'autre, et fit jaillir une minuscule – ridicule – lueur couleur lilas. Aussi risible que fût la taille de la sphère invoquée par Demetra, Runk le Jaloux recula prudemment, méfiant.

La bille grossit légèrement jusqu'à atteindre la taille d'une balle de golf. Des craquements retentirent à mesure qu'elle gagnait en volume, et Lily aperçut de longues fentes se répandre sur toute la glace, qui se brisa bientôt en gros blocs. Les énormes plaques s'élevèrent dans les airs avec lenteur, tandis que la sphère lumineuse de Demetra devenait aussi grosse qu'un ballon de football. Sur la rive, Runk reculait encore de quelques pas, mais il ne semblait toujours pas décider à prendre la fuite.

Le sortilège de Demetra s'évanouit alors, et les énormes blocs de glace fusèrent en direction de Runk, qui en détruisit un en projetant un éclair de flammes de son index mais ne put esquiver le second. Sous le choc, il trébucha avant de s'étaler de tout son long lorsqu'un autre projectile vint le frapper de plein fouet au visage. En quelques secondes, il fut enseveli sous une véritable colline de glaces. Baissant les bras, Demetra lévita à reculons et rejoignit vite la rive opposée pour y atterrir.

Puis, sans un regard vers le « cercueil glacé » de Runk le Jaloux, Demetra s'éloigna d'un pas vif, sans prendre la peine d'écarter la neige sur son passage cette fois. Brusquement, l'obscurité s'abattit sur la région…

Et Lily rouvrit les yeux, de retour dans son lit à baldaquin. Elle se redressa lentement, délicatement, en prenant garde à ne pas réveiller Sonia, puis elle se glissa hors de son lit et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre la plus proche. Il faisait nuit noire, à l'extérieur. Quelle heure pouvait-il bien être ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais elle ne prendrait pas le risque d'allumer sa baguette pour consulter un réveil. Se chaussant et enfilant sa robe de chambre, elle quitta le dortoir.

Runk était-il réellement un colosse ? Et si oui, comment Lily pouvait-elle le savoir ? Ou le deviner ? Si ses souvenirs du cours du professeur Potter étaient bons, il n'avait jamais précisé que Runk avait l'air d'un guerrier monstrueusement grand et robuste. Faisait-elle des rêves prémonitoires ? Non, cette idée lui paraissait tirée par les cheveux, d'autant qu'elle n'avait rien prédit. Elle avait seulement entendu le mot « Silig » dans un cauchemar ; mot qui, peu de temps après, était devenu une réalité.

Lily rejoignit la salle commune déserte. Les braises, dans la cheminée, s'éteignaient, plongeant toute la pièce ronde dans l'obscurité, mais Lily la connaissait si bien qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à rejoindre son fauteuil préféré. Devait-elle en parler à Dumbledore ? Quelque chose lui disait que oui, mais à présent qu'elle était éveillée, elle doutait de l'utilité d'une telle histoire. C'était peut-être qu'un simple rêve – un simple rêve d'un réalisme impressionnant, mais un rêve malgré tout.

Comme la première fois, Lily chercha à identifier les faits qui auraient pu lui inspirer ce rêve. Bien sûr, elle savait déjà que la lévitation miraculeuse de Demetra avait été empruntée au pouvoir de l'Ombre, mais pour le reste ? Runk n'était pas la Ténèbre la plus dangereuse et pourtant, c'était de lui que Lily avait rêvé. Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi la scène s'était-elle déroulée au beau milieu d'une vallée enneigée ? Ce ne pouvait quand même pas être une question de saison : l'automne commençait tout juste, alors pourquoi Lily attendrait-elle l'hiver ?

─ Grumpf ! Grumpf !

Lily cilla en émergeant de ses rêveries et leva les yeux sur le manteau de la cheminée, éclairé par une faible lueur. Se retournant dans son fauteuil pour observer la salle commune par-dessus le dossier, elle repéra rapidement l'origine de la lumière : de l'autre côté de la pièce, un pan de mur s'était entrouvert et laissait filtrer un rayon orangé annonçant la présence d'une lanterne. Inquiète, elle entendit alors un reniflement étrange et peu rassurant s'élever de l'ouverture.

Le pan de mur, parfaitement carré, se déplaça de nouveau en silence. L'ouverture s'agrandit, jusqu'à dessiner un trou suffisamment large pour laisser passer un adulte. La lanterne baigna alors d'une lueur orangée toute la salle commune, et Lily se ratatina légèrement dans son fauteuil pour pouvoir observer l'étrange créature renifleuse capable de se déplacer avec une lampe. La créature en question se glissa par le trou, et son visage fut éclairé.

Une souris ?! Ou plutôt, un masque de souris aux yeux troués pour permettre à son porteur de voir. Et Lily n'eut aucune difficulté à identifier l'énergumène : à sa connaissance, il n'existait qu'une personne dotée d'un regard aussi étrange et écarlate, et c'était Silver. Qu'est-ce que le Serpentard faisait dans la salle commune de Gryffondor ? Comment avait-il trouvé ce passage secret, d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi était-il encore debout, au fait ?

Ahurie, Lily regarda le Serpentard refermer le pan de mur d'un coup de baguette magique puis se lever et s'étirer voluptueusement, sans doute un soulagement après son aventure dans le petit passage secret duquel il venait de sortir. Ramassant alors sa lanterne, il entreprit d'observer les alentours et Lily, sans trop savoir pourquoi, se cacha tout entière derrière le dossier de son fauteuil. Pourquoi se dissimulait-elle ? La question la percuta d'un coup, mais elle ne chercha pas à y répondre, ni même à se montrer au Serpentard.

─ Grumpf ! s'exclama Silver d'un ton hautain.

Même quand il marmonnait, sa voix grave laissait échapper cette étrange intonation indéchiffrable qui la caractérisait. Retenant son souffle, Lily osa se pencher légèrement lorsque la lumière de la lanterne, sur le manteau de la cheminée, parut faiblir. Silver lui présentait à présent son profil, son masque de souris relevé, son regard singulier et vif parcourant les tables bancales de la tour Gryffondor. Qu'était-il venu faire ici ?

Apparemment, lui-même ignorait la réponse à cette question, car il tourna en rond en se grattant d'un air distrait l'arrière du crâne. A l'évidence, il n'était pas sobre, mais cela n'étonnait pas Lily : combien de fois avait-elle entendu dire que le français était incapable de passer une soirée sans enchaîner toutes sortes de bouteilles de toutes sortes d'alcools. Malgré son alcoolémie, Silver l'impressionnait vraiment car, même ivre, il paraissait capable de découvrir des passages secrets inconnus – et puis, il ne vacillait même pas.

Silver éteignit soudainement la lanterne. Ou bien s'éteignit-elle d'elle-même ? Lily s'en fichait bien et, l'oreille tendue, à l'affût du moindre bruit, elle tenta tant bien que mal de suivre le Serpentard à l'aide de ses pas. Hélas, Silver était doté d'une discrétion phénoménale et ce ne fut qu'en sentant quelqu'un lui tapoter l'épaule que Lily sut qu'il se tenait derrière lui.

Dans un sursaut magistral, Lily se retourna et manqua de tomber de son fauteuil, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Sans s'excuser de la frayeur dont il était l'auteur, sans même sembler avoir remarqué le sursaut de Lily, Silver prit la parole :

─ C'est où qu'on est, là ? interrogea-t-il.

Le souffle court, Lily se remettait lentement de ses émotions en répondant :

─ Dans la tour Gryffondor.

─ Ah ? s'étonna Silver, très intéressé. J'croyais que les Gryffondor étaient dans un cachot !

─ Non, c'est les Poufsouffle et les Serpentard, ça, rectifia Lily.

─ Et toi ? T'es à Gryffondor ?

─ Oui, répondit lentement Lily, interloquée. Je suis même dans ta classe.

─ Comment tu sais qu'on est dans la même classe ? s'étonna Silver. J'arrive même pas à distinguer ma propre main, il fait trop sombre…

Ce type était complètement abruti à l'alcool. C'était une vérité, mais Lily ne le constatait que ce soir et comprenait mieux le mépris que Silver inspirait à ses camarades de Serpentard. Pour une maison aussi compétitive que Serpentard, un « idiot du village » était peut-être la pire chose qui pourrait leur arriver dans leur quête de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Or, comme l'avait prouvé Silver, il n'était pas si bête que ça : après tout, c'était lui qui avait apporté toutes les réponses sur le cours du professeur Potter qui traitait du règne de terreur imposé par Lord Voldemort.

─ Heu… dit Lily. Il me semble avoir reconnu ta voix…

─ Je suis peut-être quelqu'un qui utilise ma voix, fit remarquer Silver.

─ Oui, peut-être, reconnut Lily.

« Faudrait peut-être songer à l'envoyer en cure » songea-t-elle. Néanmoins, Silver, tout en sachant que son interlocutrice était à Gryffondor, ne se montrait pas désagréable – chose rare pour un Serpentard.

─ C'est où qu'elle est, la sortie ? reprit Silver.

─ Heu… Cinq pas sur ta gauche, puis tu pivotes sur la droite et c'est tout droit, indiqua Lily.

─ Ah ? Tu réussis à voir dans le noir ? s'intéressa beaucoup Silver.

─ Non, répondit Lily avec un léger sourire. C'est juste que je connais bien la salle commune.

─ Ah…

Silver se gratta la tête, l'air soudain songeur.

─ Ta voix m'rappelle quelqu'un, annonça-t-il d'un air concentré.

─ Une camarade de classe, peut-être ? suggéra Lily.

─ Nop, affirma-t-il.

Lily n'insista pas. Ne connaissant pas le Serpentard, elle préférait ne pas le froisser, surtout que depuis qu'il se tenait devant elle et qu'elle avait repris ses esprits, des arômes agréables mais inconnus de Lily émanaient de Silver en trahissant inévitablement une bonne consommation d'alcool dans la soirée. Il était donc préférable, pensait-elle, de faire en sorte de ne pas l'énerver.

─ Et… tu fais quoi ? demanda-t-elle maladroitement pour rompre le silence. Debout à cette heure-ci, je veux dire.

─ Bah, je cherche le livre sur l'Ombre, répondit Silver comme si c'était l'évidence même.

─ Heu… Poudlard a été construit il y a un peu plus de mille ans, indiqua Lily d'une voix délicate. Les chances pour qu'un livre sur l'Ombre, probablement écrit des millénaires plus tôt, atterrisse à Poudlard sont… inexistantes…

─ Moi, j'dis qu'il est là ! déclara Silver. J'suis même sûr que l'prof Potter l'a lui-même amené dans le château pour toujours garder un œil dessus, mais qu'il veut pas nous partager les secrets du bouquin.

─ Pourquoi il ferait ça ? interrogea Lily, sceptique.

─ Parce que l'Ombre, c'est l'prof Potter, murmura Silver sur le ton de la confidence.

« Il est complètement arraché, ce mec » songea Lily, ébahie.

─ Tu m'crois pas, hein ? accusa-t-il d'un ton désinvolte. Eh bien, j'le trouverai, c'maudit bouquin ! Tu veux qu'on parie ? C'est marrant, les paris ! Alors, si j'le trouve, tu devras chanter : « Ombre, Ombre, tu es un concombre ! » à l'Ombre quand tu la rencontreras. Et si j'le trouve pas avant… décembre, je t'offrirais une bouteille d'Elixir du lac ! Allez, tape-là !

Et avant que Lily ait eu le temps de réagir, le Serpentard lui tapa précisément dans la main comme si, tout à coup, il avait réussi à distinguer quelque chose dans l'obscurité. Puis il s'éloigna, en comptant à mi-voix les cinq pas à exécuter sur la gauche. Déconcertée, Lily pivota sur son fauteuil, sans parvenir à voir Silver, jusqu'à ce que le portrait pivote.

Lily entendit la voix de la Grosse Dame bougonner, mais l'absence de lumière dans le couloir indiqua qu'il était encore très tôt. Tout à coup fatiguée et l'esprit apaisé, sa rencontre avec l'étrange Silver lui ayant momentanément écarté son rêve de la tête, Lily remonta dans le dortoir, reprit sa place dans son lit en prenant soin à ne pas réveiller Sonia et déposa un baiser sur la joue de la petite brune avant de se rendormir.


	32. Conseil de Guerre

─ La pleine lune approche.

Dumbledore eut un léger sourire en entendant la remarque de Horace. Immobile devant une fenêtre de son bureau, il observait les étudiants sortis dans le parc pour y faire leurs devoirs ou pour profiter une dernière fois du beau temps. Selon les météorologues, en effet, l'automne commencerait réellement le lendemain et, bien que les feuilles des arbres soient déjà tombées et aient changé de couleur, la pluie ne s'était toujours pas manifestée.

Néanmoins, la météorologie était le cadet des soucis de Dumbledore. Comme l'avait fait observer son vieil ami, la pleine lune approchait et il étai fort probable que l'Ombre réapparaisse dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Mais c'était un tout autre évènement qui tracassait le directeur de Poudlard, pour le moment, et il ne fut pas mécontent d'entendre des coups portés contre sa porte.

─ Entrez, invita-t-il en se détournant de la fenêtre.

Harry entra, précédé de Minerva qui referma la porte derrière eux. Les trois alliés les plus précieux de Dumbledore se retrouvaient pour la première fois dans le bureau directorial, mais c'était surtout Harry que le directeur attendait. Invitant les deux professeurs à rejoindre Horace devant son bureau, le vieux sage prit place dans son fauteuil et jeta un œil à la lettre qu'il avait reçue quelques heures auparavant, envoyée par un ami Auror.

─ Nous avons deux problèmes, annonça-t-il d'un ton très calme. Le premier concerne bien entendu la pleine lune, qui approche rapidement, mais je tiens à ce que nous commencions par le deuxième souci. Alastor Maugrey m'a envoyé une lettre, juste après le déjeuner, m'annonçant qu'une famille avait été assassinée : les Greenboat.

─ Les Greenboat ? s'exclama Horace, stupéfait.

─ Etonnant choix de Lord Voldemort, reconnut Dumbledore. Les Greenboat ont tous deux pas loin de quatre-vingt-cinq ans et ne représentaient aucune menace pour Voldemort. Toutefois, il y a beaucoup plus surprenant que l'assassinat des Greenboat, je veux parler de leurs meurtriers. Car il s'agissait non pas de Mangemorts, ni de créatures obéissant à Mordred…

─ Par qui ont-ils été tués, dans ce cas ? s'étonna Minerva.

─ Des Moldus.

Horace et Minerva eurent à peu près la même réaction, à savoir une profonde incrédulité. L'attention de Dumbledore, cependant, s'était instantanément porté sur Harry, qui ne paraissait pas aussi surpris que ses collègues. Visiblement, le soupçon de Dumbledore se confirmait.

─ Pourquoi des Moldus iraient assassiner des sorciers ? Et comment, surtout ? dit Minerva, choquée.

─ C'est une stratégie de Mordred, expliqua Harry. L'une des Ténèbres se présente devant des truands, des criminels ou tout simplement des personnes désespérées et leur offre de l'or, des bijoux, des objets de grande valeur en leur proposant d'en avoir davantage s'ils accomplissent une mission. Toutefois, je serai surpris que Mordred se contente de si peu…

─ Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Horace.

─ Les Moldus sont extrêmement nombreux, de nos jours, répondit Harry. Ils sont même trois fois plus nombreux que les sorciers. En outre, ils possèdent leurs propres armes Si un Moldu armé d'un pistolet tirait dans le dos d'un sorcier, celui-ci mourrait. Il entendrait tout juste la détonation que la balle serait déjà à un millimètre de son corps.

─ Vous pensez donc que Mordred pourrait utiliser les Moldus ? dit Dumbledore.

─ Ils représentent un bien trop grand avantage dans cette guerre pour qu'il les néglige, admit Harry. Il ne sera pas difficile de les convaincre, en outre, à condition de procéder en douceur. Il promettra plein d'or, plein de remèdes aux maladies qui ravagent le monde des Moldus, il leur offrirait même l'accès à la technologie sorcière…

Dumbledore hocha sombrement la tête. Après des siècles à vivre dans la clandestinité, les sorcières et les sorciers se retrouvaient de nouveau menacés par les Moldus. Et cela ne présageait rien de bon pour l'opposition, car les familles sorcières seraient de plus en plus nombreuses à entrer dans le jeu de Lord Voldemort. Pour se protéger, elles s'attaqueraient aux Moldus comme de vulgaires Mangemorts… Et il était inutile d'espérer que le ministère de la Magie entende raison.

On frappa de nouveau à la porte mais, cette fois-ci, Dumbledore n'eut aucune idée de qui il s'agissait, jusqu'à ce qu'il autorise la personne à entrer. Lily se tenait dans l'encadrement, l'air soucieuse, mais son expression passa rapidement à de l'interdiction lorsqu'elle aperçut Minerva et Horace. Par contre, le regard qu'elle lança vers Harry ne mentait pas : c'était surtout lui qu'elle cherchait.

─ Ah, Lily, vous tombez bien, dit Dumbledore en réfléchissant très vite. Prenez place, je vous en prie.

Il sortit d'un geste vif sa baguette magique et fit surgir de nulle part un fauteuil recouvert de chintz qui flotta un moment entre Minerva et Harry, puis qui atterrit en douceur. La jeune femme, un peu gênée et surprise, s'installa nerveusement, apparemment inquiète d'être si bien reçue dans ce qui semblait être une réunion privée.

─ Vous souhaitiez demander quelque chose de particulier à quelqu'un ? demanda Dumbledore d'un ton courtois.

─ Heu… oui, répondit Lily, un peu mal à l'aise. Au professeur Potter, en fait, mais… enfin, c'est une question un peu délicate… étrange, en fait.

─ Je vous assure qu'aucun de nous ne vous jugera même si vous demandiez la recette de la soupe au sang de troll, promit Dumbledore.

Lily eut un léger sourire et prit une profonde inspiration.

─ Je voulais savoir si… Runk était… ressemblait à un géant ? avoua-t-elle en se tournant vers Harry.

L'espace d'une fraction de seconde, Dumbledore eut la très nette impression que le vert des yeux de sa nouvelle recrue était devenu bleu. S'agissait-il d'un effet de lumière ? Le directeur en doutait, mais ses pensées se tournèrent rapidement vers la lueur avide qui avait réussi à filtrer à travers les yeux bleus de Harry. Etrange phénomène ou non, le nouveau professeur répondit d'une voix placide, ses yeux verts scrutant attentivement la jeune femme :

─ Un colosse, en réalité.

Lily déglutit avec difficulté, un peu plus pâle qu'à son entrée.

─ Que se passe-t-il, Lily ? interrogea Dumbledore d'une voix intense.

─ Depuis le mois d'août, je fais des… rêves, révéla-t-elle. Enfin, ce sont des rêves très étranges, car je me retrouve toujours dans ma propre tête, mais ce n'est pas moi qui contrôle mon corps. C'est comme si j'étais possédée, en fait, et que je vivais des choses à travers une autre personne… J'ai fait que deux rêves, pour le moment, mais à chaque fois une information s'est concrétisée dans la réalité.

─ C'est-à-dire ? intervint Minerva, perplexe.

─ Eh bien, dans mon premier cauchemar, j'étais dans une ville détruite, raconta Lily. Partout dans les rues, il y avait des cadavres et j'entendais les bruits d'une bataille très violente. Puis un homme blessé est apparu, je l'ai guéri et je lui ai dit qu'il fallait partir… Sauf qu'en chemin, nous sommes tombés sur une jeune femme grièvement blessée. J'ai essayé de la soigner, mais elle a dit que c'était inutile, parce que ses blessures lui avaient été infligées par des Siligs. Et lors du premier cours du professeur Potter, il a cité les Siligs…

Dumbledore fronça légèrement les sourcils. Bien que Harry se montra très coopératif et très investi sur toutes les mesures de sécurité, il paraissait clair qu'il détenait encore certaines informations qu'il avait quelques réticences à partager. Toutefois, le souci de Lily laissait le directeur dans le brouillard. Si elle avait été dotée d'un quelconque don en divination, elle l'aurait développé bien avant aujourd'hui. Il ne pouvait donc pas s'agir de cela, mais comment expliquer ces informations véritables apprises dans ses rêves ?

─ Quel était le deuxième rêve ? reprit Dumbledore.

Lily reprit une inspiration et relata « son » combat contre Runk. Dumbledore écouta attentivement, les autres également, et nota au moins deux particularités : la première étant que dans son rêve, Lily avait la même capacité de lévitation que l'Ombre et la seconde étant l'aptitude de Lily à manipuler la magie sans l'aide d'une baguette magique.

Certes, les rêves présentaient d'innombrables avantages à quiconque avait un minimum d'imagination et de fantasmes. Pourtant, Dumbledore était certain que Lily n'était pas le genre de sorcière à désirer la connaissance d'une magie se manipulant avec les mains. Tournant les yeux vers Harry, au cas où une nouvelle étrangeté se produirait chez sa nouvelle recrue, il constata que le récit intriguait beaucoup son nouvel employé. Les sourcils légèrement froncés, le regard perdu dans le vide, l'homme paraissait être plongé dans de grandes réflexions.

─ Quel est le prénom que vous portez dans vos rêves ? interrogea alors Harry en émergeant.

Lily parut très surprise, et Dumbledore eut la très nette impression que Harry savait parfaitement de ce dont il retournait. Pourquoi aurait-il demandé « quel » était le nom que portait Lily dans ses rêves, au lieu de lui demander si elle portait une autre identité ? Cet homme était décidément riche en surprises et en mystères.

─ Heu… Demetra, indiqua Lily en dévisageant le sorcier.

Les sourcils de Harry tressaillirent légèrement, comme si la surprise avait menacé de s'afficher sur son visage mais qu'il était parvenu à la chasser.

─ Vous connaissez ce nom ? lança Horace, curieux.

─ Le nom en lui-même ne m'évoque personne ne particulier, déclara Harry. En revanche, il y a trop de coïncidences dans les rêves de Lily pour qu'il s'agisse d'un fruit du hasard. Outre leur capacité à voler, les Asthariens possédaient une particularité : les femmes portaient toutes un prénom par un A. On peut trouver ça un peu facile comme raisonnement, mais je commence à me demander si cette Demetra et Lily ne seraient pas liées, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

─ Comment serait-ce possible ? s'étonna Horace.

─ L'homme, dans mon cauchemar, m'appelait « Votre Altesse », révéla au même moment Lily.

Harry arqua un sourcil en se redressant légèrement.

─ Ce titre était réservé à la Prophétesse, commenta-t-il d'un air songeur. Si, effectivement, la dernière Prophétesse Astharienne s'appelait Demetra, cela expliquerait que vous puissiez avoir un lien avec elle car, selon les rumeurs de l'époque, la Prophétesse pourchassée par Mordred était plus puissante que ses prédécesseurs…

─ En admettant qu'un tel lien existe, pourrait-il aussi avoir un rapport avec l'Ombre ? dit Dumbledore, intéressé.

─ Ce n'est pas impossible, admit Harry en réfléchissant. La dernière Prophétesse a laissé l'Ombre être un enfant comme un autre, alors qu'elle avait sûrement la mission de l'assassiner dès qu'il naîtrait. En outre, la Prophétesse a échappé à l'Ombre lors de leur seul affrontement. La vallée enneigée que Lily a vue dans son rêve, c'était le Royaume des Glaces ; autrement dit, la Scandinavie.

« L'histoire de la Prophétesse est aussi méconnue que celle de l'Ombre, voire plus. A part la poursuite que Mordred menait contre elle et ses aptitudes magiques nettement supérieures au niveau moyen des Prophétesses qui l'ont précédée, nous ne savons presque rien d'elle. Mais il ne serait pas étonnant que Demetra ait réussi, par un moyen ou un autre, a faire lier son âme au destin de l'Ombre, afin qu'il y ait toujours quelqu'un pour lui tenir tête. »

Dumbledore hocha lentement la tête et échangea un bref regard avec Lily. Apparemment, elle en était venue à la même conclusion que lui : l'énergie mystique et la voix qui avaient empêché l'Ombre de s'en prendre à Lily étaient une conséquence de la magie pratiquée par Demetra pour faire survivre son âme à la mort et le lier au redoutable Astharien.

Au moins un mystère de résolu : l'Ombre ne pourrait pas, semblait-il, s'en prendre à Lily tant qu'elle bénéficierait de la protection de la Prophétesse. Néanmoins, il restait un détail à régler : la pleine lune et l'éventuelle intrusion de l'Ombre.

─ Et pour la pleine lune ? lança Minerva, considérant elle aussi que le problème de Lily était clos.

─ L'Ombre ne représente aucun danger tant qu'il ne se sent pas menacé, dit Harry. Il faut faire passer la consigne que, même s'il est aperçu, personne ne doit chercher l'affrontement. Par contre, Lily serait plus en sécurité si elle ne quittait pas son dortoir car, à l'évidence, l'Ombre l'a dans le collimateur.

─ J'avais cru comprendre qu'à la pleine lune, un Astharien devenait quelqu'un d'autre, dit Horace, un peu perdu.

─ C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer, dit Harry en cherchant ses mots. Si j'étais un Astharien et que, le soir de la pleine lune, je disputais une partie d'échecs avec le ministre de la Magie, je n'en garderais aucun souvenir. Ni le lendemain matin, ni même à la prochaine pleine lune. Grossièrement résumé, un Astharien créé une nouvelle identité à chaque pleine lune.

─ Mais l'Ombre ne fonctionne pas comme ça, affirma Dumbledore.

─ C'est là tout le problème. L'Ombre n'a jamais connu deux pleines lunes d'affilées dans l'Antiquité, car emprisonné quelques semaines après sa majorité. Néanmoins, tout le monde s'accordait à dire, à cette époque, que la « personnalité lunaire » de l'Ombre était entière, inchangeable, dotée d'un passé. Pour n'écarter aucune possibilité, il nous faudrait considérer que cette hypothèse est véridique ou nous pourrions avoir une mauvaise surprise…

─ Mais rien ne garantit qu'à la pleine lune, il ne m'aura pas oublié, n'est-ce pas ? dit Lily.

─ C'est ça mais, encore une fois, il ne faut écarter aucune possibilité.

Plus le temps passait et plus l'Ombre se présentait comme un véritable nid d'incertitudes. Néanmoins, Dumbledore était d'accord avec Harry : il ne fallait écarter aucune possibilité.

─ Heu… commença Lily.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

─ Je crois que Silver pourrait aider, confia-t-elle. Il est entré dans la salle commune de Gryffondor par une trappe dissimulée dans le mur... Il cherchait le livre sur l'Ombre… Mais, apparemment, il a le don pour trouver des passages que personne ne connaît. Peut-être que…

─ Peut-être qu'il pourrait nous permettre de tous les repérer pour les surveiller, conclut Dumbledore.

Ou mieux, pousser le Serpentard à les dénoncer. Cet étrange garçon intéressait beaucoup le directeur, en particulier depuis que Dumbledore avait reçu une réponse de Durmstrang sur les raisons du renvoi de Silver. Apparemment, le « français » aurait été renvoyé pour avoir pratiqué des sortilèges interdits sur certains de ses camarades. Un motif peu crédible, mais que Dumbledore gardait malgré tout en tête constamment.

Car si le Serpentard se montrait plutôt discret jusqu'à présent, en dehors de ses promenades nocturnes et de ses dialogues avec les tableaux et les armures, il n'était pas impossible qu'il puisse effectivement être coupable de ce dont on l'accusait. Et mieux valait empêcher que ça se reproduise…


	33. Juste A Temps

La pleine lune arriva, accompagnée d'une atmosphère tendue que Drön avait presque l'impression de pouvoir toucher. Réunis dans le hall d'entrée, les préfets et les élèves volontaires pour patrouiller dans les couloirs cette nuit attendaient en silence que le professeur McGonagall fasse un discours. Bien sûr, Drön connaissait déjà le contenu de l'annonce : Alana n'avait pas manqué de lui raconter la réunion privée à laquelle Lily avait participé. Néanmoins, la belle jeune femme paraissait soupçonner Lily de ne pas avoir tout dit.

Quelle que fut l'information dissimulée par Lily, Drön s'en moquait passablement. L'essentiel était de connaître le « point faible » de l'Ombre pour empêcher une nouvelle nuit de meurtres. Non pas que le sort des membres de la Brigade magique – ou même des étudiants – l'inquiéta, mais cette nuit ne lui inspirait rien de bon. Comme si son instinct cherchait à le mettre en garde.

─ Bon, lança le professeur McGonagall d'un ton brusque. Le professeur Potter l'a expliqué lors de son discours sur l'Ombre, mais il est important que vous l'entendiez de nouveau : l'Ombre ne représentera aucune menace tant que vous ne chercherez pas l'affrontement avec. Si jamais il s'introduit encore et que vous le rencontrez, contentez-vous de faire demi-tour. Alertez vos camarades et les membres de la Brigade magique, mais ne vous avisez pas de pointer votre baguette sur lui. Car, en admettant qu'il ne vous tue pas, croyez bien que je m'en chargerai à sa place.

La messe était dite et la promesse du professeur McGonagall bien retenue par tous les étudiants. Drön n'était pas du genre à se laisser impressionner par quelqu'un – encore moins un humain –, mais il était assez intimidé par le professeur McGonagall. De mémoire, il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un de si brusque, sec, cassant. Même Darran, pourtant l'enseignant le plus sévère, faisait pâle figure à côté de cette sorcière.

Tandis que les étudiants se séparaient pour rejoindre le point de départ de leurs patrouilles, Drön et les Maraudeurs se retrouvèrent sur la dernière marche de l'escalier de marbre et accédèrent directement au septième étage.

─ Vous pensez que l'Ombre va revenir ? s'inquiéta Peter dès qu'ils furent dans le premier couloir.

─ Dumbledore a l'air de le penser, répondit Sirius d'un ton détaché. Sacré Remus ! Pendant que nous risquons notre peau dans ces couloirs, il se la coule douce au chevet de sa mère !

Drön ricana intérieurement. Bien qu'il se fut rapproché des Maraudeurs depuis la rentrée, ils n'avaient pas encore une confiance absolue en lui. Essayer de lui faire croire que Remus s'absentait de Poudlard pour rendre visite à sa mère malade aurait pu être crédible, si ces visites n'avaient pas eu lieu toutes les nuits de pleine lune. En outre, l'apparence faiblarde de Lunard, ajouté à son surnom, en disait long sur la véritable nature du Maraudeur.

A l'époque d'Alana et Drön, les loups-garous étaient extrêmement rares. Ava, leur professeur chargé de leur inculquer la connaissance des créatures magiques, leur avait fait un cours sur les loups-garous très intéressant. Certes, l'intérêt que sa classe présentait était en partie dû à Ava elle-même, car la belle enseignante n'avait jamais manqué d'admirateurs. Drön, cependant, s'était rapidement passionné pour les loups-garous, cruels combattants assoiffés de sang.

Drön poussa un léger soupir. Son époque lui paraissait incroyablement lointaine et, même s'il refusait de l'admettre devant Alana, cette aventure au sein d'un collège de sorcellerie humain lui plaisait autant qu'elle l'ennuyait. Les Maraudeurs étaient sympathiques, agréables et divertissants, même si Drön ne comprenait pas ce que Peter faisait dans ce quatuor. Les autres élèves, par contre, il s'en passerait très volontiers… à part peut-être les Vipères.

Curieuse coïncidence, les Maraudeurs et Drön bifurquèrent dans un couloir au moment même où Chris Wormel et ses amis de Poufsouffle apparaissaient à l'autre extrémité du corridor. A côté de lui, Drön entendit Sirius ricaner très discrètement – et il le comprenait ! La vengeance des Vipères avait à la fois choqué et impressionné tout Poudlard, à l'exception de Wormel et Fisher. Pendant plusieurs jours, les deux victimes s'étaient montré extrêmement discrètes, humiliées pour toute leur scolarité – et au-delà.

Néanmoins, malgré la situation très gênante et humiliante dans laquelle ils avaient été découverts par Lea Georges, l'hétérosexualité de Wormel et de Fisher était indubitable. Mais c'était justement pour ça que Drön appréciait tant les Vipères ! Être capable de tout mettre en scène pour répandre une soudaine homosexualité des deux jeunes hommes était un acte d'une malice qui forçait l'admiration.

─ On dirait qu'il s'en remet, commenta James avec désinvolture, lorsqu'ils eurent tourné dans un autre couloir.

─ C'est bien dommage, dit Sirius. Il fait encore une fixation dessus, mais les seules questions qu'il a à la bouche concernent la fille qui l'a tripoté pour réussir à faire rentrer son truc dans le cul de Fisher. Il est vicieux, on le savait depuis un moment, mais je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'il l'était à ce point. Se soucier de savoir qui l'a excité pour qu'il ait une érection…

Et il hocha la tête d'un air désespéré. Il était vrai qu'après la première vague infligée par la révélation de la vengeance des Vipères, beaucoup s'étaient posé la question de savoir comment elles avaient pu réussir au résultat final. Et tandis que les garçons soupçonnaient telle ou telle Vipère d'avoir participé manuellement, les filles de toutes les maisons semblaient s'être juré de ne jamais plus froisser aucune des Serpentard.

C'était dans ce contexte-là que Drön adorait Poudlard. Les évènements étaient nombreux, leur nature souvent la même, mais les conséquences toujours différentes. Entre les conflits qui poussaient certains à se disputer en duels, les accidents en plein cours et les incidents survenus pendant les récréations ou entre deux cours, Poudlard ne cessait jamais d'être perturbé par un évènement. Si, en plus, il existait des étudiantes comme les Vipères, l'année scolaire s'annonçait particulièrement joyeuse aux yeux de Drön.

« Reste à espérer qu'elles auront souvent l'occasion de se venger » songea-t-il. Cette pensée optimiste, cependant, disparut rapidement de son esprit lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la fenêtre dans laquelle se dessinaient les reflets des quatre Gryffondor. Car, soudain, une lueur écarlate jaillit derrière eux. Au moment même où Drön se retourna en brandissant sa baguette, Peter reçut l'éclair rouge dans le dos et s'effondra.

Sirius et James étouffèrent des exclamations et firent volte-face pour pointer leur baguette sur quatre hommes vêtus de noir, leurs visages dissimulés sous des cagoules qui ne laissaient voir que leurs yeux étincelants de malveillance. Des Mangemorts ?! Le soupçon de Dumbledore se confirmait : la Brigade magique était devenue un nid de mages noirs et, à l'évidence, ceux-ci étaient entrés sans trop de mal en intégrant l'équipe chargée de patrouiller dans Poudlard.

─ Ne soyez pas stupides, les mômes, lança le Mangemort à l'extrême droite. Le seul qui nous intéresse est Potter. Si vous ne voulez pas mourir…

─ Mourir ? s'esclaffa Sirius. Tu oublies un peu trop vite toutes les dérouillées que tu t'es pris, Lower.

Les yeux du Mangemort s'écarquillèrent. A l'évidence, il ne s'attendait pas à être reconnu. Son voisin, cependant, ne se laissa pas démonter et décocha un éclair de lumière verte en direction de James, qui se baissa vivement au moment où Sirius et Drön projetaient deux traits rougeâtres vers les intrus. Plus bas, un troisième rayon écarlate envoyé par James manqua de prendre Lower par surprise mais rata sa cible.

En quelques échanges, il apparut clairement que les Mangemorts prenaient l'avantage. Leurs sortilèges étaient plus nombreux à jaillir, tandis que les Gryffondor passaient le plus clair de leur temps à dévier les maléfices ou à les esquiver. Si Lower avait souvent perdu ses duels contre les Maraudeurs, il fallait ou bien reconnaître qu'il s'était amélioré, ou bien expliquer son endurance à la présence de ses trois acolytes.

Drön para un nouvel éclair de lumière verte et bénéficia d'un bref instant de répit. Agitant sa baguette, il fit jaillir une longue corde qui claqua comme un fouet et fusa vers l'auteur du Sortilège de Mort pour s'enrouler autour de lui. Quasi-aussitôt, son voisin le libéra. Mal lui en pris, car le sortilège de Sirius le toucha à la poitrine et le Mangemort s'écroula. Son acolyte fraîchement libéré ne se donna même pas la peine de tenter de le réanimer.

A trois contre trois, le combat sembla devenir égal, chacun ayant un adversaire. Agacé par l'usage de sa baguette magique, Drön perdit patience mais comprit aussitôt son erreur : le Mangemort, sentant la colère monter en lui, passa à la vitesse supérieure et faillit neutraliser le Nyfan à plusieurs reprises. Un peu plus loin, derrière Drön, James et Sirius, côte à côte, luttaient contre Lower et son camarade sans perdre leur sang-froid.

Cela ne suffit apparemment pas. Le comparse de Lower fendit les airs de sa baguette pour faire jaillir une mince flamme argentée qui frappa Sirius au visage. Une longue entaille apparut sur la joue tandis que le sang giclait. L'air sonné, Patmol resta un moment debout, le regard dans le vide, puis s'écroula aux pieds de Peter. Conscient que les choses tournaient mal, Drön balança sa baguette magique sur son adversaire.

Surpris, le Mangemort s'écarta, offrant un minimum de répit à Drön pour joindre ses mains. Quand il les écarta, une sphère de lumière bleue crépita entre ses paumes avant de foncer droit sur le mage noir. Déconcerté, le Mangemort reçut le sortilège de plein fouet et traversa tout le couloir dans un long vol plané qui s'acheva violemment contre le mur du fond. Avant même qu'il ait amorcé sa chute, Drön se retournait pour porter secours à James, acculé contre la fenêtre.

La baguette de Drön s'envola du sol et rejoignit sa main avant de se lever vers le camarade de Lower, visiblement le plus dangereux des deux Mangemorts. Son éclair de stupéfixion, cependant, ne toucha pas sa cible, de toute évidence consciente de la nouvelle tournure des évènements. Le mage noir pointa sa baguette au-dessus de son épaule et matérialisa un bouclier d'énergie qui renvoya son sort à Drön. Vigilant, le Nyfan l'esquiva…

Au moment où James s'effondrait à son tour, stupéfixé.

─ Occupe-toi de lui ! ordonna le Mangemort à Lower.

Faisant volte-face pour défier Drön, le Mangemort déchaîna une pluie de maléfices sur le Nyfan pour offrir une couverture à Lower, qui faisait déjà léviter sa baguette sur James. Dans un Crac !, Cornedrue disparut, remplacé par un vulgaire réveil dont le tic-tac s'éleva comme un battement de cœur. Acculé et mal à l'aise avec sa baguette, Drön sentit son rythme cardiaque accélérer brutalement lorsque Lower glissa James-Le-Réveil dans sa poche puis disparut dans le couloir voisin.

Sa panique constitua une deuxième erreur, fatale celle-ci : un sortilège toucha Drön à la poitrine et lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Dans sa chute, il lâcha sa baguette, qui roula à quelques mètres de lui. Impossible d'espérer de la récupérer : le Mangemort pointait déjà sa baguette sur lui, une lueur impitoyable dans le regard.

Au moment où un éclair de lumière verte jaillissait, Drön roula sur le côté pour échapper au maléfice et cilla. Dubitatif, il tourna les yeux vers le Mangemort pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas : un bras s'était bel et bien refermé autour de la tête du mage noir, passant sous le menton, et d'une violente torsion, il brisa sans peine la nuque de l'intrus. Le regard brusquement éteint, le mage noir s'effondra sur le sol et dévoila, derrière lui, Astan Crossfield.

─ On dirait que j'arrive au bon moment, commenta Crossfield d'un ton dégagé.

─ On dirait, ouais… admit Drön en se relevant. Pas le temps de bavarder, ils ont attrapé James.

─ Vas-y, je m'occupe de ces deux-là.

Drön hocha la tête en guise de remerciement et s'élança à la poursuite de Lower, en espérant qu'il ne le manquerait pas. Lower sortirait-il par le portail ? Sans aucun doute, sauf s'il connaissait un passage secret inconnu de Dumbledore. Quand bien même il quitterait Poudlard par la grande porte, Drön était confronté à un problème de taille : il ignorait à quoi ressemblait Lower. Or, il était fort probable que le Mangemort se soit changé pour repartir.

Rejoignant le Grand Escalier, Drön lança un regard en contrebas et aperçut une main glisser vivement sur la rampe. C'était Lower, il n'en doutait pas un seul instant, et le Nyfan entreprit aussitôt de dévaler les marches le plus rapidement possible. Arrivé au troisième étage, il s'enfonça dans le premier couloir après avoir constaté que Lower avait atteint le hall d'entrée. De part sa nature Nyfan, Drön avala des mètres et des mètres plus rapidement que le plus rapide des êtres humains l'aurait fait.

Puis il repéra une fenêtre et s'élança de toutes ses forces, considérant que Lower était au moins sur les marches de l'escalier de pierre. Bondissant, ses bras placés devant lui pour se protéger, il fit exploser la vitre en d'innombrables morceaux lorsqu'il la traversa. Jetant un œil sous ses pieds, il avisa très vite la hauteur qui le séparait du sol et se prépara à l'atterrissage en cherchant du regard une quelconque trace du mage noir.

Lower atteignait tout juste la dernière marche de l'escalier lorsque Drön avait traversé la fenêtre. A la grande satisfaction du Gryffondor, cependant, il apparut que son apparition spectaculaire avait cloué le Mangemort d'incrédulité. Immobile, bouche bée, le mage noir regarda le Nyfan atterrir en souplesse sur la pelouse du parc et s'élancer quasi-instantanément dans sa direction. Lower réagit enfin, courant aussi vite qu'il le put vers le portail.

Il n'avait parcouru que cinq vulgaires mètres que Drön en avait déjà avalé le double. Une grosse boule de lumière rouge jaillie dans le creux de la paume de Drön, qui la glissa presque avec délicatesse sur le torse du Mangemort. Dès que la sphère entra en contact avec la robe de sorcier de Lower, elle explosa et projeta le mage noir dans les airs, en direction du château. Drön dérapa sur les graviers de l'allée et remonta d'un pas tranquille le chemin, suivant la courbe décrite par le vol plané de Lower.

Le Mangemort percuta le sol en laissant échapper une exclamation étouffée et douloureuse. Etendu, il remua légèrement la tête puis s'évanouit au moment où Drön l'atteignait. Plongeant une main dans la poche du mage noir, le Nyfan récupéra le réveil, le posa doucement au sol et fit reprendre à James son apparence normale. Libéré de la métamorphose et du sortilège de Stupéfixion, le Maraudeur ouvrit les yeux et se releva vivement, légèrement désorienté.

─ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'étonna-t-il en remarquant Drön et Lower.

─ Rien de bien grave, répondit Drön. Sirius est sûrement à l'infirmerie, à l'heure qu'il est. Crossfield a fait son apparition juste à temps, mais j'ignore quel maléfice a touché Sirius. Tu devrais monter voir ce qu'il a… il faut que je prévienne les professeurs que des Mangemorts infiltrés dans la Brigade n'ont plus envie de se montrer discrets…


	34. Protection défaillante ?

─ Vous croyez que l'Ombre va vraiment revenir ? demanda Mary, anxieuse.

La fâcheuse tendance de Marie à parler l'avait instantanément éliminée des personnes à qui Lily était susceptible de confier les évènements confidentiels qui la concernaient. Tout comme elle ignorait que la préfète-en-chef était peut-être la cible de l'Ombre, Mary n'avait aucune idée de la possibilité d'un lien entre la dernière Prophétesse Astharienne et la belle rousse. Alana ne comprenait pas très bien par quel moyen Demetra s'y était pris pour créer une telle connexion, mais elle se fiait à Harry. S'il jugeait un tel lien possible, alors elle considérait ce lien comme réel.

─ Aucune idée, reconnut Sonia.

L'Ombre reviendrait-elle ? Alana aussi se posait la question, mais elle ne s'inquiétait pas outre mesure pour Lily. Si la protection de Demetra avait fonctionné une fois, elle marcherait sûrement une seconde fois. Quant à Sonia, Mary, Jessica et elle, Alana ne se faisait pas trop de souci : à en croire Harry, elles ne risquaient rien tant qu'elles ne menaçaient pas l'Ombre. Et s'il se trompait…

Les cinq jeunes femmes commencèrent leur patrouille nocturne au premier étage, laissant les sous-sols aux soins des Serpentard. Dans un premier temps, elles ne parlèrent pas énormément. Chacune d'elles paraissait à l'affût du moindre bruit suspect. Sentant l'atmosphère tendue l'étouffer, toutefois, Alana réfléchit rapidement à un sujet de conversation qui pourrait un peu détendre ses amies. Il lui fallut trois couloirs pour trouver une discussion.

Alors qu'elles parcouraient le quatrième couloir, en effet, Alana aperçut une bande de Serdaigle passer devant le corridor, Fisher en tête. Connaissant Mary et Jessica, discuter de la vengeance des Vipères ne tarderait pas à repousser au second plan une éventuelle intrusion de l'Ombre.

─ Il paraît que Fisher se cherche à tout prix une petite amie, lança-t-elle.

Mary se mit aussitôt à ricaner, tout à coup parfaitement détendue.

─ Il veut prouver qu'il n'est pas gay, affirma-t-elle. Bien sûr, tout le monde sait parfaitement qu'il ne l'est pas, mais il a l'air convaincu que personne ne le croit quand il dit qu'il est hétéro. Mais Teresa me disait, tout à l'heure, que Wormel était toujours furieux contre les Vipères.

─ Il préparerait une revanche ? s'étonna Sonia, avide.

─ Aucune idée, admit Mary.

─ Il serait fou s'il en préparait une ! s'exclama Jessica. A lui seul, il n'a aucune chance ! Et puis même s'il réussissait son coup, il ferait quelque chose de particulièrement méchant et la sanction des Vipères n'en serait que plus cruelle

Alana dut admettre que les réflexions de Jessica ne manquaient pas de pertinence. De quoi pouvaient être capables les Vipères si on les poussait à bout ? Personne ne le savait mais, après le mauvais coup joué à Wormel et à Fisher, il était fort probable qu'elles pouvaient aller très loin. Et puis, elles étaient à la fois intelligentes et rusées : elles se doutaient sûrement qu'il leur faudrait garder un œil sur Wormel et Fisher encore un petit moment, au cas où ils prépareraient une vengeance.

Le premier tour derrière elles, les Gryffondor accédèrent au niveau supérieur, Mary et Jessica essayant de déterminer quelles sortes de vengeances pourraient bien préparer Wormel et Fisher. Sonia écoutait le plus attentivement du monde, visiblement très enthousiaste à l'idée que les deux piégés puissent se lancer dans un mauvais coup plus ou moins sexuel.

─ Ils n'oseront jamais, intervint Lily.

─ Ah ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda Mary.

─ Parce qu'aussi pervers qu'ils soient, Wormel et Fisher ne sont pas des délinquants, dit Lily. Je doute qu'ils iraient jusqu'à violer l'une des Vipères parce que, vos idées, là, ça relève autant du viol que d'un mauvais coup. Et puis, après la vengeance des Vipères, ils sont parfaitement conscients que la réponse des Serpentard sera encore plus terrible…

─ Moui… marmonna Mary, pas très convaincue.

Elles interrompirent leur conversation, toutefois, car un petit groupe de Poufsouffle apparut au fond du couloir qu'elles parcouraient. Les Commères discutaient à voix basse avec le fameux Warren dont Lily et Sonia parlaient de temps à autre. Alana ne lui avait encore jamais parlé, mais il devint évident que ce soit serait celui des présentations.

─ Hé, Teresa, tu sais si Wormel prépare une revanche sur les Vipères ? s'enquit Sonia.

─ Il n'en prépare aucune, assura la Poufsouffle en souriant. La leçon qu'il a reçue la dernière fois lui a ouvert les yeux sur le niveau immense qui le séparait encore des Vipères, et je serais très surprise qu'il prenne le risque de subir une humiliation encore plus grande.

─ On peut vous emprunter Mary et Jessica ? demanda Natalie.

─ On vous passe Warren pour compenser, ajouta Lea.

Sonia fit mine de lancer un regard méfiant vers le jeune homme, qui afficha une expression innocente peu convaincante.

─ D'accord, dit Lily, mais on ne vous garantit pas qu'il survivra à notre présence.

─ Adieu, Warren ! soupirèrent les Commères.

Les deux groupes se reformèrent et repartirent, Mary et Jessica suivant les Commères, Warren intégré aux trois Gryffondor. Il fallut attendre quelques couloirs pour que Lily, pensive, réalise que Warren et Alana se rencontraient pour la première fois.

─ Ah, au fait, dit-elle. Alana, je te présente l'invisible Warren Cromwell. Cromwell – Alana Watson.

─ Enchanté, dit le Poufsouffle, amusé par la froideur apparente de la préfète-en-chef. Vous allez faire la tête encore longtemps ? Ou je dois m'excuser à genoux ?

─ Je préférerais un strip-tease, répondit Sonia. En plus, je n'ai même pas eu mon bisou !

Warren passa aussitôt un bras autour des épaules de Sonia et de Lily pour les gratifier de deux baisers affectueux. Du coin de l'œil, Alana vit la petite brune et la belle rousse réprimer à grand-peine un petit sourire satisfait.

─ Et Alana ? Elle n'a pas eu son bisou ! fit remarquer Lily en lançant un regard rieur à la Nyfan.

Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de réagir, Alana sentit le bras de Warren se poser sur ses épaules puis ses lèvres se plaquer contre sa joue pour y déposer un baiser tout aussi affectueux. Décidément, il régnait une amitié très étrange au sein de ce petit triangle. Néanmoins, Alana eut malgré elle un sourire.

─ Alors ? reprit Sonia d'un ton joyeux. Tu regrettes de ne pas avoir vu les fesses de Marina Wilkes, je parie !

─ Tu paries mal, dit Warren en souriant. Wormel et Fisher ne m'intéressent pas du tout !

─ Mais tu aurais pu tirer ton coup, objecta la petite brune. Si tu veux, on demande aux Vipères de s'en prendre à toi et au garçon que tu veux ? Elles l'assommeront et tu pourras en profiter pleinement !

─ Ca ne m'intéresse pas, mais merci quand même.

─ Moi, je boude toujours, indiqua Lily.

Warren roula des yeux, franchement amusé.

─ Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour me faire pardonner ?

─ Hm… Je n'ai pas encore décidé, prétendit Lily d'un air malicieux.

─ Je l'ai quand mon strip-tease ? s'enquit Sonia, impatiente.

─ A Noël ? proposa Warren.

─ Je comptais rentrer à la maison pour Noël, gémit Sonia d'un air déçu. Mais soit, je passerais Noël ici comme ça, je pourrais surveiller que Lily et Alana ne font pas des cochoncetés derrière mon dos.

Lily échangea un regard rieur avec Alana. La bonne humeur dura tout au long de leur patrouille à cet étage, mais elle fut considérablement refroidie dès qu'ils atteignirent l'aile sud du troisième niveau. Si le château leur avait paru très calme tout au long de leur ronde, les deux cadavres qui jonchaient le sol dallé du couloir qu'ils venaient d'emprunter laissaient clairement prétendre le contraire.

L'atmosphère jusqu'alors joyeuse prit une tournure dramatique : les mains se refermèrent aussitôt sur les baguettes magiques et les sens s'aiguisèrent à l'extrême. Sans aucun doute plus sensible que Sonia, Lily et Warren, Alana perçut une infime présence dans le couloir voisin et songea sérieusement à faire demi-tour, mais les autres s'avançaient déjà, incroyablement maîtres d'eux-mêmes. Et bien qu'elle eut la certitude que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, Alana s'empressa de les rejoindre.

Elle n'allait quand même pas laisser trois humains manifester un courage – une inconscience, oui ! – plus grand qu'elle. Aussi sympathiques fussent-elles, Lily et Sonia n'étaient pas assez proches d'Alana pour qu'elle leur offre la possibilité de faire preuve d'une plus grande dignité qu'elle. Néanmoins, plus ils s'approchaient de l'angle du couloir, plus l'alerte interne d'Alana s'intensifiait. Harry ne s'était pas trompé : l'Ombre était revenue.

Le quatuor s'immobilisa brusquement. Une voix fébrile, tremblante, terrifiée, s'éleva :

─ Pi... pitié, implora-t-elle. Je suis de v-votre co-côté.

─ Les gens de mon côté ne m'attaquent pas, rétorqua une voix grave, amusée, malveillante.

─ Je… j'obéissais aux ordres, je vous jure, gémit l'homme. Dumbledore a encouragé tout le monde à ne pas vous menacer, pensant que vous n'attaqueriez personne. Il fallait que votre venue en vaille la peine…

Alana jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. C'était donc ça : les Mangemorts infiltrés étaient chargés d'ouvrir les hostilités avec l'Ombre pour qu'elle commette des meurtres. Les véritables membres de la Brigade magique opposés à Lord Voldemort refusaient de laisser un acolyte combattre le démon tout seul et se mêlaient à la bataille, inconscients d'être tombés dans un piège. Il semblait que Voldemort et Mordred avaient un coup d'avance sur Dumbledore et Harry.

─ Et il y a d'autres ordres que je devrais connaître ? interrogea l'Ombre.

─ Vous devez supprimer Dumbledore dès que vous en avez l'occasion, indiqua le Mangemort.

Visiblement, il reprenait confiance. Sa voix avait retrouvé un peu d'assurance.

─ Et c'est qui, Dumbledore ? répliqua l'Ombre.

─ Le directeur de Poudlard, répondit le Mangemort. Vous l'avez affronté à la précédente pleine lune.

─ Ah, lui ! dit l'Ombre d'un ton méprisant.

─ Oui, lui. Bon, j'ai ma propre mission à accomplir. Nous nous reverrons plus tard !

Les pas du Mangemort s'éloignèrent en même temps que l'infime présence que ressentait Alana. Ainsi donc, l'Ombre ne dégageait absolument rien. Voilà qui posait un problème – et un problème qui révéla toute son ampleur lorsque, dans un silence parfait, les Gryffondor et Warren virent l'Ombre apparaître à l'angle du couloir.

L'espace d'une seconde de flottement, l'Ombre parut aussi surpris que les étudiants de leur présence dans le couloir, puis un sourire narquois étira ses lèvres dans l'ombre de son capuchon. Bien qu'elle ne vit pas ses yeux, Alana eut la très nette impression que l'Ombre voyait parfaitement Lily et que c'était sur elle que son regard était posé. D'un même mouvement, Sonia et Alana se placèrent devant Lily en resserrant étroitement leur prise sur leur baguette magique.

─ Oh non, pitié, le gang des Beautés contre moi, railla l'Ombre.

Son regard invisible sembla s'orienter vers Alana, qui se sentit transpercée et vit le sourire goguenard de l'Ombre s'élargir davantage. « Ferme-la ! Ferme-la ! » se répéta furieusement Alana, mais son vœu fut exaucé. L'Ombre ne dénonça pas la nature de la jeune femme mais, en une fraction de seconde, il engloutit les mètres qui le séparaient du quatuor et posa deux boules de lumière rouge sur les poitrines de Sonia et d'Alana.

Il y eut une vive lumière écarlate. Eblouie, Alana sentit vaguement ses pieds quitter la surface du sol. Le choc contre le mur du fond, en revanche, elle le sentit parfaitement. Ses poumons se vidèrent d'une traite tandis que Sonia poussait une exclamation douloureuse, un instant avant qu'Alana ne touche à son tour le sol. Sonnée, aveuglée, elle entendit la voix lointaine de Warren crier :

─ La touchez pas !

Avant qu'une nouvelle lumière rougeâtre explose et qu'un poids lourd percute le sol, à côté d'Alana. Il sembla que Sonia et Warren étaient inconscients. Clignant des yeux, la Nyfan retrouva rapidement sa vision et tourna immédiatement les yeux vers Lily. L'Ombre exécutait au moment précis un long vol plané dans la direction opposée. Au moins, la protection de Demetra était toujours active. Retrouvant sa respiration, le corps endolori, Alana se releva péniblement.

Flottant au-dessus du sol, l'Ombre avait évité un impact violent contre le mur et s'avançait désormais vers Lily, son sourire disparu. Bien que son visage soit quasi-entièrement caché, Alana devinait qu'un grand débat s'activait sous le crâne de l'Ombre, qui reposa les pieds sur la terre ferme à une dizaine de centimètres de la préfète-en-chef. Celle-ci paraissait vouloir reculer, mais son corps refusait d'obéir.

L'Ombre leva lentement la main et l'approcha de Lily, jusqu'à la poser sur sa joue. Lily sursauta alors qu'Alana ouvrait de grands yeux. Comment était-ce possible ? L'attaque de l'Ombre avait-elle réussi à détruire la protection de la dernière Prophétesse ? Quelle que fut l'explication, le démon n'attaqua pas, se contentant de caresser la joue de Lily.

─ Je te connais, toi, affirma-t-il d'une voix étrange.

Alana fronça légèrement les sourcils, intriguée. La cruauté, la malveillance, avaient totalement disparu de l'Ombre, qui paraissait étrangement… distant, comme s'il cherchait dans sa mémoire un indice qui lui permettrait de savoir où Lily et lui s'étaient déjà rencontré. Il ne pouvait s'agir de la dernière pleine lune, puisqu'il avait reconnu la préfète-en-chef presque instantanément.

L'Ombre retira finalement sa main et afficha un sourire torve :

─ Je trouverai, assura-t-il.

Puis il tourna les talons et disparut dans une gerbe de flammes noires. Lily se retourna lentement, l'air profondément bouleversée, le regard un peu hagard. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Warren et Sonia, et la préfète-en-chef se précipita sur eux. Perplexe, Alana la rejoignit en vacillant légèrement et pointa sa baguette sur le Poufsouffle, tandis que Lily se chargeait de Sonia.

Sur le chemin de l'infirmerie, faisant léviter Sonia et Warren devant eux, Alana s'inquiéta un peu pour Lily. La préfète-en-chef regardait dans le vide avec une expression indéchiffrable, comme si l'Ombre avait réussi à lui mauvais sort à l'insu d'Alana. Mais la Nyfan devinait que l'état de choc de la préfète-en-chef résidait surtout dans la capacité de l'Ombre à l'atteindre physiquement. Comment pouvait-il y parvenir, brusquement ?

Lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans l'infirmerie, Lily revint enfin à la réalité en réalisant qu'un petit comité s'y tenait déjà. Assis autour d'un lit occupé par Sirius, James, Peter et Drön écoutaient très attentivement le diagnostic de Madame Pomfresh, qui finissait d'ausculter le Maraudeur.

─ Aucune inquiétude à avoir, assura-t-elle. Il est juste sonné ; quant à la blessure, elle aura disparu dès demain. Oh, par Merlin, encore des blessés ! Etendez-les dans ces lits et écartez-vous !

En temps normal, Madame Pomfresh se lamentait du moindre patient. Ce soir-là, cependant, Alana ne put que respecter les plaintes de l'infirmière, car tous les lits du fond étaient occupés. Discutant avec un homme massif aux cheveux courts et bruns, Dumbledore observait la silhouette d'un membre de la Brigade magique que l'on avait entièrement recouvert d'un drap blanc.

─ Que s'est-il passé ? interrogea Madame Pomfresh.

─ Ils ont été projetés contre un mur par des sortilèges, répondit Lily.

Alerté par la voix de la préfète-en-chef, Dumbledore se retourna, lança un regard vers Sonia et Warren puis sur Alana, et reprit sa discussion paisiblement. En un coup d'œil, il semblait savait que les dégâts n'étaient pas graves, comme le confirma Madame Pomfresh quelques instants plus tard.

─ Ils passeront la nuit ici, par contre, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique. Il y a peut-être quelques os qui ont souffert, mais tout rentrera dans l'ordre dans la nuit. Bien, à présent, allez vous coucher, tous, ou je me charge personnellement de vous offrir une bonne excuse pour rester ici.


	35. L'Astuce de Demetra

Lily avait souvent pénétré dans le bureau du professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, en général pour demander un éclaircissement sur un certain point étudié en cours. La décoration avait été presque toujours la même : des portraits des créatures prévues dans le programme scolaire ornaient toujours les murs, des livres reliés plein cuir encombraient l'étagère et toutes sortes d'objets destinés à se prémunir des mages noirs étaient éparpillés un peu partout. Même les enseignants les plus incompétents avaient possédé tout ceci, mais Lily s'était toujours demandé s'ils avaient déjà pris la peine d'ouvrir un seul de leurs bouquins.

Le professeur Potter, cependant, avait une conception beaucoup moins commune de la décoration d'un bureau d'enseignant de défense contre les forces du Mal. Les créatures censées être étudiés au cours de l'année n'apparaissaient nulle part : à la place, c'étaient les soldats de Mordred qui ornaient les murs sous forme de dessins réalistes. Et Lily ne manqua pas de noter que certaines de ces horreurs n'avaient pas encore été étudiées en cours. L'étagère habituellement destinée aux bibliothèques personnelles ne comportait aucun ouvrage : le professeur Potter y avait aligné des instruments en argent identiques à ceux de Dumbledore, mais tous étaient silencieux.

Lily referma la porte derrière elle et s'avança en observant les dessins. Il était probable qu'un sortilège était à l'origine de ces croquis, car le réalisme avait quelque chose de surnaturel. Il lui paraissait même que les dessins la suivaient des yeux, et Lily eut un frisson à cette pensée. Elle reconnut facilement les Siligs, ainsi que Damnailés, les Eskar et les homoncules.

« De toutes les horreurs que vous rencontrerez, leur avait assuré le professeur Potter lors du premier cours de l'année, aucune n'est plus maléfique et malsaine que l'homoncule ». Lily s'en souvenait très bien, tout comme elle se rappelait sans peine les conséquences d'une attaque de ces créatures dotées d'une étonnante capacité de malléabilité. Heureusement, Mordred n'avait pas encore cherché à faire introduire ces abominations dans Poudlard.

Pendant un moment, Lily resta fixée sur les homoncules, jusqu'à ce qu'un frisson violent la ramène à la réalité et lui fasse revenir en mémoire qu'il existait deux autres dessins. Le premier, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé en entrant, n'était pas une créature. De loin, elle en donnait l'impression, mais de plus près, il s'agissait indubitablement d'une plante. Tout comme la mandragore, elle avait un corps doté de bras et de jambes, mais son visage se composait seulement d'une sorte de bouche verticale et généreusement garnie en dents tranchantes.

─ C'est un Perfor.

Lily sursauta légèrement et se retourna sur le professeur Potter, qui était entré en silence et s'avançait à présent vers elle en regardant le dessin dudit Perfor.

─ Une véritable petite saleté, ajouta-t-il d'un ton détaché. Les Perfor servent à creuser la terre ou, plus exactement, à _manger_ la terre. Dans les derniers siècles de son règne, Mordred les utilisait pour offrir à ses armées des effets de surprise.

─ Comment ça ? demanda Lily, intriguée.

─ Les Perfor peuvent manger une énorme quantité de terre en seulement quelques minutes, expliqua-t-il avec patience. Ils pénétraient dans le sol dans les environs d'une cité assiégée, creusaient des tunnels jusqu'à se retrouver sous la ville ciblée puis créaient des cavités très proches de la surface. Ainsi, lors de l'assaut, les défenseurs qui posaient le pied au-dessus d'un trou brisaient le plafond de la cavité puis trébuchaient, offrant aux envahisseurs un court laps de temps pour en finir avec leurs adversaires.

Lily hocha lentement la tête. C'était vil, lâche, mais horriblement efficace. Abandonnant du regard le dessin du Perfor, elle tourna son regard sur le dernier dessin. Il représentait une créature sans doute de petite taille, dotée d'un long nez étrangement plat comme le bec d'un canard, et portant une étrange et intrigante bulle mauve.

─ Qu'est-ce que c'est, monsieur ? reprit-elle.

─ Un Nozith, indiqua le professeur Potter. La créature en elle-même n'est pas dangereuse : c'est ce qui est contenu dans sa bulle dont il faut se méfier. Les Nozith n'ont pas été créés par Mordred, pour une fois, mais par l'Ombre.

─ L'Ombre ? s'étonna Lily.

─ L'histoire des Nozith n'est pas particulièrement intéressante, mais elle fournit certaines informations sur l'enfance de l'Ombre, affirma le professeur Potter. Un jour où Mordred s'est absenté de son palais d'Armehnkar, la capitale de son empire, l'Ombre s'introduisit dans son laboratoire et s'amusa à faire toutes sortes d'expériences. Si beaucoup ne donnèrent rien, l'une d'elles généra le tout premier Nozith, que l'Ombre nomma : Yr-Dek.

« Il a été établi que les premiers Nozith ont été créés peu de temps après que Mordred ait détruit la cité des Asthariens, car Yr-Dek était une créature faite pour divertir un enfant. La bulle que le Nozith porte contient un gaz, et non un liquide, dont la nature dépend des ingrédients utilisés dans la fabrication du Nozith… »

─ Heu… dit Lily.

─ C'est, en quelque sorte, comme un gâteau, dit le professeur Potter. Si vous faîtes une tarte… disons, aux fraises, vous n'aurez le goût que des fraises et de la pâte. Si, en revanche, vous faîtes une tarte aux fraises avec de la crème pâtissière, vous aurez mis plus d'ingrédients donc, vous aurez plus de goûts.

Lily hocha la tête, comprenant enfin, et le professeur Potter poursuivit :

─ Le Nozith est comme une plante, en fait. La bulle est générée par son propre corps et grossit avec un certain rythme. Yr-Dek, lui, produisait un gaz hilarant. La rumeur prétend que l'Ombre a longtemps été le seul occupant du palais à connaître l'existence du tout premier Nozith et qu'il n'a pas manqué de l'utiliser sur tout le personnel de Mordred.

« Pour ce que nous en savons, l'Ombre était un enfant précoce, aussi bien sur la magie que dans bien d'autres domaines. Vers dix ans, profitant encore d'une absence de Mordred, il a créé Yr-Nod, sans nul doute le Nozith le plus apprécié par l'Ombre après Yr-Dek. Yr-Nod produisait un gaz Excitant et les victimes préférées de l'Ombre étaient, bien entendu, les femmes. Mais on raconte qu'au retour des Ténèbres et de Mordred, l'Ombre leur réserva un accueil très étonnant en confiant la mission à Yr-Nod de lâcher sa bulle dans l'atrium du palais… Je vous laisse imaginer à votre guise la scène à laquelle les Ténèbres et Mordred ont eu droit. »

« Quoi qu'il en soit, l'Ombre était déjà devenu un adolescent quand Mordred a réalisé que les Nozith pouvaient présenter certains aspects militaires. Mais lorsqu'il a découvert l'avantage qu'ils offriraient à ses armées, les Nozith sont devenus bien moins malicieux qu'au temps où l'Ombre les créait. »

Lily n'en doutait pas un seul instant.

─ Mais au fait, comment se fait-il que vous ne soyez pas avec Dumbledore ? demanda le professeur.

Lily ne comprit pas tout de suite sa question, mais la raison de sa présence ici lui revint en mémoire. Il lui fallut cependant un petit moment pour tout remettre en ordre. Les évènements de la nuit s'étaient échappés de son esprit avec une facilité déconcertante depuis qu'elle était entrée dans le bureau, et elle s'en sentit un peu honteuse. Car le deuxième passage de l'Ombre à Poudlard s'était révélé encore plus dramatique que le mois dernier.

Au total, huit membres de la Brigade magique étaient morts, et deux avaient été hospitalisés d'urgence à Ste Mangouste. En outre, les Mangemorts infiltrés qui s'étaient révélé n'avaient pas chômé : lors du départ des Gryffondor de l'infirmerie, ils avaient croisé quatre élèves blessés, notamment Nadine, que Madame Pomfresh avait aussitôt décrétée comme la patiente prioritaire.

─ Il a semblé préférable que je vienne vous voir directement, répondit Lily.

─ Eh bien, racontez-moi tout.

Pendant que Lily faisait son récit de sa rencontre avec l'Ombre, le professeur Potter l'invita à s'asseoir et servit deux verres d'hydromel qu'ils sirotèrent tranquillement, comme s'ils avaient simplement eu un entretien dans le cadre d'une affaire bénigne. La préfète-en-chef, cependant, restait à l'affût de la moindre expression de son enseignant, mais à part un léger haussement de sourcils quand elle aborda la capacité de l'Ombre à la toucher, il ne montra rien.

Quand le récit de l'aventure fut terminé, le professeur Potter remplit à nouveau les deux verres, mais il paraissait ailleurs, perdu dans ses réflexions. Lily garda le silence un moment, mais n'y tint plus :

─ Vous pensez que la protection a disparu ? demanda-t-elle, anxieuse.

─ Non, assura lentement le professeur Potter. Elle est toujours là ; elle est simplement plus astucieuse que nous l'avions pensé. Mon hypothèse, et je pense viser juste, c'est que Demetra a créé un bouclier contre la violence de l'Ombre, comme pour lui rappeler à quel peuple il appartient. Tant que l'Ombre cherche à vous faire du mal, il ne peut pas vous atteindre. Et il l'a compris, semble-t-il.

─ Alors… il va me laisser tranquille ?

Le professeur prit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

─ Je vous dirais bien qu'il vous laissera tranquille, mais je ne pense pas que ce sera le cas, avoua alors le professeur. Aussi exceptionnel soit-il, l'Ombre a forcément été affecté par son emprisonnement et, si vous pensez que c'est un être insensible, vous commettez une erreur. Son utilisation des Nozith dans son enfance et les premières années de son adolescence en sont la preuve : retirez à l'Ombre tous ses pouvoirs et sa nature Astharienne, et c'est un jeune homme comme tous les autres.

─ Mais, s'il ne peut plus me faire de mal, il n'a aucune raison de continuer à me rencontrer, si ? insista Lily.

─ Si, justement. Bien que vous soyez humaine, vous bénéficiez d'une protection issue d'un procédé de la magie Astharienne. Pour l'Ombre, vous êtes un excellent sujet d'étude… une sorte de carte au trésor destinée à non seulement comprendre d'où vous vient cette protection, mais également à faire revenir des souvenirs depuis longtemps effacés par son emprisonnement. Cependant, qu'il s'intéresse toujours à vous ou non, vous êtes encore en danger.

Lily en était bien consciente. Sans l'intervention d'Astan Crossfield, Drön n'aurait jamais pu rattraper Lower et libérer James, qui serait peut-être déjà mort à l'heure actuelle. Elle laissa échapper un soupir et jeta un regard aux dessins du Nozith et du Perfor.

─ Vous pensez que Mordred les utilisera de nouveau ? demanda-t-elle.

─ Honnêtement, je n'en ai aucune idée, dit le professeur Potter d'un ton léger. Les Perfor seraient bien inutiles, aujourd'hui, car presque toutes les villes sont goudronnées, le sol est un méli-mélo de tuyaux et de canalisations, etc. Pour les Nozith, il serait étonnant que l'Ombre ne cherche pas à en créer un. Il les a peut-être oubliés, pour le moment, mais il ne manquera pas d'en fabriquer quelques-uns dès qu'il se souviendra d'Yr-Dek et Yr-Nod.

Il était assez étonnant, maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, de savoir que l'Ombre avait pu être un petit garçon rieur et malicieux. Habituée à assimiler toutes sortes de massacres à l'Astharien, Lily ne s'était même jamais demandé si l'Ombre avait été autre chose qu'un être surpuissant et impitoyable, malgré le récit du professeur Potter. Bien sûr, l'Ombre avait été un enfant, il l'avait dit, mais comment croire qu'il ait pu être un enfant joyeux quand on voyait ce qu'il était devenu ?

Toutefois, quelque chose traversa soudain l'esprit de Lily.

─ Yr-Dek et Yr-Nod… commença-t-elle, incertaine.

─ Ah, dit le professeur Potter d'un air satisfait. J'espérais que vous me poseriez la question. Les noms des Nozith préférés de l'Ombre ne sont pas vraiment intéressants, c'est surtout la langue que l'Ombre a utilisée pour les nommer qui a fasciné bien des Races Ainées. Car ce dialecte était uniquement parler par les démons, et par personne d'autre.

« Après la création et les facéties d'Yr-Dek, tout le monde a traduit le nom du Nozith par « le Drôle », puis ils ont traduit « Yr-Nod » par « le Nu », mais la vérité absolue est que personne n'a jamais su ce que signifiait ces deux noms. Toutefois, il est indéniable qu'il s'agit-là du langage démoniaque. Bien sûr, comme l'avait annoncé la Prophétie, l'Ombre est né d'une Astharienne et d'un démon, et ce détail a nourri bien des théories. »

─ On pourrait vaincre l'Ombre comme s'il était un démon ? suggéra Lily.

─ Exactement, approuva le professeur. C'était, en tout cas, la théorie la plus séduisante, mais elle n'a jamais fonctionné. Si un démon meurt en exauçant un vœu ou en concluant un pacte, ça n'a jamais fonctionné sur l'Ombre. Tout au moins, le pacte, car, d'après ce que j'en sais, jamais aucun vœu digne d'un démon n'a été formulé auprès de l'Ombre.

─ Donc… ça pourrait peut-être marcher.

─ A condition d'exprimer un vœu obligeant l'Ombre à utiliser des pouvoirs de démon dont personne n'a jamais entendu parler, ça marcherait peut-être.


	36. A La Poursuite de Silver

─ Vous avez toujours l'intention d'essayer de suivre Silver ?

Severus ne prit même pas la peine de relever la tête, sachant pertinemment que Marcus connaissait la réponse. Néanmoins, la question du massif Serpentard parvint à l'extirper de sa lecture. Les yeux fixés sur une ligne, Severus laissa son bouquin de côté, s'exilant machinalement dans ses pensées.

Depuis que Craig et lui avaient vu Silver disparaître par cette dalle, les deux Venimeux n'avaient cessé de traquer leur nouveau camarade dans tout le château. Une tâche bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire, car Silver ne restait jamais au même endroit très longtemps et, chaque fois qu'ils l'apercevaient à l'angle d'un couloir ou d'un cul-de-sac, le français parvenait toujours à se volatiliser sans que les Venimeux ne réussissent à découvrir le moindre passage secret.

L'étonnante capacité de Silver à découvrir des passages secrets inconnus obnubilait tellement Severus qu'il en oublierait presque Crossfield. Fort heureusement, Severus n'oubliait pas le discret Serpentard, mais il préférait concentrer toutes ses pensées sur le français pour le moment. De toute façon, et même s'il détestait d'avoir à l'admettre, Crossfield était bien trop fort pour lui.

Le comportement de Marcus et d'Evan était cependant problématique. En étant soudés, ils auraient eu plus de chances de situer Silver ; or, les deux autres ne démontraient aucun intérêt pour les escapades de l'énergumène, chacun pour une raison différente. Si Evan s'en moquait complètement, Marcus ne cherchait qu'à se faire bien voir par Alexia Fellini.

L'ironie, que seul Severus paraissait avoir observée, c'était que plus on s'intéressait aux activités de ce dépravé de Silver, et plus Alexia Fellini s'en réjouissait. A moins d'une semaine de Halloween, en fait, Severus et Craig étaient les Venimeux les plus appréciés par la française. Mais cela ne les aidait pas du tout : Alexia paraissait sincèrement ignorer les manigances de son meilleur ami. Après tout, elle-même semblait rechercher quelques vérités – comme cette histoire de salle de bains en marbre qui, selon son énergumène d'ami, serait dissimulée quelque part dans les sous-sols.

Pour une discrétion maximale, Severus et Craig ne quittèrent la salle commune de Serpentard qu'aux alentours de minuit. Lors des rondes qu'ils effectuaient avec les Vipères, Severus avait constaté que la moindre patrouille de la Brigade magique était minutieusement structurée ; un planning des rondes qui souffraient d'une cruelle faille, car certains couloirs – certains étages, même – étaient déserts pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes.

Ni Severus, ni Craig, n'avaient laissé cette opportunité leur échapper. Pendant toutes les rondes qui se suivirent, ils prirent plusieurs notes, observèrent le parcours des patrouilles, les heures des relèves et la durée entre chaque passage dans tel ou tel couloir. Tout était noté sur un parchemin, que Severus avait rédigé avec un soin tout particulier pour qu'il n'y ait aucune confusion. Le fameux parchemin dans la poche de sa robe, il échangea un regard avec Craig, et tous deux se levèrent.

Severus avait donc travaillé son parchemin avec la plus grande rigueur. Le premier élément indiquait l'heure de la prochaine patrouille dans la zone du cachot de Serpentard ; le second élément s'éloignait vers le hall d'entrée ; le troisième révélait également l'horaire de la ronde effectuée dans l'entrée, ainsi que le nombre de patrouilles et la durée que chacune d'elles passait au rez-de-chaussée. Il suffit donc à Severus et à Craig et lire la liste établie pour parvenir jusqu'au premier étage sans croiser quiconque, ni même entendre qui que ce soit.

Les étages du château – certains d'entre eux, en tout cas – présentaient toutefois quelques difficultés, car les patrouilles y étaient plus nombreuses. Autre détail qui jouait son importance : les Venimeux ne savaient pas du tout où était Silver. Bien sûr, même s'ils étaient surpris, ils ne risqueraient rien, mais il était fort probable qu'on les renverrait illico dans leur salle commune, sous prétexte que des rondes en binôme n'étaient plus permises.

Guidés par les notes prises sur la fréquence et le parcours des patrouilles ministérielles (bien que Craig et Severus eurent parfaitement conscience que beaucoup de Mangemorts se dissimulaient parmi tous ces employés du ministère), les deux Venimeux parcoururent le premier étage sur la pointe des pieds, tous les sens en alerte, au cas où une ronde de la Brigade magique aurait été modifiée. Si leur ballade ne les fit rencontrer aucun membre de la Brigade, ils manquèrent de peu de se faire repérer par le petit détail qui leur avait échappé : à savoir un fantôme.

Aussi incontrôlable fût-il, Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, n'avait jamais osé désobéir à un ordre directorial, et Severus trouverait très étonnant que Dumbledore n'ait pas songé à faire appel aux fantômes pour la surveillance du château. Malgré tout, les deux Venimeux parvinrent à échapper à Peeves, mais Craig et Severus se maudirent secrètement de ne pas avoir pensé aux fantômes.

Où donc était Silver ? Severus se le demandait bien car, en atteignant le quatrième étage, ils n'avaient pas aperçu l'énergumène. Ils n'osaient cependant pas réveiller un portrait, car le risque que son sujet se précipite pour prévenir Dumbledore que deux étudiants se promenaient seuls dans les couloirs était trop grand. Heureusement : lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'aile sud, un gloussement féminin précéda une voix inconnue :

─ Je pensais vous avoir déjà dit que je n'étais pas une princesse, Seigneur Silver, dit la femme.

Severus et Craig échangèrent un regard satisfait : ils avaient trouvé Silver, dont la voix mal assurée, en raison – sans aucun doute possible – d'une grande consommation d'alcool, leur parvint aux oreilles :

─ Breuh, marmonna Silver. Z'avez la prestance d'une princesse, pourtant !

─ Quel flatteur ! s'exclama la femme, charmée. Eh bien, mon cher ami, j'imagine que vous revenez me voir car vous avez trouvé le mot de passe, non ?

─ Surtout pour vous voir, prétendit Silver. Mais, maintenant que vous le dîtes, j'ai effectivement réussi à élucider votre petite énigme.

─ Eh bien, je vous écoute, déclara le portrait, curieux.

─ C'est Derwent Dilys !

─ Exact, approuva la femme d'un ton éclatant. Dilys était effectivement ma directrice de maison ! Ma foi, mon cher ami, vous avez merveilleusement élucidé mon énigme et gagné votre récompense. Vous pouvez passer.

Silver bougea-t-il ? Apparemment oui, car le tableau produisit un infime claquement lorsqu'il ferma le passage au passage du Serpentard. Severus rangea son parchemin dans une poche et entraîna Craig à la rencontre du portrait.

Silver n'avait rien exagéré : la jeune femme représentée par le tableau dégageait une aura princière, ou royale. Droite, le visage hautain mais le regard doux, elle occupait un grand fauteuil doré recouvert de velours pourpre. Malgré son jeune âge et le fait qu'il s'agisse d'un portrait, les deux Venimeux eurent un certain malaise lorsque la sorcière arqua un fin sourcil châtain quand elle les aperçut. Visiblement, elle les soupçonnait de la vérité : à savoir qu'ils suivaient Silver.

─ Derwent Dilys, dit Severus d'une voix hésitante.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse être, l'expression méprisante qui s'afficha sur le visage sans beauté de la sorcière la rendit brusquement très séduisante, mais son portrait pivota et elle disparut de leur regard en libérant un grand rectangle qui s'enfonçait vers les étages inférieurs. Severus et Craig pénétrèrent du même pas prudent dans le passage secret et descendirent la pente douce qui, apparemment, avait été aménagée dans les murs séparant des endroits parallèles. Car, sur plus d'une dizaine de mètres, il n'y eut aucun virage, aucun angle, aucun couloir adjacent.

Arrivés au bout du couloir, ils tournèrent à droite et descendirent une volée de marches, qui les amena dans une petite pièce particulièrement contrariante. Six portes fermées, en effet, s'alignaient le long du mur circulaire. Severus et Craig échangèrent un regard frustré. Ils se dirigèrent chacun vers une porte et l'ouvrirent, tendant l'oreille en espérant entendre un quelconque signe de vie.

A la deuxième porte qu'il ouvrit, Severus entendit effectivement quelque chose : un fracas métallique qui ne venait pas du passage qu'il écoutait, mais de la porte voisine. Les deux Venimeux l'ouvrirent à la volée et dévalèrent l'escalier aussi vite et silencieusement que possible. Les marches aboutirent dans un couloir : à droite ou à gauche ? A gauche, car ils découvrirent l'origine du boucan : une armure très sale, rouillée, gisait au sol, ses membres éparpillés tout autour d'elle.

A pas de loup, Severus et Craig se dirigèrent dans la partie gauche. Comment était-il possible que tous ces couloirs existent ? Poudlard était certes immense, mais il paraissait inconcevable à Severus qu'il y ait autant de passages secrets – surtout de cette taille ! Pourtant, celui-là existait bel et bien.

Ils le parcoururent pendant de longues minutes et tournèrent bientôt dans un corridor. Tout au fond, le Serpentard alcoolique était étendu sur le sol et paraissait observer quelque chose par une ouverture. La halte brusque de Severus et de Craig sembla lui parvenir à l'oreille, car il roula légèrement, leur jeta un regard vitreux et leur fit des signes frénétiques pour qu'ils le rejoignent. Ou bien il était trop ivre pour s'étonner de leur présence, ou bien il les avait repérés bien avant cela et se moquaient éperdument que les deux Venimeux le filent.

Severus et Craig hésitèrent un instant, puis rejoignirent Silver. Comme il s'en était douté, Severus nota un orifice dans le sol, assez large pour que cinq personnes puissent voir à travers. Dessous, une grande pièce vaguement familière : la salle des professeurs. Comment quelqu'un comme Dumbledore n'avait-il jamais remarqué un trou de cette taille dans le plafond ? Severus se le demandait bien, mais il tendit l'oreille en observant la pièce sans prendre de risque.

─ Pourquoi ici ? s'étonna le professeur McGonagall.

─ Parce que Garry Coulsen doit apparaître dans ma cheminée dans très peu de temps, et que je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il nous surprenne tous les quatre dans mon bureau, expliqua la voix grave de Dumbledore.

─ Coulsen ? répéta le prof Potter.

─ Garry occupe un poste singulier au sein du ministère de la Magie, expliqua Dumbledore. Il est d'une astuce et d'une organisation absolument respectables, mais le prédécesseur de Millicent avait une bien trop grande amitié pour lui. Pour faire simple, Garry a accès aux dossiers confidentiels des Aurors. Un endroit que seuls Barty et le directeur du Bureau des Aurors peuvent atteindre, à part Millicent et lui.

─ Mais ?

─ C'est un incorrigible prétentieux, dit Dumbledore.

─ Une vermine, grommela le professeur McGonagall.

Severus haussa légèrement les sourcils. En sept ans, il n'avait jamais entendu la sorcière témoigner un tel assentiment envers quiconque.

─ Quoi qu'il soit, reprit Dumbledore d'un ton très calme, Garry s'oppose à ce que j'intervienne dans le choix des sorciers et des sorcières venant patrouiller à Poudlard. Hélas, c'est lui qui a cette charge.

─ Tu penses qu'il pourrait avoir rejoint Tu-Sais-Qui ? intervint pour la première fois Slughorn.

Il y eut un silence.

─ Ce n'est pas à exclure, admit Dumbledore d'une voix paisible. Garry est extrêmement ambitieux. La présence d'enfants de Moldus dans le monde de la magie ne le dérange pas mais, si Lord Voldemort se présentait comme une excellente opportunité d'atteindre les plus hauts sommets du ministère, il n'est pas dit que Garry refuserait de le rejoindre… Bien, il est préférable que je remonte dès maintenant, ou Garry soupçonnera je-ne-sais-quoi.

Les chaises raclèrent le sol et les professeurs prirent la direction de la sortie. Se redressant, Severus eut un bref coup d'œil pour Craig. Mr Avery avait travaillé au ministère de la Magie avant que son statut de Mangemort ne soit reconnu ; peut-être Craig l'avait-il déjà entendu parler de Garry Coulsen. A en juger par l'expression du Venimeux, il était évident que le nom de Coulsen ne lui était pas inconnu.

Mais avant qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Silver sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa sur l'orifice. Il y eut un éclair de lumière, un horrible bruit de succion, et le trou s'enténébra brusquement en s'envolant dans les airs, semblable à une grande crêpe noire. Silver l'attrapa au vol, d'un geste étonnamment vif et précis pour quelqu'un dans un tel état d'ébriété, puis il glissa son étrange objet dans une poche.

─ C'est quoi, ça ? s'exclama Craig, ahuri.

─ Quoi, ça ? s'étonna Silver d'un ton innocent.

─ Ce machin que tu viens de ranger dans ta poche !

─ Faut que t'arrêtes de boire, petit ! dit Silver d'un air déconcerté. J'ai rien mis dans ma poche !

Severus, qui contemplait le sol là où, quelques instants plus tôt, l'étrange crêpe noire leur avait offert une vue sur la salle des professeurs, dévisagea lentement Silver. Malgré son ivresse, Silver jouait avec brio la comédie – on croirait presque qu'il n'a rien rangé dans sa poche, à l'entendre. Son expression décontenancée, en outre, était d'une telle crédibilité que Severus se demanda si le français n'était pas sujet à des amnésies brutales.

─ Le truc que tu as mis sur le sol pour voir dans la salle des profs ! s'impatienta Craig.

─ Aaaah ! s'exclama Silver. Ca ! C'est une Ouverture Magique, que j'ai trouvée dans un endroit très, très, très, très bizarre. Y avait même une poupée qui crachait du feu, un troll empaillé et un portrait qui voulait me voir tout nu !

Le problème avec Silver était qu'il débitait tellement d'âneries dans toutes les situations qu'il était très difficile de déterminer s'il disait ou non la vérité.

─ Bon ! lança Silver en se relevant aussi agilement que s'il avait été sobre. J'ai faim !!

Et il s'éloigna d'un pas mal assuré, s'appuyant parfois sur les murs pour maintenir son équilibre. Craig et Severus le regardèrent disparaître à l'angle, puis entendirent un grand bruit métallique comme si le français avait tapé dans l'armure, puis le silence revient.

─ Il est irrécupérable, ce mec, commenta Craig.

Severus hocha la tête et se releva, imité par Craig. Ils prirent la direction de la sortie.

─ Alors ? Coulsen ? interrogea-t-il quand ils remontèrent l'escalier menant à la salle circulaire.

─ Ah, oui ! s'exclama Craig. Mon grand-oncle est entré à Poudlard en même temps que lui. Lui, bien sûr, est allé à Serpentard, mais Coulsen a atterri à Poufsouffle. Pendant les cinq premières années, il a toujours marché droit, jusqu'à obtenir l'insigne de préfet. Sauf qu'à partir de ce moment, des mauvais coups ont commencé à prendre ses ennemis pour cibles, sans jamais que les profs puissent prouver sa culpabilité. Si t'avais le malheur de le regarder de travers, il t'arrivait quelque chose. Quand il n'a pas eu l'insigne de préfet-en-chef, il paraît qu'il s'est montré beaucoup moins exemplaire en public.

─ Donc, tu penses qu'il pourrait rallier le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

─ Sans doute, reconnut Craig. Quand Dumbledore dit que Coulsen est extrêmement ambitieux, c'est à peine réaliste. Coulsen est l'Ambition incarnée, il ne recule devant rien pour parvenir à ses fins. Quand mon père travaillait au ministère, il me disait que ce type était un Seigneur des Ténèbres miniature : il n'y a personne pour oser en dire du mal, au ministère.

Severus hocha lentement la tête et franchit le portrait en se perdant dans ses réflexions. Coulsen était à l'évidence un soutien très intéressant pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres : un poste important, une ambition insatiable et une capacité impressionnante à agir en toute discrétion. Une information très importante qu'il fallait communiquer à un Mangemort.


End file.
